When Dimensions Unite
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: When mysterious and powerful vortexes suddenly appear across various worlds, Sonic, Twilight, the Dragon Riders, the Mario Bros and others must travel across the Multiverse to save all of Reality!
1. Prologue: Alpha Anomaly

**Prologue: Alpha Anomaly**

* * *

 _"If you are to believe that there are an infinite amount of universes with an infinite amount of possible variations on the laws of nature, then you are forced to admit that it is quite certain that in one of these parallel worlds dragons exist."_ – Lewis N. Roe, From A to Theta: Taking the Tricky Subject of Religion And Explaining Why It Makes Senses In A Way We Can All Understand

* * *

The Multiverse. An infinitely large universe filled with infinite universes and dimensions, parallel to each other, home to many wonders beyond Imagination, such as epic struggles between Good and Evil, worlds where mythical creatures are real, where anything impossible is possible.

In the beginning, the Big Bang occurred, and a universe splintered into billions and billions of parallel universes, a Multiverse of worlds vibrating and replicating, came to be.

At times, there are those who know of it's existence, and those who yet to learn of it, secrets that are known and secrets that must remain anonymous, but there is one great secret to the Cosmos that can change everything…

Somewhere at the very centre of this Multiverse, beyond the corners of Time and Space, exists a world.

A world that exist in this ancient universe where, though some of it's stars have gone cold, it still shines a single light.

A world that many but a few know of, a world that is well unknown, though it has no name, it can be sometimes known as… Foundation Prime…

It is here that the power Infinite exists, the power of both creation and destruction, Alpha and Omega, pure imagination…

But like all power, some would want it for good… others for evil…

On this planet, the bizarre surface is at times made of both matter and energy, and at times, the living sea of magical energies can at times clash as waves of greyish purple water, spewing up to magically take physical forms of many things, such as objects, buildings, characters and numbers.

No ones knows much of this strange and unknown world, which very well exists without notice for many years, in peace and without disturbance…

Until now…

As a usual spewing of parts of the planet's surface rises up, it begins to act funny. Suddenly they begin to spin round and around in a circle, until all of a sudden, a vortex opens from within.

And out of the vortex, steps out a mysterious cloaked figure, walking onto the unknown world, while in his hand (which had seven fingers instead of five, much like his other hand), he was carrying a very strange staff, in the centre of the circle on top of the staff looked like a small vortex inside.

As he stepped out of the portal, he took a good look at his surroundings, even though his faces appeared to be hooded, until another figure appeared, this time, it was, what looked like, a robot probe.

The robot probe, in question, had a small robot body which looked like metal sphere with a purple camera lenses stalk sticking out the front, and had two robotic arms (which had what looked like cartoon gloves on their hands) and an antenna to boot.

The two mysterious visitors took a few steps on the planet that they arrived on, just as the portal closed behind them and the fragments of the planet that made the portal fell back to the odd ground.

Soon the figure turned to his robot companion and pointed forward, a sign as a way of saying to start searching ahead, the probe obeyed and continued onward, scanning with it's optic eye, hoping to find what the figure was seeking, the said figure slowly following behind.

After several minutes of searching, after passing a spew which seemed to take the form of what looked like the number 42, the robot's scanner went green, meaning that it found what they were looking for.

"Hey, I found a thing!" said the robot happily, only to realize whom he was talking to a bit and acted in character of being a plain robot "Uh, I mean, 'Anomaly located, Lord Vortech'."

The cloaked figure, which was named Lord Vortech, used his free hand to take off the hood of his cloak, revealing his face, or practically, his helmeted face, the helmet looking very strange to describe.

He then unclipped his cloak, revealing what he looked like.

He very well looked almost like an Aztec tribesman, practically a chieftain due to the cape, however, the lower robe looked a little torn, same for the cape, for it had several few holes in it.

But the bizarre thing about Lord Vortech was that of his body. For the body looked almost cosmically celestial, as if the body was made out of a galaxy.

"Well done, X-PO." Lord Vortech spoke, in a wise but also a little warped voice, congratulating his robot minion, X-PO, as he approached to where the robot found the anomaly.

"Yes…" said Vortech, letting out a devious chuckle, "I've found it!"

X-PO looked pretty surprised with little confusion to what his master found "Uh… you found it?" he asked, unsure of the unknown claim.

Lord Vortech then explained to his robot servant "After all these years of searching, it really exists… Foundation Prime!" and with a wave of his staff, several small mural pictures rose from the ground, each one showing an image of a different object, some included 7 small emeralds surrounding a large one, and odd-looking canister, a ring and what appeared to look like a cake.

"And Foundation Prime is…?" asked X-PO, scratching it's side with wonder.

"The very centre of all of Creation," his master explained, "pure imagination, both energy and physical form, strive here, and it is here that the remains of this power reserved here, after the creation of the Multiverse." He then looked to the small pictures of the objects.

"This depicts the Foundation Elements – artefacts from the start of creation, scattered across the dimensions." Vortech continued "and only I can gather them all in one place."

It is there that X-PO had to interrupt to give out some info "Just so you know…" he stated, "the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're… kinda important. To the… Entire Multiverse." He explained with a nervous chuckle, worried of what his master was planning, and hoped to he'll come to understanding.

"Oh, indeed I know…" said Vortech, nice and calmly, X-PO gave a sigh of relieve, happy to know that Lord Vortech knew about each role of the elements, but it suddenly went downhill as he then calmly stated "and your services are no longer required."

"Wait, WHAT?!" said X-PO, as he panicked at what his master had said and what he was about to do.

"Well, after all," Vortech explained to his now former minion "I can't allow you to try and ruin my plans by letting everyone else know about the situation or perhaps appeal to my better nature now, can I?" as he said that, he waved his staff, creating a portal behind X-PO, preparing to suck the poor robot into it.

Panicking, X-PO tried to explain the dangers that Vortech would bring "But Vortech, listen! Some of the Foundational Elements are linked into their respected timelines, think about the consequences of what will happen if you snatch them out of their fixed points!?" Vortech, though not shown due his mask, grinned evilly behind his mask to X-PO as he was pulled close to the vortex, as he continued.

"Plus, the elements can't be safely harnessed – it's too dangerous! And what about the pay raise you promised meeeeeeeee?!" the last segment spoken as X-PO, breaking apart in the process, was sucked into the vortex, as it was then snapped shut by his treacherous master.

With the deed done, Lord Vortech let out an evil laugh as he spoke aloud "I will have them all. I will control their power. I will make universes collide!"

He continued to laugh, only to suddenly quince in pain as if he had a stomach pain, dropping his staff in the process, soon, as crackling noises came from within him, his right arm suddenly grew large, followed by the left one, until finally his whole body grew until he was the size of a giant.

"NO!" resisted Vortech, who seemed to be fighting back the pain "I will not be denied perfection!" he then suddenly shrank back to his regular size, picking both himself and his staff up, though he wobbled felt every crackling noise from his body, as he even began to cough and splutter a bit.

"My dedication to this work hak has taken it's toil…" he spoke with concern, knowing what was or may become of him "not for much longer can I freely gasp pass between dimensions…"

The grunting of pain and the sounds of cracks came to a stop when he felt all right again, as well as he thought up an idea.

"But, there is another way…" he said with interest, as he was ready to put his plans into action.

Soon, raising both arms with all his powers, a giant temple was beginning to take form around him, knowing that Foundation Prime was now going to become his base of operations.

As construction of his palace continued, Lord Vortech laughed wickedly with pride and pre-triumph, knowing that soon, the entire Multiverse will be his plaything.

Meanwhile far away, watching the construction and hearing the laughter of a madman from within, another mysterious traveller looked with concern, hoping that someone would be able to stop Vortech, as he then disappeared in a flash…

* * *

 **Somewhere else, beyond Time and Space…**

"Derpy!"

The walled-eyed Pegasus gave a startle jump when somepony called out to her, as Rainbow Dash was the one who spoke out her name.

"Gah! What?!" she cried with a startled surprise, as she turned to the rainbow-manned Pegasus.

"Just wondering where…" Rainbow was about to ask about where her friend, Pinkie Pie was when she had a thought, "Wait a minute, what the hay are you doing…?"

Derpy felt a little nervous and off as she said "Uh, do you get the feeling that something really, really bad is going to happen?"

Rainbow sighed at this, "Only every single flapping time I have to talk to you…" she replied as she trotted away, unaware that what Derpy said was about to come true…

* * *

 **TurboTasticKingCandy presents**

 **When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

Author's Notes: And so it begins, I hope you enjoy the rest that is to come!

Back when I was doing work, I had amazing thoughts of different crossovers between my favourite series, when Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary was released, I had many ideas for a cool crossover, which the plans expanded into a saga idea, called Super Smash Bros.: Dimension Wars, which, like this fanfic, takes place in a Multiverse, with bits of the saga's plots based off and inspired by the Smash Bros. Brawl adventure story, as well as DC comics' Crisis stories (Pre-Flashpoint).

The Dimension Wars saga was basically shown via artwork I did back at College, even during free time, and then began thinking up story plots and more.

All of this changed when Lego Dimensions was announced and later on released, which then gave me a whole new fresh idea.

And thus, When Dimensions Unite was born!

This fanfic story began to revolve in my head, coming up with ideas of different universes meeting, colliding and uniting, all together and in that order.

When watching the cutscenes of the game (Spoilers for anyone who hasn't played the game yet), I began to think up ideas of expanding the story and add more universes to join the chaos, as well as add some twists and turns.

For planning this fic, to sync well with the mentioned universes, the characters would be original instead of Lego counterparts, thus creating a live version of Vortech and X-PO.

Chapter Notes:

Much like in the opening of the game, one the objects that spew out on Foundation Prime is the number 42, which references the Answer to Life, the Universe and Everything from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, one of my favourite book series I enjoyed reading

The new design look for X-PO is a bit of a combination between the monitor spheres from the Halo games, as well as featuring a bit of X-PO's parts with the lenses stalk and an antenna, while did a new look for the robotic arms

The prologue's ending is based off from the ending prologue of Red vs. Blue Season 13, with Rainbow Dash and Derpy taking Grif and Caboose's place

That's all for now and I hope you enjoy the rest of story that is to come!


	2. Across Time and Space

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Across Time and Space**

* * *

 _"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."_ \- Lex Luthor, _Injustice: God Among Us_

* * *

 **Sonic's World: Present Day**

High above the skies, a mighty battle is taking place, as giant ships are under siege of resistance.

Once again, Dr. Eggman, mad scientist and world conquering tyrant, is planning to dominate the world with his Egg Fleet, however, while it would be easy to take down the forces of the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N. for short), he sadly had to have difficulty on taking down his enemy.

Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Tails got word from Knuckles that Eggman had gathered the Chaos Emeralds and snatched the Master Emerald right under the Guardian's nose (again), and was preparing for a brand new invasion, powered by the Chaos energy from the emeralds.

Now Sonic and his friends, which include the detective agency of Team Chaotix, Team Dark and their new ally, Shade, an Echidna girl of the Nocturnus Clan from the Twilight Cage during the Marauder incident a while back, were battling inside the new Egg Carrier, taking down Eggman's forces while finding a way to defeat the mad man in his terrifying new mech, the Egg Ultron.

"Dang it!" shouted Knuckles, who was trying very hard to make a dent on Eggman's machine, only to get zapped off by a electric shield, "Why is it that it gets so harder to take down Eggman?"

"I don't know about you, Knux," said Sonic, as he continued to dodge Eggman's attacks with ease, "But I'm sure Baldy McNosehair would just make things easier if he played nice and give back the emeralds."

"Joke all you want, Sonic," shouted the egg-shaped scientist, inside his controls of his Egg Mobile, "But it will all be for naught once I'm through with you and your little friends, and then no one will get in my way!"

"I'm pretty sure that we've all heard that one before…" said Orbot, sarcastically, Cubot nodding in agreement.

However, Eggman turned to eye his minions with a sneer as he talked back for an excuse "Yeah, well… this time I'm sure it will happen, I really REALLY mean it!"

Having decided to surprise the Doctor, Sonic prepared a spindash to strike the Egg Mobile, but before it could make contact, something struck him to ground with a thud, a bit dizzy, Sonic looked up and groaned.

Metal Sonic had came in the nick of time, ready to fight his organic original, but luckily, Amy saw what happened and, with her trusty Piko Piko hammer, charged after the robot and shouted "GET AWAY FROM MY LOVE, FAKESTER!"

While not wanting to admit it, Sonic was pretty happy to see Amy take on Metal for him, and was proud how well she became a true heroine ready to take on the world.

Shadow, after finishing off his dose of robot troops, jumped down to Sonic, the latter pretty happy to see him with a smirk, "Well things are going 'good' aren't they?" he said snarky.

"Joke all you like, Sonic," Shadow huffed "right now, we need to find a way to bring down the Egg Ultron!"

Sonic looked around and then spotted something, during the tussle, parts of the ship was taken damage, which included some energy wires, as the hedgehog looked closely, he could see seven different colors sparking out of it, he then knew what it was…

"Hey, Shadow," Shadow turned to Sonic for the latter got his attention and then pointed to the wiring, "Ready for a super surprise?"

During this, Eggman was doing a little well beating Knuckles and the Chaotix with his mech, while Amy, Tails, Cream and Rouge were busy dealing with Metal Sonic, and Omega… well… let's just say that he's having so much fun destroying all of Eggman's 'toys'.

He then spotted the two hedgehogs and gave out a grin, while they were distracted, he could finish them off once and for all…

As the hedgehogs got close to the wire, Eggman called out to them, lifting up his mech's fist, ready to bring it down on them!

"Goodbye, Rodents!" he shouted, as the fist slammed down to the ground!

Eggman grinned with victory, hoping that his enemy was finally defeated, but then he notice the fist being lifted up, and in place of the blue and black and red striped hedgehogs, two golden ones were in their place, Super Sonic and Super Shadow had used the power of the Emeralds via the wires, thus releasing their powerful forms.

"Y'know, doc…" Super Sonic said with a grin, "…sometimes you make this _too_ easy!"

Soon both hedgehogs tossed the mech over, until it crashed landed with a thud, as it got up, Eggman began to get furious and panicking at what he saw.

"No, no, NO! It's not POSSIBLE! A direct current like that that should've fried you both!" shouted Eggman as he prepared all weapons to strike the two super hedgehogs charging at him.

"Dude, you're the one who decided what kind of juice you wanted to run through those cables." explained Sonic as he attacked the mech, Shadow using his Chaos Spear attacks to help out.

As the battle raged on, everything was spiraling out of control, until alarms went off, knowing that the battle was causing to much damage to the ship.

As the mech was slowly breaking apart after to much attacks thrown at it, Eggman and his goons made a quick retreat out of chamber, to get the Emeralds and make a quick escape.

"You always like to show off, don't you?" asked Knuckles, pretending to be jealous of Sonic's ego, as always.

"Funny," said Sonic "Right now though we need to blow this popsicle stand and get back home!"

Soon, as the Egg Carrier came down with a crash, the Sonic Heroes got out alright, Super Sonic carrying Amy, Tails in his trusty Tornado plan, Super Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese flying out safely, and the Chaotix, Big and Shade make it out in a hijacked Egg Saucer.

With the power leaving them Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground in time for the Chaos powers to fade.

After the rest of the group landed, Tails spotted the villains escaping, carrying a capsule, which contained the Emeralds in it, with the Egg Mobile in little bit of damage as it was slowly hovering down pass the heroes.

"Sonic," Tails called to his friend via radio, "I've spotted Eggman and the Emeralds, prepare for a special delivery!" he then made the last few check on systems and charged after the villains.

After firing a good bulls-eye of the Egg Mobile's claw, the Tornado activated it's own to grab the capsule before it hit the ground, Sonic and the others watching this unfold as the capsule was half way to the ground and…

It suddenly floated upwards…

Then the Egg Mobile began to act out of control as it spiraled like crazy, Eggman, his cronies and Metal Sonic (who had hitched a ride) wandering what was going on!

Then suddenly, a vortex appeared by where the Sonic Heroes were, and the Egg Mobile and it's passengers were sucked straight in, along with the capsule containing the Emeralds! Tails saw happen and tried to pull up, but the portal was to strong and it got a hold of the plane as well.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic and the others as they heard Tails cry out for help.

"Sonic, help!" that was all he said before he was pulled straight in.

"Whoa! What the heck just happened?!" Sonic asked with shock.

"I don't know," said Shade "but it looks like that portal must have sent Tails and the emeralds somewhere!"

"You don't think they've been sent back to the Twilight Cage, did they?" asked a concerned Knuckles, worried about Shade having to confront her old master, Ix, once again.

"It doesn't look and even feel like Ix's doing…" said Shadow "but I sense something on the other side…"

Sonic looked to the portal with determination as he said "Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Tails needs our help and we need to get back the Chaos Emeralds before who took them get they grubby hands on them!"

Sonic then turned to Shadow, Knuckles and Shade, knowing very well that Shadow would come in handy to transport them back with the emeralds, and Knuckles and Shade with their connection with the Master Emerald.

"Alright, Shadow, Knuckles, Shade, you three come with me, besides me, I'm gonna need a little chaos help to get Tails back," after the three nodded in agreement, Sonic turned to the others "the rest of you guys stay here, let the commander at G.U.N. know what has happened and be ready if anything else happens!"

Soon both hedgehogs and echidnas rushed towards the portal, but while the others wished them luck and/or journeyed back toget to G.U.N. HQ to explain the situation, Amy Rose, having tired of being on the side lines like back during the ARK scenario, decided it was now or never!

"Amy?" asked Cream "Is something wrong?", but she didn't quite get an answer, just as Sonic's team were about to jump into the vortex, Amy rushed as fast as she could towards her knight in blue fur, as he jumped with the others, Amy, ignoring the calls from Cream and Big, jumped also and, as if fate was on her side followed them straight in the portal, just in time before it closed behind her.

As the others were shocked about what had happened, a bright flashed came from behind, and then replacing the flash, was Silver the Hedgehog, a physic-powered hedgehog from the far future, and Blaze the Cat, who was Silver's close friend from the Sol Dimension and the way they saw them, they looked serious.

"Guys, where's Sonic? We need his help straight away!" Silver exclaimed, though Sonic's friends knew they had a lot to explain to their time-traveling friend about where the fastest thing alive went…

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

It looked like a perfect day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shine, birds were singing and it would seem like nothing bad would happen.

Unfortunately, something bad has happened…

Once again, it has been heard that Princess Peach had been kidnapped, though this isn't much to worry about, as the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom has been kidnapped many times by the King of Koopas, Bowser, in a bid to rule the Mushroom Kingdom himself (as well as make Peach his bride to boot).

Now the famous heroes of the Kingdom, the Mario Bros, aided by they buddie, Yoshi and Starlow are on their way to Bowser's castle to rescue Peach (again).

"Man, does Bowser ever have any other hobbies to do other than kidnapping royalty?" groaned Luigi, the young brother of Mario, who, like his brother at the moment, were getting a little tired of Bowser's own kidnapping loop.

"Well, besides enjoying a bit of sports and racing, it would seem that it's the only thing on his mind…" Mario stated as the were nearing the barriers to Bowser's dangerous lands "did you remember our usual items to take on shell-for-brains?" Luigi nodded in answering the question.

"Good, then let's a-" before Mario could finish his sentence, a portal suddenly appeared above the sky!

"Mamma Mia!" cried the Mario Bros in surprise as Starlow gazed to the vortex and cried out "What the heck is that?!"

Before long, four animals (two hedgehogs and two echidnas) landed with a bump, the blue hedgehog just starting to get up when a third hedgehog (a pink one) landed on top of him.

As the group got closer, Mario and Luigi instantly recongnized them as their friends, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow, thought of course this is a first they met Shade (Sonic and Knuckles told them about their adventures in the Twilight Cage a while back).

"Uh…" groaned Sonic, as he got up after Amy had landed on him, "Amy, what were you thinking, you're suppose to be back with the others while we look for Tails…"

Amy looked a bit huff at what he said "Well sorry!" she said "I did not want to be staying behind while you have all the fun, so I going this time, and that's that!"

As Sonic's group began to recover, they were called out by surprise, and were face to face with their friends from the Mushroom Kingdom, "Sonic! Guys!" cried Mario, happy to see his friendly rival again "You could have told us you were coming!"

"Hey, Mario!" said Sonic, happily, "Didn't expected to end up here." He then gave a good firm handshake, as what most friendly rivals would do, until Luigi walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Luigi.

"Well, we're not quite sure…" replied Knuckles "we were trying to find Tails when he got sucked up into that portal we came out of, as well as Eggman and both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"What? Tails is kidnapped?" asked a surprised Mario.

"That's right," Shadow explained next, "it would seem that someone had captured him following our fight with the Doctor, at it lead us to here…"

Starlow had a small thought and then turned to the Bros, "Hey guys," she asked, "you don't think that Bowser might be the cause of Tails' capture, do you?"

"Not sure," replied Mario "it could be possible that Bowser may have captured Tails, but I don't know why he would capture Eggman, they're both partners in crime, after all…"

"Why don't we ask ol' Bowser after we knock down his army!" suggested Knuckles as he cracked his… knuckles.

"Suppose we could, we were just on our way there right, we believe that Bowser has got a hold on the Princess…" said Luigi.

"Again…?" deadpanned Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Yes…" Mario and Luigi deadpanned back in reply.

Soon, the two groups headed to Bowser's castle (with Shade having some introductions to the Sonic Heroes' Mushroom Kingdom friends and who was who)

* * *

 **Later: Bowser's Castle**

At the Castle of the King of Koopas, Bowser, along with his son, Bowser Jr., is preparing to speak to his minions.

"BWA HA HA! Listen well, my elite minion task force!" roared Bowser, as he got everyone's attention.

"It's time to initiate my awesome plot to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day that I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE!" he bellowed with pride.

Then his son jumping up for attention as he added "And if that weren't awesome enough, he'll ALSO stomp her little mustache buddies!" he shouted with glee, Bowser giving him a good pat on the back, as any proud dad would for their son.

Soon the entire army cheered and applauded for their king.

"You're the Koopa!"

"You rock!"

"Bowser FOREVER!"

"We're under attack!"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! 'We're under attack!' You jokers are the best!" said a happy Bowser as he roared with laughter for this great moment… until he spotted something…

"Hey! Who are those hairy guys in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!" shouted Bowser as jumped off the stand and landed near the end of the crowd, ready to give the troops who didn't shave a good scolding, only to find it weren't the troops, but, to his surprise, it was…

"Gah! Mario! ...And Green 'Stach! …And Dino-brain? …AND SONIC TOO?! How'd you get in here?" a shocked Bowser demanded with a mixture of fury and surprise (fury for seeing the Mario Bros and surprise for seeing Sonic's group).

"You know," answered a snarky Sonic, "while your goons may be nasty, at least they're polite in opening the door for us!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Bowser "My front gate was open?!" he then furiously stomped the ground as he turned to his troops, "How many times have I told you idiots?! If you're the last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

"Can it, Bowser!" shouted Knuckles, "you release Princess Peach now! And we also like to have our friend, Tails back too, thank you very much!"

With his son joining him, Bowser prepared for battle, "Yeah, like that's going to ha-" suddenly he stopped when he was remembering what the echidna said "Wait, what? What do you mean 'release Princess Peach'; we were just about to launch our atta-"

"MARIO! HELP!"

Everyone's attention were caught off guard as they turned around… and saw Princess Peach, who was under capture of a strange robot.

"Princess!" cried Mario, "Let her go… what ever you are!" demanded Sonic, who looked a little unsure of what they were dealing with, though Sonic, Knuckles and Amy each thought that the robot looked almost like the ones during the Babylon Garden's Black Hole incident, however it's head looked something like of a motor biker's helmet with two antennas sticking out from the sides, and had a bizarre backpack with what looked like laser guns showing on the sides over the robot's shoulders.

Luigi then got out a rucksack, which had all the Bros special items they needed, and got out a star.

"Mario!" shouted Luigi, gaining Mario's attention, "Are you ready?"

"You bet, let's a-go!" said a pumped Mario, but before they could act, another portal appeared.

"Another one?!" said a shock Knuckles, only to hear panic around the hall.

The vortex's grip was strong that it was lifting Bowser, his son and his troops off their feet, "What's going on here?!" shouted Bowser, as he was the first to vanish into the wormhole, followed by Bowser Jr. and the rest of Bowser's army.

Then the star flew out of Luigi's hand and the robot (still holding on to Peach) grabbed it and flew into the portal.

"MARIOOOOO" cried Peach's voice as she was carried away by the figure.

"Mamma Mia! What is going on?!" cried Mario, Luigi getting a little scared at what he saw.

"I don't know," said Shade, "but I guess we could write off Bowser as a suspect, if he didn't took our friends, then who…?"

"No time," shouted Shadow, "we have to go after them, now!", soon Sonic group and the Mario Bros jumped into the portal before it vanished, leaving behind Starlow and Yoshi.

Both stunned at what happened, they rushed out of Bowser's castle, hurrying back to Peach's to explain what happened, though they know that Toadsworth was going to past out for a long while when he hears what happened…

* * *

 **Mega Man's Earth: Year 21XX (The Far Future)**

One hundred years into the future, Reploids – living robots – have joined human society, living side-by-side with humans.

However, danger, in the form of Mavericks, is shown as a danger to both, as reploids who would go maverick mean that they could be treasonous and disastrous.

Now Maverick Hunters, lead by X, police their own kind and protect humanity, however, they were bretayed by one of their own when Sigma, a well known heroic member of the Hunters, went Maverick and turned on his team.

Now, after epic struggles and fights against Sigma and his Maverick armies, including a few reploids who went betrayed them also, Sigma has been reduced to virus form, and has been reported being hidden at an arctic base.

Now, what could be their final battle, the Maverick Hunters have been summoned to Sigma's base, ready to take down the single greatest threat to their world and future once and for all.

"Hunters! Arm your weapons and sync with your navigators!" ordered X, as he was on his hover bike, knowing what was ahead for him and his allies.

"Zero! Axl! You're with me!" he called out to his partners, who gave a nod in agreement, as X gave out what could be a final order "WE STOP SIGMA HERE AND NOW!"

It became an epic battle indeed, as the lasers from both sides went firing, X and his allies charged into the frey.

Zero, with his laser sword, sliced through most of the enemies while Axl gave them a good shooting with his blasters.

Just as X was approaching the front doors of Sigma's base, he spotted something heading right to him, jump off his bike, a laser made contact with the vehicle, making it blow up.

As he got up, X fired his laser to the one responsible for the shot, Vile, another ex-hunter who joined Sigma, and he was pretty happy to see X again… so he can finish him off!

"Hahaha! It always feels so good to shoot you!" Vile shouted to X as his prepared his spike ball to take him out as he continued, "It'll be even better to finally kill you!"

Before the weapon could make contact with X, Zero arrived in time to fight, though he was less than pleased to see Vile again as he groaned "Ugh, he gets mouthier every time Sigma resurrects him!" he then turned to X.

"Go! Axl and I will cover you!" he told his comrade as he continued to fight Vile.

"Right! Thanks, Zero!" said X, with a small smile, as he rushed inside, while Zero and Axl continued to battle.

"So that's Vile!" said Axl, who was pretty surprise to meet a new opponent, "I've never had the pleaser of kicking his butt!"

"Strike hard and strike fast!" shouted Zero, as he and Axl charged towards the former Maverick Hunter.

"Don't give him time to counter attack!" he added, unfortunately, Vile was one step ahead, letting off multiple blasts everywhere, causing the duo to find cover.

"Ha ha ha! You shouldn't have sent X ahead!" called out Vile, as he then brought out his energy spike ball, "You'll need all the help you can get!"

As he continued to fire, Axl and Zero managed to take cover, behind X's hover bike.

"That guy used to be a hunter?" Axl spoke up with interest, before smirking to his partner as he said "And you gave me a hard time when I wanted to join?"

"Not now!" Zero shouted back.

Then something hit the bike, causing them to leap out of the way as Vile's spike ball got hold of it to reveal where the heroes were at, "Quit hiding, you cowards!" shouted the traitor, as he tried to get the two to fight him.

As he prepared to fight Vile, Zero turned to the rookie, "Copy any enemy data on the way in?" he asked.

"You know it!" replied an excited Axl.

"Good," said Zero as he gave out the command while charging up an attack, "get into a flanking position!"

Soon began to fight Vile again, blasting the bike he was holding to bits, before firing a few more shots at his target while Vile did the same.

Just then a call came out, "Commander Vile!" a Maverick trooper had arrived to Vile's aid, but the commander was not in a welcoming mood.

"Get back on the front line!" he shouted, "I can handle pretty boy and the kid!"

All of a sudden, the trooper pulled out his gun… and aimed it to Vile!

Then Vile began to figure it out fast as he said "…the kid with the chameleon chip…"

As Axl, disguised as the trooper, made the shots, Vile simply dodged them well, "Cheap shot!" he shouted out, as he and Axl (shedding his disguise), began a shooting frenzy!

Zero was about to come to Axl's aid, when someone called out for him. "Commander Zero!" shouted one of the Maverick Hunters.

Zero turned to the solider, who had a concerned look on his face, "What's the matter solider?" he asked, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," the trooper explained, "but the scanner is picking up something strange within the base, some sort of unknown anomaly!"

"What?!" Zero gasped in shock, "But Sigma's inside that base, and X is just in there right now!"

At the second, Zero rushed off pass the fight between Vile and Axl, as he entered the base, following the trail of defeated and/or destroyed followers of Sigma, knowing that X had came that way.

Inside the deepest part of the base, Sigma (in his virus form) witnessed the battle on screen, though disappointed, he would be happy to find a way to finish off X.

'Even if he does come in' he thought, 'I could instantly escape through the computer systems, then, once I've gained a new body, I'll…'

Sigma's train of thought was cut short when the computers detected a temporal anomaly.

"What's this?" he spoke "It appears that there's a disturbance within the Space/Time continuum… and it's nearing to this spot…" he then had a good thought about it, while giving a sinister smile, knowing that if it was dimension disturbance, then there would be more than one world for him to conquer, until an explosion from behind caught his attention.

X, cannon at the ready, stood in front of his ally-turned-traitor as he shouted "Sigma! Your threat to our world is finally at an end!"

But as he said that, a vortex appeared above Sigma, who decided to use that as an advantage to catch his enemy off guard and an opportunity to escape (as well as guessed that something… or someone… was helping him).

"Quite the opposite, X." said Sigma as he dissolved into the portal, "My reign on all worlds are only beginning! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" as the vortex closed, Sigma's evil laugh was still echoing across the room, as X was shocked about what he just saw.

Zero then arrived, as he saw a dumbfound X with total confusion, "X, are you alright, and what happened to Sigma?"

"I… I… I don't know…" said X, regaining himself a bit, "I had him at the corner, until some kind of wormhole appeared, and he some how uploaded himself through and… I don't know what happened, but… where did Sigma escape to?!"

* * *

 **Canterlot High: Human world: Present Day**

It was another busy day at Canterlot High, all of it a buzz as most high schools usually are.

Students hanging out with friends, while others were in a bustle, most heading off to classes and others coming and going to the school, usually to the café not far or going to the library to do a bit of work.

However, for CHS, it is anything but usual, for many events had happened for quite some time in it's time.

For it is that the bizarre events had a cured that the school had experience from another world, known as Equestria.

During then, a student known as Sunset Shimmer came to this school, but when arrived there, she became a not so nice queen bee, having getting things what she wanted and being cruel to others, making their lives miserable.

Then another student appeared, who competed against Sunset for the crowning of becoming "Princess of the Fall Formal", and that student… was Twilight Sparkle.

For it turned out that both girls came from Equestria, along with the crown (that originally belonged to latter), and that Twilight had to retrieve it so she can return home, but not before helping getting CHS back to normal, making and amending friendships with human counterparts of those from her world, and help Sunset learn about making friendship.

However, the students (with the exception of the human counterparts of Twilight's friends) were a little uncomfortable of having Sunset around, after everything she did, making it harder for her to make more friends.

But it all changed when the school was preparing a music event, and a new group of girls arrived to participate, however they weren't what they appeared.

For these girls, known as the Dazzlings, were really sirens that also came to Equestria, being banished to the human world long ago by Star Swirl the Bearded, and they used their singing to cause negativity around anyone around them, feeding it off as they do so, and making the event into a battle of the bands, with competition, rivalry and bad mojo to Sunset made it the perfect meal for them, to help gain their full strength and take over.

But thanks to Twilight, Sunset and their friends, formed as a band known as the Rainbooms, they were defeated and rendered tone-deaf, due to their magical gems on their necklaces, which help them with they singing, being broken, along with the spell put on CHS.

Then more surprises came when the Friendship Games came and the school had to compete against Crystal Prep, the crowning rivals who won every Friendship Game to boot.

But it surprised everyone at CHS that one of the students that arrived from Crystal Prep… was their world's version of Twilight Sparkle!

However, this Twilight was quite different to the one CHS knew, as this one was shy and didn't have any friends, and she was made to compete as she was black mailed by Principle Cinch, threatening to dispose Twilight's application of future studies at another school.

Twilight also had with her, a compass-like device to help track down the strange things that were going on at Canterlot High, however, it ended up absorbing some of the magic on it's own, as well as against Twilight's struggles to stop it.

Cinch, believing her competition to be cheating with magic, decided to use magic against them, and she and the Crystal Prep students forced Twilight unleash the magic, only to backfire when it wrapped Twilight and transformed her into a being known as Midnight Sparkle, who began to open up portals to Equestria, which were damaging the human world.

Luckily, Sunset was able to save Twilight, and, going by all that she went through, forgave her for what happened, becoming a close friend to Twilight, who later decided to help learn about friendship at CHS.

And it is here, that Sunset and Twilight were having a nice walk and talk, after all that had happened at the Friendship Games some time ago.

"So you were trying to work out how the magic worked in this world?" asked Twilight, who was being told about how Sunset was given the task on learning why Equestrian magic would instantly work while back.

"That's right," said Sunset, until she scratched her head while nervously smiling as she continued, "although it only resulted with all that research getting blown up in my face, quite literally sometimes."

This resulted in a chuckle between the two, until Twilight spoke up, "I got to say," she said, "I think that we were both have something good in common, instead of… you know…" the last part went a little down, as Twilight remembered doing all things that she did as Midnight Sparkle, doing things she didn't mean to do and things she never wanted to say, Sunset guessed this and gave a sad nod, remembering how she felt when she was a raging she-demon, while putting her hand on Twilight's shoulder for comfort.

"I understand," she said, "but always know that you've got friends who can forgive you, to help you," she then turned to Twilight with a smile as she said, "and you got me too."

This made Twilight a lot better at that and then gave a friendly smirk as she thought something, "I guess the other me from Equestria must have been quite a friendship expert."

Sunset chuckled at that, "I guess you can say that."

The duo arrived at their destination, Sweet Shoppe, and as they entered the café, some of their new friends greeted them as they passed by.

As they reached the counter, Mrs. Cake, who was quite happy to see them, greeted them.

"Hello there, dearies," she said, "how can I help you on this fine day?"

"Two hot chocolates and two cupcakes, please?" requested Sunset.

Mrs. Cake nodded in reply and handed them their snacks, before making their hot chocolates, once she did Sunset's (who had whipped cream and coco powder), she handed Twilight hers (which was had several mini marshmallows floating on top.

But as Twilight turned to go to her seat with Sunset, she suddenly bumped into someone, spilling her drink and getting the person's top wet.

Someone quite familiar.

For the top belonged to (and was worn by) guitarist Flash Sentry, member of his band, the Flash Drives, and someone that Sunset used to date, now he had a thing with Twilight, having a bit of a crush on her, and when he met his world's Twilight, even after understanding who she was, his feelings for either Twilight were still there.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad!" panicked Twilight, realizing what she accidently did.

However, Flash was a bit cool with it, as he brushed bits of the drink off him.

"Whoa, we got to stop bumping into each other like this." He said, as he then thought of what he just said, 'Huh, I'm I sensing some serious déjà vu?'

"I'm so, so sorry! I really didn't mean it, I wasn't looking where I was going! Honest!" Twilight spoke out, trying not to get into trouble.

"Hey, it's okay," Flash said "I believe you. If it was anything, I should have been careful where I was." He said, wanting to take the fall a bit.

He then saw Twilight kneel down to pick up her cup, "Here, I'll get that." He said as he also knelt down too, only for both hands to touch the cup at once.

Both realized this and looked to each others eyes in realization, before Twilight pulled her hand back while Flash picked up the cup, both of them smiling nervously.

Sunset saw and tried to cover a smile, trying not to giggle at the cuteness between them, even though the Twilight Flash was with wasn't the same from Equestria, it was still Twilight, and even thought of them that they were perfect.

As both got up, she stepped in, "Hey, Flash," she said the guitarist, "we'll just be going to our seats now, we'll see you."

"Oh, okay!" Flash spoke up, blushing a little before heading to the counter.

Meanwhile, the girls arrived to their table, while as she sat, Twilight was still a little bit blushing a bit, and for some reason began to fiddle with a bit of her hair.

Just then, out from the door, Spike, Twilight's dog, arrived, for when arriving at CHS during the Friendship Games, one of the anomalies somehow allowed Spike gain the ability to speak, so now he can be able to communicate with everyone else.

He spotted his owner and her friend and went up to their table, jumping up onto Twilight's lap.

"Hey, Twilight, Sunset," he said, "I've been wondering where you were around here."

"Hey there, Spike," said Twilight, cheerfully scratching the back of Spike's ears, which the latter very much liked before she asked, "how was Fluttershy?"

"Oh it was great," explained Spike, "she sure knew very much about animals a lot, and I've been getting along well with some of the animals," he then learned up to them as he whispered, "though to tell you the truth, I think Angel might be a tad jealous that I'm the only one who can talk!"

The girls chuckled a little to that, until Flash arrived with a new hot coco for Twilight in one hand, while bring his own in the other.

"Hey, Twilight," Flash said, getting Twilight's attention, "here's your new coco, a little extra sweet."

As Twilight got hold of the cup from Flash, both hands touched again, realizing this, Twilight instantly brought the cup to her, while both her and Flash nervously chuckled.

After the little awkwardness, Flash decided to make his leave, as he about to leave through the door, he gave a small wave to her, in which she returned it with her own, until he exited the café.

As she turned back to her friends, Twilight saw that they had a bit of a smug look on them.

"What?" she asked, which earned a giggle from Sunset.

"We saw how you were looking there." Spike said, wily, earning a lifted eyebrow from Twilight.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Twilight," said Sunset, "we know that you kinda like him, don't you?"

"W-what?!" the girl with glasses cried, "That's ridiculous! He's just a friend! I mean, sure the other me got along with him, but come on, it's crazy that I fell for someone good looking and-"

"Did you just say that he was good looking?" Sunset asked with a surprised smile, which got Spike laughing a bit.

Twilight realized what she said, as she then blushed hard, covering her mouth with her hand while trying to make an excuse, "No, I meant… what I mean is…!"

She then groaned a little as she placed her hand on her face in embarrassment "I bet this was how the other me felt with Flash as well…" she muttered.

The little talk about Flash instantly stopped when a beeping sound got Twilight and Sunset's attention.

Twilight then got out what looked like a tablet, which on the screen said 'Anomaly detected' with numbers 06162013 on it.

Seeing this, both girls looked to each other with concerned looks, possibly showing that they were knew what was happening.

Before long, they were in they special research space in the science lab, where most of Twilight's research stuff back from Crystal Prep were at, right now they were analyzing some readings that just came in, before Sunset pined it on Twilight's anomalies board, below a photo of a field which had three different colored mists, one yellow, one turquoise and another light purple, with the numbers 09272014 below.

Spike, who was looking at the girls with little worry, began to ask, "I don't mean to interrupt but, can someone explain what's happened at the moment?"

"Well, you see, Spike," Twilight said to her pet, as she gave a small sigh, "Sunset and I have been doing a small bit of research, between our time of learning much about friendship with our friends."

"Of what kind?" the dog asked.

"Temporal anomalies," explained Sunset, "almost like the ones that Twilight was researching on a bit before and during the Friendship Games."

Spike placed his paw under his chin with confused thought as he looked to the girls, "But isn't this basically some Equestrian magic, like what we found out?"

"Not quite," Sunset stated, "for a few weeks after the games, we seem to have noticed something afoot, something that may not have anything to do with Equestrian magic."

"We told Rainbow Dash, Rarity and the others about this, and they have helped us a little," Twilight then explained, before looking a little worried when she turned to what looked like bits a broken device, mainly her old device she brought to Canterlot High, as well as the blue prints of the machine, which had numbers on top of it marked 09262015.

"However," she continued, "if we were able to go deeper into this, we should use my old device, however, after what had happened before, I can't handle using it," she began to grew nervous at this point as she spoke, "I just fear that that past mistake may happen all over again!"

Sunset saw this, and then gave Twilight some comfort, Spike doing the same as he hugged his owner's leg.

"Hey," she said, "it'll be okay, Twilight, remember about what I said, and just remember that your past won't define you. Do you know why?"

Twilight sniffled a little as she turned to Sunset and asked, "Why?"

"Because your past is not today." Sunset said with a smile.

"…Today?" Twilight asked, as she was getting there a little.

"That's what really matters: Today." Sunset declared. "Instead of dwelling on what came before, you should focus on what you have now. And right now, you've got me as a friend."

Twilight smiled at that statement until Spike barked to get their attention.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Spike. "I'm your best friend since you got me on day one!"

This gave the girls quite a chuckle at that, until Sunset thought of something.

"Twilight," she spoke up, "do you think that, with these plans, could we be able to recreate the device that, while it can detect anomalies, it can maybe have a few alterations?"

"You mean like try and make sure it can't absorb any of the magic? Perhaps," Twilight thought at the suggestion, "then if it still does just that, we can make sure it could only contain a small 10% of it, without even draining it from our friends completely!"

"That might work!" Sunset said, intrigued to the idea.

Soon both girls began to make work on the new device, with Spike helping out a bit, for a few hours, the girls had a few set backs, but it was all worth it when they completed their new invention.

It was just like the original, however it had a few changes, as suggested between the two, the machine can detect and scan anomalies, while it can contain a small bit of Equestrian magic to help make it work, that way it wouldn't try to absorb to much of the Equestrian magic from the others.

Soon the tablet detected another anomaly, and girls took hold of both the device and tablet, as they and Spike left the science lab.

"Let's just hope this goes off without any trouble!" said Twilight, as Sunset nodded in agreement.

Just then, as they hurried off down the hall, Sunset bumped into someone, who, unlike Flash with Twilight before, was not quite happy.

"Why don't you look where you're going, will you? Honestly!" as the person said drastically, that the girls had a look at him.

For it would seem that it looked like a grown up artist, as his apron was a bit messy with paint, and in his apron pockets looked like several things to use in art.

He also had spiky hair with a goatee and looked tall and muscular with pale skin.

"I'm am most, completely sorry about that!" Twilight said with a little worry, which was responded the man shrugging it like he didn't care.

"Sure, whatever…" he said, before looking down at some papers as he asked, "and you are?"

The girls steadied themselves and acted a bit calmly as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Sunset and this is Twilight." Sunset Shimmer introduced herself and her friend, who gave a little wave with a shy smile.

However things didn't quite go well with the figure as he seemed to not be paying attention as he replied, "…Midnight?"

This surprised the girls as he spoke out the name of Twilight's magic-powered form, though they were thinking how he was not a nice person at all.

"Uh, no," Twilight said, "It's Twilight."

"Yes, Midnight." Still not paying attention.

"Twilight."

"Midnight."

"TWI-light!" the former student of Crystal Prep said sternly, thanks to the help of her new friends, she was able to stand up for herself, "My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

That part instantly got the man's attention, as he turned around, quite a little bit surprised, as he finally said "Twilight Sparkle…"

He then began to calmly speak to them nicely… or so it would seem that he was speaking to them in what sounded like a creepy, cunning way.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he asked, as he continued before the girl could try and state that she did as he turned to Sunset, "and you must be Sunset Shimmer, I've been quite looking forward to meeting you two."

He faced them with a smile upon his face… and it wasn't a pleasant one.

The girls looked at him for a few seconds before Sunset spoke, "Are you… our new art teacher?"

The man acted calmly saying "Oh, yes! Of course. I am your new art teacher."

Spike, who was looking at the man, made a small, quiet growl as he began to sense something not quite right with this guy.

He then placed his hand on their shoulders… almost a little close to their necks as he continued with a grin, "I just 'love' getting to meet my new students so well, I just want you to be careful in future, okay? Okay!"

"Is it all right that we go?" asked an unsure Twilight.

"Oh yes, yes, of course," the art teacher said, letting the trio go, until he spotted Spike as he yelled out, "AND NO PETS ALLOWED! DON'T YOU GET THAT?!"

After leaving, the girls were a little confused, "Did you know about us getting an art teacher?" Twilight asked Sunset.

Sunset just cupped her chin, as she thought and said "Not sure, we might want to talk to Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna about it later."

"Well I don't know," Spike said from Twilight's bag, having been tucked in by the girls after hearing the teacher's shout, "I'm just unsure why, but something seemed quite off with that guy…"

The three though about what the dog said, as they went off to find the girls.

Back with the 'new' art teacher, he approached the science lab, looking back to see if he was being watched or followed, before entering the room.

As he explored the room, he began to opening the draws and scrabbling around the papers and files, looking for something, until he saw what he needed, the blue prints for Twilight's old device, which earned him another unpleasant grin on his face…

* * *

 **100-Acre Wood: Present Day**

It is another lovely day in the 100-Acre Wood, the sun shining and the birds are singing, and it is here that Christopher Robin is having a nice picnic with his friends.

Winnie the Pooh was enjoying a nice plate of peanut butter and honey sandwiches (just without the peanut butter, his favorite), Kanga offering the others for some cake while Piglet served the tea.

"I gotta say," said Tigger, "This looks like the perfect good time for a bounce or two!"

"Indeed," said Pooh, finishing off his honey sandwiches, "perhaps we might do that after a nice small smarkeral of honey?"

Roo then jumped up "I've got an idea!" he said, "How about a good game of hide and seek?"

"Why Roo," said Tigger getting more excited, "that's sounds like an even great idea!"

Christopher Robin then got up, "Ok then, hide and seek it is, the picnic spot will be home base," he explained the rules, "if anyone is caught, help them find the others!"

So the friends started the game of hide and seek, with Tigger and Roo tag teaming of being it, as the others started to hide, Christopher Robin took hiding inside a cave, and then made a quick peek out to see if Tigger and/or Roo were coming his way.

Unaware behind him, a strange hole was opening behind him…

The game of hide and seek was going very well for Tigger and Roo, they had done a good job on finding the others.

They went easy on Piglet, finding him from his hiding spot without starling him and they caught Pooh stuck in a honey tree (it was revealed that while the bear was hiding, he smelt the honey in the tree he was hiding in and couldn't resist having a quick drop of honey).

After finding the others, they returned to the picnic site, but something was amiss…

"Say," Rabbit realized "has any found Christopher Robin yet?"

The others shook their heads, so they returned into the forest and looked around.

They searched high and low, near and far, but there was still no sign of him.

Soon the others were beginning to get concerned, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger more so.

"W-wh-where do you think Christopher Robin gone off to?" asked Piglet.

"I hope he's not somewhere tricky to find, though I could be wrong at most times…" said Eeyore, very gloomy even at moments that were worrying.

Suddenly, Owl spotted a glow from a cave, and the group walked towards the cave.

Once they arrived, they were surprised to what they saw, it was a strange looking hole, swirling around and around from inside.

"I say," spoke Owl, "this is truly a discovery worth telling about once we get back home!"

"What is it, Owl?" asked Tigger.

"I'm not so sure, but it looks a lot like a big hole in the air…" Owl replied, unsure of to describe the discovery.

Before anyone else could ask about it, the hole's powerful force began to grab them by surprise first sucking Piglet into it, followed by Roo, then Kanga, Tigger and Rabbit, the earlier holding on to the latter for dear life, Owl and Eeyore then got sucked in, next was Pooh and finally Lumpy, who was trying to run away from the portal's force, but no prevail.

Soon the toys found themselves flying through a tunnel of sorts, "Hey, this could be fun!" shouted Tigger, "It's almost like we're going down Gopher's hole!"

Before anyone can object, they were pulled forward, wondering where they were going, as well as wondering if this would lead them to Christopher Robin.

* * *

 **Planeptune, Gamindustri: Present Day**

(Note: this takes place in the anime series of Hyperdimension Neptunia, I can confess I really enjoy it)

Today was very great day in Gamindustri, as in the country of Planeptune, a grand celbration was in motion.

Long ago, the countries of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox were at war with each other in the Console War, which lasted for thousands of years, until it was decided that a friendship treaty was to be signed by the four Goddesses, also known as Console Parton Units, or simply CPUs, which forbids each from taking Share Energy from the other using forceful means.

A month later, Neptune, also known as Purple Heart, the Goddess of Planeptune, went on a journey on learning more about the duties of a CPU with aid from Noire, Blanc and Vert (who were the Goddesses Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart of Laystation, Lowee and Leanbox respectfully), their sisters, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram (who, in their CPU forms, were Purple Sister, Black Sister and the White Sisters respectfully) and their friends IF and Compa.

This journey would eventually turn into a grand adventure as they had to protect their respected countries and Gamindustri from evil, meeting new friends and enemies along the way, including Plutia and Peashy, who were two Goddesses going by the name of Iris Heart and Yellow Heart respectfully from another dimension, known as the Ultradimension.

Following the defeat of Rei Ryghts and later on the reconstruction of the Planeptune Basilicom, the treaty was later dissolved as it was revealed by Neptune that the Goddesses were now true comrades and friends.

Soon, following the opening between Neptune and Plutia's dimensions during the mission to find a cure for the Bad End Syndrome, which the sisters had, today has been stated to be an anniversary of peace between the four countries.

Citizens from all four countries were there, happily celebrating the proud moment, getting along, enjoying the snacks and drinks and playing games.

Nearby, the four Goddesses, their sisters and friends were all together, enjoying the party and witnessing the proud event that was happening.

"I've got to admit," said Histoire, who's acting role was as Neptune's guide, as she looked to the others "I didn't expect this celebration to go off so well."

"Ah shucks!" said Neptune, bashful as she tried not to show any embarrassment, "It wasn't just me who did this all, after all," she continued as she turned to the others "we're all BFFs and it's so great that it's going to be this way!"

"I suposse so," said Noire, looking away, "but, of course, don't forget that we all had to do a lot of work to prepare this day instead of 'taste testing' the treats that were serving" saying that, she made a good glare at Neptune, for during this, she spotted her and Peashy getting a taste of some pudding, the duo trying to confess that they were taste testing to see if they were good to be served, at this comment, Neptune sweat dropped as she giggled nervously.

Vert then giggled, "Oh, don't start party pooping, Noire, even us Goddesses could have just a little fun." Plutia, Peashy, Rom, Ram and Compa all nodded with agreement.

"Well, now that that's settled," said Neptune, wanting to change the subject, "how about we head over to see 5pb.'s big show, can't wait to get some T-shirts!" as the group headed out, she then began to think aloud "I bet I'll might get one for you P-Ko." Peashy smiling at that suggestion.

While the group of friends were heading to the performance, unaware that behind them, a cloaked figure was watching them, then turned it's attention to the Planeptune Basilicom…

Inside, another strange figure appeared, looking direct to what looked liked a power logo that was glowing, this was were the Shares were gained and stored, for it holds the beliefs of a country and its CPU, the more it gains the more powerful they are.

For this, the strange figure lifted up it's hand, revealing it to be a robotic one, and seemed to aim it towards the share energy.

At the same time, in the other countries of Laystation, Lowee and Leanbox, three more unknown figure were doing the exact same thing…

When suddenly, a capsule slot was opened in the hands and the share energy suddenly began to be sucked into them!

"Preparing Share Transfer." the figure said in a robotic voice.

Back outside, as that happened, the Goddesses and their sisters began to feel a little dizzy for a second, almost loosing their footing.

"Neptune, what's wrong?" said a concerned IF, as she got hold of Nepgear while Compa checked up with Negear and Uni, Historie, Plutia and Peashy looking at the others with worry and concern.

"I don't know…" said Neptune, feeling like she got a small headache, Blanc, feeling a little dizzy, looked to Histoire and asked, "Do you think something happened with our shares?"

"I'm not sure," the little fairy-like guide, "but I'll have a quick then be ba-ba-ba…" she said as she unexpectedly stopped and stuttered, "Aba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" she cried as she began vibrating like a phone.

Though while she saw this, Compa turned around, sensing that something or someone was behind them, and when she looked, she was right, there stood the strange hooded figure, and then 4 more figures appeared, and was shocked at what she saw.

The cloaks of the figures were thrown off, revealing what looked like five robots, and the icons on their chests were four capsules glowing.

"Look!" she shouted, gaining the groups attention, as the mysterious group charged towards them.

Sensing they would get away, IF rushed towards for an attack "Stop!" she shouted, but alas, one of the robots gave her a good swinging punch, which caused her to be pushed aside.

As Compa tried to help, another robot grabbed hold of her, as this happened, a portal appeared above the group, and the five robots launched themselves into it, along with their captive, until the hole disappeared.

"What the… what just happened?!" cried Nepgear.

"Why did they took Compa…?" asked a worried Plutia.

"I don't know…" said IF, as she was getting up after a pretty bad punch, as she continued, "but I've got a bad feeling that something bad is yet to come…"

"WHAT?!" shouted Neptune, "Are you saying that small piece of our share energy was stolen?!"

"That's right," said IF, having finished a phone called from one of her partners, "but it wasn't just Planeptune, but all four countires had experienced the same situation, all at the same time, each country's shares were dropped a bit, of course it didn't steal all of it, just a good amount."

"And these thieves didn't quite come from our dimension," said a smaller Histoire, who came from Plutia's dimension to see the situation, "if they were, I would have noticed…"

"So we're dealing with thieves from a totally different dimension?" said Neptune, looking a little excited.

"Guess so," said Vert, "I believe that we need to got after them and find out what they're up…"

"Don't forget, you guys would need to save Compa!" said IF, worried about what would become of her close friend.

"We'll do that," said Blanc, "so you should stay here and keep things occupied, while we head out to where those beings went."

"We're coming too!" said Nepgear, "I know that you want us to stay, but Compa's also our friend as well, we need to work together if we could if we need to safe her!"

Uni, Rom and Ram agreed with that, even Peashy cried out "I wanna help Compa too!" even though she was different to the Compa of her dimension, she was still her friend.

Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert looked at each other, then to their sisters, Plutia and Peashy, they were truelly worried about something were to happen to their young sisters, but following what had happened, since they now gained their goddess forms, they have been shown to have grown strong, following their first battle against Arfoire, and later Rei Ryghts.

"Well, alright," said Vert, calmly for the others with a smile, "I suppose there's no way to stopping you."

This made young girls excited, of course this made Neptune a bit pretty excited, now working side by side with Peashy "Well what are we waiting for?" she cried "Let's get going, I think we're about to embark on a cool franchise crossover!"

Later on, it was decided, as while the Goddesses, along with their sisters headed off to rescue Compa, IF and Histoire (along with her young alternate counterpart) would keep an eye out for trouble and keep things under control while they were away.

Once everyone, said their goodbyes, with the IF wishing them luck, Histoire and her young counterpart prepared to open a portal frequency to match that of the portal that was opened earlier.

"Remember this," said Histoire, as they were nearly complete, "if any anomalies out of the ordinary occur here, we'll let you know about what's happening and remember to give us a heads up on what's going on!"

With that, the portal was activated, and the group was instantly transported into the vortex.

As they journeyed into what would be the unknown, one could here Neptune, as she seemed to be calling out to… someone, as she shouted out as they went through the vortex "Stay tuned, readers!"

Author's Notes:

And so the first set of worlds have been opened, and what new worlds will be discovered?

As Neptune said, stay tuned to find out!

* * *

Chapter Notes:

I had an idea of basing the Sonic sequence from both the opening from both Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, plus, since there hasn't been any word of an official sequel yet, plus since fans had their own ideas, here was my version of what would have happened after the events of the latter game

Parts of dialogue used in the Sonic side of the chapter were from Sonic #229 (part 4 of the Sonic Genisis saga)

The Bowser's Castle sequence was roughly based from the scene from Super Paper Mario, only have a rift (and the unknown droids) abducted Princess Peach, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the minions

The sequence with the Maverick Hunters, Vile and Sigma was based from the opening first part of the Sonic/Mega Man crossover sequel, Worlds Unite, as well as the fight between the Maverick Hunters and Vile from Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battle

Yes, just to let some of you Bronies know that I ship Twilight and Flash (even their human counterparts), I really like them together, so there's nothing wrong about that.

The numbers that are displayed on Sci-Twi's tablet, the photo and the blue prints are basically the original release dates for the first three Equestria Girls films

I bet you might guess whom Sunset, Twilight and Spike bumped into…


	3. Down the Rabbit Holes

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Holes**

* * *

 _"There is more than one of everything."_ \- September, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #17 (Part 1 of Reflections)_

* * *

 **New York City, TMNT (2012) Universe: Present Day**

(Following the Space adventure from Season 4)

Nighttime has fallen over the Big Apple, and things are a bustle sometimes at night, friends are out having fun, couples are on dates and, at times, things are quite peaceful.

But somewhere, at the ruins of the Worldwide Genome Project building, a brawl is going on inside.

For here, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are battling against the Kraang, aliens from the sinister Dimension X, who are in hiding in secrecy following their second defeat for the conquest of New York awhile back.

Donatello had got word from the Kraang's communicator sphere that a small band of Kraang were hiding out at W.G.P. building, and after rounding up the rest of the brothers, as well as April and Casey, they were on their way.

Having arrived, they discovered that they were transporting another cargo of mutagen ooze, as well as plans for another secret invasion at a different part of the planet.

However, once again due to Mikey blowing the cover, they were now in hot water.

"Donnie, we could use a bit of good news anytime now!" shouted Leonardo, fighting back some of the Kraang droids while Donnie was booting up the Kraangs' teleporter.

"Good news, I'm almost into the network." Said Donnie as he was nearing completion, until he spoke "Bad new, the Kraang are getting reinforcements fast!"

"Let's hope you know what you're doing!" Casey shouted down to the brainiac turtle while keeping the Kraang at bay, Raphael backing him up.

"Dudes!" shouted Mikey, "Can't there be some way to beat them all at once?!"

"Perhaps," replied April, putting her extra training to the test, "Unless Donnie can reverse the Kraang teleportation's polarity, it could send the Kraang back into Dimension X!"

Though despite this, things were looking grim for the heroes, as more Kraang came poring in, armed to take down their enemies.

"April," shouted Leo, "Make sure to get a canister of the mutagen, it could help us to make some retro-mutagen to cure Karai!" Saying that made Leo think about Splinter, when they believed that when Karai vanished, she had perished, but he hoped that she could still be alive, and with more retro-mutagen, they could finally be able to cure her.

While April did just that, Leo lost his guard and was knocked down by one of the Kraangs' mechs, Raph and Casey following suite.

"Donnie," Mikey called out to Donnie, "if you've finished your wizard hacking, now can be a good time!"

Donnie was about to press the button to activate the reversal of the gateway, when two Kraang droids grabbed hold of him.

Before the Kraang could finish them off, two portals suddenly opened up, "Donnie, my man!" said a relieved Casey, "You cut in a bit close, but you did it!"

Donnie turned to the teen "But… that wasn't me…" he confessed.

Suddenly a cry came out from one of the portals, "Oh Bother!" came the shout as suddenly a small group of what looked like toy animals fell to floor with crash.

When coming to, the smallest one, Piglet saw where they were and couldn't believe his eyes "Oh D-d-d-d-dear!" he shouted as he ran back behind Pooh.

The Turtles, Casey, April and even the Kraang were surprised at this encounter, until Tigger, acting all serious, bounced in front of the Kraang and looked like he going to fight them.

"Ok, you wise guys, put them up, them up I dare ya!" Tigger bravely said, ready to give the Kraang a knuckle sandwich.

"Tigger, try not to encourage them!" shouted Rabbit, but it was too late, the bouncy Tigger began doing usual air boxing tricks, as a way to say that he was going to give the a thing or two.

The response was not a good one, as the Kraang lifted their guns to target Tigger and the others, much to their shock and horror, suddenly the Kraang were knocked from behind, as something charged out of the other portal, giving the robots a good spin dash!

Everyone looked to see what it was, as the thing that spin dashed them was Sonic, following him out of the vortex were Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Shade and the Mario Bros.

"Huh," said Sonic, as he and the others looked around their surroundings, "this is odd, one minute we're in the Mushroom Kingdom, the next we seem to be in the middle of a battle sequence for 'Robots vs. Monsters'", the last comment really ticked Raph off.

"Hey, blue boy! Just so you know, we're not monsters, we're mutants!" he scolded Sonic "second, we're good guys, the Kraang are the bad guys here!"

"'Kraang'?" Knuckles whispered to Shade, who also whispered in reply "I think he's referring to the robots…"

"Enough!" shouted one of the Kraang droids, "Kraang prepare to destroy the ones known as the Turtles, and take these new beings for Kraangs' experiments, if the new beings become enemies of Kraang as the ones known as the Turtles are, eliminate them!"

"Two words," Knuckles shouted out to the Kraang droid "Mouth. Full."

Soon the battle restarted, only for some new players to join the fray, while Pooh and his friends ran for cover, trying to avoid being blasted by laser fire.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Rabbit, who was so stressed and scared at the same time.

"I don't know!" said a scared Kanga, who holding Roo close to her, the latter being worried as she was, "How could this game of hide and seek go down hill so quickly?!"

"Head's up!" shouted Shade, using her blade rush attack to slice one of the robots in two, only to discover the robot's centre to be an odd-looking squid, "What the… is that thing a living brain?!" she said in panic, knowing that she never a creature like this from the Twilight Cage.

All of a sudden, another wormhole opened up, this time revealing four robotic droids, like the ones that Sonic and Mario's group were after.

One of the Kraang turned to another asked, "Kraang, are these the new weapon bodies that Kraang has sent out for Kraang?"

"No, Kraang," the other alien replied, "Kraang hadn't created these types of weapon bodies, Kraang does not even recognize them at all!"

Then one of the droids turned to the direction to where April was, and spotted the canister of ooze in her possession.

"Foundation Element: Located," it said, "Commence collective capture and return to master."

Soon the droids joined the fight, not caring whose side anyone was on.

"Man, who are these guys?" Casey cried out.

"Don't know, Casey," Raph, called out, "since they're fighting the Kraang, that's good, but since they're attacking us, that's bad!"

While the battle was going, Donatello was able to get back to the Kraang computer, finally pushing the button to activate the Kraangs' teleporter.

Soon, everyone felt a pull of gravity, as the Kraang teleport was functioning in the wrong direction, "Everyone, hold on tight!" shouted Shadow, though while no one knew who's who, they had to do what he said, while everyone hang for dear life, the Kraang were whisked away back into their dimension.

However, April (who was still holding the canister of ooze under her arm) lost her grip, and was instantly flying towards the portal.

"April!" shouted Donnie, as he tried to shut down the machine, fearing of what would happen to her, suddenly, though while the Kraang feel into it's portal, the other droids opened another one, different to the Kraang's on, resulting April and the canister to get caught by one of the drones, as they along with the rest flew straight into it!

Both portals closed, leaving her friends shocked at what had happened, April had been transported away, kidnapped by another type of alien race, no less!

While recovering from the dimensional pull, Mario suddenly found himself grabbed by the suspenders by Raph, who believed that he and the others were the cause of it.

"Ok, pal, you got about 20 seconds to tell us what you did with April, or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp and throw you head first to a-" threatened Raph, only to be stopped by Leo and Donnie, calming him down due to his temper.

"Whoa, whoa, steady pal, time out!" said Sonic as he helped out with calming down the hot-tempered turtle, he then continued "Hate to break it to you, but we didn't do anything, all we did was came into this universe while looking for our friends, who were basically got snatched through the same vortex your friend went through."

As Sonic said that, Pooh and the others had a small thought (with Pooh doing his usual thinking state), perhaps that strange hole was what caused Christopher Robin to disappear.

"Excuse me," said Pooh, gaining the two groups' attention, "but did you say your friends were missing?" after a nod from both Sonic and Raph, the bear continued, "Our good friend, Christopher Robin, disappeared also, and I was thinking that maybe, we could… perhaps… help each other find our friends…?"

"As in helping us find our friends?" asked Shade, the toys nodding in agreement.

Mikey then agreed to the idea, "Dudes," he said, "this is sweet, looks like we're going on a rescue road trip!"

"Guess so," said Leo, who then turned to Sonic and Mario's group, "sorry about that little scene earlier…"

But Sonic just shrugged, saying "It's all right, it doesn't matter right now anyway…"

"Alright, then," said Donnie gaining everyone's attention, "I'll see if I can contact the Mutanimals while I reset the teleportation coordinates, hopefully, while we look for April, they can keep guard of the city while we find her."

"Excuse me," said Luigi, gaining the brainy turtle's attention, "but your friend and ours could be anywhere due to those wormholes…"

"Don't worry about that," said Donnie, "we've had our share of dealing with dimensional travel."

With that Donnie got to work, while the two groups have a proper introduction.

* * *

 **Later…**

Soon, everyone was set and ready for what they had to do, while Casey and the Mutanimals stay on guard around New York city for anything unexpected to happen, the TMNT, Sonic and Mario's group and Pooh and his friends, in the Shellraiser, would travel to where ether the portal that Dr. Rockwell was about to activate would take them.

"All right," said Dr. Rockwell preparing the final preparations, "as soon as I finish the final preperations, I activate the teleporter, which will send to you on your way, but remember, we have no idea which dimension you're going to end up in, so be careful."

"Don't worry, Rockwell," said Leo, as he and the others were in the Shellraiser, ready to go once the portal opened, "If any unknown threat tries to mess with us, we'll give them the good ol' welcome with the Shellraiser."

"Yeah," said Shadow sarcastically, "because if any foes sees that you've got an ice cream lamp, they will definitely be 'terrified'", he said as he pointed to the ice cream lamp on the other side of the control room of the Shellraiser.

Ignoring this, the turtles were set and ready, as Dr. Rockwell activated the machine, a portal similar to the one the others arrived through opened, and the Shellraiser raced into it, the passengers wondering where they were going to wind up in…

* * *

 **Gotham City, DC Universe: Present Day**

Crime was on the prowl once more, as the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, in their respected vehicles, were giving chase to Bane, having been reported on steal valuables, including some Kryptonite that were about to be put in storage.

The chase continued onward as Bane, on his drill, was making a quick get away from the heroes, of course, it was a bit tricky as most of the stolen goods began falling off, including the Kryptonite.

"Hey! No littering!" shouted Robin, as he was dodging some of the stuff that was falling off of Bane's drill, while grabbing a piece of Kryptonite in the process.

As Batman, in the Batmobile, drove up to Robin, the Boy Wonder had a good thought about what Bane was taking.

"What does Bane want with loads of this Kryptonite, Batman?" he asked, to which Batman replied with a very good reason.

"What everyone, such as Lex Luthor, wants with Kryptonite. To take down Superman, once and for all!"

He then turned his attention back to the chase "…but NOT today!" he said seriously.

The chase continued across the streets, Bane even went far as to use his strength to smash the road behind him so the duo would have a hard time catching up with him.

"Heh, those bozos won't stand a chance once I get out home free!" Bane spoke to himself, believing that nothing can stop him.

Suddenly, while he wasn't looking where he was driving, a portal suddenly opened in the middle of the road, and bizarre vehicle drove out, catching Bane by surprise.

Though he got away, his drill slammed on the side, resulting in trying to get back on track.

Seeing this, the Dark Crusader and Robin got out of the away easily, "Did you see that?" said a surprised Robin.

"Yeah," answered Batman "but what ever that was, that would have to wait, though it did help us giving us more time to catch Bane!"

Meanwhile, in the Shellraiser, the passengers were still a little shaken, once they were out of the portal, it seemed that somehow got in the way of what looked like a chase.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Leo, having steered away from crashing.

"I don't know," said Rabbit, "but I hope that is something that we won't do again!"

"Guys," cried out Mikey, "we must have witnessed a cool hero-villain high speed chase!"

"Really?" asked Raph, "Now is the time to think super hero?"

"I'm telling you I think we should help them!" begged the youngster turtle, wanting to be part of the cool heroic act.

"I don't know," said Donnie "I think they've got this under control…"

Back with the duo, they were nearly close to the bridge that Bane was almost approaching, "Robin, cut him off at the bridge," Batman called out to his partner, "we'll have him cornered."

"Okay, Batman!" said Robin, one step ahead, he began to accelerate his bike, ready to surprise Bane once they trapped him on the bridge.

But as the due were nearing the bridge, something started to happen to Robin's bike… it began to slow down and started floating, along with a confused Robin.

Batman made a good stop at the bridge, but sensed something not right, as Robin was not following and arrived to the other side of the bridge, as Bane made his escape.

"Aww, and we were having such a nice chase…" said Bane with a chuckle, as he escaped.

Batman turned to see what happened, only to be surprised at what he saw next, Robin and his bike were floating off the ground, and as they were floating towards a wall, it broke apart, as behind it was a portal!

The others in the Shellraiser saw this as well as Donnie's Space/Time scanner (created back in their world to look out for unexpected anomalies) was picking up the disturbance, soon Mikey said "Ok, now they don't have things under control…"

Soon, Robin, the Kryptonite he was holding and his bike were instantly sucked into the wormhole!

Seeing this, Batman accelerated back where he came, and did a turn to the portal speeding into it, seeing this Mikey turned to Leo, "Follow that superhero car!" not wanting to object, since they spotted another portal, Leo shifted into gear and speeded the Shellraiser towards where Batman went, and followed him into the vortex…

* * *

 **The Bridge of** **Khazad-dûm** **, under the Mines of Moria: Middle-Earth**

"You cannot pass!" shouted Gandalf the Grey, as the Balrog came closer to taking him down on the bridge.

For while he succeeded in getting the rest of the Fellowship to the other side, the wise wizard had to stay to cover for them, though the others were scared, practically Frodo, who didn't want to leave without his friend.

"Gandalf!" the young hobbit shouted, but the wizard was still standing his ground, refusing to move until the Balrog was dealt with, either it leaves or face the consequences.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf declared himself, while defending himself from the flame monster's attacks.

"Go back to the shadows." He demanded, but the Balrog was still not turning back, as it prepared it's whip, it took one step forward, that was then that Gandalf the Grey unleashed all his might.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" he shouted like he was creaming to the heavens, as he brought down his staff (while holding his sword) as it unleashed a wave of bright light.

As the monster took another step, the bridge collapsed underneath it, as it let out a mighty roar as it fell to it's demise.

Believing it was over, Gandalf turned to the others… only to get caught by the Balrog's whip as it started to drag him to the edge.

"GANDALF!" shouted Frodo, the others looked in fear, as Gandalf, before loosing his grip looked to the others.

"Fly, you fools!" he said… before finally falling into the chasm, Frodo shouted in despair to what had happened, as the wizard fell, grabbed hold of his sword (which fell along with his staff), spotted the fire demon and fell towards it, fighting it in free-fall.

Suddenly, a vortex opened up above the fight, and both the Batmobile and Shellraiser came out, though while they were driving back in Gotham, they were now falling down the chasm with them, crashing into the sides of the rocky walls, even, for a while bashing into the Balrog.

Inside the Turtles' vehicle, everyone was in a bit of panic as they were bouncing off the walls due to what was happening outside, "WHAT THE SHELL JUST HAPPENED!?" shouted Raphael, who was trying to hold on tight, despite getting bashed and bounced off the others.

"I don't know, but it seems we're all bouncing like Tiggers… but for once not in a good way!" Tigger cried out, who was currently bouncing off the walls, and for once he wasn't enjoying that type of bouncing.

"No mind that," explained Shade, "we need to get out of here, right now!"

Knuckles, nodding to the idea, was preparing to unlock the door, until he turned to the others and called out, "Alright, folks, get ready to jump on the count of three!"

"Ready…" Knuckles started, only to be interrupted by Shadow as he quickly shouted "Three!" kicking the doors open, and the passengers to jump out, only to begin falling as well.

Batman had his own situation, realizing what was happening, he activated the ejection seat, and was shot out of the Batmobile, just in time before it exploded.

Gandalf, though while fighting the Balrog, was pretty surprised about what he was seeing, but couldn't get distracted from the fight, but during the commotion, the Balrog was about to do a sneak attack from behind, when the wizard heard someone shout "Heads up!"

As on cue, Donatello landed behind Gandalf and started attacking the Balrag, ruining the monster's element of surprise.

"Thank you, my boy…" Gandalf said, before becoming confused of encountering a giant turtle, "though, I must say that I've never met a creature like you before…"

"Don't mind us," said Sonic, who was falling down, but acting a little relaxed, as like he was lying down on thin air, "We're just, you know, 'dropping' by!"

"Jokes?!" said a flustered Donnie, still fighting, "At a time like this?!"

"Don't worry, Donnie," Sonic replied, "I'm just rolling with it, like I gonna role like THIS!"

At the last statement, Sonic rolled into a spin dash and struck the Balrog on the head, as it let out a roar of anger for getting attacked.

As Sonic, Knuckles and Amy landed on different parts of the beast, they began their wave off attacks, Knuckles and Sonic giving it a good punch and kick, while Amy attack with her hammer.

"Hey, Knuckles," Sonic called to the echidna, "doesn't this fire-spitter remind you of the Ifrit?"

"I guess," said Knuckles, only to get grabbed by one of the Balrog's claws, as he was struggling to escape, he then stated "only the Ifrit never walked on two feet!"

As Leonardo used his grapple hook to hitch a ride of the monster and join the fight, the heroes had to use the gravity to their advantage, for when attacking the Balrog, they would jump to avoid getting attacked or grabbed, then try to dive back on to continue attacking it.

For the others, mostly for Pooh and his friends, they were having a difficult time as they were still falling (with an exception of Owl, as he could fly, though he would try and help the others without getting hit by the Balrog), and though while they may land on the creature, they still had to avoid getting grabbed by it.

Soon, Batman used his grapple hook and landed on the beast, next to Donnie and Gandalf.

"Where's Robin?" he asked, earning the wizard's attention.

"What?" Gandalf asked, before noticing the Balrog about to strike again, "Behind you!" he shouted, only for the caped crusader to react slowly as he was then grabbed hold of.

"I said, where's Robin?" Batman repeated, as the Balrog swung him around, like a naughty child playing rough with it's toys.

"My dear fellow," the wise wizard responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Soon Leonardo came into the conversation, "He's talking about his friend, a young lad by the name of… Robin, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Batman, believing the beings knew of what happened to his partner could have been the ones who were in the weird truck, "you wouldn't happen to be the fellows who tried to help stop Bane, was it?"

"Yeah, I guess we did help a bit…" said Leo, then Gandalf interrupted the situation wondering who it was they were talking about, "Could you explain what this is about this 'Robin' fellow?" he asked.

Having wriggled his way out of the claws of the fire beast, Batman jumped back onto the chest, helping the fighters give it a few punches while hanging on tight, during this he answered Gandalf's question, "Yes, he got sucked into a weird hole in Gotham, I followed and it lead me to you!"

As Batman got grabbed again, Luigi, while helping Knuckles out of the other claws of the creature, turned to the mysterious masked man and asked with curiosity "And who are you…?"

Struggling free, the caped crusader revealed himself through introduction, "I'm Batman!"

Soon, he released some exploding Bat-Rangs onto the creature's face, injuring it, before calling out to the others, "Those of you who've got grapple guns, head up!"

Grabbing hold of Gandalf, Batman used his grapple gun, sending them upwards, with the Turtles using theirs while carrying some of their group members (since Pooh and his friends were basically live toys, it seemed pretty easy to carry them up, while Tigger and Owl used their bouncing and lfight to head up, Sonic, while carrying Amy, Mario, Luigi and Shadow used their speedy jump skills and Knuckles used his spikes to climb up, along with Shade), leaving the Balrog to fall into the abysses.

Following that bizarre experience, everyone made back to the broken bridge, most them painting from the close call.

"My thanks, dear friends." Said Gandalf, after getting a helping hand from Shadow, once he was back up, with his stick in tow, his surprise return thanks to these new strangers gave quite a surprise for the rest of the Fellowship, who were all glad and happy to see, practically Frodo, who instantly ran to him, happy that he was alive.

But the happy reunion was instantly swooped away, as Donnie's device began to alert them again, suddenly a wormhole appeared behind Frodo, pulling him in while the Hobbit was holding on to dear life.

"Frodo!" shouted Gandalf, with worry and fear at what was happening.

Before he was sucked straight in, Frodo cried, "Help! GANDALF!" before the pull of the vortex won over him and sucked him in!

Gandalf was horrified, not only that his dear friend was vanished into the unknown, but the One Ring, that Frodo was still possessing, had been sucked in as well! If anyone were to find it, it would mean certain doom!

"The Ring!" he shouted in fear, "Frodo has the One Ring! It can not fall into the enemy's hands!" before the others could ask what the ring is about, Gandalf charged after Frodo, and without hesitation, the others had to follow him as well.

"Quickly! Fly!" he shouted to the others, who were following behind him.

"Wait for us!" shouted Mario, who was then put in thought 'That ring must be very important to that wizard's cause', as they entered the wormhole.

Batman was last heard, grumbling, as he told called out to the Wizard "I'm not an actual Bat, Gandalf!"

As Batman was the last to jump in, the wormhole vanished, leaving the Fellowship confused, worried and distressed at what has happened, two of their friends have suddenly vanished, and they have no idea what's going on and what's going to happen.

The silence was then broken when Sam thought aloud, "I suppose we just wait for them then…?" for he too, was uncertain of what was to come…

* * *

 **Ponyville, Equestria: Present Day**

It was a lovely day in Ponyville, and it seemed to be in celebration, as a party was going on, held by Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's top party planner.

It was a special day that even the Royal pony sisters, Princesses Celestia and Luna, and the Royal couple, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, were invited, as well as Discord (through Fluttershy, being the two of them being best friends).

"I gotta admit it," said Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie Pie's parties never seem to get old, and that's a good thing too!"

"I very well agree, Rainbow," said Twilight, as she was enjoying one of the cupcakes on display, "this is absolutely amazing to see everypony happy, and that we're all having a great moment with nothing bad happening."

"I kind of agree to that, Twilight," said Cadence as she, Shining Armor and her aunts came by towards Twilight, her friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who each earned their Cutie Marks a while back after helping out Diamond Tiara, former-school bully-now-friend to the CMC.

"Usually these sort of events would evolve some sort of threat to all of Equestria, though while I do enjoy the thrills, I think it could be nice to get together just regularly, especially with after everything with our foal." Cadence continued, while having good look at her daughter, Flurry Heart, with a smile, as the baby was asleep at the moment.

Meanwhile, Discord was enjoy the party very much, he even invited the Smooze over again, as it and Treehuger were getting along well now than they did before, as he was getting some more snacks, he felt a bizarre shaky feeling in him, literally, as his body began to act weird, of course this was mostly a way of Discord sensing something up.

After it stopped, Discord had a feeling something was going to happen, so teleported back to Twilight and the others.

"Oh, hello, guys!" he said, after startling the others when he teleported in front of them.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" asked Celestia, looking concerned and suspicious of what mischief Discord would do, despite now being truly reformed and friends with Fluttershy.

"Nothing much, I'm just hanging around with my dear friends, getting ready for the big event," said Discord, trying to hide the suspicious way he was in and doing.

"Is it for the upcoming surprise super-mega sponge cake I'm about to reveal, then yes it is!" said Pinkie Pie, oblivious that that wasn't what Discord meant.

For what Discord sensed was out in the Everfree Forest, at the Tree of Harmony, where the Elements were in place, however, several robots appeared, and looked up to each of the Elements.

"Foundational Element: Located." The leader stated, "Prepare for retrieval and return to the master."

They then held up their robot hands, and, what they were using looked like they were using the force, used their abilities to grab hold of the Elements.

Back with the group, Discord declined Pinkie's suggestion, much to the pink pony's disappointment, as he explained what he meant, "Oh, you'll see soon enough, right… about… NOW!"

As he said that, a wormhole opened by nearby, startling the group (except Discord), as well as a few of the citizens of Ponyville.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia sensed something amiss, as she turned to her sister, who also sensed something wrong as she asked "I take it you feel it too?"

"Yes," said the elder sister, "something's not right…"

"Look!" cried Scootaloo, as the others turned to the direction her hoof was pointing at.

There, heading their way, were four strange metal figures, for Twilight, she saw how they stood almost looked similar to the humans she encountered in the other world where her human friends and Sunset Shimmer live.

But what shocked her, her friends and the royal sisters most was that in their hands were the Elements of Harmony, taken from the Tree, "Quick! Stop them!" she called out to her friends "They got the Elements!"

Things soon took a bad turn, despite Rainbow Dash and Applejack's might; they were no match for the thieves.

Soon Spike, having came back with more sweets, saw what was happening and charged towards them, wanting to stop them (and even impress Rarity if he did), he then got hold of one of the figures, wrapped around its neck and bit hard on the shoulder, however, this hurt his mouth a bit, and the robot didn't flinch, despite feeling the bite, and grabbed Spike, who suddenly became a captive (much to both his displeasure and embarrassment).

Soon the robotic thieves took a strong leap, and were nearing towards the portal, Rainbow Dash saw this and flied after them, hoping to catch them before they escaped, but it was too late, "Help, Twilight!" shouted Spike, before he and the thieves vanished into the hole as it disappeared, just as Rainbow zoom through were the hole would be!

"SPIKE!" cried Twilight, worried of what would happen to him, knowing him as a younger brother figure.

"Ah, Hayseeds," said a disappointed Applejack, "they got away clean!"

Rainbow Dash, who was steamed, flew straight to Discord, as she finished "And YOU didn't do anything to stop it!" the others glared at him as well.

"Don't blame me," said Discord, innocently, "I'm not called the Spirit of Chaos for nothing," then he sternly spoke "and besides, I only sensed the dimensional disturbance, I didn't plan this to happen, though I did enjoy it happening so unexpected."

Before Fluttershy could scold him, another portal opened up above Rainbow, and ten figures fell with a crash… as well as on top of Rainbow too!

As the dust cleared, it revealed that the figures were the Goddesses of Gamidustri, after a bizarre journey through the portal.

"Phew, finally we're out of the pipe of colours," Neptune said as she got and muttered "and I thought we were never going to appear again in this chapter…"

As the others got up, they had a good look around their surroundings, Rom and Ram, being a bit excited, seeing actual ponies around, began ot giggle with glee, for Peashy, however, she was having fun, as she landed on top of Rainbow Dash and was want her to giddy up.

"Rom, are you seeing this?" said Ram, seeing all the ponies, who were a little spooked and surprised to see some strange beings.

"You bet, sis," Rom answered, and then turned to Rainbow Dash as she pointed to the pony's cutie mark, "and check out that tattoo! It's so cool!"

"Giddy up, pony, giddy up!" cried a happy Peashy, who was having a bit of fun, as she continued pretending to be moving, while actually getting Rainbow to move.

Poor Rainbow Dash, as she looked, she saw Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack trying to hide their giggles, Pinkie looking a bit silent but not doing anything much, as she was in a bit of a pickle, as Ram was checking out and stretching her wings, Rom began pulling her front hoof and Peashy still riding on her.

Stressing out and not taking anymore, she snapped at the three girls "Hey, cut it out, will ya?!"

The three girls were very well surprised, as Peashy got off from shock of what she just witnessed, then joined Rom, Ram and the others as they backed off.

"Did that pony… just talk?" Uni asked in surprise, until Rainbow grumply flew up to her and the others.

"Yeah, this pony can talk!" she said, a little peeved "And we want to know what happened to Spike," she demanded, being suspicious of the unlikely guests that had arrived, as she continued, "were you the ones behind this?"

Just then, Applejack pulled on her tail via teeth, "That's enough, Rainbow!" she said crossly, "I don't think they would have been part of Spike's kidnap, but I am curious about who they are."

"Oh boy," said Neptune, when hearing Rainbow's rant as she mumbled, "looks like this dimension has a pony version of Noire, all hotheaded with no friends…"

"Excuse me?!" shouted Noire "I do too have friends!" while that happened the others remained uninvolved with the usual conversation between the Goddeses of Planeptune and Laystation.

"And what are you saying I don't have friends?!" said, surprisingly, Rainbow, who butted into the conversation, "I do have friends," she then gestured to her five friends and the three fillies, "these girls are my friends!"

Suddenly, another portal appeared above them, and yet another group landed with a crash, most of them dog piling on top of Rainbow, Neptune and Noire.

For what the others saw was not what they expected, as the next batch off unexpected guests was Sonic's group, who were regaining their ground and wondering where they wound up in next.

"Whoa," said Sonic, the first to see where they landed, "now where are we?"

Shadow then looked as well, to his own displeasure, "And why is everything so… colorful?" he gave a small (unnoticed) shuddered, as he looked around Ponyville, and saw some of the ponies seeing the excepted turn of events, he began to feel like they landed in a kid's TV show.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, having been silent since the first group showed up, then the second group, suddenly, some of the different members got back up, she came back to life as she made big gasp, which startled everyone.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! You're all different beings not from around here, I can't believe it!" said Pinkie, going all hype as she continued, as well as introduced herself and welcome the newcomers as well "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Pinkie Pie and I like to welcome you to Ponyville, our sweet little home in Equestria, which is were you are, and I take it from around Equestria, or better yet from this world either, but it's great that you've come by to visit,"

"Pinkie…?" Twilight spoke a bit, trying to get the pink pony's attention as she continued.

"You know, Twilight has gone to another world a few times, I wonder, are you from that world as well, cause if you are then welcome,"

"Pinkie…?"

"But I'm beginning to wonder if you're quite from the world that Twilight's been going to, so my guess is you must be from a different world, or even whole other different worlds to be precise!"

"Pinkie…"

"Tell me, what are the other worlds like? Do you come from a kingdom made of candy? Or maybe even a world full of super heroes? Or maybe where there are places where trees grow cupcakes, and cakes, and pies! Or…"

"PINKIE!" shouted Twilight, who was growing annoyed of the rambling, which succeeded in stoping Pinkie on the spot, as she turned to the Bookworm Princess.

"Yes, Twilight?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Man, what is up with that pony?" asked Amy.

"It seems this one seems to enjoy talking a lot!" suggested a giggling Vert.

"That or she needs to lay of the sugar," said Knuckles, totally confused about what just happened.

"Well, she is a rather feisty, young pony," said Gandalf, who was actually completely interested a bit, "I believe this seems quite wonderful," he then got back to business of asking the nice pony folks where Frodo went "but I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way?"

"What's… a Halfling?" said a confused Blanc, unsure of what being it was, as she and the others never encountered such a creature back in the respected countries, or even from Gamindustri to that matter.

"Well, you see," said Mikey, "this Halfling is about…" he then heighted Peashy as he continued, "this height, the same size as her, actually!"

"The only thing we saw," spoke up Sweetie Belle, "were some strange metal beings that took the Elements of Harmony and Spike!"

Apple Bloom helped by continuing what Sweetie was saying "And then they disappeared into some weird hole in the sky!"

Donnie got a good thought about it, then got out the scanner to make some calculations.

"What's that dohicky?" asked Applejack as she saw the device.

"Whoa, is that a new Haystation?!" asked an excited Rainbow.

"Uh… no…" said a confused Donnie; unsure of what thing Rainbow mentioned was, before giving out the true answer.

"This is a special scanner that detects any anomalies in the Space/Time continuum, the hole, as you mentioned must have been some kind of dimensional rift." He explained, gaining some intrigued faces from the others.

"Do you girls know where the rift is?" asked Sonic.

"The… uh, 'rift', as you mentioned, it disappeared after Spike was taken…" answer a timid Fluttershy, nervous about the newcomers.

"So, you didn't cause that?" asked a now fully understood Rainbow, who's misunderstanding had been corrected, which was answered by the shaking of both groups heads, then Gandalf got an idea and spoke up.

"Might I suggest that we set out on a quest, to find this… rift, you say?" this got the others pretty intrigued.

"Well," Shining spoke up, beginning to like the idea a bit, "I suppose that can work, but first, I'll let the guard know about what's happening, put them on high alert if anymore of these rifts pop up." He then headed off to speak with the royal guards nearby, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence joining him.

"Well, I guess we can help," said Twilight, thinking that finding the rift might help her and the others find Spike, "I mean, perhaps this rift could be the key to finding Spike and the Elements." Her friends and the Crusaders liked the idea very much, so they nodded in agreement.

"Count us in too!" said Neptune, as she spoke for the others "We were basically trying to know about these rift things ourselves!"

"Well then, welcome aboard, the more the merrier, I say." Sonic stated, as new members of this rescue party gained new members.

"Very well," said Gandalf, "for at this moment, we shall be known as the Fellowship of the…" unfortunately he didn't quite got time to finish, as another rift opened up… right below the group!

Unknown to the group, while they were getting together into a team to begin their adventure, Discord, secretly mischievous while wanting to help, snapped his tail, which caused the rift to appear below them as they fell in, screaming as the vanished along with the portal.

Then pretending to be confused to cover his tracks, he said "'Fellowship of the Aargh?' That's an odd name; I might say…" he then gave a good chuckle at the unfortunate event that had happened.

"Huh, where did the others go?" asked Princess Luna, as she, Celestia, Cadence and Shining had came back.

"Oh you just missed them," said Discord as he spoke about what happened, "they just hitched a ride into another rift that opened and skedaddled off."

"WHAT?!" the royals were pretty shocked, only to turn sour as they looked at him with disappointment and frustration of Discord's lack of involvement (unaware of what he did), "For all we now know late, that Twily and her friends have vanished with those other beings down another rift, and you didn't even lift a claw to help them?!" said a flipped Shining, now discovering that her could be in huge trouble.

"I told you, I'm suppose to be the spirit of the unexpected, don't blame me if I'm not allowed to get involve and ruin a good bit of chaos when I see it!" Discord fibbed a bit.

While groaning, Princess Celestia looked to afar, "Twilight, where ever you are… be safe…"

While the royals returned to speak to the mayor of the situation and Cadence having to calm Flurry Heart down, who had woken up from the outburst, with hopes and praying that Twilight and her friends be ok and be safely returned home, Discord brought up a chair as he began reading what looked like a script book.

"Now then, let's see what's happening at Twilight's end…" he spoke to himself, as he turned the pages, then stopped when he found the page he was looking for, "Oh, this is going to be deliciously chaotic," he then conjured up some popcorn and a fizzy drink as he then turned to the reader with a smirk, "I sure you're going to enjoying this as I will, by the time we hopefully reach the half way point, I'm going to need some more popcorn!"

Back in the vortex rift, the others were flying to who knows where, most of them were scared and the others were concerned of what may lay ahead.

"We're at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us!" called out Gandalf as they went, "We must get out!"

"Agreed!" cried Batman, as he then turned to Donnie, "Donatello, lend me your scanner!" the brainiest turtle understood, thought with bit caution, as he threw the scanner to the dark knight, as he caught it and began his own calculations.

"If I can locate what is generating this rift…" he said, only for Donnie to understand as he finished his sentence.

"Then we can be able to disrupt it! Batman, you're a genius!" he cried.

Soon the two began working on the scanner, and as Donnie did the finally touches, the vortex began to warp a little, meaning that they did something.

"Does that mean that worked…?" said Plutia, lazily and confused, as the group were whisked into the unknown, as their incredible journey really begins…

* * *

 **Unknown Dimension**

All is quiet in a cavern, somewhere on an unknown planet, in an unknown dimension.

All is silent, on this quite-possible lifeless planet, while the only thing that exists, is a strange machine, for what looks like gateway portal.

It's main section was a large, inverted metal triangle with lights dotting along its edge. Other features included a large hole in the center and symbols encircling the hole.

Around the circularity of the hole, seven crystal-like panels were attached to the machine, glimmering well, with different markings on them.

The bottom tip of the triangle is connected to a base which was basically a giant platform, almost like what you see from dance floor video games, with several thick cords sticking out from the back of the base.

Next to the machine, and also between it, were what looked like four giant hoops, two were on the floor, while the other two were on top.

All around the room and by the machine, it looked like there were bits and pieces, with several equipment around, almost like there were experiments around there.

No one knows who made it, or where it came from, it is just there, motionless…

Until it began to hum…

The humming is very small and quiet, until it suddenly grew louder, and louder, until the gateway began to open up.

At first, it remain still active, until suddenly a huge group emerged out of the portal, some landed on the platform, while others crashed onto the floor next to the base, and only a small few landed on the feet nicely.

As he, Batman, Twilight and Donatello were gaining their surroundings, Shadow looked back to where they came out of, only to discover something up with the machine.

The machine's gateway begin to shake and rattle, with static electricity going everywhere, and the sound of humming began to grew louder and high pitched, as if something bad was about to happen.

As Donnie saw this, he realized what was about to happen as he cried out "LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly the machine exploded sending everyone and everything flying scattered everywhere.

Then it seemed that gravity was gaining a bit of control, as it suddenly pulled the seven panels (and almost few of the travelers) into a collapsing wormhole, before it imploded, once it was over, everyone, either dizzy, startled and/or a little bruised, began to recover from what happened.

"Well," said Knuckles, as he was the first to speak while dusting off his arms, "don't what that was you did there, but we're still alive."

"Are you sure…?" groaned Rainbow Dash, as she almost felt like she sent flying by force like what Applejack did before when she was tired.

Soon everyone began regaining him or herself, the Goddesses helped their sisters up, Fluttershy and Piglet were helping out Gandalf (after all, he is an old man, besides a wizard), Luigi helped getting Mario up, and Sonic and Amy got themselves up (though for a while they were blushing after landing on top of each other).

"Well, now that's settled," said Sonic, pretending that nothing happened, "What exactly happened, anyway?"

Donnie had looked back to the now broken machine that they came through as he thought aloud "This technology looks very advanced, a lot like that of the Kraang," he then began studying it as he continued "my guess, that gateway created the rift that brought us here…"

Mikey, having been through what almost looked like an inter-dimensional rollercoaster, was acting a little dizzy while regaining himself as he asked "Uh… which gateway…?"

"The one that exploded…" deadpanned Donnie, as his young brother was getting his head on straight.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped up, felling over-excited as usual, "Woohoo! That was amazing! We were all like 'whoosh, aaahh!' and then we crashed with a 'Oof, ow, oof!' and then the thing went 'Kaboom!' and it was the GREATEST RIDE OF ALL TIME!" she spoke as she was describing the journey in her own way.

"Yeah… that's great and all Pinkie…" said Twilight, as she used her magic to stop Pinkie at her tracks in a way to calm her down, then she turned to the others, "however, does anyone know where we are exactly…?"

"Beats me…" said Neptune, "Seems a bit new to us." Blanc added.

"I would remember this place if I've been here, but I'm afraid this place doesn't ring a bell." Stated Mario, as he and Luigi looked around.

"Hmmm… this is an odd place to be, indeed." Gandalf spoke, as he used his staff to light the cavern a bit, looking around.

Suddenly Mikey began to have a thought which spooked him out, "Dudes," he cried "you don't think we're in Dimension X, are we?!"

Raph then walked to his confused brother as he bonked him on he head as he said, "Mikey, we've been through this, if we were in Dimension X, we'd be suffocating right now. We're not suffocating so, hence forth, WE'RE NOT IN DIMENSION X!" the last part he shouted, almost bursting Michelangelo's eardrums.

"Shade," Sonic spoke to Shade "do you think we've been transported back to the Twilight Cage?"

"I'm not sure," answered the echidna girl, "though be best to look around, just to be sure if we are."

"Agreed," said Applejack, "and we have to stick together on this one, right Apple Bloom?"

There was no reply, "Apple Bloom…?" Applejack called for her sister, still no answer.

"Hey, where is Apple Bloom?" asked Scootaloo.

"And Sweetie Belle, for that matter!" said Rarity, realizing her sister wasn't here also.

For as the gateway was destroyed, it sent everyone flying, even out of the cavern room that the others were currently in.

"What happened to Plutia and Peashy?" cried Rom, who was searching everywhere.

"And where's Roo?" cried Kanga, realizing her child was missing also.

The others were going to spread out and search when they heard a cry, "Over here!" said a voice that Lumpy and Kanga recognized.

The group turned and spotted Roo with Plutia, "Hey… uh, Roo is it?" said Twilight, "Are you two ok?"

"We're fine!" answered Plutia, being happy as a bunny.

"We were just following Peashy and Sweetie Belle out of the cave," explained Roo, "you got to check this out!"

Without hesitation, the others caught up to the two and followed them up some steps.

Soon they spotted Apple Bloom, who was gesturing them to come out and look outside with the others, as they did, they were in for a big surprise.

As they step outside to join the others, an incredible site greeted them, for they were in space! In another dimension, no less!

There in nearby where they were, were what appear to be some ruins of a building or two, and far from it, was huge planet, that almost looked like something intergalactic punched it, so, for some of the group, it looked like they were on a moon.

Every single one of the members were surprised and awe struck at this site, as Sonic turned to Shade.

"Ever saw this in the Twilight Cage?" he asked, which the echidna shook her head, with him already guessing what that meant.

"Then I guess you can scratch that off the list…" he then turned back to the scenery, as Amy looked to him.

"This is incredible," she said, "but where exactly are we, Sonic?"

"I'm not sure," replied the Blue Blur, as he and the others continued their sight seeing, giving in to what could be the most incredible and important moment of their lifetime, while he continued, "but one is for certain is that Gandalf's suggestive quest is only the beginning, and that this whole new adventure has only just begun…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

And so the adventure really begins, what new worlds would be discovered?

Stay tuned to find out!

Chapter notes:

So sequences from the DC and Lord of the Rings sequences were very well based off from one the opening cutscenes from Lego Dimensions, but with a few little twists as I mentioned

What happened between Peashy, Rom and Ram and Rainbow Dash is similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls' reaction when they encounter the Pegasus in the fan-made episode, Double Rainboom

Haystation is the name joke for Playstation

The portal is basically the combination between parts of the gateway from Lego Dimensions and the Universe Portal from Gravity Falls (It was a great show that we'll miss)


	4. Holes in Reality

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Holes in Reality**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom Universe: Present Day**

Meanwhile, in another universe very different to our own, even the original Sonic universe, it is here that Sonic and his friends are in a battle of their own against Dr. Eggman.

Though while this battle is usually like the originals', it is shown very different, as Team Sonic, formed out of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and their wild feral friend, Sticks the Badger, fight against Eggman's forces when he is either trying to take over the world… or not quite getting what he wants, which ether comes first.

Before we check in, we may want to call the Sonic characters in this universe in a different way, as such add "SB" into their names, to avoid confusion in future chapters.

Anyways, during this battle, "SB" Eggman is failing on his schemes (some things are universal), due to Sonic and his allies taking him down, while "SB" Knuckles and "SB" Tails took care of the Bee Bots and Crab Bots, and "SB" Amy was dealing with the Motobugs, "SB" Sonic had to deal with saving Sticks from the Mega (which was a giant robot), for during the fight, Sticks was trying to swat and hit it like crazy (well, she is already crazy, a conspiracy nut no less), only to result in getting grabbed by the Mega.

Of course the fight was nearing an end, as "SB" Knuckles threw "SB" Sonic into the Mega, spin dashing through the process, and go right through it, resulting it to spin out of control and explode, releasing Sticks in the process.

"Woooo!" cried Sticks, finally free and enjoying the fun of flying like she was a bird… or a badger with wings.

Of course, at times, some moments don't last long as she was hurtling towards a coconut tree, "Woooo-oooh, waitaminute—Ahhh!" Stick cried out as she saw what was happening, until she crashed into the tree, fell to the ground with a bump, and got bonked by a coconut or two as they fell.

"Nice work, gang! Another day, another chance to beating ol' Egghead!" said a proud "SB" Sonic as he congratulated his friends, as "SB" Eggman retreated back to his lair, of course this was then put on hold as "SB" Amy began looking around with confussion.

"Did anyone see where Sticks landed?" she asked, after hearing that, the others were not sure we she went.

Back with Sticks, she was regaining her senses after the bonks on the head, "Ugh… oh, hello coconuts," she said to the coconuts, a little dizzy but ok, "come to share more gossip? Like what that weird hole in the is over there?"

For as she said that, the "weird hole in the air" began to appear, surprising Sticks, as she then quickly hid in the bushes, watching to see what was happening as three figures walked out.

The three figures, revealed in person, were none other than the Maverick Hunters, X, Zero and Axl, for after Sigma vanished from their dimension, their had to use Sigma's technology to create a temporal portal to find out where he went.

"Wow…" said X, checking his surroundings, as one minute, they were at Sigma's frozen base, the next, they were in some kind of jungle, "to see so much natural vegetation in one place… we're definitely not on our world anymore!"

"Uh… bad news, X." Axl spoke out, "Looks like we missed the mark."

X was both surprised and confused at this, "What?! How?! We used Sigma's own device to figure out where his energy signature would be!"

"Yeah," said Axl, as he got more bad news for him, "but sadly, it seems that something must be jamming Sigma's signal from us, so I'm afraid that we must have missed the turn and arrived to a different world."

"Great," said Zero, as he fingered between his eyes in stress, "let's get back to our world before-" just as he was about to finish, the portal was snapped shut behind them as he finally said "-the portal collapses."

With their way back no longer there, the hunters had to come up with a new strategy, "All right, let's take a moment." X spoke up, "The hunters have the fortress secured, Vile is currently contained and we at least landed on a world, instead of some void."

Sticks, unaware to the three, was listening to the whole conversation, but was uncertain if they were friendly, as X continued, "We'll just have to ask around. Maybe one of the locals can help us."

"I dunno, X." Zero, spoke out, "This place looks pretty rustic." Suddenly he was hit on the helmet by a boomerang!

Sticks, having thrown the boomerang and caught it, jumped out of her hiding place as she showed herself to X's team, "Hold it right there, shiny metal men!" she shouted, "I won't have you interrogating the poor, defenseless villagers!" she then got a bit of thought, as she then tried to think up an excuse as she said "I mean… uh… the village full of kung-fu masters that… uh… shoot bees out of their mouths! Laser Bees!"

"Whoa! Easy there, little one," said a calm X, as he approached the Badger, "we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help."

"A likely story!" shouted Sticks, who was still unsure if she could trust him.

"It's true," said X, as he explained, "I'm X, one of the Maverick Hunters. It's my sworn duty to protect people… all life, really. My friends and I are hunting down a fugitive that escaped to a nearby dimension, it's crucial we stop him before he lays waste to that world."

"Wait…" said Sticks, as she was summing it all up, "so you're some kind of non-bad robot cop from another dimension crossing space and time to bring down a diabolical evil that probably betrayed you and everything you stand for?!"

"Uh… yeah," said X, as he answered, "that sums it up."

At this, Sticks suddenly became excited about this, "My visions came true! And my friends said it was just a dream from eating all those s'more…"

* * *

Later, not far from the village, two good townspeople are in quite a good conversation, for they are Comedy Chimp, huge star of the Comedy Chimp Show and Fastidious Beaver, who are taking a good stroll.

"I tell ya," said Comedy Chimp, "that ending of the latest Hedgehog Abbey episode was very dramatic!"

"Very Corny." Fastidious spoke, which C.C. turned to the beaver… and saw he was eating some corn, "Oh, pardon," said Fastidious, "actually, I was just stating this lovely snack that I brought with me."

Comedy Chimp chuckled a bit, "You know, that was pretty good, comedic gold, even!"

Before they can continue, Sticks popped out of nowhere, grabbed hold of them and dragged over to the Hunters.

"Team Sticks, ready and reporting for duty!" said the feral badger, with her team she just got together so quickly, "Now, let's go stop world-hopping evil!"

The hunters had a good look of the team, with X giving a sighing smile and Axl having a good giggle, while Zero had the usual "seriously" face, unsure about this team.

* * *

Soon at Dr. Eggman's lair (still the Boom Version, of course), the hunters and Team Sticks were inside, having used a sewer tunnels in order to get in with setting off alarms.

"This way," said Sticks, leading both teams, "Dr. Eggman's sure to have some kind of inter-dimensional-whooza-ma-whatsit stashed around here!"

"Is it really necessary we be here for this?" whispered Fastidious, unsure of the situation.

"Th-think of it as exposure, my friend!" Comedy Chimp whispered back, "No such thing as bad publicity!"

"Are you sure you know where to find something that can help us around here?" Axl asked Sticks.

"Ah, don't worry," she replied, "if the other me had no problem doing this then why should I?" that last comment left the Maverick Hunter a little confused at that part.

But then, from around the corner came "SB" Orbot and "SB" Cubot (yes, there are Sonic Boom versions of Eggman's lackeys as well), who were in a bit of a conversation about Eggman's upcoming schemes in progress.

"…and then I was like, "Seven-point-five paint jobs? For one robot?" and the boss is all "I need more variants!" can you believe that?" said "SB" Cubot as he was in the middle of talking, when "SB" Orbot spotted the group.

"Egad! Intruders!" Orbot cried, "Wuh-oh!" gulped Sticks, realizing that her team and the Maverick Hunters were caught on the spot.

"Stop right there!" said Orbot, as he and Cubot got into fighting stance, "You don't want to mess with us!" shouted Cubot, "We know Kung-Pao!" "It's "Fu." Cubot." Corrected Orbot, only for Cubot to say "Yeah! Kung-Pao, Fu!" "No it's… oh forget it…"

Soon Zero stepped up in front of Sticks as he confronted the two robots, "Oh, it's a fight you want?" he said seriously as he got out his saber, preparing to show them what he can do, "Zero…" said a concerned X, who didn't want any trouble, with the others (except Sticks) looking a little worried as Zero came closer to the little robot minions…

And they quickly hide into their shells, worried of what Zero could do, in which Zero, who guessed that a small threat wouldn't hurt much, made his demands.

"Or - you could show us you best iner-dimensional tech without raising any alarms. Your call." Zero explained, as the minions knew what to do.

"O-of c-course. W-we're gracious hosts!" said a nervous Orbot, "How does the beam know when to stop?" whispered a worried Cubot, as he looked at the beam sword.

Soon, after sneaking them into a nearby lab, the SB counterparts of Orbot and Cubot began to prepare their master's inter-dimensional transporting machine, which weirdly looked like giant metal bubble blower.

"If you're stalling for reinforcements…" warned a threatening Zero, only to be stopped by the two workers "Not at all! I like staying in one piece!" spoke out Cubot, "J-just a moment more, everyone, while we prime the system." Orbot stated as it the machine was nearly ready.

"The mechaniloids of this world are so weird…!" said Axl, as the two robots prepared the machine, as they hold up what looked like a giant bubble wand, while the engine looked like a giant bubble mix bottle, soon it fired through the wand, and out of the other side came a brand new portal, ready to be entered.

"There!" said Orbot, "One portal, as per your specifications."

"C'mon! C'mon!" said an excited Sticks, as she looked up to the hunters and her (little worried) team while preparing to enter the portal, "Let's go do whatever it was you wanted to do! I already forgot… oh, yeah! Kick Sigma's butt!"

* * *

 **Unknown Dimension**

As one group head out on one mission, another was nearly beginning theirs, as Twilight and Donnie were busy working on the teleportation gateway, with little extra help from Gandalf (with his magic) and Batman, the two also thought of building a generator for the gateway, to help power it up.

As they did that, each member of the group explained about the situation one at the time, explaining what happened in each others' worlds which lead them to their current state, after things had come clean and crystal clear, they all agreed about believing whoever it was that caused the rifts and capture their friends was responsible.

"Interesting," said Shade, after hearing each party's own part of the story, "so all we have to do right now, is find where our friends were taken, and find whoever it is and what is going on."

"Darn right, sugar cube," Applejack agreed, "though while I little bit get the situation, I'm still a little flustered to all this."

"Well," said Rarity, "Twilight has been to world where the other versions of ourselves, as well as we went to a different Equestria, so I suppose it's not all unusual."

"Well, then why are we standing around here talking, when we should be finding your friends, get back the Chaos Emeralds and go home," grumbled a bored Shadow, who was getting more and more impatient since the two scientific minds of a mutant turtle and a purple Alicorn were taking long to fix the machine.

"Hey, Shadow," said Donnie, while working at the same time, "just to let you know that it takes time when inventing and/or repairing things when it comes to geniuses like me and- oh, my gosh!" the conversation was put on hold as Donatello found another strange object of a device.

"Twilight, do you know what this?!" Donnie said excitingly as he showed Twilight, whose reaction was just the same as his.

"I have absolutely no idea!"

"Me neither! I can hardly wait to learn so much more of this!"

"This could probably come useful later on!"

"Oh, totally, man, all this tech is well super advanced, even more so than the Kraang!"

As the two were geeking out like kids at Christmas, Sonic just looked at them with a small smile, "Man," he said, "I wish Tails was here, he would love do the good ol' brainiac thing with them."

He then gave a small sigh, knowing that Tails was close to being a young brother to him, Amy saw this and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure we'll find him." Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement, knowing the exact same thing if this happened to both of them.

"And besides," Knuckles stated out, "Tails is sure to know what to do, he'll think of something to get himself out and help the others too!"

This gave Sonic a good proud thumbs up for thanks, knowing that Tails was very smart and brave in his own way, so he guessed there was not a lot to worry about.

Soon, humming from both the machine and the generator disturbs the conversation, as Donnie and Twilight succeed in fixing the teleporter, "All right, stand back everyone," said Donatello, "let's see how this goes!"

As Donnie turned to a control pad nearby and pressed several buttons, the symbols on the gateway began to light up in different colours, several of them had what looked like those of the Greek alphabet, while most had some of the Behenian fixed stars on them.

As if lightening had struck, the engine began letting off energy, sending it into the gateway, as it flashed and another wormhole had been opened inside, the group was awe struck, the dimensional gateway had been repaired.

"Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored." A robotic voice echoed out, surprising most of the team, until Knuckles began realizing what the last part meant what the voice said.

"Wait, "Limited system functionality"? Am I gonna loose an arm if I go through that thing?" he asked.

"One way to find out," said Raphael, as he turned to Knuckles, "go on first, porcupine."

"Hey!" steamed the red echidna as his fist up to the turtle's face, "Who do you think you're calling 'porcupine'?"

Ignoring the near heated argument, Nepgear looked closely to the machine, "You know," she said as she saw parts of the gateway shaking a little, with small sparks flying out, "it does look unstable."

Shadow then turned to the others as he had a solution, "I saw some glowing parts get sucked into it," he said, as he turned back to the gateway, "they could be important…"

"Well," said Gandalf, "it seems to be… alive, at least." Donnie then got out his device, which he added a few extra leftover parts from around the strange planet while looking for a way to fix the gateway.

"My inter-dimensional scanner is saying that there is definitely something through there, if we go in, we may find it." As the group looked to the portal ahead, they all had their thoughts.

"Could it lead us to the missing parts?" asked Leo.

"Could be." Answered Batman.

"Or maybe our friends?" Pooh suggested.

"Quite possible, maybe." Sonic answered, each of them liking that suggestion.

"Or how about an awesome super-duper sweet world full of candy, with ice cream mountains, soda rivers, jelly bean rainbows, gingerbread houses, lollipop trees, cupcake hills and much more since the world is completely made of candy!?" said an excited Pinkie Pie, hoping for a "yes" for the answer (Peashy, with glee, was also secretly wanting to go to said world).

However, everyone looked at each other, back to Pinkie, then to each other again, about that crazy suggestion, only to turn back to her as Shadow, Batman, Blanc and Raph all answered, "Don't quite think so." Much to the pink pony's disappointment (as well as Peashy's).

Suddenly a cry echoed out from the rift, "HELP!" it cried, the ponies recognizing the cry to be from a certain purple dragon.

"That's Spike!" called out Twilight.

"He must be in some kind of trouble!" said a worried Sweetie Belle.

Then another voiced was heard, one that this time the plumbers knew, "MARIO!" said a female voice

"Princess!" called out the Mario Bros., knowing that Princess Peach was in danger.

"Well, looks like we found our answer to one of our 'what if's," said Sonic, with determination, "time for some inter-dimensional rescue!"

Soon the team rushed into the portal, with brave action faces at the ready, as they prepared for what the unknown had in store for them as they were once again in the vortex rift, flying to who knows where.

"Get ready, folks," said a pumped Sonic, "because here we…"

* * *

 **? Universe: Present Day**

The portal opened up, as our heroes landed by a forested shore, nearby a beach, as they looked around, it seemed that the place looked a bit calm, "…go?" said Sonic, looking around with confusion.

"Huh," he then said with little disappointed, "I was expecting something more… perilous."

Amy had a good look as well, "Well, it is pretty nice around here." She said, as the rift snapped shut after dropping them off.

"I would have had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog." Grunted Gandalf, who grumpily compared the journey through the rift wormhole to the Balrog fight a while back.

"Hmm," said Neptune, looking around, "I don't see Compa anywhere…"

"Or Peach…" said a disappointed Luigi.

"Or even Christopher Robin…" said an equally disappointed Piglet.

"Well, I say we take a look around," suggested Rabbit, "at least we'll be able to know where we are."

"Good idea, Rabbit," said Donnie, as he looked at his device, "there must definitely be something around here that the radar is detecting…" soon the group moved forward, towards the woods, as they looked around, it all seemed calm and nice, like any forest would be, for there were even a few birds tweeting the trees as well.

"Charming place," said Gandalf, as he looked at the forest, "reminds me of some of the forest paths I use to take during my travels…"

Pooh and his friends were interested also, "Well, this very well reminds us of home, back in the 100-Acre woods." Owl stated as they passed on.

Though while she didn't speak, Fluttershy was also enjoying the scenery also, making her remember when she first got her cutie mark when she befriended some of the woodland creatures.

As they continued, however, they approached a clearing after walking through the forest (bit of flying in Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Owl's case) but as they were nearing a centre, Rainbow Dash spotted something on the ground.

"Hey, guys," she called out, "I think I see something!" she then flew up a bit more and was surprised to what she saw, for on the ground, was what looked like a scorch mark, going in what like a spiral, almost like a firework.

When she landed back down and explained the mark, the others were a bit baffled, "What do you think caused that?" asked Leo, wondering what could be out.

"Do you think it could be some sort of fire creature, I mean the ground has been scorched to the ground…" suggested Amy, which the ponies had a little thought, knowing one creature that can breath fire, and their friend, Spike, was one of them.

"Y'all mean, like a Dragon?" asked Apple Bloom, this instantly stunned most of the group at that suggestion.

"Well," Gandalf spoke, "there have been dragons around back in Middle-Earth, but there hasn't been any sign or scale of one since a long time…"

"But still," said Twilight, "it could be possible…"

While the others began thinking (with Pooh in his usual thinking state), up on the cliffs, a shadow began to loom over, Mikey, having been thinking also, stopped when he saw the shadow, and as he turned to who it belonged to, he went wide-eyed with horror at what he saw.

"Um… guys…" he said with worry.

This only caused Raph to shoo him, "Can it wait a minute?" he asked.

"Sure…" said Mikey, until he stated, "but I don't think it will…" wondering what he meant, the others turned to where he was looking at and figured out what he meant, for as they looked, they were in state of shock, like their blood suddenly turned cold with horror at what they saw.

Up on the edge, looking at them with glaring narrow eyes, with a sign it was the predator and they were the prey… was an actual dragon!

* * *

 **Sonic's World, somewhere on board the G.U.N. air carrier: Present Day**

"What, "a Space/Time Monopoly", never knew a game could be bad…" said a confused Charmy, as he and the rest of Team Chaotix, as well as the rest of Sonic's friends were onboard the G.U.N. air carrier, flying by Station Square.

When they arrived on board, the others explained what happened to Sonic, Shadow and the others, as well as the Chaos Emeralds and Dr. Eggman after the his ship crashed, which, in turn, Silver and Blaze began to explain what was the situation, however, when explaining about a Space/Time Anomaly, it confused Charmy that to a old board game he played, which earned him a bonk on the head from Vector.

"Not 'Monopoly', Anomaly, as in a disruption of sorts in the Spacetime continuum" corrected Silver, not sure if the young bee was either distracted or just dopey, but was put on hold when Commander Tower looked to him.

"Tell me, Silver, does what happened earlier with the portal that Sonic and our agent went have to do with this anomaly?" he asked, to which Silver nodded as he explained.

"That's right, it basically started when I was meeting up with a friend of mine in the future, Professor Krei Tudyk, who was the one who helped me at times with the ability to time travel…"

* * *

 **Silver's Future**

 _Silver was entering a lab, where it was filled with various machinery and tech, beyond the imagination._

 _He then approached an old man, dressed in a scientist's outfit, he was tall, had gray hair tufts and large pointy nose with a gray mustache._

 _This was Professor Krei Tudyk, a brilliant mind who was proud to know the works of the Spacetime continuum, and was the man responsible for giving Silver the task to watch over it with his physic abilities._

 _But as he approached him, Silver noticed that the Professor was looking very stern and focused on something._

" _Uh… Professor?" he called out, which the scientist heard him and turned to him._

" _Ah, Silver, just the hedgehog I needed to see," he said, happy to see the white hedgehog again, "I need to show you something…"_

 _Once he got up to the professor, Silver looked up to the screen, and was surprised to what he was looking at, on the screen was what looked like a portal of such._

" _What is that, Prof. Tudyk?" he asked with interest and concern._

" _It's an inter-dimensional portal, my friend. One of incredible power." Prof. Tudyk explained._

" _Did you make it?" Silver asked, only for the scientist to sadly chuckle and shake his head._

" _Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo… no, of course not," then he grew concerned "but I have a feeling someone, or something else, has…"_

 _As he turned back to screen he began to explain, "As you can see, according to my research, we seem to be experiencing a temporal anomaly within the Spacetime continuum," this gave Silver quite a shock as the professor continued, "for these bizarre rifts are seemingly opening up, and like shards, they seem to be tearing holes through the "fabric" of space-time, the rifts seem to lead to entirely different dimensions, though I'm sure who've had your share of dimension-jumping before, such as the situation with the Ifrit."_

" _That is true," said Silver, as he had a bit of worry, if one of the rifts were to somehow open to the Ifrit's dimension, either now, the past where Sonic was, or even an entire different dimension, it would mean terrible trouble, and then he remembered the incident with the Time Eater, which was one of Dr. Eggman's most devious scheme, when his creation threatened all of space/time, opening holes in reality being one of them, "were there any situations from these rifts lately?"_

" _I'm afraid so, it would seem that several people have gone missing due to these portals, even a whole Chao garden filled with Chao suddenly disappeared when one appeared out of no where!" explained Prof. Tudyk, Silver was stunned cold at this, "If these rifts go uncheck," he continued, "I fear that there would lead to chaos across our universe and time-line! I need you to look into these for me, my friend…"_

* * *

 **Sonic's World: Present Day**

"So I was tasked into figuring out where the rift's origin was, all the while traveling between the dimensions, unfortunately, there had been few complications…" Silver finished as the others were stunned as he was.

"But why is Miss Blaze here?" asked a confused Cream, this was were the others turned to her, knowing that she would have an explanation.

"Well," she said, "I'm afraid that I, too, had an unexpected encounter with the strange rifts as well," she then explained what happened, "it all started one night, when I had a bizarre vision from the Sol Emeralds, indicating a threat from someone who had the ability to control the rifts. The next day, while on a stroll with Marine, I was alerted that the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter were being taken, as soon as we arrived, we saw the wormhole, and Marine charged towards the scepter and grabbed hold of it, only for her to get sucked in afterwards. When Silver came by and explained the situation, we knew we had to alert this threat to Sonic, but now…" she looked down with disappointment, worried about what would have happened to Marine and Sonic, fearing she may had failed her duties to protect Sol Emeralds once more.

Silver, however, turned to her, put his hands on her shoulders as he spoke with determination, "Don't worry, Blaze, I'm sure Marine would be alright as soon as Sonic finds her, and I'm sure they'll both be ok, I promise that." He then gave her a nice smile with hope, as she began to blush; only then did he blush about how close they were.

The others, practically Cream and Rouge, smiled at this, guessing that Silver and Blaze could be more than just friends.

Suddenly, the alarms went off, gaining everyone's attention as the Commander Tower gave out the orders, "What's happened?! Status report, fast!" he ordered.

"Sir," spoke up one of the men on monitor duty, "another one of those rifts have just opened up in the middle of the city, something had just fell out of it!"

It was here that the others feared something had happened, soon the group was transported down to the city, while Silver and Omega flew down to join the others.

As they hurried towards where the trouble was, people everywhere were in a panic, all running the opposite direction to get away from the danger.

"Hey!" cried out Silver, calling to one of the escapees, "What's happened?"

"It's terrifying," the young woman explained, with fear in her eyes, "some sort of fire beast had appeared from the sky, and it's begun to go on the rampage!" she then turned around and continued to escape.

'A fire beast?' thought Silver, as he then began to get a horrifying thought, 'No! It couldn't be, not the Ifrit!' soon he flew off, with the others in pursuit, as they arrived to the centre of the city, they were in quite a startle at what they saw.

In front of them, was what looked like a giant rock gargoyle with a whip, also on fire to add, letting out terrifying roars, while attacking everything in it's path.

"What the… that's not the Ifrit!" Silver realized, though while relieved that it wasn't the Ifrit that appear, the monster was still dangerously out of control.

Though what they didn't know, was that what they were starring at was Balrog that Sonic's group and Gandalf had been battling in free fall, only for them to escape while it fell, though some how fell into a rift which brought it here.

"Well, what ever it is, we've got to kick it out of here!" shouted Vector, being a bit cocky, but filled with determination.

"Maybe we can give it a hug?" suggested Big, though hearing this, the others were are bit deadpanned at that suggestion, until the beast turned it's attention to them.

"I don't think this thing is the hugging type, Big!" said Blaze, as she was prepared to fight, then Rouge decided to call in the big guns, mainly…

"Omega," she turned to her robot partner, "time to do some damage!"

Omega then activated all his weapons as he shouted out, "Ready-for-damage-control!" then he began fire, letting off bullets, lasers and missiles as he took on the creature "Yippee Ki-yay! Eat-lead-fire-maggot!"

This basically did some damage, as the beast was bombarded with explosions, though it then used it's wings to shield from the rest of the attacks, then began to come after the group, as it let out a roar of anger.

"I think we ticked it off!" Charmy said with fear, as the creature came closer, but soon Silver began to use his powers as he started collecting things from café tables to empty trucks and cars, throwing them to the creature, causing it get hit, though, like before, used it's wings for shielding and it began using both it's whip and it's arm to swat most of the flying objects like flies with a fly swatter.

It then began to use the whip to try and strike back, though while they were fast to dodge, they had to stay clear of getting burned or beaten down, as well as avoid from being crushed by the objects it began to throw back at them.

It made things more difficult as the creature began making damage around everywhere it went, sending cars flying, using it's whip to knock the building walls down, letting out fire it was breathing and even try to grab hold of one of them as a hostage.

"This thing sure means business, doesn't it?" Espio asked Blaze as they fell back to prepare another strategy.

"Indeed," said the other dimensional Princess, "I just hope Sonic's having better luck than we are!"

* * *

 **HtTYD Universe: Present**

"Now that's more like it!" shouted an excited Sonic, though while he and the others were in danger, it was still the perilous thing that he was hoping for, just as the dragon roared before taking flight to strike.

The dragon that they were facing was a large one; it had large wings with talons, large horns, big spines and sharp claws on it's feet, it was also greenie blue as well, thought they didn't know yet, but this was a Typhoomerang, and dragon capable of unleashing cyclonic jets of flames.

Witnessing it letting out flames, the heroes dodged quickly, while Pooh, his friends, Fluttershy and the Crusaders were trying to find shelter.

While they battled, Gandalf had a good look at it, "Goodness," he said, "this is almost similar to Smaug!" before anyone could ask who (or what) he was talking about, the dragon let out another roar, before beginning to spin round and around.

"What is it doing?" asked a confused Raph.

"Does anyone think that this dragon look's broken?" wondered Mikey, but soon their answer began to reveal itself as the Typhoomerang began to shoot fire, this time in a circle, seeming as it was going to trap them, the group out before they were trapped, then witnessed what the dragon was doing.

Soon the dragon span around once more, this time, it began to lift the fire up as well, creating what looked like a twister made of flames, nearly sucking the groups into it, until it imploded, sending most them flying.

"Mikey!" shouted Batman, "Get those toy animals and those ponies out of here, out of harm's way!"

"No arguments here!" Rabbit cried out, as he and the others hurried off, with Mikey following behind, though he should be in front.

But sadly, trouble wasn't far behind, as when they escape to a clearing, Piglet gulped at what he saw, resulting him to turn back, while others spotted what he saw.

There, in the clearing were more wild dragons, some different to the one the others were dealing with, when one of them spotted the team, it let out a growl, drawing the other's attention towards the stuff animals, the shy Pegasus, the three fillies and youngest turtle.

"Ok," gulped Mikey, "That way, not a good idea!" he then began running back the way they came, the others following him this time, though with some of the dragons chasing them.

Back with the others, Knuckles tried to keep the dragon occupied with his upper cuts, only to end up getting knocked by it's tail, sending him crashing into Luigi, away from the fight, though as they got up, Luigi then spotted something shining in a bush…

"Alright," Neptune then shouted, "It's time for the girls to have some fun!" her friends nodded to this and heroines of Gamindustri rushed in.

Shadow saw this as he cried out, "What are you doing?!" though they didn't answer, the girls got out their weapons, knowing that they were going to join in the fight.

As she used her sword to defender Sonic from getting tail whipped, Neptune called out "Get ready creepy, cause some new players have joined the fray!"

But as the girls made battle against it, Mikey's group ran straight in as they heard him yell "Dudes, this place is full dragons!" which then they turned to realize he was right.

Following behind, five more dragons were charging in, all in wanting to get the first strike on the group, two of them, one green and the other, violet, looked like flatfish with scales, spines, legs and wings, only for when one of them flew up, it began to let out a sonic wave, sending Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie tumbling, this was a Thunderdrum, as they had the ability to let out a sonic blast, and that it is believed that they gain that power from Thor.

Another was attacking Raph and Donnie, as they were dealing a odd looking dragon, for this one had two heads instead of one, for this was a Hideous Zippleback, for one head (right head) breaths gas and the other (left head) ignites it, making a big explosion, which is what they did, too.

One was snake-like in appearance, with wings and feet also, as well as a horned head, the dragon the group confronted was a Grapple Grounder, and, besides taking on the group, it began fighting the Tythoomerang, too, firing blast after blast.

The last one that attacked was strange, for it looked like a reptilish pig, with small wings, a clubbed tail, sharp teeth with tusks and it's whole body was covered in bumps, and it then began scooping up rocks and eating them, this was a Gronkle, the toughest (though slowest) dragon known in the dragon kingdom, and for when it eat the rocks, it was a huge surprise for the team.

Soon the dragons were now facing of the team, even against each other for the first bite of the intruders, Blanc and Amy used their hammers to swat away the Grounder, while shade was having difficulty facing one of the Thunderdrums, then the Gronkle suddenly burst up and fired molten lava to it's target, some of them missed most of the group but it did strike some of the dragons.

Rom and Rom used their spells to defend Pooh and his friends, as Uni and Nepgear used their rifle and beam saber, respectfully, to protect them and fight back.

Peashy and Plutia, meanwhile, were comforting a scared Fluttershy, having a bad case of drakonophobia, while hiding behind a bush.

Suddenly Knuckles and Luigi finally arrived, Luigi carrying what looked like glass shield with markings on it, as they returned to fighting, Knuckles charged into the Typhoomerang with a huge slam with his fists, as pay payback for the tail whip.

"Hey," said Pinkie as she spotted the shield, "what is this strange thingie?" Luigi just shrugged, though he would ask Donnie if this was what they were looking for, but then, when Pinkie touched it, three small wormholes began to appear in the different parts of the battlefield, with one of them behind them, surprising them both.

Donnie saw this and then rushed to the duo as he spoke, "How did you do that?" he asked, before spotting the glass shield, and notices his radar's reading going up the roof.

"This could be it," he said to himself, "this could be one of the gateway pieces we need!" but then Pinkie tapped the object again, and she, Luigi and Donnie wound up being transported on top of a tree.

"Wah!" cried Luigi, as he noticed where they were, and clinged on to the tree, the others following as well, "What happened?!" he asked with fright of falling.

"I think when Pinkie touched the piece, it must have transported us to a different position!" guessed Donnie, having thought of how the piece worked.

Suddenly, during the whole commotion, a whole group of warriors began to charge in, a began using nets and others devices to capture the dragons, Sonic and the others saw this as they could be allies, and helped with getting the dragons under ropes.

"Hey, thanks for the timing!" Sonic said as he was helping one of them, only for another to shout out "Dragon Riders!" before two warriors grabbed hold of the hedgehog and forced him down to the ground!

This lead to total confusion as the brutes suddenly bombarded the team, taking them by surprise; afterwards, the group (minus Donnie, Luigi and Pinkie, who all saw what happened up in the tree) was tied up and/or grabbed hold of, until the brute leader came up to them.

He looked like tall sinister man, with his right eye covered by an eye patch, he had a gold tooth sticking out from the top of his mouth and his outfit was like something of an Eskimo's, though had a wolf hood/cloak wearing over him.

"Look what we got here, Wolfang," said one the troops as he spoke to the leader, named Wolfang, as he smiled a very bad smile, as some of his teeth were missing or rotten, "these are the strangest bunch of riders, but they will make perfect prisoners." The troop added, feeling proud of himself.

Wolfang looked to the group with sinister glee, as he then spoke, "You lot seem to have picked a bad place to be, getting yourselves captured by Dragon Trappers!"

Sonic looked a little ticked off at this, "Well is that your way of saying "Your welcome" after our thanks, cause it sure looks like a weird way of showing it!"

"Oh, we understand about that," said Wolfang, as he revealed what he was doing, "we just don't like those who would try to ruin our job of capturing dragons for Drago, whom is busy on rebuilding his army, after losing them to them Dragon Riders like yourselves!"

"Wait, you're capturing these dragons to be part of an army?!" said an applaud Twilight, who didn't realize that the dragons could be treated so badly by these so-called Dragon Trappers.

"That's just not right, y'all!" shouted Apple Bloom, trying to defend for the fire breathing beasts, despite the earlier set back when they attacked them.

"You said it lil' cousin!" Pinkie shouted from the tree, accidentally giving her, Donnie and Luigi away, the trappers spotted them, and threw the bolas at them, resulting them to get tied up and landing to the ground with a thud.

Wolfang then spotted the gateway piece that Luigi dropped when getting caught, and was pretty amazed, "Do you guys see this?" he asked his cronies as he picked it up, "It seems to be our lucky day, not only that we got some dragons and their riders, but we've bagged ourselves another fascinating crystal shield, it even looks like the shard that Drago found!"

After hearing that, Donnie, Gandalf and Batman got a bit of thought at what Wolfang said, until Fluttershy, having loose her fear of dragons when she realized that these brutes were mean to capture them and force them into war labor, began to scold them hard, "That's just mean! How could you do such mean things to these dragons, they didn't do anything bad to you!" Rom, Ram, Peashy, Plutia and even Roo agreed to the argument.

Wolfang went straight up to Fluttershy, as he pulled by the hair up to him, pointing to his eye patch as he snarled "You think I got this from a fishing accident, missy?!" this gave Fluttershy a small whimper from that outburst.

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Sonic.

Though this was fallen on deaf ears as Wolfang continued, "We need these dragons, to show the world that they are monsters, Drago has the way of controlling them, so if you want your lives spared, you would have to follow him…"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" shouted Noire, "You're just using these dragons so once your boss takes over the world, he can get rid of you instantly!"

"Enough," shouted Wolfang, "I grow tired of these weaklings…" he then turned away as he gave out the command, "take them back to the ship, with the dragons, Drago will be pleased for this!"

The Dragon Trappers began to move towards the trapped team as the struggled to escape, until Peashy shouted out to the leader, "You're a big fat meanie!" she cried, sticking her tongue out as well.

Wolfang turned to the little girl as he scoffed, "Ha, well what are you going to do about it?"

Before he could slap her down, Peahsy used her might as she jumped up straight and then boosted herself into hard tackle, knocking the wind out of Wolfang, dropping the gateway piece in the process, much to both the Trappers and the group's surprise!

Suddenly, before anyone could react, a strange whistling was heard, as a shadow went zooming by, "What is that?" Sonic said, as he squinted his eyes to get a good look, until the whistle went louder and shadow seemed to shoot out a blast of sorts, knocking most the bandits over.

Another shadow appeared, this time, it's tail gave whisk, resulting something to zoom towards the Trappers, as what look like spines landed into the ground like darts, almost hitting the brutes.

The Dragon Trappers were in confusion and panic as if they realized what was happening, as the two shadows revealed themselves to be dragons, one was jet black and another looked like a reptilian version of a bird, the group was surprised to see this, but what got their attention more so was that on their backs were two young Vikings, one was young man on the jet black dragon while other was a young woman on the other one.

Soon both dragons began to attack, which some of them helped get dragons out of the traps, resulting them to be free, Wolfang saw what was happening and, deciding for now, that it would be best to explain what happened to Drago. He was not going to be pleased.

"Retreat! Fall back, all of ya!" shout Wolfang, as the Trappers ran off, escaping the bombardment of attacks that was coming down like rain.

After they were gone, the two dragons landed nicely on the ground, as the group was amazed for the rescue, this time it was the real one for sure.

"Well done, Toothless!" said the young man, looking very proud of his dragon, named Toothless, who was giving the boy a ground cute gummy smile for his work.

The girl meanwhile, began stroking her dragon, "Atta girl, Stormfly, great job!" she said to the dragon she called Stormfly.

"Very pleasant time, young ones." Gandalf said, cheerfully and kind.

"Yeah," said Neptune, "so, could you help get us out of these knots, please?"

The two riders and their dragons were a bit surprised to see these beings, for some of them, they had never seen before, but still helped with getting them out and untied of the traps.

"Gotta thank you," said Sonic, dusting himself off, "We kind of like this type of rescue than what those bozos did…"

"Hey, not a problem," said the young man, "though what exactly happened with you guys?"

"And what are most of you?" the young woman added as she asked, "I've never seen some of you before…"

"Well," said Donnie, "through some strange turn of events, we just came here looking for our friends, who have been taking, and we ended up almost getting roasted and barbecued by these guys," pointing to the dragons as he said that, "then we get captured ourselves along with the dragons, by what we thought was the rescue party at first, only they called themselves Dragon Trappers…"

"Oh, don't mind the dragons," said the boy, "I've a good hunch that they didn't like anyone coming into premises, just thought you were invading the get together."

While they talked, the dragons that attack the group were standing to attention, as they watched, while Toothless and Stormfly looked up to them, though when they saw Toothless roaring a little, as a way of communication, it would guess that they were saved by an Alpha dragon.

When the young members of the team came up to Toothless and Stormfly, the earlier suddenly began to act like a dog, as it pounced on Peashy and began licking her, resulting loads of giggles form the girl.

The Crusaders chuckled a bit and were surprised to seeing this, "Man," said Scootaloo, "is that dragon thinking it's some kind of dog?"

"He looks quite adorable!" shouted Rom, which Ram added "And so cute!" hearing this, Toothless came up to the girls and began snuggling them, playfully, while Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Plutia, Roo and Lumpy looked up to Stormfly with awe.

Stormfly brought her face down so the kids can give it a good scratch, which the dragon really liked.

The two dragons even went up to Fluttershy, who surprisingly, even to herself, began to comfort the kind dragons who helped them, seeing that they well different to the other dragons that she knew back home.

The others watched this in amazement that they never saw dragons like this before.

"Looks like Toothless and Stormfly have made good friends with those little ones." Said the girl rider.

"Guess so," said Mikey, as he then turned to the riders, "and who are you guys?"

"Well, my name is Hiccup," said the boy, before saying before anyone could ask, "yes, that is my name, and it's not the worst, my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

"And my name is Astrid," said the girl, who then did tricks with her axe as she continued, "if you ever need a kind of take-an-enemy-down-with-an-axe-and-lop-it's-head-off warrior of the Hofferson family, I'm your girl!"

Toothless then popped up between Sonic and Twilight, as he gave both a nuzzle, as Hiccup and Astrid chuckled at what they saw, "And, of course, you probably already know Toothless and Stormfly." Sonic, after having a good giggle then turned back to the Vikings as he began his introductions.

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," he then gestured to each member as he introduced all of them, starting with Twilight, "and this here's Twilight," then to Amy, "Amy," then the echidnas, "Knuckles and Shade," then to the wizard, "Gandalf the Grey," the toys, "Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo and Lumpy," then towards the ninja turtles, "Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and rough-and-tough Raphael," then moved to the CPUs, "Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram, Vert, Plutia and Peashy," he then faced the dark knight, "the cloaked dude is Batman," then towards the brothers, "Mario and Luigi of the Mario Bros.," then faced the rest of the ponies, "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle," and finally turned over to Shadow, "and mister personality over here is Shadow." The black hedgehog grumbled about one of the nicknames that Sonic would give him.

"A pleasure meeting you all," said Hiccup, as he and Astrid were given a hand shake from a bizarre blue hedgehog, something that they don't see or do everyday, "now, how about we get back home, and you can happily explain the rest of your situation."

"I kinda certain that your dragons won't be able to hold on to all of us…" stated Leo, until Astrid said with a chuckle.

"Oh that can be a bit arranged." She then pointed behind the group as they turned… towards the very dragons that tried to attack them.

"Mamma Mia…" groaned a scared Luigi, realizing what they meant.

* * *

Moments later, most of the group, practically Luigi, Piglet and Donnie, were were crying in worry as they were flying on their own dragons (with exception of the others who could fly well), after some helpful training from Hiccup and Astrid, the dragons that attacked them had become their transportation to where the riders were taking them.

As they flew, they spotted that they were approaching another island, as Hiccup called out to them, "Well guys, here we are, Welcome… to the Isle of Berk!" he announced as they approached Hiccup and Astrid's island home.

As they came closer, they saw most of the village was busy in it's everyday life, with kids playing with baby dragons, and some of the Vikings were working with them and giving them company.

The Vikings spotted the group as they gave a wave to their returning chief and his proud second-in-command and girlfriend, as they were coming in for landing, as they did, Hiccup and Astrid gave a nice quick wave hello before getting off their dragons and preparing to find Valka, Hiccup's mother who was presumed dead after being abducted years ago during a raid.

When the others landed, the residences of Berk were very surprised to see these new visitors, for while Gandalf fitted in well, they never expected to see the other strangers unlike any other, partically Sonic and his friends, the Mane 6 and the CMC, and even Pooh and his friends.

Meanwhile, the romantic duo arrived at their destination, a blacksmith's shop, where Gobber the Belch was busy doing some work done, and was explained by Bucket and Mulch that Valka was there helping out.

"Mom! Gobber! We're back!" called out Hiccup, as they and their dragons got closer, which was responded by some clanging of metal, followed by some muffled words (probably bad ones best not to mention) as Gobber came out and spotted the duo.

"Ah, there you are, where have you been?" asked the blacksmith, tidying himself up a bit.

"Kind of a long story, Gobber…" said Astrid.

"Oh, I'm sure that you two love birds were having a little get together with some private, though I guess that's what you deserve after all the hard work around here." Gobber guessed, leaving the two a little bit blushed at that.

"Oh, leave them be, Gobber," said Valka, as she came over to greet them with a hug, "let them do what they like," she added as she then spoke up to Hiccup as she said "though I hope you been talking about plans between you and my proud future daughter in-law."

This caused Hiccup to blush even more than Astrid, who was blushing while chuckling a little, "Ah, mum…" groaned Hiccup, happily.

Soon Valka and Gobber spotted the visitors that Hiccup and Astrid brought with them as they waved hello.

"Hey mom, Gobber," said Hiccup, "we have a few friends you would like to meet back at the Great Hall."

As they headed over to the Hall, Donnie was still in thought, looking down to the gateway piece that they took back from the thugs, 'That Wolfang said that this was like something that their leader, Drago, had,' he then had a small worried thought, 'he couldn't be refereeing to another gateway piece… could it…?'

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Drago was not pleased, that was the one thing that came into Wolfang's mind when he explained the bad news to him.

"I can not believe what I'm hearing from you," said Drago, as he furiously turned to the brute leader of the Dragon Trappers, ever since Eret turned his back on him since first encountering Hiccup, Drago had lost his entire army to the residence of Berk, resulting him to rebuild his army after all that trouble, he then called up one of his best minions to be the new leader, however, while he succeeded until now, Drago was not happy at his failure today, "you had a good lot of dragons, ready to be part of this great army, as well as some perfect prisoners, AND YOU LOST THEM ALL TO THAT DRAGON MASTER?!" the last part he roared, as Wolfang felt that he was going to faint at that.

As Drago was about to walk off in anger, Wolfang remembered something, "Excuse me, sir," Drago turned back to him, "there is something you should know, when we encountered those prisoners, they were currentl in possession of what could be a crystal shield," this made Drago lift an eyebrow at that with curiosity, "and, it could have some connection to that shard that you found sometime ago, and could have power as that did when you summoned… him…" Wolfang explained, as he pointed to Drago's staff, which on the top of it, was a crystal shard, mounted on top.

Drago looked at it with thought, then smiled evilly as he turned away, "Thank you for that information," he said to a surprised Wolfang, "but make sure you don't fail me again…" the one armed man warned him as he departed.

He left his ship as he walked on into a cave on an large island, far from his armada, he entered inside, as he neared an entrance to another part of the cave, which was glowing a little, until he heard a deep evil voice.

"Who's there?" it growled, though it sounded terrifying, Drago, who wasn't afraid, stood his ground as he spoke.

"It is I, Drago Bludvist, and I hold some news for you," more growling was heard, as it like something… or someone, didn't really have time for his news, until he heard the man say "news about something based off… the shard that brought you here!"

Hearing this, the voice's growls become something of interest and curiosity, and Drago believed he heard a good chuckle from the voice.

"I'm listening…" the voice said, as the glow from the other cave room grew brighter a bit, a shadow was seen from the cave's walls, the shadow… of a huge dragon!

* * *

Author's notes:

How was that for a surprise ending?

So it look's like the Riders of Berk have gained new allies, as they will soon face the return of an old enemy… and the arrival of a new one!

How will these turn out for the United Heroes and the Dragon Riders?

Plus, with Sticks and the Maverick Hunters between worlds, where will they end up?

Stay tuned and keep reading to find out!

Trivia notes:

The opening sequence was loosely based from the opening of part 2 of Worlds Unite (just with the Hunters using Sigma's devices to help them teleport, instead of Silver helping them), plus "the other Sticks" that Sticks mentioned is referring to the character Sticks from the Sonic Boom comics, which also tied in for the Worlds Unite story.

The design and appearance of Prof. Krie Tudyk is basically based off Alan Tudyk's three Disney characters he played:

The doctor's first name is the last name of Alistair Krie from Big Hero 6, while his last name is Alan's actual last name

The gray tufts of hair are from King Candy (my favourite character Alan played, just to let you know!) from Wreck-It Ralph

Prof. Tudyk's large nose and mustache is based off the Duke of Weselton from Frozen


	5. Fire and Fury Part 1

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fire and Fury Part 1**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, HtTYD Universe**

Things were a bit of a buzz in Berk, as though while most of the villagers were on their usual everyday errands and schedules, the Vikings and dragons were mostly occupied by the presence of the visitors that have arrived on Berk.

After meeting Hiccup and Astrid, along with their dragons, Toothless and Stormfly, Sonic and the rest of the team were spending their time around the island, following their arrival, most of the village had their concerns, but most decided to give them a chance, as the team met up with the rest of the dragon riders, Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug, Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, with their Zippleback, Barf and Belch, and their newest member, Eret, who once worked for Drago and later helped the riders save their dragons, earning the loyalty of Hiccup, Astrid and their friends, as well as earning his own dragon, Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn, which once belonged to Hiccup's dad, Stoick the Vast, the previous chief of Berk.

Once introductions were done, the team explained to Hiccup, his mother and Gobber, as well as the rest of the village about why they were here.

Though worried about the situation, Hiccup decided to welcome them and spend some time on the island while they were here.

Now each one of the group were all around doing what they wanted around the Island, some with odd results too.

"Hey, uh… Michelangelo? Are you certain about the making of this… uh… Peezay?" said a confused Mulch as he and Bucket were being taught Mikey on how to make pizza, though completely confused to about the strange food that these beings eat.

"First of all, it's "Pizza", Mulch," said Mikey, "and second, creating pizza is art, you just add love, tomato sauce, lots of it, cheese, even more of it, then followed by any toppings such as pepperoni, mushrooms, olives… but of course one thing you do not want on pizza are the anchovies, I tell ya, if there are anchovies on your pizza then you know that someone's in trouble!"

Then a Terrible Terror, acting as the alarm, started singing, as a sign that the pizza was cooked, "Oh, it's ready! I can't wait to try this flat food!" said an excited Bucket, once then the three successfully got it out of the oven, "You see, my friends, Pizza!" said Mikey, feeling proud of himself.

However, as he tried to eat the crust, it was a bit hard, as the pizza had been burnt a bit too much.

Mikey and the two Vikings looked to the burnt, hard pizza, then to each other, until Mikey decided on one thing, "Frisbee, also cool." He said as he threw the burnt pizza like a Frisbee as demonstration to them.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Roo, Lumpy, Rom, Ram and Peashy, on the other hand, were having a good time playing games with the young Viking kids and the little dragons, such as the baby dragons and Terrible Terrors, playing a game of Flightmare Tag, which was bit like regular tag.

Fluttershy was getting a little bit of a hang of things with the dragons, as she suddenly lost her fear of dragons, as she began liking all the adorable baby ones, such as like Spike back home, as she was currently hugging a Terrible Terror, much to it's annoyance.

Donnie, meanwhile, was having a nice chat with Gobber at his workshop, looking at the different weapons that blacksmith made, "So you made all these yourself?" he asked.

Gobber gave chuckle as he shook his head at that and said "Most of them, some of the rest, you should let Hiccup show you, he helped on them, of course."

"So," said Donnie, "anything else you do, besides make weapons?"

Gobber thought about until he replied, "Well I made several other things since Hiccup was in diapers, in fact, I even made his diapers, but most times, I've been pretty keen on my work as a dragon doctor."

This very well amazed the turtle, he was told that Gobber did loads of work on the dragons, such as checking on their teeth as a dragon dentist! That was something no one would expect to do as a job, unless you did well on training a dragon or two very well.

The others on the other hand, were all exploring the rest of the Island, such as Rarity was interested in their taste of fashion, Rainbow, Applejack and Raph were checking out what grub they enjoy eating and Leo and Knuckles were looking in the Great Hall, checking out the portraits of the past chiefs and their heirs.

The Mario Bros., Pooh and the rest of his friends were at the Dragon Training arena, where they were watching Eret helping out new trainers onto training their own dragons with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, though it seemed that Eret was doing most of it, due to Ruffnut being all lovey-dovey over him, Tuffnut trying explain the awesomeness of blowing stuff up with dragon attacks and Snotlout being a little bit of a boaster as he used to do, usually resulting in him getting burned by Hookfang.

Pinkie, Amy, Nepgear, Uni and Plutia were with Gandalf, as he was doing a few of his magic tricks, as he had done for entertainment at the Shire, to the young kids, who were very well impressed.

Batman and Shade were at Hiccup's house, for they were looking onto to the strange piece that they found, wondering what else it would do and what if there were others like them, as Donnie explained to them the other day after meeting the dragon riders.

Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert were having a walk with Hiccup, Astrid and Valka and their dragons, learning the history of how Hiccup first met Toothless, trained him and became his best friend, saved Berk from the terrifying Red Death, and taught his tribe how to train and ride their own dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid also explain their many adventures, such as facing off their enemy-now ally, Alvin the Treacherous, encountering new dragons, their time at Dragon's Edge, the creation of the Dragon Races, the battles against Dagur the Deranged and his Berserker tribe, their time with his sister and their close friend and ally, Heather and other escapades.

Finally they explained all about how Hiccup was reunited with his mother, who Drago Bludvist was, how Stoick gave his life to save Hiccup and how Hiccup and Toothless became the new chief of Berk and Alpha of the dragons.

After the conversation, the others were very amazed, "Man," said Sonic, "I might have guessed that you would have some extraordinary adventures, but never expected them to be quite life-changing!"

"Well, so much has changed for the better quite a bit." Hiccup explained, "For everyday brings a whole different adventure and experience, but after hearing from you about different dimensions, this very much changes everything."

The Viking women of Hiccup's life nodded in agreement as Astrid spoke, "So anything from the strange shield-like object that you guys found a while back?"

"Not yet," said Twilight, who also had a look at the shield earlier "but I hope we find out what other secrets it holds," her voice then sounded concerned, "though Donnie and I are a little worried about any other gateway pieces that could be around here, since we heard from one of the trappers that this Drago guy may have…"

The group had concerned worried looks on their faces also, until Fishlegs came to land after being somewhere with Meatlug.

"Hey there, Fishlegs! How are things going?" asked Hiccup as he approached the intelligent dragon trainer.

"Oh, same old, same old," Fishlegs said as he explained, "I've just been down by the cove, our little lake sprites are very active and playful as always."

"Lake sprites?" asked Shadow.

Valka turned to the black hedgehog as she explained, "Well, it's like this, just a few weeks ago, while my son and Astrid were having their usual flights together, their dragons happened to sense something down at the cove."

"It turns out you guys weren't the only ones new who arrived," Fishlegs spoke up as he then explained what happened, "for when they landed, they spotted these strange fairy-like creatures, they weren't even dragon-like, so they weren't shown in the Book of Dragons," he then began looking for the page as he continued, "they were quite harmless, and very cute too just to add, so they didn't pose any threat, so they, along with yours truly, have been checking up on these sprites, giving them plenty to eat as well as getting along well with them."

Once he found the page he was looking for, he showed it to the visiting group, when seeing the image of the creature, Twilight and the goddesses thought it looked so cute, but as Sonic and Shadow had a good close look at the creature, their eyes suddenly widened with surprise, giving attention to Hiccup and the others.

"No way!" said a surprised Sonic as he looked to the Vikings, "Where did you say you saw these?"

"Down at the cove…" said Hiccup, though little confused he senced that Sonic may know those creatures, "why, do you know these…?"

* * *

Later on, the group, minus Donnie who had to stay to research a little more on the piece with Batman, were walking towards the cove with the Vikings, as they arrived they were with shock in awe at what they saw, partically Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Shade.

There, down at the cove, were a group of Chao! Actual Chao were in the dragon riders' dimension, having a good time as well!

The girls of the group were super surprised and giddy at this, "Aww!" most of them cried, as they noticed how cute the Chao were, soon they came down to greet them.

"Hey there, you little cuties!" said a squealing Neptune, completely psyched at the cute creatures she saw, this caught the Chaos' attention as they saw the coming girls, though some hurried away, a little nervous about these newcomers, but it changed when Fluttershy came up to Neptune.

"Neptune, we need to be careful," she said, "I know that they're adorable, but we need them to know we're ok." As she approached them, she knelt down on all fours as she did her thing.

"Don't worry, little ones, everything's going to be alright, nothing to be afraid of." She spoke like a calm and whispering child who had lots to care for that she was, then one Chao approached her, and after a few minutes, it came up and gave her cute hug, letting out nice "Chao" to it's friends to know that it was alright.

Soon the Chao began to waddle, crawl or even fly to the others, greeting them cutely, happy to see them, some of them began to play with most of the group, while the others continued what they were doing before their arrival.

For when the Vikings and Toothless came down to see them, most of the Chao instantly recognized them and happily fluttered towards them, since they had been to see them once in a while, the others guessed that since they've been coming around most of the time to see them, Hiccup and the others must have taken so much good care of them.

One Chao came up to Toothless, and this one was different, for it's regular wings were replaced with little dragon ones, with dragon feet and paws to boot, seeing this Chao, Toothless became pretty happy to see it.

"What kind of cuties are they?" said Neptune, as she had good handful of Chao in her arms, snuggling them.

Sonic chuckled at this as he explained, "These little guys are called Chao," he said, "they're pretty cute and shy when you get to know, but once you've taken great care of them, which includes feeding them, giving them comfort and giving them your love, they'll be you best friend forever!"

As Sonic continued to pet one of the Chao, it suddenly began to take a new form, as it's head looked a lot like Sonic's a bit (but without the ears), as well as gaining a bit of speed as well, "Also," he continued, "they can be able to gain new abilities or even improve their own when someone gives them plenty of care!" he then did a small fast walk to catch up with his speedy little Chao.

Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Fishlegs were very surprised, they knew that the lake sprites that they encountered were actually creatures from another world, named Chao, like their friends were.

They then began to remember when they first encountered them long ago…

* * *

 **Several weeks ago**

" _Are you sure we're close, bud?" a confused Hiccup asked Toothless, as the dragon was sniffing around, before flapping his head around as what could have been a sign to say yes._

 _Toothless and Stormfly continued to lead their riders to the cove, for Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, it hold several memories there._

 _The cove was where Hiccup first bonded with Toothless, and where Astrid followed Hiccup and encountered the Night Fury herself, and, between the young teens, it was where Astrid first kissed Hiccup on the cheek for "everything else" after their romantic flight, as well as after encountering the Dragon's Nest._

 _As they reached the Cove's entrance, Hiccup and Astrid first stepped throught the gateway, and when they looked down to the lake, and were surprised at what they saw._

 _There, down in the lake, were the strangest, but cutest, creatures that they never saw before, they looked like little blue fairies, and while some were confused and a little scared about where they were, the rest were having a good time playing in the lake._

" _Aww…" Astrid said as she saw them, "they look so cute!" Hiccup nodded to that, they then came down to the ground level, as they decided to walk carefully towards them, not to startle them._

 _However, they forgot to tell their dragons, as Toothless bounced down the rocks to see what Hiccup found, while Stormfly landed and flying down._

 _The surprise appearance of both Dragons and Vikings startled the newly encountered creatures, and they began to scramble away._

 _Hiccup turned to Toothless, a bit annoyed, as he said "Oh, thanks for that bud!" the dragon did nothing a but chuckle a little, until he saw one of the creatures had tumbled over when trying to escape._

 _Toothless wandered over to the fallen fairy creature, as it began to get little worried, until Toothless started to sniff at it, which made it tickle, after that, Toothless did his usual gummy smile as the creature chirped with glee._

 _Then several more came up to Toothless, and began to crowd over him, much to his surprise, fearing they were going to be a handful as the baby dragons were when he first met Hiccup's mum._

 _The sight of what was happening gave Hiccup and Astrid quite a chuckle, as the fairies began to flutter to them._

" _You know," Astrid said as she and Hiccup began cuddling some of them, while giving him a little grin, "I say we should investigate a little further with these guys, just in case." Hiccup knew what she meant and decided to go with it._

 _So through out the day, Hiccup and Astrid and their dragons spend the day with the fairy creatures, playing with them, giving them a cuddle, and even listening to them singing a bit as well._

 _Following this, on their way back, they discovered one of them followed them back, which Valka spotted it, and the next day, came with the teens to the cove to meet them._

 _Fishlegs would later join in to meet the strange creatures as well, as the Vikings and their dragons spend some time with them, fascinated by what they can do._

 _An example of their abilities was that one day, when Toothless was snuggling one of them, it seemed to have gained a surprising new form, with dragon's wings, feet and paws._

 _After gaining this, the Vikings saw that it was flying much faster now, believing that the creatures could evolve into something very interesting with care and kindness._

 _So time went by and the Vikings would come by to the cove to meet and play with the fairy creatures, feed them and even spend some time with them._

* * *

 **Present Day**

The Vikings thoughts down memory lane were cut off when they heard Sonic moments later, "Has anyone seen Chronic, anywhere?"

"Chronic?" asked Leo, drawing his attention away from his Chao to the Blue Blur.

"Yeah, that's the name I'm thinking of giving my Chao." Sonic explained.

The Ponies and the Gamindustri girls were giddy at that, "I love that idea!" said Pinkie, as she scope up one of the Chao as she said "I'm gonna call this one, Cutie Pie!"

"I was thinking of calling mine Super Sprite!" said Neptune, pointing to the Chao on top of her head.

"And yours," Sonic said to Knuckles, pointing to the Chao clinging on to one of Knuckles' hair spines, due to gaining a bit of Knuckles' strengh, "could be called Chuckles!" Sonic said, giving a good chuckle with some of the girls.

"Har-dee-har-har…" gloomed Knuckles, not amused to the name idea.

"I think I saw him over there." Said Fishlegs, pointing to where Sonic's Chao was, where in it's place was a what looked like a small big version of a Chao's head, "But it's odd," Fishlegs added, "I don't remember these things being there…"

Suddenly, the strange thing opened up, revealing to be a cocoon, as it revealed Sonic's Chao, which he named Chronic, looking fresher than ever.

"Whoa-kay, what happened?" said a surprised Hiccup, seeing this for the first time.

Sonic walked up to Hiccup as he explained, "Well, you see, these Chao have, like, some sort of special life cycle of sorts, when someone cares for a Chao plenty much, it can seal into a cocoon and be reborn much more better than ever."

This info interested the Vikings, especially Fishlegs, who began on thinking of adding that info to the page for the Chao.

While the others continued hanging out with their new cute friends, Amy had a thought as she turned to Sonic, Hiccup and Astrid, "We really should thank you guys," she said to the Viking couple, "you've done such a good job of taking care of them, they must have been scared when they ended up here."

"Not a problem, Amy." Astrid replied, after getting that thanks.

The pink hedgehog turned to Sonic, "One thing I don't quite get," she said to her self-proclaimed love.

"I guess I know what you're thinking." Sonic said as he had the same thought.

"We both know that Eggman didn't capture any Chao," said Amy, "and there weren't any word of Chao vanishing from the Chao Gardens we visited, so where did these Chao come from?"

* * *

 **Unknown location**

While the others were spending some time on Berk, far from one Island and to the next, Drago was busy having a conversation with his mysterious ally on the Island that his armada had anchored by, explaining what had happened with Wolfang when he spotted the gateway piece, similar to the one that Drago had on the top of his staff.

"So you found another strange artifact, one that also does magic as your shard does?" the shadowy figure spoke.

Drago nodded as he replied, "Indeed, my friend, though it would seem that Hiccup, the Dragon Master I told you about, has seemed to have gotten involved with our little plans." As he said Hiccup's name, he gritted his teeth with anger.

"I must say," said the figure's voice, "that you and I might have a lot in common with spreading fear to those around us…" Drago nodded to that as the voice continued, "and it would seem your thirst for revenge has blossomed it very well, fueling you with power to rule all, as I've seen in you the first time we've met…"

Drago remembered his first encounter with his new ally very well, some time ago after his defeat at Berk…

* * *

 **Sometime ago, just after the defeat at Berk**

 _As he set foot on the island that would then become the base of actions, Drago and his army of solders and dragon trappers were exploring the island, hoping to find more dragons for his new army to rebuild, while they were successful for a little while, they were still a little short on making a comeback to attack Berk._

 _As they searched high and low for any dragons on the island, Drago was getting a little impatient, having lost his own army of dragons was unacceptable, and so he decided to make the new chief of Berk pay for his actions._

" _Keep searching!" he shouted, "There must be more dragons around here, search every cave if you have to!" as the troops searched everywhere, Wolfang, who had been promoted to new leader of the dragon trappers following Eret's betrayal, was uncertain about there may not be enough dragons on the island, let alone any dragons at all, but he didn't want to tell Drago that, for he was told what happened to Eret when he came back empty handed._

 _Suddenly, something caught his eye, as something shining nearby flickered, as it caught his attention, when he got closer, what he saw looked like a shard, with what looked like a part of something ancient on it._

" _Drago," he called to his master, "I think you should see this…"_

 _He then walked up to Drago, and showed him the shard, it almost looked very sharp, as well as a little pointy._

" _What do you think this is?" he asked Drago, who looked closely at the object given to him._

" _I do not know," the warmonger spoke, until he turned to Wolfang as he continued, "but this would not be any excuse to finding any dragons around here."_

 _Then the shard began to glow a little, gaining both their attention, as Drago looked to it, he held it up to see what was happening, then, as if by magic, a strange hole appear in the sky, as if the shard had called up itself._

 _Suddenly a roar echoed from inside the rift, startling Drago and the troops, until a huge dragon flew out of it, letting out another roar, before flying around, almost as if it was checking its surroundings, it then spotted the island, as well as the army that was inhabiting it, before nose diving to let out its fiery breath on few of the ships!_

 _While the others were shock and terrified of this, Drago gave out a sadistic and sinister grin, before grabbing his staff after handing the shard to a totally confused and frightened Wolfang, as the troops tried to take down the dragon, their weapons were of no use against it, until Drago walked passed them, letting out his own roar while swinging his staff round, gaining the dragon's attention._

 _The dragon then landed to the ground, nearby where Drago and his troops were, while they were standing by to attack, Drago walked up a bit towards the creature, "Hear me, beast!" shouted Drago, "Hear me and obey your new master, for you shall belong to I, Drago Bludvist, the Dragon God!"_

 _Soon the dragon turned it's head towards him as he let out a angered growl and, to everyone's shock… began to speak!_

" _Who are you, who would think to stand against me, and state that I belong to you?!" the dragon roared out in fury, unlike the others who couldn't believe their eyes, Drago was both surprised… and interest in the discovery._

" _D-d-drago…" Wolfang quivered to his master, "that d-dragon…"_

 _The self-proclaimed Dragon God turned to his lackey, "I know…" he said with interest, before turning back to the dragon._

" _I am Drago Bludvist," he reintroduced himself to the dragon, "I am the Dragon God, for which I, alone, control all the dragons in the Archipelago, which includes you, et I've never seen a dragon who speaks before…"_

 _The giant dragon had a good look, though still angered to being ordered around like a dog, he decided to see what this human wanted, "So tell me, oh, Drago Bludvist," he spoke, with little added mockery which, luckily, Drago didn't notice, "who are you to summon Smaug, the King Under the Mountian?"_

 _Drago looked up to the dragon, who revealed itself as Smaug, then he looked down to the shard that Wolfang was holding, then, carefully, he used the tip of his staff brag it, instantly sticking the shard on top, before looking back at the dragon._

" _I had summoned you," he said, "because of this…" he then held up the staff to show Smaug the shard that was placed on top, Smaug eyed this very carefully, it didn't look anything like the Arkenstone, but it looked very important._

" _You seem to have possessed a magic gem piece, despite not being a sorcerer…" Smaug said to Drago, the warlord looked to it and thought to himself, if this so-called gem piece allowed him to call up the dragon, who claimed to be a "King Under the Mountain", he could summon up even more mysterious allies to his bidding._

" _How is this, my king," Drago spoke up to the dragon, having an idea, "aid me on my quest of vengeance against one who calls himself "Hiccup the Dragon Master", and I may offer you what ever you desire, I may even offer you the boy as a meal in our victory!"_

 _Smaug had a good thought on this, the warlord seemed a bit gullible, so he decided to play on this charade, until it would be time to turn on him and his kind._

" _If that is what you want… oh, Dragon God…" the dragon said, hiding another bit of mockery very well, cleverly fooling Drago, as he let out a sinister smile of revenge around the bend for Hiccup._

 _For following this, they set up base on the island that they were currently on, with plenty of room in the caves for Smaug to save his energy for what was ahead, while Drago gave out orders to not only continue finding more dragons, but also to keep an eye out for any more things that resemble the shard…_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Drago finished having his thoughts when he looked back Smaug, as the dragon stepped put of the shadows and into the light from the cracks of the caverns.

"Now that we know that these newcomers have the this piece, and are currently in sanctuary on Berk with this Dragon Master," Smaug thought aloud to his partner, "should perhaps be the time to strike when they least expect it?"

"I suppose…" said Drago, though he had some doubts that he would like the trappers to keep searching for more of the pieces and gain more dragons, "but we must be prepared, for we need more dragons for this, then we will tear Berk apart!"

Smaug guessed that it was true, the army was a little slim at the moment, but Drago could be persuaded other wise…

"Perhaps you are right," he said, "then make sure you double their searches, the sooner we find any more dragons, as well any more of these shards, then the sooner we will burn Berk to the ground!"

Drago grinned sinisterly at this, until Smaug lifted up his head and turned to a shadowy corner where he then, for odd reason, added, "What do you think of that, my dear?"

Suddenly, Smaug let out a fire blast, but before it struck, something zoomed out in time, much to Drago's surprise and disbelieve, someone was spying on their conversation!

For while Drago was thinking back to when he first met Smaug, the drago senced the presence of another dragon… as well as a human, and decided to surprise them when they least expected it.

Soon the dragon revealed itself, it was, what looked like, a dragon that was made of metal and looked quite pretty, and on it's back, was a hooded rider.

"Another one!?" shouted Drago, who couldn't believe that another dragon rider was around, until Smaug tried to attack again, but the dragon and it's rider escaped, knocking down an entering Wolfang, who was coming down to find out what the ruckus was.

Soon, both rider and dragon escaped the caves, and later the island, avoiding some of the army's attacks, as it escaped to the direction leading to Berk.

"Wh-what happened?" said a dizzy Wolfang, regaining his ground after a hit like that, until Drago shuffed him back down and turned to the other troops who came down with Wolfang.

"Ready the ships!" he commanded, "We head for Berk, NOW!" after hearing this, both Wolfang and the troops scurried of to prepare to invade.

"You know," said Smaug, gaining Drago's attention as he calmed down a bit, "I suppose now would be good time to pay Berk a little visit…" he said with a twisted sence and sadism, as Drago looked to his partner with a sinister smirk, before turning back to the entrance where the rider escaped.

"You prepare yourself, Dragon Master," he then looked to the shard on his spear as he continued, "for I am about to bring a challenger more mighty to defeat your Alpha…"

Behind him, Smaug also let out an evil smile, as he was looking forward to what was to come, as well as prepare to stab Drago in the back, once Berk had burned…

* * *

 **Station Square, Sonic's Universe**

"HEAD'S UP!" shouted Silver, as he was doing his best on using his physcic abilities to stop most of the flying objects that were hurled towards them.

The Balrog continued attacking the Sonic heroes, but it was getting very well difficult as it ravaged on through the streets, the evacuations were going a bit well, but doing this while fighting a fire monster at the same time wasn't easy when it comes to this.

Most of the G.U.N. troops arrived to continue the rescues, while the rest tried to slow it down, but it seemed that the bullets couldn't stop it.

"Behold-my-weapons-of-might!" shouted Omega, as he fired another round of fire arms at the Balrog, who was fighting back well, using it's whip and then a sword to deflect some of the attacks.

"How are we gonna beat this thing?!" said Vector, feeling a little panicked at the monstrosity.

"It is kind of hard to say when being swatted by some kind of fire ogre!" Rouge said, very bruised after the Balrog attacked her, which sent her flying and skidding into a pavement.

Espio, who was using his exploding throwing stars, approached them as he had a spoke up, "Even if Sonic, Knuckles and the others hadn't vanished into that portal, I don't if they can handle this beast…" he then turned to Cream and Cheese, who, along with Charmy, were getting some families to join the rest to rescue parties, "Cream!" he called out to the young rabbit, which earned her attention as he said, "Time to make a call!"

Miles away, at Cream's house, Vanilla, Cream's mother, was watching what was happening on the news, looking a little nervous about the unexpected attack of the fire monster.

Suddenly, a transmitter called up, as the video phone had just been answered, as Vanilla turned to see who it was, she was relieved that to see her daughter still alright with Sonic's friends, only to looked concerned when seeing her worried.

"What is it dear? You look so upset!" she said.

"Mother!" Cream replied, "We need Gemerl's help! Quickly!"

Hearing this, Vanilla knew that something was most definitely wrong, as she hurried to the window and saw a black Gizoid robot, carrying a big tree on it's shoulder.

"Gemerl!" she cried out to the robot, as it turned towards her.

"Firewood for the next three years coming up, ma'am." Gemerl called out.

Though grateful for the Gizoid's task, Vanilla explained the situation "That can wait, dear! Cream needs you at the city!"

Back at the city, things were heating up, quite literally too, in fact, as Blaze was fighting back the Balrog with her own flames, though it didn't seem to do any affect.

The others were getting little a little restless as they were beginning to fight a losing match, with the exception of Omega, who had to help give cover for Rouge and the others to fall back a bit.

Meanwhile, on top one of the buildings, a strange figure, who looked like a boy all dressed up in darkish blue armourment and wearing a scarf was watching the fight with a smirk.

He then turned his attention towards both Blaze and Silver, who were doing their best to fight back, but were getting a little exhausted, and then began to communicate through his helmet, "The cat and white hedgehog are seeming to be getting weaker, Doctor," he said "that beast is really doing a good number on them…"

He went quite for a bit, as someone was speaking to him from the other side, until he replied, "You want me to wait until the perfect time to strike?" he said with disappointment, "But they're down right now, so now would be a good time to…"

He didn't quite finished the sentence as he spotted something heading towards the city, as he looked closer, he gave a sad smile, knowing that he had to follow the order given to him.

"Alright," he said, "I guess this could do for a perfect time, since they'll be a bit distracted with new help arriving…"

Back on the streets, Blaze was trying harder to fall back, but the Balrog suddenly caught it's attention on a young girl trying to find her mom, Blaze saw that it would probably strike it, fearing the girl's safety and angered by the monster's cruel and cowardly tactic, she charge towards the girl pushed out of the way, just as the creature almost grabbed the girl… but grabbed her instead!

It then slammed her onto the pavement several times, before tossing her over it's shoulder as it continued forward towards the group.

"Blaze!" Silver cried, worried that his close friend was in danger, as he used the bit of his energy to fly over the Balrog and over to the downed Princess.

As the Balrog approached the group, they realized that this could be it, "I've never thought it would come to this," said Espio, as he then turned to the others, "what happens next, it was a pleasure fighting beside you all."

"You always were a great member of the Chaotix." said Vector with a proud smile, before turning towards the fire demon.

Just then, missiles rained down from the sky and hit the monster as it neared them, before both monster and group looked up to see Gemerl to the rescue.

"Sorry if I'm late," said Gemerl as he landed in front of the group, "but I thought you knew the lessons about not playing with fire!" he said with sarcastic humor.

Soon, Omega came up to Gemerl as the latter looked up to him and said, "Ready for some fire power, buddy?" he asked as he readied his weapons.

"You-are-on!" shouted Omega as he did the same.

While they battled, Silver checked up on Blaze.

He lifted up her head as he called out to her, "Blaze, are you ok?!" he said, with worry, seeing loads of bruises all over her, "Say something, Blaze!" he cried out again, this time it little bit worked, as her eyes fluttered a little, as she was trying to regain consciousness.

"Silver…?" she said, a little weak but alright.

"It's all good, Blaze," Silver said, with such relieve in his voice, "I'm right here, your safe."

Blaze gave a small smile at this, until another spoke from behind "Not for long, you two…"

As Blazed looked ahead and Silver turned around, they saw a scarf-wearing figure, as he lifted up his arm, and it turned into what looked like a gun, before shooting at them both, causing them to vanish!

The figure then looked behind him as he saw the battle against the monster going on, before a portal opened up beside him.

As he approached the portal, he spoke through his helmet again, "Capture completed, doctor," he said, "those two have been transported to your location, returning now!"

He then entered the portal, as it vanished with none the wiser.

Back at the battle, Omega and Gemerl were throwing their all, as they continued their assault on the Balrog, with Omega's weaponry and Gemerl, using the different abilites that he gained from some of the Sonic heroes.

While this method was doing a little well, the Balrog was still standing, but trying to continue the fight, noticing this, the rest of the group conitued to fight as well.

"We just need a few more hits to take it down!" shouted Rouge, as she did a screw dive on the monster's face.

"But how?" cried Charmey, "What haven't we tried yet?"

Just then, Gemerl spotted a water tower up on one of the buildings not far from where they were, and gained an idea.

"Keep it occupied a bit more, I'll be right back!" he shouted as he flew off.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING?!" Vector shouted aloud, fearing that the fight would a complete losing one.

Soon the team was hitting it hard than ever, as then Cream spotted her robot guardian flying back with the top part of the water tower carried on top of him.

Seeing this, Rouge and Vector gave the order, "Fall back!" they cried, as the team scattered away.

The Balrog wondering what's going on until he heard a voice from above, "I hope you hate getting wet as I may do!" Gemerl shouted out as he poured the water over it.

The Balrog roared, almost like it didn't like being doused with water, before limp jogging to escape, not without Gemerl, Vector and Omega giving it some good old thwacking to sent it packing.

Then another portal opened up, and the beast ran into it, just as it closed up.

The group cheered at this, as well as most of the citizens and the G.U.N. troops seeing what had happened, as they knew that the fight was over.

"Alright," said Vector, "score one for the good guys!"

Big looked at what happened as he asked, "Is it over?" he said.

To which Rouge replied, "Don't worry, you big fur ball, it's over."

But then, while the others were celebrating, Cream was the only who stopped to look around, she then began to feel a little worried, as she then turned to the others.

"Where did Miss Blaze and Mr. Silver go?" she asked, as the others then realized that she was right, as they looked around, they began to discover that the two were most definitely gone.

"Ah, crud." Vector said, "First Tails and the Emeralds vanish into a portal, followed by Sonic and the others, now Silver and Blaze are missing! What next?!"

This was then shot down further as Charmey thought aloud, "Don't you mean "Who's" next?" he said, with little worry, as the others realized that the bee kid could be right, leaving them all concerned about what had happened, unaware of Silver and Blaze's true fate.

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, HtTYD Universe**

Following the visit with the Chao, the group were making they way back to the village, though of course, that few of the Chao wanted to stay with them.

"Thanks again for taking care of these little guys." Said Sonic, as he spoke to Hiccup as they were nearing the village.

"Oh, it's nothing to it," Hiccup said, "I suppose that these "Chao", as you call them, are very well behaved, I've never seen these type of creatures before, since, you know, that we've been seeing a lot of dragons around."

But soon, as the group arrived, they noticed a small crowd at the centre, which made Hiccup and the others a little uneasy, as they passed some of the Viking crowds, they arrived to the centre and spotted the hooded dragon rider, getting off the metal dragon, which both Hiccup and Astrid recognized.

Then the hooded dragon unmasked herself, revealing her to be Heather, Hiccup and Astrid's old ally while back!

"Heather?" Hiccup said the first word that came to his surprise visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid added, as she was little concerned as her boyfriend was when they saw her worried face.

Heather gave them good look as she said with utmost concern, "It's Drago…" she said, whch immediately got everyone's attention, realizing what it meant as she continued, "Drago is coming to Berk, and I fear that he's brining something far more dangerous than just a new army!"

As Batman and Donnie reunited with the group, they all looked worried about what Heather had said, as they knew that if the Drago person they heard about was coming, they had a good guess that he might bring with him what would be a gateway piece as well.

"A giant TALKING dragon?!" Hiccup said with mixture of surprise, shock and disbelieve, as Heather explained that during some time after hearing about his defeat at Berk, Heather went with her dragon, a Razorwhip named Windshear, to search out for any signs for him, to see what he would be up to.

When she spotted Drago's fleet, she and Windshear investigated quietly and carefully, and learned that of that Drago had allied himself with a dragon, who could even speak, something that no one had ever seen a dragon do.

Sonic and the others were concerned of what was happening as well, after being introducing themselves to her and explaining why they were here, she let them in on the situation, as she then explained that Drago had in his possession, a strange looking piece, looking like a shard.

This was no doubt be, what looked like, a fractal of one of the gateway pieces.

"That's right, I know it's crazy but listen," said Heather, answering Hiccup's surprise outburst, "this dragon must something far more dangerous than the Red Death, or even Drago's Bewilderbeast combined, I heard it talking to him about plans on torching Berk, before that thing somehow noticed us and tried to stop us from escaping."

Sonic and Twilight looked to Hiccup, noticing the worry of the village all around as well as himself, until Sonic decided to step up, "So, what do we have to do?" he asked, resulting most of the group and the gathered village and council surprised at this.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" said a nervous Twilight, "Are you certain about this?"

"Yeah," Raph said, cutting in, "Don't you think it's unwise getting in their business?"

"Maybe," said Sonic, "but somehow, this bizarre, talking dragon could be not from this world, so if it has joined their enemy, then they need all the help they could get, plus we can't leave out of this danger!"

The others, practically Twilight and Rainbow Dash, were surprised of Sonic's loyalty to their new friends, seeing this, Rainbow decided to join up and help, so she trotted over to him and said proudly "Sign me up!"

The others looked to each other at this, and one by one, decided to help out, surprising Hiccup and the other Vikings, though making them pretty grateful of their kindness to help.

While they prepare for the battle, as well as preparing to get help from some of Berk's allies, Gandalf, while joining in to help, began to look concerned of the situation.

He began to think back at what Heather had mentioned of the giant talking dragon, as she explained that it talked pretty sinister and dark, with a very deep voice, having a very worried thought that if they were facing what he believe they were facing, then he feared that Berk was certainly doomed…

* * *

Author's Notes:

The stage is almost set for the battle that Berk has never faced before!

Will they be able to survive the might of Smaug?

And what has happened to Silver and Blaze? All will be revealed soon…

Chapter Notes:

As you may know, since Dragons: Race to the Edge is still going, there's no idea what the out come may be, if I may need to change a few things on the HtTYD Universe when the series is done.

Michelangelo's demonstration of cooking Pizza to Bucket and Mulch is based off from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, in which Mikey was trying to teach the villagers of ancient China how to make Pizza.

Sonic's idea of naming the Chao is also based from #173 from the Sonic comic series, with Sonic naming his Chao "Chronic" and Knuckle's Chao be named "Chuckles"


	6. Fire and Fury Part 2

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fire and Fury Part 2**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, HtTYD Universe**

"So, Hiccup, how does this 'ere battle plan work out?" Alvin asked the chief of Berk.

After getting the distress message to Alvin's tribe, the Outcasts were drawn to Berk to aid their allies, they were once at each other's throats until the incident with the Skrill and Dagur, which resulted in the Beserker chief taking control of both tribes, thus causing Alvin to ally himself to Hiccup and his friends.

Following Dagur's defeat, the Outcasts and Hooligans of Berk became friends and allies to each other afterwards, once Alvin regained his position as Chief of the reformed Outcasts.

Valka was very well surprised when she heard about this, for before she was abducted, she very well remembered Alvin when they were young adults, back before she and Stoick fell in love and married, which she remembered him being banished by the newly crowned chief Stoick.

She became a little concerned when she was reunited with Alvin during one of their visits, but before long, they were finally back on friendly terms after that.

Her thoughts were cut off when Hiccup replied to Alvin's question, "As far as I know, Alvin, Drago will coming in with loads of battleships, most of them filled with dragon trappers, as well as any enslaved dragons at his mercy," the young chief explained as he mapped out how Drago will be coming in and how many enforcers he will be brining, "also, he will also be bringing with him a Bewilderbeast, a dangerous dragon who can control other dragons against their will, which is why we have to get everyone to keep their dragons close to them, so they can help them fight back it's control."

Sonic and the others listened well to this, as Hiccup, Astrid, Alvin, Valka, Gobber, Spitelout and Heather were talking strategies over Drago's up coming attack, but behind them, not far from the group, Gandalf was thinking deeply of what was to come, as when Heather described Drago's ally, he was in constant thought.

Hiccup then turned to the group, "We would need you to split into two groups, most of you would stay with some of the villagers safely in the Great Hall, the rest of you would help fend off Drago."

"Don't worry chief," said Sonic, "you can count on all of us to do our part!" the others agreed with him, with, unknown to all of them, the exception of Gandalf.

All of Berk, following what had happened with Drago the last time, were fully prepared for this, as most of the village was in lock down, most of the villagers were taken to safety at the Great Hall and the underground dragon dens, for those with families to be safe, while the others prepared their weapons and dragons for battle, while keeping them close to avoid the Bewilderbeast taking control of the fire-breathing friends.

Soon, preparations were nearly complete, with Sonic, his friends, Batman, the Mario Bros, the Turtles and Gandalf helping out with the battle, while Twilight, her friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pooh and his friends stay with most of the villagers to keep them safe.

However, things went a little tricky for the travelers from Gamindustri, as Snotlout and the twins, believing them to be citizens, tried to keep them with the rest of the village in sanctuary, the goddesses were complaining and trying to explain that they can fight (Rainbow Dash also wanted to join in the action as well).

"Come on, please?" said a begging Neptune, "Please, please, pretty please?" added a begging Peashy as they tried to be like cute little Dogoo.

But Snotlout kept disbelieving them as he said while getting them into the Great Hall, "Yeah, like you can magically fight these guys, you need to stay safe, you may look cute, by the way, but you're still sticking the regulations!"

Meanwhile, Valka spotted Hiccup, looking out to sea with Toothless by his side, as she walked up to him.

"Nervous, Hiccup?" she said as her son turned to her, as he began trying to hide it, resulting Valka to chuckle a little at that scene, "Oh, it's alright to be nervous…"

Hiccup smiled a little at this as he turned back to where he was looking, "Hey, uh… I seem to see how Dad was like when he had to prepare for war…" he said, a little sad about this, "in truth, I'm someone who could bring peace to both Vikings and dragons, but now I have to prepare everyone I know and care for war, something I was a little scared to do when he was still… you know…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Hiccup," Valka said, placing her hand on his left shoulder, "just remember, what ever happens, I'll be with you, always…"

"And so will I," Astrid said as she came up to the right, lifting up Hiccup's spirits further when seeing his girlfriend, "know that you decide what to do, no matter how crazy it is," she continued as she placed her hand on Hiccup's chest to where his heart was, "in there…" she finished with a small smile, as she and Hiccup gave each other a small kiss, for both luck and love.

Sonic, Shadow and Amy looked at this with bit of happiness on them, "Does this give you any ideas, Sonic?" Amy said, romantically.

Though Sonic, still looking at what the young Viking couple, turned to the pink hedgehog as he replied, "I'm sure that they'll be great together, Amy, especially once they're hitched." Though Amy was a little upset that she was referring to her and Sonic, she a little bit agreed to what he said.

Shadow then gained the Vikings' attention as he spoke, "Hiccup," he said, "It's time." Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Toothless nodded a little, as they knew they had to get ready for battle.

Inside the Haddock's residence, Donnie was still working over the details of the gateway piece that they found before getting captured by the trappers, while everyone was doing their thing a while back, he was experimenting a bit on the strange object, that had the ability to teleport and shift through different points via the portals, as he demonstrated with a Terrible Terror, and even Mikey at one point when he by to see him.

He also learned that he could activate the artifact once touched it, to either open or close the small portals, but he was still a bit puzzled on what else it could do.

Then came a knock on the door, which gained his attention once he deactivated the gateway piece, "Come in," he said, as behind the door revealed Leo.

"Everything's all ready, Donnie, you coming?" he asked, as Donnie got up.

"Yeah, in a minute…" his brother said, as Leo leaved, Donnie picked up the piece, before heading off to join the others.

* * *

Everyone was on high alert.

All across Berk, all the best fighters and dragon riders were standing their ground and readying themselves for what was to come, up front, Hiccup was on Toothless, with Astrid next to him on Stormfly, most of Sonic's team were standing by them as well, waiting for the word when Drago arrived, the other dragon riders, as well as Gobber and Valka, were on their dragons too, watching and waiting.

Most of the dragons were getting a little uneasy, but most of them retained their posts, the same for some of the Vikings too, waiting for the time to strike once their chief gave out the call to attack.

"It's seems quiet…" Sonic spoke up as he looked around, "to quiet…" he then turned back to the ocean, though he gave a bit of a shiver, knowing that him and anything such as swimming pools or even ocean water, didn't mix well with him, due to his fear of water.

All of a sudden, there came some murmurs and small arguments coming from the crowds, as Sonic and the others turned to see, they were surprised to see the goddesses and the ponies coming towards them.

"What are you girls doing here?!" cried Knuckles, not wanting to distract Hiccup and the others, "I thought we told you to stay in the Great Hall!"

"Just because we look harmless doesn't mean that we don't know how to fight," huffed Noire, "don't you remember when we were facing those dragons back on the island?"

Knuckles tried to say something, but was kept silent when he knew she was a bit right, for during the fight, the girls did well on battling the dragons when they first arrived to this dimension.

"And besides," Rainbow stepped in, "I'm a mare of action, I don't want to be part of the side lines when I could be helping beat bad guys!" she said as if she spoke for her and her friends.

With a sigh, Knuckles decided to give in for now, "Alright, fine," he grumbled, "you girls can help out, but stay close by incase you need any help!"

Suddenly, they heard Toothless let out a snarl, as they turned the saw the Night Fury acting all serious and protective, as it snarled that it sensed danger ahead, with them hearing his rider trying to calm him down.

As the group hurried back to Hiccup, they saw something in the ocean, as it Sonic used Hiccup's looking glass to see clearly, he saw a figure on a strange jagged rock like island, that was floating towards them, but as it came closer, it rose up, revealing to be a giant dragon.

The dragon was huge, and it strangely looked like a giant loin like elephant, only without the trunk, and that one of its tusks was missing.

This was Drago's Bewilderbeast, one of the last of it's kind, though while others are gentle, if one has been treated terribly to strike fear to others, as well as being controlled by a mad man, it is a dangerous threat.

The other dragons began to get nervous, as well as the Vikings, fearing that Drago's dragon would take over theirs, but they stood their ground as they have to, as the Bewilderbeast approached the island, it began to climb up, until it reached the cliff edge, as it's head sticking up, Drago on top of it's head, looking down to the heroes.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Dragon Master?" said Drago, with an evil grin on his face, while Hiccup's expression was of bravery, anger and courage to stand up to the mad man who tried to take over Berk and responsible for Stoick's death.

"Too long, Drago," Hiccup said, as he looked up to the one-armed maniac, "why are you here, and what do you want?"

"Maybe, I want what you have," Drago sneered as he leaned down towards him, "The very victory that you have so carelessly took from me!" the defenders of Berk couldn't believe what Drago said, when it was he who was careless when he made Toothless kill Stoick.

"This victory was never yours to begin with!" Hiccup shouted back, "We know what you have planned since you were here last, and we've been ready to protect our dragons and our home from you!"

Hearing this, Sonic and others were amazed at how good of a speaker Hiccup was, sometimes when it's compassion, hope or even believe that helps Berk forward.

All of a sudden, Drago chuckled, setting everyone to be both confused and worried, then he spoke, "Oh, it is not just that I am after," he said with an evil grin, then spoke aloud for all to hear, "I have been told you have something else here, something that is beyond this, or any other world!"

He then pointed to Donnie, whom had the gateway piece strapped onto his shell, "Besides these strangers that you bring," he continued, "you have foolishly brought what else I seek here as well!"

This set off a wave of worry, as everyone began to wonder what the artifact would indeed do if Drago were to use it.

"Looks like we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces…" Raph whispered to Gandalf, who nodded in agreement.

It is here that Sonic stepped up besides Hiccup and Toothless, as he then spoke up to Drago, "Well you might be right on that about us and this gateway piece not from around here," he said, as the dark, sinister man turned to the hedgehog, "but, despite what we are," he continued, "we're stronger in numbers, so we can help Hiccup here take you and your crony Dragon Trappers down!"

Hearing this, Drago decided to accept the fight, "Then it is a good thing I have brought a mighty challenger for this…" he said, as he then turned back to where his fleet was, until he let out a roar of might, this confused the travelers, but for Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and the others, they knew that something bad was coming.

And it did as a louder roar echoed from the sky, one that cause Gandalf to freeze in fear of what it was.

As everyone drew their attention to the sky, they saw a shadow of a dragon, until it flew out revealing itself, as it let out a roar, when Gandalf came up and saw this, however, what he thought with fear was true, as one word came out of his mouth the minute he saw the dragon.

"Smaug…"

Sonic, Hiccup and the others turned to the wizard when they heard him, "Wait, you know this dragon?!" said a surprised Hiccup, as he, Astrid and Valka were shocked, while Toothless growled at the new threat.

"Smaug is, or in my case was, a terrifying fire drake, considered as the last of the "great" dragons to exist on Middle-Earth," explained Gandalf, "he attack and laid to rule the Dwarfs' home, the Lonely Mountain of Erebor," he then turned back to the dragon, "but he's suppose to be dead after being killed by Bard many years ago, how could he be alive?!"

"Great…" groaned Raph, "so not only are we dealing with a mad man with an army of Dragon Trappers, but also a dragon who's suppose to be dead, what else could be bad?!"

It is at this point when Smaug looked down to the village, as he flew on the spot and spoke, "So this is the Isle of Berk…" he said, "Almost reminds me of the city of Dale."

"Uh… Fishlegs…?" said Hiccup, who looked quite stump with shock as the others (except Gandalf) at what just happened as he turned to the intelligent dragon rider, "Did that dragon just…?"

"…Talk?" finished a terrified Fishlegs, as he looked up to the (supposed to be deceased) King Under the Mountian, "Yeah, so it's can be assured that Heather was right on that part…"

"Can you believe that?" said Ruffnut, as she and Tuffnut looked shocked at Smaug.

"Yeah…" answered Tuffnut, as they then looked to each other… and big smiles replaced the worried looks on their faces, as Tuffnut added "WE GOTTA OWN THAT DRAGON!"

Smaug then flew down above Drago's Bewilderbeast, as he then looked to Hiccup with an evil glare, "So, you are Hiccup, the Great Dragon Master?" he said, followed by a evil chuckle, "How amusing," he said, as he began to banter on the young chief, using the info that Drago gave of him, as he secretly prepared to strike, "how much shame do bring to your family, your own tribe?" Smaug stated, as Hiccup felt the exact same thing Drago said haunted him to him when he first saw him.

Being brave at this, Hiccup began to speak, "I know very well I'm not like much, but I am chief, and as such, I speak to you to stand down, and leave peacefully." He said, trying first to speak peacefully, having fight back put on stand by to be ready.

"You? Chief?" snorted Smaug, "Blasphemy! You are nothing like Stoick, Drago has told me about you and your father, you may hold the title, but you will never be as brilliant as he was!"

"Well I'll tell you this," Hiccup spoke back, "to be someone that great, that brave, that selfless, all you can do, is try, and that's what I will always do, always there to help my village, friends and family!"

"And I'll be there with him all the way!" Astrid stepped in.

As did Valka as she said "And so will I!" Toothless even roared in agreement that he will be at Hiccup's side no matter what.

Sonic's group also stepped in too, "Count us in as well!" Sonic said, "Even if it's been a small while since we met, we can always count on Hiccup!"

The Vikings were happy about that, and turned back to Smaug with determination, ready to fight.

But as Smaug looked to them with an evil glare, he let out small growl, "So you really care about them all don't you?" he asked Hiccup, as he nodded.

"Good…" the dragon said calmly, until the crowd saw Smaug's chest glowing as he then said, sadistically, "Then you shall be the first to DIE!"

Hearing this, everyone was gob smacked with shock and horror, as Smaug shot fire at Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and their dragons!

However, seeing this, knowing that they may not have time to escape, Shadow rushed towards them, just to teleport them out of the way before the fire shot struck them, resulting them transported to the side, as the Vikings and their dragons tumbled upon reentry!

Upon the first strike, Smaug instantly dived through the village, unleashing his flames across Berk, seeing this, Drago made his Bewilderbeast turn to the ships, "ATTACK!" he called out, as most of the trappers on the ships unleashed several of the dragons they captured and forced to serve Drago, resulting the dragons of Berk who would protect their home, including those being rode by their riders, to strike back.

Heather saw what happened, and at an instant, began to fly towards the boats, "Ok, girl," she said to Windshear, "time for our moment!" she then turned to Fishlegs and the others as she called out to them, "Ready to do some damage control?"

"Well, duh," said Tuffnut, as he and Ruffnut were excited, "we were born to do damage control!"

Soon the riders began fighting back, while Fishlegs and Eret dealt with most of the dragon attackers, Heather, Snotlout and the twins rode their dragons to the boats, making excellent damage.

Alvin, meanwhile, had his own surprise for Drago's army, as he turned to one of his troops as he gave the word, "Release our trained fighters!" he shouted, as the Outcast soilder blew on his horn, making it the signal for the other Outcast allies to open up a hatch, revealing several Monstrous Nightmare, Changewing and Thunderdrum dragons.

Back after the battle at Outcast Island, Hiccup helped the tribe there with training their own dragons, earning their trust and become good allies.

While this happened, Gobber, Valka and most of the Vikings began to get moving on putting the fires out that Smaug caused, although it began to get a little tricky, as Smaug continued to attack, causing more buildings to catch fire.

Upon ordering the attack, Drago, with his spear with the shard on top of it, jumped off his dragon and landed on the ground, as he prepared to face Hiccup, while Wolfang, who was riding his own Gronkle, which was black and had what looked like a jolly roger on it's side, landed beside him.

Hiccup, after escaping again, was recovering from what happened, as well as Astrid, Toothless, Valka and Stormfly, as most of the dimensional travelers came up to them, until Astrid and Shadow spotted Drago coming towards Hiccup, ready to strike.

"HICCUP!" screamed Astrid, gaining Hiccup's attention to look behind him, just in time for him to get out his flame sword, which clanged in contact with Drago's spear.

"Well, that was a dirty trick!" said a struggling Hiccup, as every swing him made clashed with every strike that Drago made with his own weapon.

"I know," spoke up Rainbow, hoping in to support Hiccup, "how does this guy live with himself?"

This made Drago a little ticked at that, as he continued to fight, swing after swing, the two leaders continued to fight each other, with the fate of Berk in the balance.

Meanwhile, Wolfang saw his master a bit busy with the Dragon Master, so he decided to go after the one Hiccup loved the most: Astrid.

"Hello, Poppet." He said with a smirk on his face, this got Astrid's attention, as she saw Wolfang, getting out his own swords to fight, until he then charged towards her, resulting the Divine Beauty to make evasive action towards this.

Seeing what was happening around them, Sonic decided that he and his group should take action right away, "Ok," he said, "this going out swell, so I believe it's time to take dramatic action!"

Twilight nodded at this, and instantly began to go all organize mode, "Rainbow Dash, see if you can help put out those fires!" she ordered, in which Rainbow did a quick salute with her wing, as she zoomed off.

The Alicorn then turned to the Echidnas, "Knuckles, Shade, you two and Batman should fight off these dragons controlled by the trappers!"

"I have an idea!" said Sonic as he stepped in, "We'll help out with finding a way to stop Smaug while those two and Batman help Heather, Fishlegs and the other riders deal with the boats!"

"That could work," said Donnie, until he noticed his scanner picking up something, he then turned to where Hiccup and Astrid were fighting Drago and Wolfang, while Toothless and Stormfly dealt with Drago's dragons that came to keep them busy.

As he looked closely, he spotted the shard on top of Drago's spear, and then looked back to his device, picking up the same readings as the gateway piece on his back.

"Guys," he said, "I think I'm quite certain that thing on Drago's spear is a gateway piece! A shard of one, to be precise!" this surprised the others, as when Heather told them about the shard that the mad man had, which lead them to believe was part of a gateway piece.

"That must explain how Smaug ended up in this world, don't you think Gandalf?" said Knuckles, as he then spoke to the wizard.

"Quite so," the grey wizard said, "then we must try and get it!"

Leo nodded in agreement, "Agreed, me and my bros will help Hiccup while we can try and get that shard," he said, "the rest of you do what you can with the rest!"

With that, the plan was put into action, and in the nick of time too, as during the fight, while Astrid was occupied with Wolfang, Drago was beginning to get the upper hand, as he managed to strike Hiccup's sword out of his hand.

But as he was about to strike the young chief, Leo managed to block it with his swords before they made contact.

"Mind if we back you up, Hiccup?" said Leo, as began to fight a surprised Drago with Raph, while Hiccup rushed to get his sword.

"You dare stand in my way, freaks?" shouted Drago as he fought back, only to get knocked back by Donnie with his staff and Mikey with his nun chucks.

"Hey, we may be freaks," said Donnie, "but FYI, we're the good guys!"

Soon Drago let out a roar, and charged to them, putting on quite a fight, "Man," said Mikey, "he's even more serious as Shredder!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" called out Raph, as he charged towards the mad man.

Their weapons clashed again and again, until the turtles and Drago began to tire a bit.

"Had enough, pal?" asked Raph, hoping that Drago would cave soon.

But they them heard him chuckle a little as he spoke, "Oh, I'm just getting started!" he said, before holding up his staff, resulting the shard to glow brightly.

Following the glow, a rift began to open, and suddenly several space ships began to fly out and head towards them, space ships that the Turtles instantly recognized being those of the Kraang!

"The Kraang?! Are you kinding me?!" shouted Donnie as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It looks like that gateway piece still has some juice in it!" said Mikey, as suddenly several more things came out of the rift as well.

On the Kraang ship, meanwhile, the alien enemies of the turtles, were suddenly surprised of how they were here, "Kraang, identify the location that the ship has arrived in that is not Dimension X!" said one of them.

Another replied, "This location that the ship has arrived in is most logically not Dimension X, nor is it the place known as New York, but an entire different dimension."

Then one of the Kraang took a close look down to the village, and it spotted the turtles, "Kraang, the enemies of the Kraang, known as the Turtles, are also here in this dimension that is most definitely not Dimension X nor the place known as New York!"

Seeing this, the first Kraang gave out the command, "Understood, Kraang, all Kraang commence fire on the place where the Turtles are at!" at that moment, the Kraang ships began to dive and bombard the village with their weapons.

But things were getting far bad, for as the rift opened, while going after Smaug, Sonic's group looked up to where the rift was, and a few seconds after the Kraang appeared, another batch of creatures came out, as Sonic, Amy and Shadow looked closely, their eyes widened with horror at what they saw.

"Oh snap!" that was the first thing Sonic said before turning to Shadow, "Shadow, do you know what we're seeing right there…?" he asked as Shadow, showing little fear, answered with one name.

"The Black Arms!" he cried.

"But they're suppose to be dead!" stated Sonic as he looked back to what he saw.

"It would seem that the powers that this shard posses can really do bring about enemies of our past…" Gandalf spoke out as he knew that the hedgehogs had enemies that should have been deceased as well.

Then they spotted what appear to be pterodactyls from the Prehistoric age, "What are those things?" asked Uni, as she and the other Goddesses looked up to the creatures, almost reminding them of the monsters they battled back home.

"They almost look like dragons there!" spoke up Gobber seeing the bizarre beasts as well.

"Ah, those are pterodactyls," Sonic explained, "they are actually rare ancestors to the birds of our present time, and the very interesting creatures, just one problem…"

Applejack turned to the Blue Blur as she asked "What's that?"

"THOSE GUYS DIED A ZILLION YEARS AGO!" Sonic yelled out, since he knew a bit of history, "I can't believe that they're here, and now!"

But then they spotted more creatures emerging out of the portal as they landed in the square, how ether the others realized never saw them before, but the Goddesses recognized them instantly.

Most of them looked like big walking dragons, while four of them looked like a combo of robotic angels and/or birds, while the rest looked like the robot monsters that Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Vert and their sisters battled when they first encountered Arfoire.

"No way," Noire cried, "monster from our dimension?! That's impossible!"

"I take it those critters are yours?" asked Applejack.

"You bet they are!" said Neptune as she looked around, "Those two type of monsters there are very powerful, those reptile dudes there are Ancient Dragons, and those metal guys look like CPU Breakers!" the hyped CPU explained as she pointed out to the respected monsters from their home.

After landing in the village, both Black Arms and Gamindustri monsters began a rampage across Berk, with several Kraang landing for invasion, to most of Berk, it was like Ragnarok on different levels!

Though uncertain about what was happening, Smaug looked down to where he was attacking as he saw the madness from above, until one of the Kraang ships made a big mistake on attacking him, resulting the dragon to fight back a bit.

Seeing the chaos spreading, the heroes had to make a new strategy, "Ok, change of plan," said Sonic, "we stop these monsters, and then, hopefully, deal with the fire-breathing lizard!"

"Alright then, time to take out the trash, CPU style!" shouted Neptune, as the other goddesses nodded in agreement on what to do.

As the others wondered what she meant, Neptune gave the word, "Alright girls… TRANSFORM!" and at that, Gamidustri girls were transformed into their CPU forms, much to the others surprise!

Neptune was now Purple Heart, Goddess of Planeptune, Noire became Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation, Blanc had been transformed into Lowee's Goddess, White Heart and Vert now became the Goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart.

Even the Goddesses' sister took CPU form of their own, transforming them into CPU Candidates, Nepgear had become Purple Sister, Uni was now Black Sister and the twins Rom and Ram had transformed into the White Sisters.

"Whoa!" said the ponies after witnessing what they just saw, with the hedgehogs letting a whistle of surprise, not seeing that these girls were some sort of super heroes.

Then Peashy jumped up, "Neptuna, I'm coming too!" she cried, before running up past the group and jumped into the air, as she too began to transform.

Peashy's transformation surpised the group (excluding the other Gamindustri girls) the most, as in the spot where Peashy was, a young woman had took her place, for Peashy had took form of Yellow Heart, a Goddess from Plutia's dimension.

"Wh-what the…?!" cried Amy, surprised after seeing what Peashy had become, "Is that you, Peashy?!"

Yellow Heart turned to the pink hedgehog as she said with giggle "Yeperoonie! And I'm ready to play with Neptuna!"

"Well," said Sonic, "I guess we can use some supergirl power like yours, ladies."

The Goddesses were happy to hear, until Plutia called out, "Wait for me, I'll transform too…"

Suddenly, the Gamindustri girls panicked a little as Purple Sister spoke out, "Nonononono!" she said "I think it's best you stay with the others!" the others nodded in agreement, knowing very well of Plutia's little dark side.

"Aww…" Plutia said, with a hint of defeat, "Ok, but it's still not fair…" after that the Goddesses headed off to battle, though unaware and confused about Plutia, the others headed off to fight the other monsters, while Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity took Plutia back inside the Great Hall.

Back down at the boats, Knuckles, Shade, Batman and the dragon riders were taking down the armies pretty well, "Dragon riders, coming through!" shouted Tuffnut, as the twins did the same technique they did before during their first battle with Drago, this time with Snotlout, as Barf let out some Zippleback gas, which exploded in contact with the Monstrous Nightmare flames.

Knuckles and Shade took out several of the foot troops with Batman, as they also had to stop some of them from reaching Berk's shores.

But they then caught off guard a bit when the rift opened, as they looked, Knuckles was shocked to see the Black Arms as they landed, as well as some of them heading towards them as they began attacking everything in site.

"Ugh, not those creatures again!" groaned a frustrated Knuckles.

Shade and Batman then turned to him as the earlier asked, "What are they?"

"They're known as the Black Arms," explained Knuckles, "basically, they are an alien race that Shadow was based off from, however, they are a dangerous race that invaded our world long before we met you."

"Were you able to stop them before?" Batman asked, Knuckles nodded to that.

"Yes," he said, "Shadow was able to defeat their leader, Black Doom, and destroyed the base of operations, the Black Comet, with the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon."

"Well, what do we do now?" Shade asked, "We need to take out these ships, but we also need to stop that giant dragon from- Whoa!" the echidna was unable to finish as a pterodactyl grabbed her, resulting Knuckles to go after it!

"Batman, you handle things here, I'm going after Shade!" Batman nodded to what Knuckles said, as the echidna jumped onto one of the flying Black Hawk creatures, remembering how Shadow did it, and go after the dinosaur, despite the black creature's attempts to shake him off.

Up in the air, meanwhile, the skies suddenly becoming a complete out of control dog fight, as dragons, Kraang ships, Black Hawks and pterodactyls were soaring and fighting in the sky.

"Hurry guys," Heather cried out, giving the orders on battle, "take them down fast, we can't lose Berk to any of them, be it part of Drago's army or not!"

The only who were actually enjoying the chaos were the twins, as the just floated there on the dragon, "What, stop this?" asked Ruffnut.

"Yeah, this is just so cool to stop!" explained Tuff.

"Yeah!" shouted Ruff as both Vikings then cried out "BEST DAY EVER!"

Fishlegs, meanwhile, was thinking the complete opposite as some of the Black Hawks nearly struck him and Meatlug, "Whoa, easy girl," he said to his dragon, "don't worry, daddy's here, let's do this together!" as they continued the fight, he became concerned about what would result of the fighting would lead to.

Back in the Great Hall, most of the families, some of them just women and children, with several of the young and baby dragons, were under protection from the fighting outside.

Pooh and his friends, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were under watchful duties, waiting until it was time to come out, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were feeling a little left out a bit, "I know that we're just fillies, but I really want to help Rainbow Dash, she needs our help!"

Rabbit turned to the young Pegasus as he spoke, "Now, Scootaloo, it is better safe in here than the dangers that are out there, Hiccup, Sonic and Gandalf need us here to look after these Vikings of their island!" Piglet nodded in agreement, especially about being safe inside.

"I th-think it is for the best," said Piglet, "that we should just stay here and maybe wait 'til it blows over?" as he said that, an explosion happened outside which caused the Hall to tremor, resulting Piglet to hide under a table.

"Don't worry, Piglet," said a comforting Pooh, "I suppose we could try and see what we can do here?"

"Um, maybe something n-nice right here?" suggested Piglet, wanting to do something in his hiding spot.

"Well, I say we go out there and show them a thing or three!" said Tigger with a brave attitude, "Why, if they came to the left, I'll bounce to the right, they charge to the right, I'll pounce to the left!"

Rabbit then deadpanned as he said to mischievous tiger "And what if they come straight after us?"

"Hoo, simple, I bounce!" said Tigger, with carefree in his step.

Suddenly, another tremble, even louder than the last shook the hall, as that happened, a young Terrible Terror jumped out of a young Viking girl's arms as it began to squirm with panic and rush straight out towards the front door!

"Fang!" cried the girl, "Come back here!" despite being called back by her mum, the girl rushed after the Terror, before they exited the Hall.

Seeing this, Tigger bounced off after them as he bellowed "Hold on, Tigger to the rescue!"

Seeing this, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went after him, but Rabbit was unpleased at what was happening.

"Tigger! You and the fillies get back here right now!" he shouted before going after them, with Pooh, carrying a scared Piglet, with him as they left the Hall. As the stepped out, they followed Tigger and the Crusaders who were following the girl and her Terror through the chaotic streets.

The chase went from the Great Hall, all the way down to nearing where the others were battling the invaders, though while went after the girl and her dragon, the others had to avoid getting hit by any attacks, as they saw most of the invaders, they instantly run the opposite direction at times.

Rainbow was a bit on putting the fires out, which seemed like a breeze, using her speed to make whirl wind to funnel up the water from the ocean and landing it on the burning houses, though it would be difficult as when house or two were hosed down, another batch would be alit by Smaug.

She then spotted Scootaloo and the others chasing down a girl thorugh the dangerous street, not wanting her little sister figure to get hurt, she whooshed down to help, "Hey, squirt, hold on!" she shouted as she flew down.

At the same time, as they head to the Great Hall, Applejack and Rairty spotted their sisters with Tigger, realizing the dangers that were happening they and Fluttershy headed of after them, with Plutia following them.

Alvin, meanwhile on one of the watch towers, was having problems of his own, as his men were trying to catapult the giant dragon that was attacking the village, it kept dodging the boulders sent flying to it.

"C'mon, lads! Keep firing, he won't last for much longer!" he ordered, as the rest of the Outcasts began to reload, Alvin himself helped out with getting the catapults back up and on track, as well as reloading them.

Then one of the Outcast troops spotted Smaug, as the dragon was heading right towards them!

"Alvin, watch out! Behind you!" he cried, as Alvin saw the approaching dragon and bailed from the tower with others just in time before Smaug strike again.

Seeing this, Eret came down on Skullcrusher to see if their ally was ok, "Alvin, you alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry yourself, lad," said Alvin, "I've been scraps way worse than this."

Soon the two former baddies looked up to the flying Smaug, "Though, we still got to take that dragon down!" said Alivn, until the Outcast leader spotted several arrows and a crossbow, then looked to Skullcrusher, which caught Eret's attention as he looked at the same things.

"So," said sly Eret, "ready for to take flight?"

The next thing that was happening, was that Alvin was flying on the Rumblehorn, Eret on flying, while Alvin would do the shooting, as they flew, Alvin, still getting used to flying a bit, grabbed hold of Eret a bit, much to the rider's akwardness, "Uh, easy on the death grip will you?" Eret said to the Outcast.

"Oh, heh, sorry, they all tend to be death grips, a bit use to that, you know!" Alvin explained.

As Skullcrusher flew, they spotted Smaug, flying nearby, with a determined face, Eret looked to his dragon, "Alright, Skullcrusher, give him our message!" and with that, Skullcrusher fired a warning shot onto Smaug, as it hit him on the back, thus gaining his attention to the flying Vikings, as he approached them through flight, Alvin prepared his arrow.

"Ready, Alvin?" asked the former Trapper

"Ready!" shouted Alvin, as he then steadied his aim, targeting the dragon's chest, "This one's for you, Stoick the Vast!" he shouted aloud proudly, in honor of his fallen friend, before firing the arrow.

The arrow zoomed towards Smaug as it hit the dragon… and bounced off instantly, seeing this, Eret and Alvin were surprised that Smaug didn't even flinch when it hit him, "Try it again, Alvin!" called out Eret, as Alvin did just that.

Shot after shot, Alvin tried very hard to hit the dragon so the arrows can pierce through the tough scales, but with little success.

Back on the ground, the heroes were doing a bit well on taking down the invaders, though the Goddesses were doing much better luck, while Hiccup, Astrid and the turtles continued their fight with Drago and Wolfang, showing no signs of forfeiting.

"Man, these guys don't know when to quit, do they?" Sonic said, as he and the others had to keep fighting more of the Kraang that were coming, then White Heart slashed one of them, causing it to slam into a wall, right next to Luigi.

As he looked at the robot, the actual Kraang creature jumped right out and pounced onto him!

"Wah, get it off me!" shouted Luigi, as he panicked and was struggled in a tug-o-war with the Kraang, most of the others were shocked to seeing what the Kraang actually look like.

"Mamma-mia! These Kraang-a things are like living brains?!" cried Mario.

"Crazy, I know," Mikey stepped in, "it was a creepy first surprise for me too," then he turned to Raph as he continued "but somebody never believed me!"

That part made Raph growl in boredom as he turned to him as he yelled "Are you really going to go there again?!"

Then Donnie looked up as he saw Eret and Alvin trying to take down Smaug, as he looked he saw Alvin shoot an arrow as it struck the dragon. "Guys," he cried, "Alvin did it! He shot the dragon!"

Unfortunately, Gandalf had to shoot the believable good news down, "No," he explained, "no mere arrows can be able to pierce Smaug's amour well!"

Green Heart then landed beside them, "Then how can we defeat him, is there anyway?" she asked.

"There is only one thing that stop Smaug," Gandalf stated as he stroke his beard, "only a Black Arrow of Girion, Lord of Dale, can pierce the dragon's skin and kill him!"

"Then do you think Gobber could help make one to kill that dragon?" asked Donnie, hoping for the answer to be yes.

However it was shot down again when Gandalf explained about the arrows, "I'm afraid that these black arrows are know to be made and forged by Thrór, the original King Under the Mountain, since the dwarfs were brilliant crafters in blacksmithing, I fear that the arrows made here might not have enough power to defeat Smaug."

Suddenly, the group heard Knuckles cry "Heads up!" as he taking on the pterodactyl that grabbed Shade, resulting it to crash on the ground knocking most of the group down, but as Donnie fell to the ground, his hand suddenly touched the gateway piece he was carrying…

During this, as Astrid was nearly close to defeating Wolfang, the flying dino crashed and resulting Astrid to tumble over as it passed, resulting Wolfang to escape, but as Astrid tried get up, she realized that she landed right next to the one face she didn't want see: Drago.

The terrifying mad man made a sinister grin, as he then stepped on Astrid, preventing her to escape, and turned to Hiccup, who was recovering from the pterodactyl crash, when he looked to see Astrid in danger, he picked up his sword and Toothless, seeing his friend's mate in danger, came to him to help him safe her.

"Don't move a muscle!" Drago ordered, as Hiccup, Toothless and Valka stopped where they were, when Sonic's group tried to come close to him, Drago turned to them as he added "All of you!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" snarled Hiccup, preparing to attack the man who was holding his love prisoner.

"You just drop your sword, oh Dragon Master, and I'll stop this." Drago said, however Sonic and the others feared that the words smelled well with lies.

Doing what he said, Hiccup put down his sword and looked back to Drago and very scared Astrid, who was begin to get teary eyed at the situation, "All right, now let us finish this peacefully…" Hiccup said sternly and calmly.

Drago nodded as he said "But of course…"

But then he raised up his staff, showing the bottom part being very sharpe, "And peacefully she will end!" Drago stated as he prepared to strike the girl!

"Astrid! NOOO!" cried Hiccup, fearing that he will loose another person he cared about to the mad man, as Drago brought his staff to a terrified Astrid… only for a small rift to open up below her, sending her through, and closing just as the staff hit the ground!

"What?!" Drago cried, wondering where his captive went, then someone coughed, gaining everyone's attention, and saw Donnie holding the gateway piece in his grasp, as it glowed a little.

He then turned the piece to point at Hiccup and the same coloured rift opened up above him, dropping Astrid into Hiccup's arms.

"Hiccup…" she said, with both relief and small happiness that she was till alright, as she then hugged Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's ok, Astrid," said Hiccup, calming her down, "it's alright, you're safe now…"

"Dude," Mikey spoke up to Donnie, "that was totally cool!"

The brainiest turtle felt quite pleased to hear that as he said "Well, I had a thought that it may come in handy sometime."

It was then that they heard Drago yelling, really angry, "How dare you!" he shouted to them, it was then that Mikey had an idea.

"Excuse me." He said, taking the piece out of Donnie's hands, as he then used it to open another colored rift and jump into it, as Drago wondered where he went after seeing the young turtle enter the small rift, one instantly opened behind him, which Mikey popped out and side kicked him in the back!

"Tag! You're it!" Mikey cried he escaped into another colored rift, just as Drago recovered and almost attacked him, then Mikey appeared beside him, as he jumped onto his head and landed on the other side, then he threw the piece to Sonic, who, along Leo and the others, then got what Mikey was doing.

Soon the fight against Drago had turned the tables for the best, as Knuckles, Amy and Shade helped the Goddesses and Shadow deal with the invaders, and while the other fought Drago head on, the rest would use the gateway piece against him, as Hiccup, Astrid, Leo, Twilight, Gandalf and Raph would battle Drago, Sonic, Mikey, Donnie, the Mario brothers and Pinkie used the piece to randomly pop up and attack him.

Drago was beginning to get very annoyed and very tired about what was happening, as he was unable to know where to attack or even believe where he knew where to strike.

Back with Wolfang, he managed to escape from the Hofferson, but he began to get unsure of the new invaders that Drago brought up, as they were attacking everything in site, then he spotted a Terrible Terror coming by, and grabbed hold of it, wondering what it was doing here, then he heard a girl's voice calling it by it's name "Fang! Come back here!"

Soon Wolfang got an idea to do a good ransom as he spotted the girl come this way, he then hid in the shadows, and as the girl walked passed him, he grabbed hold of her as she began to panic and squirm.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted, as she tried to hit Wolfang when being hung on to, but at no prevail, as the Trapper spotted the others coming this way.

Back with the others, they were escaping from a group of Black Arm creatures that were chasing them, as they approached a part of the village, they came up to a wall of a hut, realizing that they were trapped.

Just then they heard a voice which Scootaloo recognized, "Hold it right there, uglies!" Rainbow Dash said, as the minute one of the Black Arms turned to her, Rainbow bucked it in the face.

Then Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Plutia came up, as the Cowpony used a lasso to catch two of the Black Arms, while Rarity used a blast from her horn to send them running.

"Applejack, are we glad to see you!" said Apple Bloom, feeling relived that her sister was here, but she then recognized her stern face as she walked up to her.

"What the hay were you thinking?" Applejack told her, "don't you know that it's dangerous out?"

"Well," Rabbit spoke up, "I was basically keeping an eye on them, but they and Tigger ran out of the Great Hall!" though when he though he was going to be praised for looking after them.

Rarity shot him down as she said "Well you should have tried harder."

Sweetie Belle then spoke up, "We didn't mean to, we had to go after a young girl who was trying to catch her dragon, who ran out of the Hall!"

"Say, where is she anyway?" asked Tigger, as he looked around.

Then a voice behind the four mares answered "Right here, my friends!"

As they looked, they gasped as they discovered that Wolfang sneaked up behind and had Plutia at sword point, with the weapon by her neck, while in his other arm, he had the girl and her Terror wrapped tightly around his arm, to prevent from either escaping or try to hurt him, "I advice that you make no funny business, and we'll be on our way!" Wolfang smirked as he stepped to the side, and nearly brought his arm around Plutia, with the blade still at her neck.

"How dare you try to harm Plutia and that sweet girl!" Fluttershy yelled, surprising most of the group a bit as she continued, "That is no way to treat them like that!"

As Kanga, Roo, Owl, Eeyore and the girl's mum arrived, they saw what was happening, "Alright, all of you stay where you are!" Wolfang demanded, "One move this blade goes right to the throat!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" said Plutia, feeling a little calm and relaxed a bit, which was a strange way to be when at gunpoint, or sword point at that matter.

The question, meanwhile, surprised Wolfang at the spot, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I just thought that you can find a way to be nice," explained Plutia, "just as you can find a better way to be good to the dragons…"

At that, Wolfang just scoffed with a nasty chuckle, "Ha! Poppycock, I say!" he scowled "I don't care about these over-grown lizards, because the more a give to Drago, the more I get filthy sticking rich! And if it means bringing the world to war and destruction, it will be worth it!"

The others were couldn't believe what they heard, but that changed when Plutia spoke up, "So I see… you just like to be happy others' misery, and you like to not nice to others, huh…" she smiled as she said "Ok…"

Then suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Plutia transformed into her Goddess form, the very thing that others had to be against on, as the sweet, kind Plutia transformed into Iris Heart, a sadistic and cold Goddess who rules her Planeptune, and even her friends from that dimension didn't like the idea of her transforming as well.

As Iris Heart appeared in front of them, Wolfang was shocked to see a woman in the spot where her captive was, but the way she looked at him began to bring up something up to him, the others meanwhile were surprised at this as well, partically Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy, as they saw the other girls morph into their Goddess forms and never quite saw her's.

"Then I guess I should be unnice to you too!" Iris Heart said, as she got out a whip and straightened it, causing the Dragon Trapper to wince in fear.

"Wh-who are you?" he began to whimper as he asked.

"Oh, me? I am Iris Heart." The Goddess introduced herself, as she prepared to use her whip, which responded to Wolfang beginning to step back, and the rushed off before being grabbed by her whip as she continued, "And I'm about to teach you a lesson of respect!"

As she said that, she used the whip to swing the trapper of his feet and sent flying into some barrels nearby, hard.

This stunt shocked everyone, until several Black Arms and Kraang arrived to attack, resulting Iris Heart to strike at them, "So you like a bit of lessons too, do you?" she asked, "Good, the more the merrier!"

Soon the group were shocked what they saw, as Iris Heart went on a rampage of fights between her, the Black Arms, the Kraang and Wolfang himself, as she whipped, side kicked and tossed the terrified trapper around like a rag doll, while taking down several of the Black Arms with ease.

For the Kraang, when seeing her, most of them began to worry about this new threat, as few of them began trying to escape, only to suffer the same wrath of the Goddess, who was very well enjoying her "fun".

Back with the fight with Drago, it was coming to a close as the bad guy was nearing defeat, as he was near part of the edge of a small cliff that lead to the lower part of the village, he looked to his opponents, who had him very well cornered, with Hiccup in front of them.

"Give up, Drago! It's over!" shouted Hiccup, knowing that Drago would may need to cave soon, "We've defeated most of your armies, including those that you brought up with that shard thing, so hand it over!"

Drago snarled at this, "I will never surrender to a runt like you," he growled, "I can command a hundred dragons to my will, I lay low any warriors you or anyone else can throw, I bring terror into the hearts of men, I alone control the dragons!" he boasted as Hiccup stood there, not moving or flinched at this.

"Just look around, man, it's over!" stated Sonic, "You should probably give up, pack up and go, like you pal, Wolfang, did!"

"Wolfang is never a coward," Drago defended, "he is forever loyal to me, far more than that Eret fellow! He will never run from my side!"

At that moment, a Black Oak came flying passed as it crashed through a hut and tumbled down with a crash, followed by Wolfang himself, surprising the others.

"What the shell?" Leo spoke out, as suddenly Iris Heart and the rest showed, the Goddess holding a Kraang creature by it's tentacles.

"I can't believe these little blobs could cause such trouble, they're just not my taste for me…" Iris Heart said as she then threw the creature straight onto Wolfang, who panicked while trying get the Kraang off him and escape the mad woman, only to get caught by Iris Heart's whip again.

As he looked up, he saw a creepiest, sadistic smile that the Goddess made, as she began attacking him in many ways, which left the others quite dumbfound at the violent actions she was doing, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders covered their eyes at this for their older sisters.

As the other Goddesses, having finished taking care of their lot, arrived, they spotted Plutia in her Goddess form, much to their shock.

"What the- what happened?" cried Black Heart, wanting to know how Plutia went out of control again.

"Heh, well it's kinda a funny story about that…" said a nervous Sweetie Belle, as she looked away from Iris Heart's craziness, only for it to stop as the Goddess came back and tossed a dizzy, uncomftable and beaten up Wolfang.

"I believe that's taken care of." Smirked Iris Heart, feeling proud of herself, Drago, meanwhile, couldn't believe what he saw.

Until he heard Sonic say "Well… that was unexpected." When he turned, Sonic, having decided to pretend he didn't see what he saw, gave Drago a good spin dash in the chest, causing the mad man to drop his staff with the shard on it.

Seeing this, Mario grabbed hold of it before Drago could get it back, as Sonic then walked up to the villain and said "Game Over, Drago!"

Drago couldn't believe that he was beaten, but then saw his Bewilderbeast as it saw him in danger, and turned to Iris Heart, resulting the mad man to grin evilly as he said "Really, my friend?"

The others turned to realize what he meant, as the Bewilderbeast used it's icy breath on Iris Heart, the others were shocked at this, though not as shocked as the Goddesses, as they knew that it would only make things worse.

And that was proven true, as suddenly, the ice was broken in a form of a small explosion, resulting Iris Heart breaking out of it, she then turned to the Bewilderbeast as she spoke to it, "Was that your best shot?" she said calmly before she then shouted aloud "Let me show you mine!"

And with that, she flew straight at it super fast, until she used all her power to give a giant punch straight in the face, shocking everyone, as a single person, basically a Goddess, was able to take down a giant dragon with one blow.

Dazed by the impact, the Bewilderbeast began to loose it's footing, and tumbled back into the ocean with a crash, crushing most of the ships.

During that moment, Batman saw what was happening, and Heather, spotting the caped crusader on one of the boats about to be crushed, speed to him and rescued him, just in time before contact.

Iris Heart then floated back down, "That was very well fun." She said, before she began to detransform back into Plutia, "Time for nap." She said, as she was a bit tired, Sonic then came up to her and help her up, still surprised at this.

Everyone else was even more so, pratically the twins, as they saw Iris Heart's big move, and cheered super loudly afterwards.

Drago was, at first, speechless, until he began to grow very angry, until finally he released his full anger as he shouted to the heavens, "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, "YOU DARE TRY AND DEFEAT ME?! DEFEAT MY MIGHTIEST DRAGON?! AND THINK I WOULD JUST GIVE UP TO THIS?!"

"Well I think you should believe it, Drago!" shouted Valka, as Hiccup then took the stage once more.

"Your choice, Drago," he said, "stand down while you can."

"Oh, I think not," Drago stated, forming an sadistic grin, "you seem to have forgotten my mighty warrior!"

At that moment, a blaze of fire came down on a different part of Berk, as Smaug continued his rampage, seeing this, the others realized that Drago was right at this, for they needed to deal with the tough scaled dragon.

Soon, Skullcrusher landed and Eret and Alvin got off, feeling a little defeated after using all the bows they can use.

"Eret," Astrid said as they came up to the group, "what happened? Did you at least make any effort on that dragon?" Eret looked up to her and Hiccup as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry lads," he said, "it seems that this dragon has tougher scales than I've imagined!"

"We didn't even make dent in it!" Alvin added.

"Mamma mia, what are we going to do now?" said a worried Luigi, fearing of what would happen to Berk.

"However, there is one thing you might find interesting," Eret said, gaining their attention, at this Eret explained, "we did, somehow, manage to spot a tiny weak spot on the dragon's scales, though while we used our arrows, it couldn't penetrate the skin enough."

As he explained that Donnie began thinking about what Gandalf mentioned about only one type of arrow can be used to defeat Smaug, then he looked at the staff that was still in Mario's hand and he then got an idea.

"Mario, lend me the staff!" he said, Mario, unsure about it, handed it to him, and Donnie then pointed the staff to the ground, as he did, the shard began to glow, and a small rift opened, just like it did due to the gateway piece.

Soon, out came a big black arrow, and Donnie then picked it up as he then walked up to Gandalf, "Now, this wouldn't be the Black Arrow that you mentioned about, is it?" he asked with a smile.

Seeing this, Gandalf gave a good little chuckle as he spoke, "Very clever, Donatello," he said.

"If this arrow is your plan, I hope it's a good one." Said Shadow.

Donnie then looked to the others as he explained, "When we were fighting, Gandalf mentioned that there is only one arrow powerful enough to pierce Smaug's skin," he then showed them the arrow as he continued "and this arrow is what's going to do it!"

"And we need to find a way to take the shot." Hiccup spoke up, as he slowly understood the plan, "I think I may have a way on how to do it…"

* * *

As he flew high in the skies of Berk, Smaug looked down to the parts of the village that he succeded in setting aflame, he smirked with an evil grin as he prepared for another attack.

Despite the annoying strikes from one of the dragon riders that dared opposed him, he knew that he could put them out of their misery the next time he came.

All of a sudden, he heard a strange sound, he looked around, wondering where it was coming from as it grew louder, until suddenly, he was struck by a powerful blast on the back!

Then, out from the clouds, came Hiccup and his dragon rider friends, all ready to set the plan in motion.

While Sonic's group stayed on the ground, watching the fight take place, Hiccup's team would take to the skies and fight Smaug head on, all the while Hiccup would use his old crossbow shield to fire the black arrow, and take down Smaug.

Despite the worried concerns of Valka and Astrid, Hiccup promised that he will be alright.

"WHO ARE YOU THAT WOULD STAND AGAINST ME?!" shouted Smaug, as the riders steadied their dragons as they prepared for a tough dragon fight.

"Alright guys," Hiccup called out to his friends, "time to show Smaug what we can do!" at the last part, they flew straight towards the terrifying dragon.

"How amusing…" Smaug mumbled, before letting out a roar as he flew straight to them.

Before he let out another wave of flames, the riders dodged it just in time, before taking immediate action, Snotlout was first, as he and Hookfang began fire many fire blasts on Smaug's back, "Yeah! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, Oi, Oi!" Snotlout shouted, calling out his proud battle cry as he flew past the dragon.

Astrid and Heather came up to Smaug, "Hello!" they cried, before their dragons fired their spine shots at him, though while, like the ordinary arrows, didn't pierce the dragon's coat and bounced off, it did got his attention and flew after them.

It was lucky enough that Stormfly and Windshear were fast, as they were able to dodge several of Smaug's attempts to bite them or blast them with his fire, while shooting more of their spicky spines at him.

"Hey there," came a voice behind Smaug, as the dragon turned around, there was Eret, riding once more on Skullcrusher, holding a bow and arrow, "remember us?" he finished as he fired another arrow at Smaug.

Though while Smaug knew that the arrow would bounce off him as he flew up to Eret, what caught him of guard was as he got closer, Skullcrusher gave him a flame breath in the face, causing him to get burnt a bit, but not fully hurt.

Smaug immediately roared in anger and unleashed another flame attack, trying to hit one of the riders, until he was struck on the back again, this time by Hiccup and Fishlegs' dragons.

Using their own strategies against him, Hiccup and Fishlegs were able to avoid get struck by Smaug.

As he flew, Smaug then noticed some strange green smoke appearing, until he looked up and realized it was the work of the twins and their Zippleback dragon.

"You ready to do the honors?" an excited Ruffnut asked her brother.

"More than I ever love doing it!" Tuffnut, who was also excited, answered, as he got Belch to light the gas, causing a big explosion, which lead to the twins cheering with happiness, they hadn't done an explosion this big since the deal with the Skrill.

Back down on the ground, everyone looked up to the sky in both awe and worry, as they saw the battle taking place, the sight and sounds of blasts and explosions were almost like thunder and lightning, or even, to Sonic's group, a firework display.

As the dragons continued attack Smaug, the giant beast had enough a let out a roar, as well as making a flame tornado to try and burn the ones who dared attacked him.

When that was cleared, Hiccup and Toothless were in clear spot, and had only one shot to strike Smaug, so they had to make it count.

Toothless was a bit worried about if they didn't succeed, but Hiccup's hand on his head gave him a bit of comfort as he said, "Don't worry, we can do this, we have to."

The others meanwhile, were a bit worried if Hiccup knew what to do, while Astrid, meanwhile, looked on with worry in her eyes, "Please be ok," she prayed under her breath, "you have to!"

As Hiccup prepared his crossbow shield and placed the arrow on it, he had to stay focus and find the perfect time to shoot.

Smaug then spotted Hiccup, believing that he had an ordinary arrow with him, and decided to prepare a huge strike by killing him where he and Toothless flew.

"So it is you and me, is it?" asked Smaug, pretending to be impressed, when deep down he had enough of the riders who dared attacked him.

"Call this a last warning!" shouted Hiccup, as he was nearly ready, "stand down or I will shoot!"

Smaug chuckled at this as he slowly prepared to attack Hiccup, "You cannot safe your friends and family for much longer, Dragon Master," Smaug stated, "they will burn, as have those who dared tried to defeat me!"

As he prepared to fly to him, Hiccup saw the weak spot and gave a good hidden smile to prepare to fire.

"You have nothing, BUT YOUR DEATH!" roared Smaug, as he let out a roar and flew towards the Viking and his Night Fury.

Toothless began to get a little worried, but Hiccup calmed him down, "don't worry, bud, remember the plan…" he said, as he focused his aim, "Steady…" he said to himself, as Smaug was not far ahead.

"What is he doing?!" cried Snotlout, noticing that Hiccup hadn't fired yet, "fire the arrow already!"

"Steady…" Hiccup said, as Smaug came closer, and closer…

"HICCUP!" shouted a scared Astrid, as the dragon nearly upon him.

"NOW!" Hiccup shouted, as he fired the black arrow as Smaug came closer… and went straight into the skin!

At that moment, Toothless dove downwards with Hiccup, as Smaug passed them, at the same time, Smaug realized that something stabbed straight into his heart, as he let out a roar of pain!

Smaug began to then fly upwards, but his flying began to grow slower and slower, and the pain becoming more powerful, then Smaug let out a huge roar of extreme pain, until… silence…

The dragon stopped flying, and began to fall down, as Smaugs glowing eyes faded to black, and the glow inside him, representing the fire, slowly died as well.

As Hiccup looked back, he saw the falling dragon heading towards, and nudged Toothless to fly out of the way.

The body fell passed them, until it finally landed with crash on some of Drago's remaining ships, as everyone saw this, even Drago, they realized that it was over… Smaug was dead…

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of the first two-part piece, but there may be more ahead.

Now that Smaug is taken care of, what will happen now?

Chapter Notes:

Sonic's explanation and shocked reaction to the pterodactyls that appear is based from the same motive that the police in the timeline of Legion of Heroes do in the second part of "Crisis on Infinite Earths"

Most of Smaug's lines were based off his own from the Hobbit films

Alvin once again mentions about his strong "death" grips, as seen from Cast Out Part 2


	7. End of the Beginning

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: End of the Beginning**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk: HtTYD Universe**

All was silent after the body of the now deceased Smaug fell, as it crashed into some of Drago's remaining ships, until it sank to the bottom of the sea, until it would land to the ocean floor.

Then from the silence came a roar of cheering and applause, as the residence of Berk and the Outcast allies cheered with victory.

Sonic's team were also happy about this, though while Fluttershy felt a little shaken that a giant scary dragon was killed, she was still little happy that her new friends were ok, Gandalf himself, was very pleased, as the dragon was finally defeated.

As the riders returned to the ground, Hiccup got off first and saw everyone cheering and chanting his name, only to get caught off guard by a surprise kiss from Astrid, who was also happy to be alive with him, though he would then return the kiss as the crowds continued to cheer.

"I've got to give it to you," said Sonic as he approached the Viking couple, "that was some pretty sweet flying moves you did there!" he then gave Hiccup a good hand shake as the chief replied "Thanks."

However, as the cheering died down, Sonic's team, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and the others approached Drago, who couldn't believe that his partner (unaware if his future betrayl) was killed, "How could this have happened?" Drago spoke, quietly, "I had an unstoppable force, a powerful ally, and a power at my disposal… how could I have lost?"

It was then, that Hiccup then walked up to him as he spoke, "You can't do anything anymore, Drago, you need to stop all this madness…"

"But how can I, after everything I did?" asked Drago, still not moving.

"Well that's the thing, I know that you lost everything when you were young," Hiccup explained, "So have I, but you need to let go of it at times, and decide on what you do now…" he said with bit of compassion, even after everything that Drago had done, he felt a bit sorry for his tragic past.

Drago then nodded as he agreed, "Yes," he said, "you're right…" and then he turned… and revealed his sword as he shouted "THEN I CHOOSE TO DO THIS!"

He rushed to stab Hiccup, but at that moment, Twilight, having spotted what he was doing, got in front of Hiccup and used her magic to create a protective bubble around her and Hiccup, just as Drago's sword struck the bubble and, due to being strong, hard one, the sharp end broke into pieces.

Then Twilight used a bit of her strength to make a magic surge, which made of powerful wave send Drago flying over the small ledge and onto the lower ground.

Wolfang, meanwhile, tried to attack Sonic with his big club, however as he brought his arms down, there was nothing in his hands, as he looked up, he spotted a small group of Chao… and one of them was holding his club, a small little Chao was actually holding a big heavy club!

Knuckles then spotted the Chao as he recognized it, "Chuckles?" he said, as the Chao then bashed Wolfang on the head with his own weapon, "Alright, way to go, little buddy!" Knuckles said, only to then grumble under his breath as he murmured, "I can't believe I called it Chuckles…"

As Twilight lowered her shield, the others were amazed about what she did, "Wow, Twilight," said Hiccup, "I know that you said you can do magic, but I didn't know you had that much!"

Twilight blushed a little at this, "Heh, thanks, I'm just good at magic, nothing else, much." She said, that wanting to brag so much.

"Oh, don't mind her," Rainbow stated, "She's just being all modest as always!"

Suddenly, as they turned to Drago, who was slowly getting up, a rift opened up behind him, "Another rift!" cried Twilight, as the portal pulled Drago into it.

"Where do you think it goes?" asked Pooh, looking a little worried.

"I don't know," said Sonic, "but we need to get going right now!"

"Alright," said Hiccup, as he and Toothless stepped up and said, "I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Astrid and Valka both cried out.

"Hiccup, I don't know about this," said Valka, "What if something happens to you out there? I already lost Stoick and I don't want to lose you too!"

"I know," said Hiccup, as he explained, "but you heard what Sonic and the others said, there are other worlds out there, even beyond our world and Berk, someone or something seems to be responsible for this and I need to help them with finding their friends and stop whoever it is that is causing these rifts to appear!"

Valka looked down with worry, until Hiccup cupped her chin with his hand, as he looked to her with a warm smile, "I'll be alright, mum, I promise."

Toothless then came up between them, as Hiccup began to stroke him, "Besides, I got Toothless with me."

Though worried about this, Valka decided to accept Hiccup's decision, "Ok, go with them," she said, "and be safe." Hiccup then hugged her as a sign of thanks and love, before turning around to join the group.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Astrid, gaining his attention, "don't think you going to go adventuring without me now, would you?"

Hiccup gave a small smile as he shook his head, "You're going to come along, no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"I'll be happy to look after Stormfly, if that's ok?" asked Eret, knowing that the dragon had been his good friend for a while, which Stormfly nudged on his shoulder, giving Astrid a chuckle at this.

Hiccup then looked to the others as he spoke "My mother and Eret will be in charge while I'm gone," he said, "make sure you be prepared for anything else, in case of any more otherworldly beings or others."

"Hurry up, chief," Knuckles called out, "the rift's becoming unstable!"

At this, Hiccup got on to Toothless, with Astrid hanging on behind him, as the rode into the rift, with the others by their side, along with the gateway piece that Donnie was currently carrying, as the others waved goodbye and good luck on their travels.

"Good luck, son," said Valka, as everyone returned to their duties, "and be careful."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

As they soared through the rift, the Viking allies were very amazed about how they were traveling, afterwards, they landed back in the strange world, with the others not far behind.

"Now that," said Hiccup, "was pretty amazing!"

"I know, I suppose that traveling through the rift was like we were actually flying!" Astrid explained, once she and Hiccup got off Toothless.

Sonic nodded at that, "You know, maybe next time, you can try riding the rift without riding your dragon, just to see how it feels." He suggested.

"Well, it can't always be entertaining," said Gandalf, "I almost lost my staff that time."

"Me too, only its my lunch." Explained Mikey, his head ringing a bit as he felt a little tipsy.

As Donnie got out the piece, it began to vibrate in his hand, until it floated out and hovered in the air, at which the robotic voice spoke out, "Hey, nice job, you brought back one of the Rift Keystones."

"Keystone?" asked Rabbit, "What's a keystone?"

"I'm guessing it's this." Pointed out Batman, as he pointed to the gateway piece, now revealed to be a keystone.

"Do you think that the shard that was on Drago's staff is also a keystone?" asked Hiccup, refereeing to the shard from Drago's staff.

Following getting Drago's staff, the group gained the shard, which was basically another keystone, or technically, a shard of one.

When Shadow got it out, the voice instantly recognized it.

"Huh, I see you found a part of another Rift Keystone," it said, as the shard began to float up as well, until it spoke a little disappointed, "though it looks like that this one must have splintered somehow."

Donnie then spoke up to the voice, "Say, uh, what do these keystones do, exactly?"

"Well, most of my data about all this is a little bit out of whack at the moment, so I'll give you a bit of info that I know," the voice began to explain, "you see, these keystones at times hold special abilities, basically the ability to travel through time and space, based of the powers of an ancient entity from long ago,"

Everyone got curious at that, 'an ancient entity?' they all thought.

"A race of ancient beings, who were descendants to this entity with the same powers, at the time created the very gateway and the keystones that you see before you," the voice continued, "for the seven keystones were based of the powers of the ancient beings, for they had control over space, time and reality, for the keystones, they based off these powers."

"And what about that gateway?" asked Sonic, pointing to the gateway that they just came through.

"Ah, now that," the voice stated, "is where the keystones are based at, since you probably know how it works, I'll explain to your new guests what it does," the voice coughed as it prepared to explain, the transportable gateway is, of course the gateway to many worlds in the Multiverse, allowing anyone full travel to anywhere, it is also powered by the keystones as well, this is basically of how powerful they are, for, even when off the gateway, can open up rifts to different realities, though at times, it can detect and, sometimes if not gone unchecked, cause any dimensional anomalies, which at times open up different portals to various worlds."

"Well," said Raph, "then I guess it's kinda a good thing that one of them was shattered, right?"

"Hold on," Knuckles interrupted, "I know that these "Rift Keystones" can do that, but didn't we travel to Hiccup and Astrid's world without it?"

"True," said the voice, until it explained why, "however, the gateway's power was basically using the remains to open a portal to the Dragon universe, but now that you got one of the Rift keystones (along with, you know, a piece of one of them), it can help you guys on your journey later on!"

"Oh, I get it!" Neptune stated, "So it would be like going on a scavenger hunt, finding these other keystones!"

"As well as finding the other parts of this keystone." Donnie added.

"Correct," the voice agreed, "once you've found the keystones, you can place them back on the gateway, here on Vorton."

"Vorton?" asked Leo, "Am guessing that Vorton is the name of this here planet!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Well this is going to be sweet!" Sonic said with great determination, "The sooner we find these keystones, the sooner we'll be close to finding our friends, before who knows what other crazy stuff might happen in those other worlds!"

* * *

 **The Bridge of** **Khazad-dûm** **, under the Mines of Moria: Middle-Earth**

"How can this have happened?" Boromir asked, minutes after Gandalf and Frodo vanished into strange vortex, followed by an odd group of beings and creatures.

"It's almost as if this quest has become cursed, we loose the Ring, and now our comrades are lost who knows where!" he continued, beginning to bring up doubts of their journey.

"Don't give up just yet, Boromir," Aragon spoke up, "I am sure that those being s we saw may be allies, and they may yet to keep them safe until they return."

"But when," Sam asked, the Hobbit beginning to get concerned and worried of his friend, lost somewhere, for it was his job to help look after him, with the help of his pals, Pippin and Merry, who had joined them half way on their journey when they were escaping a farm.

The Hobbits were very peaceful, living their lives down in the Shire, but following Bilbo's adventures, the One Ring changed everything forever.

When finding the Ring, Gandalf entrusted Frodo to keep hold of it, with Sam, and later Merry and Pippin, to accompany him on his journey, they were then became part of a group known as the Fellowship of the Ring, formed with Gandalf, Aragon, Boromir, the Elf bowman Legolas and the Dwarf warrior Gimli.

But following the danger with Balrog, both Frodo and Gandalf had suddenly vanished, leaving the Fellowship worried and confused about what has happened, mostly for Sam.

"When will they return, they could be in who knows what kind of danger!" Sam stated, "If something were to happen to Mister Frodo, I'll never forgive myself!"

Then a sound caught their attention, as the growls and roars of Orces were approaching.

"We must hurry," called Legolas, "if we dwindle any further, we are sure to be in danger!"

Suddenly, as they were about to move, a portal suddenly opened up, startling the Hobbits and causing Swordsmen, Legolas and Gimli to react to defence, but what came out was something they didn't expect.

Emerging from the portal, Team Sticks and the Maverick Hunters had left Stick's universe, in hopes of tracking down Sigma, however they had now arrived in what looked like a cave of sorts.

"Where are we now?" asked Zero, as he looked around his surroundings.

"I don't know," replied Sticks, "but I knew we should have taken that left turn to Albuquerque!"

As they stepped out of the portal, it closed right behind them, "Great," groaned Axl, "there goes our ticket out of here."

"And to make things difficult," X spoke out, "there's still no trace of Sigma, he could be among any other world other than this one!"

"Not so fast, trespassers!" Gimli shouted out, gaining the travelers' attention, as the Hunters (and Sticks) saw the Fellowship armed at them, they prepared themselves for arms as well (with the exception of Sticks' "team" members).

"Ooh, waitwaitwait!" Sticks shouted out, having snapped out of her serious battle ready position before turning to X, "Dibs on getting to say "Take me to your leader", please, pretty please?"

X gave a bit of a small smile before saying "Sure, go ahead, I guess…"

Hearing about a leader, Aragon guessed that they may want to speak to him, so he lowered his sword before slowly approaching the group, "I take it that you seek to see me?" he asked, gaining the travelers attention.

"I am Aragon, and I suppose that I am the leader of the Fellowship of the Ring." He introduced himself and the rest of Fellowship.

"Never quite heard of this "Fellowship" group…" Zero stated, as he lowered his laser sword as well.

Suddenly, an arrow landed between the two teams, which caused them to both look in the direction of where it was fired, spotting several Orcs popping out of several cracks from the cave walls, one of them made the first shot, before the others readied their arrows to fire.

"Everyone!" cried out Legolas, "we must leave immediately! There's no time to waste!"

"But what about Frodo?" cried Pippin.

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Boromir shouted before grabbing him and Merry, and hurrying on ahead, while the others rushed off, Sam looking back a little, hoping that what Boromir said was true.

* * *

 **New York City, Marvel Universe: Present Day**

In another universe, much like our own, but different, another world filled with heroes, much like the Universe of the Justice League, but home to a different team of heroes.

For there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat! To fight the foes no single hero can withstand, and on that day… the Avengers were born!

For that was then, this was now.

It appeared above the skies of New York only twenty minutes ago, looming over the city, spilling it's noxious spawn by the hundreds, the thousands!

The Avengers and several of their allies were called deal with it, but instead…

"It's total chaos here in New York as an alien invasion is in action!" cried out J. Jonah Jameson, man in charge of running the Daily Bugle News.

"Strange Starfish-like aliens are attacking innocents at the seems as the Avengers are fighting, and web menace Spider-Man is no doubt helping these invaders in the conquest!" the reporter said, once again accusing Spider-Man for the cause of this attack through his smear campaign against the web-crawler.

For what was really happening was as the Avengers and few of their allies were having a hard fight with the starfish aliens, as while attacking the spawns was a bit easy, it became difficult when they and several of the citizens learned that the spawns could stick to a victim's face, taking complete control of them and few of the heroes and, well, it would be quite difficult to attack an enemy without attacking an innocent victim it's stuck on, now would it?

"Oh no, Jen!" cried the Hulk, as he witnessed his cousin, the She-Hulk, AKA Jennifer Walters, getting attacked and controled by a spawn, before attacking him and the rest of their team mates.

"Guys, we got a major problem!" A-Bomb called, as he saw what was happening trying to evade get attacked, "Those starfish, they've just got She-Hulk! They're taking people over, controlling their minds!"

Falcon, dealing with the situation as well, understood what A-Bomb meant as he made the call, "You heard him, guys," he said, "keep those things away from your faces or- sorry, Power Man –they'll control you too!" he called out, during this having to deal with a starfish controlled Power Man.

"Hey guys!" Nova called out, "It seems that the big, bad, ugly starfish is basically the one sending down these little uglies!"

"Well spotted, Nova," said Thor, before turning his attention to the giant starfish as he spoke, "Now strike at the wellspring of this threat and end it!"

Hearing this from the God of Thunder, Iron Man, Nova, Vision and War Machine joined him as they struck the creature in it's eye, which seemed to be very effective, as the monster let out what sounded like cry of pain, though it had a hint of anger in it as well.

"I hope that this gets it done fast, cause my armor is calculating that every second that thing passes more of these things fall!" stated Iron Man, as he witnessed more spawn raining down to the streets of New York.

On the streets it is getting bad to worse, as several more of the Avengers began getting controlled and attacking their own teammates.

"Get back!" shouted Rhino, a villain-turned-hero, as he shoved some of the controlled heroes away from his teammates, "How the heck do we stop these things? How do we even fight them?!"

"I don't know, Rhino… just keep at it!" cried Spider-Man, as he tried hard not to the citizens that were under the control of the starfish aliens.

Suddenly, a controlled Iron Fist struck Spider-Man, before going after him and Captain America.

"Come on, Iron Fist, fight it!" Spider-Man called out, trying to get his teammate to fight the control over him as he attacked the Captain, who was deflecting Iron Fist's attacks with his shield, "You can do this, you're strong enough to break it's crazy zombie control on you!"

Just then, the Hulk grabbed hold Iron Fist by surprise, "I'm sure he's doing his best," he said, "but now I think I could try stopping him hurting you and the rest of your friends."

As he laid him hard on the street road, Hulk grabbed hold of the starfish, as he struggled to get it off the young warrior.

Thankfully, he did it, as the starfish was ripped straight of Iron Fist, as the latter spluttered and regained his senses, his face a little wet from the starfish's wet suction cups.

"Iron Fist, you ok?" asked Spider-Man, relieved that his friend was all right and back with him.

"I'm fine, Spider-Man," Iron Fist spoke, his voice a little dry, but able to speak, "I was… I think was linked into all them, into it!"

"Into who, the invader?" asked Captain America, having joined the group gathered around the young hero.

"Staro…" Iron Fist said, "its name is Staro… it thinks itself as the Star Conqueror! All it wants… is total control!"

Iron Fist then looked up to the alien, known as Staro, as the others looked to his direction as he continued, "Its mind… so vast, so calm… slowly irresistibly powerful, like a great ocean… like it's own waves of order, we can't hope to defeat it!"

"Waves of order you say?" Captain America asked, as he then had a small thought "Then I think we can defeat, but first, I want everyone who hasn't been controlled make a clearing, keep those that are controlled away."

"And the second?" asked Spider-Man.

To this, the Captain turned to the webbed warrior as he said, "Help me get Dr. Strange!"

Shortly afterwards, Dr. Strange was brought over to the situation and was caught up to speed with Captain America's plan.

"Are you sure you know what you guys are doing, right?" asked Hawkeye, who was helping out in stopping anyone getting in the way of the plan.

"I'm sure of it," said the Cap, as he approached the Sorcerer Supreme, with the starfish spawn that was ripped off Iron Fist in his hand, "are you ready, Doctor."

"I will do what I must." Said Strange, as Captain America placed the spawn on him, with the worried faces of Spider-Man, Iron Fist and the Hulk looking on.

Just as the creature tries to take his mind, Dr. Strange taps into his world's seething store of various types of magic, taps into it, and sends it flying and flooding upward into the creature's own mind, it screams as the magic pours into it.

Suddenly, the Star Conqueror is sent flying out of Earth's orbit, and into space.

Back on Earth, the spawns begin to lose control, resulting them to slide off their hosts, as the citizens and most of the heroes regain their own thoughts, coughing and spluttering a bit from the slimy parts of the starfish.

"That was… that was a bit strange…" said Falcon, having been taking control earlier, "Feeling all that control over me, then came this pain and rage and then… nothing. Is it over?

"Indeed, good friend, it is." Thor proudly said, as he looked to see his comrades and friends returning to normal.

"Man," She-Hulk spoke, as she was spluttering out the starfish slime from her mouth, "I'm never going to look at calamari the same way again, and I'm gonna need a bucketful of breath mints after this."

"You alright, Strange?" asked Iron Man, helping the Sorcerer Supreme back up on his feet.

"I'll be alright, Iron Man," Dr. Strange stated, "but I believe I've found a discovery of this encounter."

As several of the heroes helped the citizens, the rest approached him as Dr. Strange explained, "When making contact with the creature, while staying in control, I sensed something… confusing, as if something was very wrong. I believe that… Star Conqueror is not of this universe, it didn't know how it came here, yet it knew it didn't belong here…"

"Great," Hawkeye spoke up, "dealing with giant sushi monsters from another dimension, how terrific…" he said with a small groan.

"We'll get to that bridge later," Captain America said, "right now we need to check if any of the civilians are alright, then we'll head to Fury to explain the situation."

Spider-Man nodded to this, as he looked back up to where the creature known as Staro was as he spoke to himself, "Yeah, and with what's happening right now, there's no telling what else we might encounter…"

* * *

 **Justice League Watchtower, Above the Earth, DC Universe: Present Day**

Where is Batman?

That was all in the minds of each of the Justice League and Teen Titan members.

For several hours ago, most of the two teams learned that several villains had attacked an event in Gotham, which unraveled special technology that would help change the world, as well as discovery of a small meteor that crashed, containing a good amount of Kryptonite.

During the fight, Bane, being one of those who attacked, made a quick getaway with the Kryptonite, needing to give to Luthor or the highest bidder to help take down Superman, with Batman and Robin went on to capture him.

However, during the chase, Batman and Robin's signals suddenly vanished, as if they disappeared of the face of the world.

To add to the mystery, there had been an unknown inter-dimensional anomaly, which took place exactly where the duo vanished.

Batman's allies grew concerned on where he went, while Robin's team, especially Starfire, were worried what may have happened to him.

"Don't worry, Starfire," Wonder Woman spoke to her, knowing of her feelings for the Boy Wonder, "we'll find them both soon enough, I promise."

This got Starfire's hopes up a bit, while back with Superman and the Martian Manhunter, they began to receive word from the Flash, who was back on Earth, preparing to make a jump through to another world via Inter-dimensional Treadmill.

"How's goes your uncle, Wally?" asked Superman, as he was speaking to Kid Flash, who, with his girlfriend, Jinx, a former villain, was with the Flash at the moment.

* * *

 **Earth, Keystone City (just barely and not for long): Present Day**

"It's working well, Superman," Kid Flash spoke up, as he and Jinx checked the readings as the Flash continued running faster, and faster, as sparks began to fly and the treadmill was activating to help the speedster get the jump to the unknown, "all systems are green and Uncle Allen is almost through the barrier!"

"The residual of the readings from what could have been a dimensional rift seems a little different," Jinx stated, "but if where the Flash is going is where Batman and Robin are at, then we might be able to get them out of there."

As he sped on, the Flash felt like the barriers between worlds was fighting back, back he knew that his friend was in trouble, so he continued to fight back as well, almost like a fish trying to swim up a waterfall.

'J'onn, are you there?' the Flash communicated through special telepathy, as the Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had the ability to do a special communication through telepathy, to keep in contact with their respected teams.

'I hear you, Barry, are you alright?' the being from Mars replied, as the communication was all good.

'A little nervous,' Flash explained, 'it hurts… like there's some resistance… hard to… attune…'

As he sped, it almost looked like he was beginning to vanish, and in his place, an adult human sized light was replacing it, within the speeding vortex, the Flash was nearing the barrier's breaking point, 'it's like it is trying to stop me from going further, but I got to keep trying!' he continued.

'I know you can do it, Barry, just keep going, I'll maintain mental contact as long as I…' Martian Manhunter failed to finish, as communication began to fade, which meant that the Flash was on his own.

'Great,' though Barry, knowing he was on his own now, then continued to run, 'come on, Barry,' he though, 'push harder, it hurts so much, but you have to keep going, just… keep… going…'

As he thought those last words, there was a bright flash…

* * *

 **Marvel Universe, unknown town: Present Day**

…And the Flash arrived at his destination, skidding to a stop to look around.

From where he was, it looked like a nice town, all peaceful and quite, though despite anyone around at the moment.

"Huh," he said to himself, "not quite the evil villain's lair I expected…"

As looked from block to block, he grew a small smile at where he was at, "This place looks pretty peaceful," he then begin to realize something, "this is where Keystone City is, back home, though this isn't a city, just a nice sleepy river town."

He then got out his hand-held device, which was strapped to the backpack he carried with him, and began doing some readings of his current position.

"I'll just take a few wideband molecular scans here," he said, "and maybe take a good look aro-"

Suddenly he was cut short when he heard a scream not far where he was, as he turned around, he spotted what looked like an angry mob, chasing a young creature in everyday human attire.

He heard several of angry voices, shouting "FILTHY MUTANT!" "Stop him!" "Show him how we treat freaks like him!" "Touch my daughter, will he?"

The strange creature, which was described as a mutant, was in a bit of panic, and the Flash thought he was crazy, but he could hear what the creature was trying to say his voice to the mob, with little success.

"Hey, no, wait! Mr. Beeman, it's me- Pete Gehringer!" the mutant, named Pete Gehringer, called back to one of the members of the mob, "I've been to your house! I'm on the school football team! This just… happened! I wasn't like this yesterday, I swear!"

Despite not being from this world, Flash had to do something to save the kid, he rushed between Pete and the mob, which both stopped at their tracks when they saw him.

"Hold on there, kid," he said to Pete, before turning to the mob, "everybody, hold on a second!"

"What the… where did he come from?" said one member of the mob, quietly to one of others, as the Flash continued.

"Look, okay, you're scared, but this is no way to act," the speedster stood behind the mutant, who was surprised to see someone stand up for him, "if this kid had committed a crime, call the cops. If not, then what are you doing? Get a grip, before all this goes too-"

Before he could finish, however, one mobster shouted out "Another one! He must be another one!" then more of the rants began a new, this time commenting on the Flash.

"He's got to be one of Magneto's evil mutants… come to collect that one!"

"Don't let them get away… either of them!"

Realizing the danger, Flash turned back to Pete, "Man, not friendly aren't they? All right kid, don't worry, I'm here to help you get out of this!"

"Who-who are you?" asked Pete, confused about this encounter.

"Oh, right, forgot…" the Flash said to himself, realizing that this person has never heard of the Flash, before turning his attention back to him.

"Doesn't matter about me," he explained, "just get going, I'll try and cover you!"

Pete was surprised about this stranger, but if was here to help, he had to listen to him, so he sprinted off, and, to the Flash's surprise, did some incredible high jumps, as he jumped from roof to roof.

The Flash followed behind, getting into his own sprints, but before he could escape, one of the mobsters threw a spanner at him, hard.

This caused him to skid a little, lose his footing a crash onto the pavement, "Oh man," he said to himself, "Gotta get out of here! Have to get-"

His train of thought was cut short, as the mobsters began to gain up and approach him, ready to attack…

* * *

 **Outside Light Labs, Mega Man's world, Year 20XX: Present day**

It is a lovely summer, and nearby Mega City, the robot helpers, including Rock, well known to all as Mega Man, are helping out around the lab of their father and creator, Dr. Thomas Light.

Dr. Light had a dream of a utopian future where man and machine worked together side-by-side. To that end, he created his robot children, Rock and Roll, as well as the first Robot Masters, to help with everyday work with mankind.

However, Dr. Albert W. Wily, an old friend of Dr. Light, decided to make the "Light Number" Robot Masters into weapons, and declared war on the world. Even if it meant fighting his robot brothers, Rock had himself transformed into Mega Man, so that he could save "Light Number" Robot Masters, stop Dr. Wily and save the innocent.

Through time, he would encounter Dr. Wily's own "Wily Number" Robot Masters, and do battle with each one of them, including his robot rival, Bass, Wily's best robot fighter who would try to best Mega Man time and again, his evil twin, Copy Robot, who at one time framed Mega Man for crimes he never committed, and even Dr. Light's first creation, his older brother, Proto Man, going by the name, Break Man.

But even through danger and dramatic struggles, Mega Man would succeed and save the world from Dr. Wily's schemes.

Then, one month ago, came what would be Mega Man and Wily's final battle, after defeating the mad doctor, during the destruction of his latest Wily Castle base, Dr. Wily disappeared and was presumed dead.

Now most of Wily's Robot Masters have been given a second chance, allowing them to help out with everyday life as best as they can.

As for Mega Man, he returned to the peaceful life as Rock, Dr. Light's son and creation, helping out around Light Labs.

"Okay, on my mark, we give it one steady jolt. Ready?" asked Elec Man, after explaining to Mega Man what to do with the power generator that they were holding onto.

The young hero nodded to his robotic brother's question and said out "Ready!" as he prepared one of his weapons equips, the Thunder Beam, to help out Elec Man.

"Three, two, one… Mark!" the electric Robot Master shout out, as both he and Mega Man used their electric powers to activate the generator.

The machine slowly hummed, and lights on it began to glow, showing that it was now functioning.

"Yay! We have power again!" said Roll, Rock's sister and the robotic daughter of Dr. Light, as she was doing a bit of gardening with Cut Man, while happy to know that the lab had power again.

"Heh heh, too bad!" chuckled Cut Man, as he carried out some of the plants for the garden, "I enjoyed seeing Ice Man and Fire Man tag-teaming as the heating and cooling units, it was quite funny!"

After sorting out the power, Mega Man and Elec Man finished their job, "Man, we've been dealing with one crisis after another for so long, things might actually feel like they're back to normal soon!" Mega Man stated, as he returned to normal.

Soon Guts Man and Concrete Man showed up, "Hey, Megs!" Guts Man cried out, waving hello to his chums.

"What's up, Guts Man?" asked Mega Man as he approached on of the construction Robot Masters.

"We're almost finished the repairs on the east wing of the lab, but we've run out of materials." Guts Man explained, pointing out to where he and Concrete Man were working.

"You're back to being a cuddly little helper bot now, right?" he asked, as Mega Man reverted back to Rock.

"Ha! Sure I am!" Rock said, "I'll head off with Auto to town and pick some things up."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Roll, a little concerned.

"Why not?" asked Rock, "It's not a long drive away." He then scratched his head as he chuckled a little nervously as he continued, "I mean, yeah, there was that one time I got pulled over because I look like a kid, but…"

"No, I mean…" Roll said as she shyly admitted, "I just worry, okay?"

"It'll be okay, sis," said Rock, understanding what his sister meant, as he gave her a hug, which she happily returned, "the trouble with Dr. Wily is over. Just because I'm leaving your sight doesn't mean disaster will strike."

"I know," said Roll, "it's just hard to let my guard down after all we've been through."

"I understand…" said Rock, though deep down, he felt very well sorry for Wily, despite all that had happened, every time he defeated the mad man, he always showed mercy for Wily, but sometimes, what happened back at the Wily base always seemed to haunt him.

* * *

 **Wily Castle 3, Mega Man's World, Year 20XX: One month ago**

 _Dr. Wily was defeated once more, as his mighty robot had tumbled to the ground, broken and destroyed._

 _Mega Man, weary but still active, had beaten him, as they looked eye-to-eye._

" _I hate you…" Wily groaned, as he tried to get up, until Mega Man started to approach him, though while the doctor was a mad man, the Blue Bomber knew that he would be offered mercy._

 _But as he draw near, the ground around them began to shake, looking around, both hero and villain realized that all the fighting did a lot of damage for the castle._

 _The entire Wily Fortress was going to collapse!_

 _Suddenly, Proto Man, riding on Rush as a hover board, arrived to get his brother out of there._

" _Mega Man!" he called out, "We have to get out of here! Right now!"_

" _Blues, wait!" Mega Man called back, "Wily's hurt, we have to help him!"_

" _I couldn't agree more!" a third voice caught the robotic heroes by surprise, as they turned, they spotted Shadow Man, having arrived to help his master._

 _Hoping to see a chance of helping his enemies, Mega Man hurried to them._

" _Dr. Wily! Shadow Man! Come with me, and we'll find a way to get out!" he explained, though this surprised the doctor a bit._

" _Why?" he asked, "You hate me! Almost as much as I hate you!"_

" _True, but it's my duty make sure that no harm comes to anyone, even you!" Mega Man explained._

 _However before either side could move to the other, parts of the ceiling began to fall, crashing down around them._

" _Master Wily, look out! We have to-" it was the last thing Shadow Man spoke out, as he began to pick up Dr. Wily, before chunks of debris landed between the heroes and the villains, cutting him off and cutting Mega Man off from rescuing his enemies!_

" _Wily!" Mega Man shouted out, worried about what may have happened, but he was grabbed by Proto Man and pulled away from the debris before he could move another inch!_

" _Mega Man! Rock! We have to go! There's no time!" Proto Man shouted, as Mega Man gave in to what his brother said, even it what they saw was the last of the mad scientist._

 _The trio then beamed out of the castle, just as it crumbled like a biscuit, before it stop, as it now became ruin._

* * *

 **Outside Light Labs**

 _Dr. Light and Roll were worried when the trio returned._

 _They had learned from the news about what happening back at the Wily Castle, where Mega Man headed off to face off Dr. Wily._

 _When they saw the castle beginning to crumble, they feared what may have happened to him._

 _But soon they heard Rush barking outside, and hurried to the front door, and there they were, Mega Man, Proto Man and Rush, a little brushed, but still alive._

" _Rock! Blues!" Roll called out, happy with tears, as she rushed to hug them both, "You're both okay!"_

" _Yeah," Mega Man said with a disappointed smile, "good to see you too, sis…"_

 _Dr. Light came up to them as well, happy that his boys were alright._

" _Welcome home, boys." He said with a smile, until he saw the uncertain looks on them._

" _What's wrong?" he asked, knew that something bad must have happened._

" _Blues, Rush and I managed to get out," explained Mega Man, as he then revealed the sad news, "but Dr. Wily… he…"_

 _Thomas Light soon began to both realize and understand what he meant, Dr. Albert W. Wily, his old friend, had somehow perished during the collapse, despite all the trouble and evil he did, he was still his good friend._

 _Dr. Light then placed his hand on his son's shoulder for comfort, and gave him a sad, understanding smile, before embracing him in a hug, which might last forever…_

* * *

 **Present Day**

As he and Auto got into their truck, Rock turned to Roll as he, after his little thoughts replied, "Maybe you'll feel better once we come back safe and sound?"

"Yeah, right." Chuckled Roll, "Just get going already."

"Ha! See you in a little bit," Rock called out as he waved goodbye to the others, "and I promise I'll be fine!"

As they headed to town, Auto looked to Rock, seeing a sad smile on his face, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Still thinking about Dr. Wily, aren't ya?" he asked, as Rock slowly nodded a bit.

"Not only that," said Rock, "I couldn't stop thinking about how I could have saved him, and even helped Quick Man and the others see another way to a new leash of life."

Auto remembered about that and sadly nodded to that, "I know it was they own choice, but it would have been nice that they helped made things better around Mega City." He said.

Rock remembered that, following what happened back at Wily's castle, a few days later, he, Roll and Dr. Light decided an idea of giving the Wily Robot Masters another chance to do good…

* * *

 **Light Labs: Few days after Dr. Wily's death**

" _Wh-what happened?" a confused and back online Quick Man said as he looked around, "Where am I?"_

" _It's okay," Mega Man's voice got the speedster's attention as he turned to see him as he continued, "you're in good hands now."_

" _MEGA MORON!" Quick Man shouted out, as he got into attack formation, "I don't know what you're doing here or what's going on, but you're now in big…" it was then that Quick Man realized that his weapons systems were disabled, meaning that he couldn't attack his enemy with his weapons!_

" _What the- why can't I summon my boomerangs?" he said before turning to Mega Man, who was now with Dr. Light and Roll, "Alright you patronizing punk! What ever you just did, you're going to pay big time!"_

 _Suddenly, he was hold back by none other than his allies, Wood Man and Flash Man, of all the Robot Masters!_

" _What the heck! Flash Man?! Wood Man?! What are you doing? What's going on?" he asked franticly, wondering why they were trying to protect their enemy._

" _Mega Man and Dr. Light, have brought all of us together, and booted us back online." Wood Man explained._

 _Quick Man was surprised a bit until he asked, "Us?"_

" _That's right," Flash Man replied, "Us." He then showed his ally why, as Quick Man spotted several of the Wily Robot Masters that have come together, those included Heat Man, Snake Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Spark Man, Metal Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Magnet Man, Top Man, Napalm Man and Needle Man._

" _We managed to find you I.C. chips," Dr. Light explained to Quick Man, as well most of the others who were wondering why they were here, "and, despite being on opposite ends, repaired you, my children see that you were all not evil, but only doing what Albert created you for, so we have decided, that we would help reprogram you for a second chance at life."_

" _Really," said a surprised Wood Man, "that sounds brilliant!"_

" _A second chance? Us?" said an also surprised Napalm Man, "After everything we did?"_

" _I'm not so sure of this…" said Heat Man, who was beginning to doubt._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" cried out Quick Man, "That's completely bonkers! Where's Dr. Wily? I want to hear his thoughts about this!"_

 _As he said his creator's name, most of everyone around him looked sad, concerned and serious around him, leaving the quickster to become curious._

" _What's the matter?" he asked._

" _Quick Man," Mega Man spoke up, as he approached him, "I think you need to know something…"_

 _He then explained to him, as he did to the others who were brought back earlier, all about what happened, about his final battle with Dr. Wily, and how the castle began to collapse around them after the tussle, which Mega Man tried to rescue the doctor, but no prevail._

 _After hearing about this, as well as knowing that the heroes were telling the truth about helping them do good instead, the Robot Masters created by Wily began to ponder a bit._

" _I'm just not so sure about this," Needle Man explained, "I just don't know that we'll get along well with everyone, especially after all the trouble we've done…"_

" _Actually," Bubble Man spoke out his say, "I was a bit uncertain about it as well when they told me, but Roll explained that I could work as a Ecosystem Manager, so it would be like flipping a switch!"_

" _Are you sure?" asked Heat Man._

" _I'm amphibious, I'd very crucial!" Bubble Man stated._

" _And I could work at the Chronos Institute," Flash Man explained, "I'm sure that they could use help with my advanced time circuits after suffering with Time Man under their employ, and Air Man could help out with repairs with Hard Man." At that, the latter two nodded with agreement followed by few of the others._

" _Ha ha! This is great!" said Mega Man, hearing what was happening, "With the fighting now over and everyone rebuilding, this means we could move on with our lives!"_

 _However, there were nay voters, as Quick Man spoke up with one word, "No."_

" _What do you mean "No", Quick Man?" Wood Man asked._

 _Flash Man then stepped up as he spoke, "Dr. Light and the others are giving us a new function so we can…"_

" _Do what?" Quick Man interrupted, "I was built to do one thing, and that was destroy Mega Man! To be fast and quick enough on the draw!"_

" _What particular use does that have?" He continued, "You want me to give up my old coding? To be a "Mail Man"? That's not happening!"_

" _But once you've been reprogrammed you'll get use of it!" Mega Man tried to explain._

 _However it was shot down as Quick Man countered back, "Then you're just getting rid of what's me! If you're going that far, you can just blow me up again!"_

" _Crash Man!" Mega Man said as he tunred to the mentioned Robot Master, in order to get support, "You're from his line! Tell him this is a great idea!"_

" _It is nice change," he said, only to make a sad smile as he continued, "for some of you. But what do I do? Blow stuff up and wait for everyone else to handle everything else for me?"_

 _He then shook his head sadly as he replied, "Thanks so much for the offer… but I'm afraid I can't except…"_

" _But… but… we've only just got reunited!" said Spark Man, feeling upset about his partner refusing the nice offer._

" _We're sorry, kid, but he's right," stated Heat Man, "we appreciate the sentiment, but when you're built for battle, becoming something else doesn't hold any other appeal."_

" _Some of us are just too experimental or specialized for any practical use…" Magnet Man added, as Gimini Man, Top Man and Metal Man nodded in agreement._

" _Dr. Light," said Roll, beginning to tear up as she approached her father, "you need to tell them…"_

 _Dr. Light grieved at this, knowing that what he would say may upset his children even more._

" _Gentleman," he said, "you need to understand that your reconstruction came with a proviso," he then said, with a saddened serious look, "if you cannot serve a practical purpose, then I'm afraid, by federal law, that you'll be… decommissioned…"_

 _Quick Man turned to those that also refused the offer, in which, with no choice, some of them nodded with sad agreement, until he turned back to the Doctor._

" _All right then…" he said, "I'd go offline with dignity."_

" _NO!" cried Mega Man, "You can't do that!"_

" _I can, and_ _ **we**_ _will," the speedy robot said, "if we resist, then you know that it'll have to be you who's got to take us down, you already took our weapons, so it'll be slaughter if we get reprogrammed, it's stop us being who we are."_

" _What about you, Napalm Man?" Metal Man said as he turned to one of Wily's Arsenal Robot Master, which the others looked to him, waiting for his answer._

" _In truth," he said, "I would like to stay around, I want to show the world I truly want another chance, then sign me up!"_

" _All right then," Quick Man said, giving his fellow Robot Master thumbs up, "then good luck!"_

 _He then turned to the heroes and the other Robot Master who decided to help them as made his say, "I'm glad that so many of you can find a new function, brothers. But as for us - shut us down."_

" _Quick Man, no!" Mega Man cried out, beginning to tear up at this decision, "I fought so hard to keep you all intact! We rebuilt you! You're only letting yourselves go to waste!"_

 _Then Quick Man did something he never though he would do, he placed his hands on Mega Man's shoulders, and gave a small, sad smile to him._

" _To not be the_ _ **real**_ _Quick Man," he said, "now that's a waste. Good bye."_

 _Soon, despite Mega Man's continued pleas, Dr. Light, sadness in his own heart as well, turned Quick Man and his followers offline._

 _Mega Man and Roll were both saddened at this, until Dr. Light embraced them in a group hug, tears slowly being made in his own eyes._

" _My poor, sweet children," he said, "one of the hardest lessons in life that we have to learn, is that we can't save everyone and everyone wants to be saved…"_

* * *

 **Present**

Rock sadly felt a little tear in his eye as he remembered that sad lesson, but he of course, on the small bright side of things, the other Robot Masters, such as Flash Man, Wood Man and even Napalm Man, had gotten along well with they new lives.

At least, to him, a small bit of good had come out of those dank times.

All of a sudden, Auto spoke out, which startled the young hero a bit, as he said, "Hey! What's that?"

As he looked up, Rock thought that he saw what looked like a wormhole.

But as he tried get a good look, his eyes widened as saw something coming out very fast… heading towards them!

Switching into his hero form, Mega Man grabbed Auto by the arm and jumped out fast, just as the object slammed into the front of the truck, destroying the engine flat.

As they, the two robots looked at what showed out of nowhere.

What they saw was not an object, but someone pretty tough, as Mega Man looked at the brute, he almost looked Donkey Kong, only more gorilla-like, with a sleeveless leather jacket, and seemed to have a roman helmet on his head.

As this gorilla looked around, he spotted the Blue Bomber and grinned.

"So, you must be the Mega Man dude I've been told about!" he said in a bulky Scottish accent, as he cracked his knuckles, like he was ready to fight.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Mega Man asked.

"Name's Bruiser," the brute introduced himself, "and I'll be the guy who's gonna break you apart, right, boys?"

At that point, four robotic droids appeared and landed by his side, 'Oh boy…' thought Mega Man as he knew he was out matched a bit.

"Auto, you try and get back to Dr. Light," he called out to his robotic buddy, "warn him about what's going on!"

"You be careful, won't ya?" Auto called back, "I've never seen robots like those before, they look kinda alien!"

"Hey," Mega Man said with a smug, "I've dealt with aliens before!"

Before he can attack, Bruiser striked him, sending him flying into a tree.

As he got up, Mega Man spotted two of the droids flying towards him, blasting him with their laser weapons, luckily, he was able to dodge, a little slow, but still made it.

He then activated one of his weapons, being Metal Man's blade saws, using them to slice one of the droids in half, before using Wood Man's leaves attack to help deflect one of the laser blasts.

As Bruiser pounced to attack again, Mega Man used Heavy Man's strength to grab hold of him, and throw him in the opposite direction.

Mega Man used Crash Man's attack to shoot another one of the droids, a sticky bomb that exploded seconds later after contact.

As the Blue Bomber battled against the last two droids, Bruiser smirked, as he seemed to place a finger in his ear, though unknown to the others, it was an earpiece.

"All ready boss," he whispered, "let 'er rip!"

Soon another rift opened behind him as Bruiser looked back to Mega Man, having nearly finished off the droids.

"Hey, Mega Maggot!" he shouted out him, gaining his attention and allowing the last droid to return to the brute.

"If you want me, you're gonna have to catch me!" he said, before rushing through the rift, the droid following behind.

Mega Man saw this, despite wanting to return to the lab, he had to find out why that Bruiser character attacked him.

He then turned back to Auto as he called out, "Auto, you get back to the lab!" he then rushed to the wormhole that was slowly beginning to close as he added, "I'm going after them!"

"Mega Man, wait!" Auto cried out, for that was the last Mega Man heard, before jumping into the portal, as it then vanished instantly.

'What is going on here?' Auto thought with worry, before turning back towards Light Labs in a hurry.

As he rushed off, he continued thinking, 'Got to warn Dr. Light and Roll about this!' he thought, 'Let Elec Man and the other know too! Maybe even Flash Man, Air Man… Quake Woman even! We might need everyone's help with what's just happened!'

Unknown to Auto, as he left for the lab, another rift opened above the sky, as some unknown objects were flying towards Mega City.

As for where Mega Man ended up in, the others will never know, but of course, for each of them, like Mega Man and Dr. Light, deep down, despite what he had done, they felt a little sorry for what happened to Dr. Wily…

Though, unaware, that they would have found what really happened!

* * *

 **Unknown location: two days after the collapse of Wily Castle 3**

All was quiet at an unknown part of a block, possibly not far from Mega City, it was quite basically one of the abandoned work offices that were decommissioned, with a possible chance of being torn down.

However, today, it seemed that something, or someone, was still currently using the building as a place of operations, as someone continued walking up the stairs to one of the top floors.

As he entered one of the old offices, Shadow Man saw his master, felling a little better as usual.

Having suffered minor injuries during the Castle's collapse, Shadow Man had to bring Wily to somewhere as a sanctuary, he would be healed in no time.

Now, after a few nights rest, Dr. Wily was back in the game.

"How are you doing, Master Wily?" he asked, which was responded by a sinister grin from his creator.

"Ah, feeling right as rain, Shadow Man!" Dr. Wily stated, "No crumbling rubble or any aches or pains can't stop from planning a new scheme!"

"Understood," Shadow Man spoke, as he bowed to Wily's compliment of himself, "what are the plans ahead?"

"We mustn't dilly dally for long," explained Wily, "as soon as we leave this dusty place, we'll need to find a new base of operations, see if there is any scrap and metal lying around, enough for me to begin construction on a new line of Robot Masters and the real fun shall begin!"

The despicable doctor then walked up to his creation, and patted him on the shoulder as he spoke, "Come Shadow Man, we must begin at once!"

The ninja Robot Master nodded in agreement and turned to the door, so his master would follow.

However, before they could leave, something flashed from behind them, and voice was heard out.

"Ah, yes, just the scientist we need…" it said.

As Dr. Wily and Shadow Man turned around, they were both shocked and baffled at what they saw.

There, behind them was what looked like rift, leading to who knows where.

"What in the-" Wily could only say, before a giant hand emerged… and grabbed hold of him!

Panicking, Dr. Wily struggled to escape, but was pulled through the rift, as he cried out for help.

"No! Shadow Man! Help! Help me! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" that was all he said before disappearing into the portal.

Without a second to lose, Shadow Man prepared his weapons, before making a jump through the rift, just as it closed behind him, leaving the building abandoned and empty once more…

* * *

Author Notes: Now that's one way to end another chapter!

Who was that that has just captured Dr. Wily, and what plans does he have?

What other more worlds will be joining the chaos of collisions?

Stay tuned to find out as always, but for the moment, let's put the story on hold as you may have heard about the next line for Lego Dimensions.

AND SONIC IS A PART OF IT!

Can you believe the suprise about that, even I didn't expect Sonic to be in Lego Dimensions, along with Adventure Time, Gremlins and even The Goonies.

So maybe, and I mean maybe, will might, POSSIBLY, see those mentioned later on the story!


	8. Reflections Down the Yellow Brick Road

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reflections Down the Yellow Brick Road**

* * *

 **Justice League Watchtower, DC Universe: Present Day**

"Man, Barry, what happened to you?" the Atom asked, as the Flash returned from his (not quite pleasant) trip to another universe.

For the Flash was pretty beaten up, with several bruises and small tears in his suit.

"Tell you later," Barry said as, though beaten up, he was still capable of walking a bit, "meanwhile, don't ever mess with angry Rotarians!"

As the Cyborg and Aquaman helped him up, the Flash continued, "I'll say this much, though, if I lived over there? I'd want to get out too!"

"Can you explain what was happening where you were at and how you managed to escape something that gave you quite a beating?" asked Green Lantern Hal Jordon, as he helped his friend up to a seat.

"Well, I managed to arrive at this other world," the Flash explained, "it very well looked just like ours, only… it wasn't. Then there was this mad mob of townspeople and this weird kid (man, I hope he made it okay), then the folks thought I was part of this 'Magneto' wacko's posse of sorts, then gave me several punches in the stomach, luckily I gave them the slip once I regained my speed and made it back here!"

The others were a bit stunned at this, though they were unsure of why people would treat those with powers like freaks, but if Batman and Robin were somewhere in that dimension, they would have no choice but go take the risk.

"Were there any signs of Batman and Robin anywhere?" asked Beast Boy, only for the Flash to shake his head in reply.

"Can't really say," he said, "head is still ringing a little after what had happened."

"You rest for now," said Superman, "right now, this other world could be a possible key to finding the others, it'll be risky but we'll have to try."

"Alright then," Cyborg stated, "while most of us go looking for our friends, the rest will take care of things here incase something happens while were gone."

"Very well," Martian Manhunter stepped in, "we'll prepare for departure in a few mintues, the rest of you get ready, those who wish to come may come, while the rest, be on guard back here for any danger."

Hearing this, both Justice League and Teen Titans prepared to embark on into the new frontier, while contacting their allies to help keep an eye on things back home.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, Marvel Universe: Present Day**

Following the attack by the strange creature known as Starro, most of Earth's mightiest heroes, allowing with Spider-Man and his team of New Warriors and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. returned to the Avengers Tower, where they, along with Dr. Strange, had to locate the origin of where Starro came from via one of the small starfish.

"Found anything yet, Doctor?" asked Captain America.

"I believe so," the Sorcerer Supreme stated, holding up the starfish "it would seem that I might have located where the alien came from, if I can keep track of pin pointing it, we might be able to know what to do next."

"So this Starro creep came from another dimension?" asked Hawkeye, "Great, for once I personally liked to deal with Enemies from Asgard…" he groaned.

"You don't think that Starro came from the same Dimension where ol' hot head lives, do you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I do not believe that this creature came from the Dark Dimension, Spider-Man," explained Strange, "for if it did, it would have been catastrophic if Dormammu were to control it, and used it's powers to take over this realm."

"So, all we should do is head to this other dimension of sorts, and see that this sort of attack doesn't happen again, right?" Red Hulk suggested, cracking his knuckles for a bit of action.

"Perhaps it would be best to explore this other world," Captain America explained, "we can bring a small group to journey to this other dimension, while the rest of us stay behind and be prepared for anything bad that might happen."

Agreeing to this, the heroes prepared to do their part, ready to journey to beyond what they know.

However, outside the tower, someone else was over hearing about the little plan of theirs as he was looking through… his hands as binoculars.

"Yeah, I know pal, I just think it makes me look cool!" Deadpool said to the narrator/reader(s).

(Actually, it doesn't…)

 _(Please, it's way cool to us!)_

"Yeah, well what ever, anyways, we gotta get some of this action, when time comes, we'll make our move and have coolest, fun inter-dimensional road trip extravaganza of all time! And yes, I know what those guys are planning, even though we're on a different building!"

 _(So, when do we make our move?)_

"As I said, when they least expected, so for now, let's let the reader(s) get back to the story by heading back to the other world, right… about… now!"

* * *

 **Titans Tower, DC Universe: Present Day**

A gathered group of heroes had arrived, ready to set foot into a whole new world, a whole new dimension.

Most of the heroes, formed out of Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Jinx, Plastic Man, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Atom, Superboy and Miss Martian would take the journey to the other universe.

While the others such as Stafire, Raven, Hawkgirl, Captain Marvel and Green Arrow would look after things back home.

"So everyone knows the plan, right?" asked Plastic Man.

"Going to another world to find our buddies, and wonder why it gave Uncle Barry the willies for some reason, yeah, that about sums it up." Stated Kid Flash, as he got ready to do his part.

For in order for the group to transport to the other world, Kid Flash would need to speed round and around in order for it to work, almost like how the Flash did with the treadmill.

Superboy then spoke up, "Right now though, we'll need to be on guard, and there's no telling what we might find there."

"Superboy's right," said Superman, "for we got to be ready to take action in case there's a trap…"

"Aw, come on supes," said Plastic Man, "since when was anything a trap?" this basically earned him several raised eyebrows from the group.

Soon Kid Flash began his run, as he speeded faster and faster, sparks of electricity were sparking, and before long the group instantly vanished from sight.

Just then, however, the minute they left, the computers from Titans Tower went off, alerting the others that something had unexpectedly arrived…

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, Marvel Universe: Present Day (at the same time)**

"Is everyone all ready?" asked Iron Man, as his group was making final preparations.

For coming along to the new dimension were Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Thor, Cloak, Dagger and A-Bomb (who wanted to bring some of his cameras with him to show his viewers their first experience in a new universe).

"All set here," A-Bomb said, while checking on his cameras "just need to make sure that these things have enough juice in them…"

"Alright everyone, brace yourselves," Dr. Strange stated, as he prepared to do his spell on opening dimensional portals, "I need to total focus, since I still have the pin point of where this thing came from, I would have to use the Siege Perilous in order to get you where you need to go!"

"Alright, Sorcerer Supreme," said Spider-Man, "do your cool, crazy magic thing and let's go!"

With that, Dr. Strange began his chants, as he did so, a magical whirlwind swirled around the group, as they then spotted a rift opening up in front of them.

"Where do think we might end up?" White Tiger asked, as she turned to Spider-Man.

"Hey, I've been on this sort of adventure once before, what with all the different versions of me, so I think the only would be to hang on tight and enjoy the light show!" Spider-Man stated.

Soon he made the first jump into the portal, followed Captain America, but not before turning to the others as he spoke, "Be ready at all times," he said, "who know's what we'll might encounter when we get to the other side." After saying that, he made the jump.

Soon Iron Man followed, along with Cloak, with Dagger holding on tight, Hulk jumped in next, with White Tiger and Iron Fist behind him, then Thor was the last to enter.

He then turned to the others who would stand guard back home, "Take care my friends, what ever happens, I'll look forward to seeing you Valhalla!" he said before swinging his hammer, and flew into the portal.

Once the portal soon closed, Ant-Man began to leave, "Hey, Hank, where're you going?" asked Wasp, as she saw him starting to leave.

"Since they will gone for a while, this could be a good time to have a look at this small probe," Ant-Man explained, "see what makes it tick, so we can be prepared for next time this Star Conqueror were to return!"

Before anyone could reply to the suggestion, J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up, "Sirs, madams, it appears we have a situation!" he said.

As the others turned to the screen, it showed something had appeared not far away…

Somewhere, not far from New York, where the Avengers Tower was at, most of the Justice League and the Titans had arrived, where they were, it looked like a lovely meadow of sorts.

"So this is another world, huh?" Kid Flash was the first to speak as he looked around "Looks kinda nice."

As both Superman and Superboy used their special abilities of super sight to look around, they became a little surprised, "Interesting." Which was all that the Hero from Krypton said.

"Is something wrong?" Miss Martian said as she approached Superboy.

"As near as we can tell from our quick scan this Earth is slightly smaller than ours." Superboy explained, "It seems that it has fewer cities, less urban growth, at least on the east cost."

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Jinx said at that explination.

"Seems like it," said Cyborg, as he also began to scan the area "it may be possible that our world may be ahead of development than this one."

"Right now though," Superman spoke up as he slowly took to the skies, "we'll have a look around this world, split up and see what it looks like."

The others nodded at this, as each went their separate ways or went in groups, Kid Flash went with his girlfriend Jinx, Superman, Cyborg and Atom went a different way, Wonder Woman headed in another direction, Green Lantern and Aquaman journeyed else where while Plastic Man hurried off solo.

"Yoicks and awaaaaaay!" he shouted, which caused the others to groan a little, with a bit a sigh of relieve of none of them joining him due to his wackiness at times.

Conner and Megan, meanwhile, also went together to explore the new world.

As they split up, they began to wonder what they might discover on this strange, new world…

* * *

 **Vorton**

"Hey, dudes!" cried Mikey, as he was exploring a bit around where the gateway was, only to find something, "Come check out what I found!"

Sonic, Twilight, Hiccup, Leo and Batman came up to him, the latter asking, "What is it?"

"Check out the sweet ride I found here!" the young turtle said with excitement, as he showed them what almost looked like a space buggy, combined a little with a golf buggy.

"Huh, never seen a contraction like that before…" Hiccup stated, as he looked to the vehicle.

"I know, right?" Mikey said, "We should totally take it with us! It could might help us out way faster!"

Leo, however, was a little unsure, "I don't know, Mikey, it does look good and all…" this got Mikey giggling with joy at that.

However, it was a little bit shot down as Leo nervously continued, "however, I not so sure about taking it to where ever we might go, it might cause some little difficulties…"

"Aww, come on, Leo!" complained Mikey, "It could be awesome!"

"Maybe, Mikey," said Twilight, "unfortunately there are some of us who might not be able to know how to drive around here."

As Mikey sighed with disappointment, they heard Neptune call them out, "Hey guys," she cried, "Come over here! ASAP!"

The group hurried over, but as Mikey was about to leave, he spotted what looked like a futuristic wristband in the vehicle, as he got it out, he placed it on his left wrist, having a good look at it with admiration.

"Sweet, cool digs!" he said, before hurrying over to catch up with the others.

Once he arrived, he heard Donnie speaking to the others, "Alright, everyone," he said, "now that we've placed one of the keystones onto the gateway, hopefully it could help give this baby a bit of juice!"

He then turned to the small control pad by the gateway, and activated it by pressing a few buttons and pulled a lever, resulting the gateway to open again.

"Now, as we all know, most of the coordination's and destination locations of this machine are still a little out of whack," Donnie said as he stepped in front of the machine, "so we'll need to be ready for where ever we end up in and what ever we might encounter!"

"So you're saying that we could wined up anywhere?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Quite possibly," said Applejack, "I have a bad feeling that we could end up back in that there Equestria where our other selves live!"

"You mean the one where Twilight met those two-legged versions of us, or the one where that nice King Sombra lived?" Pinkie asked with curiosity, while Rarity and Fluttershy began thinking about the kind-hearted Sombra that they pretty much adored, though Applejack and Rainbow thought that she forgot about where they went before.

"Well, Hiccup," Astrid said to her boyfriend, "you did say that you wanted to go where no one went!"

"Yeah, guess that's true." Hiccup said as he scratched his head, before turning to his dragon, "Ready, Toothless?"

The Night Fury did a growl with happiness while Peashy (who was sitting on the dragon) did a dragon roar impersonation for fun, earning a few chuckles from the others.

"Well, alright then!" Noire spoke out, "It's time to do this thing!"

Soon the team entered the machine and through the rift once more, as some was getting the hang of traveling.

Hiccup and Astrid were giving a try on flying on their own without flying on Toothless, who didn't mind due to the fact that he felt he was flying with a whole tail again.

"Wheee! This is so much fun!" cried Roo, as he did a small somersault, though it got Kanga a little nervous at that move.

Scootaloo, meanwhile, felt like she was finally flying at last, as she enjoyed the flight through the rift with Rainbow, doing a few little tricks herself.

"Great moves, squirt!" Rainbow said proudly, which made Scootaloo very proud and happy.

"Head's up, we're almost there!" shouted out Nepgear, as they saw a bright light, and a faded image of their destination.

* * *

 **Land of Oz: Present Day**

As they exited the rift, most were able to land smoothly, while others fell onto the paving road, some skidding and some falling with a thud as they did.

As they got up, most of the others had a good look at where they were, and they were quite surprised at the scenery of their destination.

Where they were, they were somewhere in a lovely country side, on a small hill top, while not far lied a small forest, and up ahead, was what looked like a set of silos, all colored green.

And the path they were on looked like a yellow brick road, seemingly leading to the green silos ahead.

"We are not in Gotham anymore…" said Batman, as he looked around.

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless looked around as the Vikings nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "this is most definitely not like Berk, either."

As Fluttershy, Pooh and his friends looked around, a smile appeared on their faces, "This looks like a nice place to go to." Fluttershy said as she admired the scenery.

"You sure it's not one of your places?" Knuckles asked Twilight, who shook her head as an answer.

"I don't think so," she said, "if it was, I probably remember seeing this place on the map."

Donnie then got out the scanner, as he looked at it's screen then the meadow they were in.

"Not picking up signs of our friends in this world either," he called out, "but there is something coming up on the radar!"

"Like the next Keystone?" asked Vert.

"I don't think so." Shadow said, as the others turned to him as he continued, "I sense something here… something… familiar…"

"So it's not just me…" Knuckles statted as he approached the black hedgehog.

Leo had a though as he then turned to Shadow and asked, "Do you think that if we head straight on, we might find something that you might remember?"

"Perhaps," Shadow replied, "let's head on down and-"

"Why hello there, dear travelers!"

Before Shadow could finish, a voice interrupted the motive, startling Piglet and Fluttershy a little, and as the group turned to where the voice came from, they saw a very small man in very colorful clothing, strolling along the brick road.

As he approached them, he tipped his hat politely as his way of saying hello as he said a little bit high Irish voice, "Top in the morning' to ya!"

"But it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon!" Pinkie Pie stated, as she looked at her watch.

"Is it, really?" the little man said, "Begging my pardon, lass."

"Uh, who are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"But of course," he said, "my name is Marvin Munchkin, and I like to wish you a very good day!"

"Thanks, uh, Marvin," Rabbit spoke up, "could you tell us where we are, exactly?"

At that, Marvin let out a small chuckle, "Where are ya?" he said, "Why you must be new here, so I'd be the first to welcome yee to the Land of Oz!"

"Oz?" Astrid asked, a bit confused about an odd name like Oz.

"Indeed, Oz is a proud and mighty kingdom," explained the Munchkin, "from my home country of Munchkinland, to the territory of the Winkies," he then pointed forward to the far off silos, "over at the center, lies the Emerald City, the proud crown jewel of the Land of Oz!"

"Emerald City!?" gasped Rarity, as she began to wonder if there _were_ emeralds there.

"That's right," Marvin nodded, "and it is there, lives the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, himself!" as he said took of his hat placed over his chest in respect.

This gained a bit of interest in Sonic, Twilight and Gandalf at what Marvin said, "A wizard you say?" Gandalf asked, stroking his beard with curious interest.

"That's right!" said Marvin, putting his hat back on, "He is quite wise and he is known to help those in need of his advice."

Fluttershy then had a small thought until she turned to the Munchkin, "I… uh… don't suppose that this "Oz" person could help us with finding our friends, if that would be all right with him…"

"That's not a bad idea, Fluttershy." Sonic said with a smile, which made the shy Pegasus very happy to hear that as he turned to Marvin, "Do you think that this wizard could help us?"

"Why certainly," the Munchkin answered cheerfully, as he began to walk down the path, "I was just doing a little exploring on my travels from home, so I could help you with getting you on your way, follow me!"

The group then followed Marvin down the yellow brick road as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be from the star Kansas, would you?"

"I don't think so…" Rainbow replied, unsure about what he meant as she gestured to herself and her pony friends as she said, "me and my friends come from Equestria, if that's what you mean!"

"Ah, so you come from the star named Equestria, quite interesting!" the Munchkin said with a happy grin, unaware that it earned a face-hoof from Rainbow while most of the ponies looked to each other, a little baffled by what he said.

"You see," Marvin explained, "there was a young girl who came down from Kansas, the name of the star she came from, in a house, and in hopes of getting back there, Glinda, the dear Good Witch of the North, sent her on her way to see the Wizard of Oz so he can help her get home."

"A GOOD Witch…?" Roo and Lumpy asked with surprise.

"Indeed," Marvin said, "and she is the most kind-hearted witch that Oz has ever seen."

"Right. A kind-hearted Witch…" Raph said, as he said it with little disbelieve which, luckily, Marvin didn't notice.

"Well, if this Oz chap is powerful as you say he is," Gandalf spoke up, "then I'm sure that he wouldn't mind the presence of another wizard in his city, I would very much like to meet him."

This surprised Marvin a bit, "You be a wizard also?" he asked.

"But of course," Gandalf replied as he introduced himself, "though you may not know me, I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"Though I've never heard the name from these parts, I still say it be a pleasure to meet you!" the Munchkin admitted, as he tipped his hat politely to Gandalf.

"Well, I guess you can say that we all come from own respected "stars" around here." Sonic spoke up, as he gave a small wink to Gandalf and Twilight, who nodded in agreement to play it for now.

"So you like to see the Wizard about your friends, is it?" Marvin asked as he turned to them, "What ever happened?"

"Well, several of our friends were snatched and vanished from our homes, so we're going around looking for them." Twilight explained, avoiding making things confusing and complicated for the Munchkin if she mentioned about the rifts and the worlds.

"While we do that," Leo said as he stepped in, "we're searching for some pieces of a gateway that got… well, broken, and we think one of them is here."

"Interesting," Marvin said with curious interest, "I'm sure that Oz the Great and Powerful would be glad to help you."

Soon they came up to a fork in the yellow brick road, one leading going left and away from the forest leading to the Emerald City and one on the right going towards it.

As they went up towards, Marvin began to walk a little to the left before turning to the others.

"Well, it looks like we part ways from here." He said.

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Nepgear, which the Munchkin shook his head a little.

"Thank ye for the offer, but I be ok on where I'll be going," he explained, "I like a nice bit of exploring, don't ya know?"

"But how do we go on to the city?" Blanc asked.

As he turned away from the group and continued down the path on the left, he turned his head to them as he called out, "Don't you worry," he said, "Just follow the yellow brick road, cheerio!"

As the Munchkin continued on his merry way (while humming an oddly catchy tune as he went), the others looked to the right where the small forest was.

"Well, you heard him," Sonic said, "seems that the one way to get to the Emerald City is to follow the yellow brick!"

"Very well, lead on." Gandalf said proudly, as Sonic lead the group down the path.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie squealed, as she oddly began to sing the catchy tune Marvin was humming, "Follow the Yellow Brick, follow the yellow brick, follow, follow, follow, follow…"

"You better not sing all the way to city, pony!" Shadow growled.

Pinkie then hummed, "And no humming!" Shadow then said, stopping her, "Or whistling or toe-tapping! Got it?!"

"But how can you break into a musical number?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda the problem with Shadow," Knuckles explained to Pinkie, "he's kind of a lone wolf who prefers less of uplifting musical numbers."

Pinkie was surprised about this, as it reminded her a bit of what happened at Griffonstone, but she had to be sure as she approached Shadow.

"Ok, so if you don't do singing, how about a party?" she asked happily, letting out confetti and streamers out of nowhere, the response was still the same, Shadow, covered a little with confetti and a streamer on his nose, let out grumbling groan.

"Or maybe," Pinkie said, getting a little nervous, as she scurried in her mane, "then I'm sure you won't say no for some cupcakes!" she said as she got a plate of cupcakes, once again from no where.

Shadow still stood there with the same expression.

"NO SINGING, NO PARTIES, NO CAKES?! Who are you?!" the pink pony asked loudly, before she muttered "gee, this guy is like a walking Griffonstone…"

Shadow came face to face with Pinkie as he calmly said, "Well, to answer your question, I am someone who like to be… FOCUSING ON THE CRISIS AT HAND!" the last part he shouted, before walking off, leaving a confused Pinkie.

"Man, that guy has some issues…" Rainbow whispered to Pinkie as she approached her.

While the others were a little startled from Shadow (especially Fluttershy, who got reminded of Gilda a little), they continued on their down the path.

Just then Marvin came rushing back a bit, catching Pooh and Peashy before they could follow the others.

"Oh, dear lad!" he called out to Pooh, as he and Peashy turned to him.

"Yes, Marvin?" asked Pooh, as the Munchkin came up to him.

"A small bit of advice," he explained, "once you go through the forest, you'll come to a field of poppies, which grows beyond the boundaries of the Emerald City, when you get there, stay on the path, don't go through the fields."

"Oh, ok, thank you Marvin!" Pooh said cheerfully, though unsure what he meant but felt certain it was important, he hurried off with Peashy to join the others, while Marvin went back on his way, hoping that they understand his warning.

As they continued their walk, most of others, like before when they arrived on Berk, enjoyed the scenery as they went through the forest, until they reached the forest's exit and saw yellow brick road leading to Emerald City.

"There it is! The Emerald City!" Twilight said, as she pointed out with her hoof, most of the others looking on in amazement (while the others were still looking around the forest scenery).

"So beautiful!" Rarity squealed with excitement, "I hope the nice people there won't mind if I had a few of their emeralds!"

"And our wizard bound to be there, along with what's giving out these readings." Donnie said, as he looked to his scanner.

"C'mon!" Tigger said, excited, "Let's get going! We could race down the path and through those fields to get there!"

As he said that, he pointed out to the open fields, as they were blooming with red flowers…

Hearing this, seeing the flowers and suddenly remembering Marvin's words, Pooh suddenly spoke up, "I don't know," he said, "I think it be best not to go through the fields…"

"Oh, I'm sure the flowers aren't bad," Fluttershy said, "they could probably be in season right now!"

"No! No! No!" Peashy cried out, as she waved her arms about at Fluttershy, "Don't go through! Don't go through!"

As they grew a little confused about Peashy's outburst, they suddenly began to hear something, which lead to Shadow letting out a growl.

"Pinkie!" he said to the pink pony, "I told you! No singing!"

"It wasn't me!" Pinkie claimed, a little confused.

"Wait," Leo said, "I do hear it… is it really singing?"

As the group looked around to see where the singing was coming from, they looked to see a quadruplet of figures skipping along down the yellow brick road.

The quadruplet was revealed to be formed of a young girl (who had a little black dog walking by her side), a lion, and to some of the other's surprise, a tin man and a scarecrow.

As they continued down the road, they were singing a merry, catchy tune…

" _We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ _,_ _We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was_ _,_ _If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because_ _,_ _Because, because, because, because, because_ _,_ _Because of the wonderful things he does…"_

"It's not just singing," Gandalf said, "it's a singing scarecrow. Amongst other oddities."

"Oh my," Fluttershy said with amazement, "I've never seen a scarecrow sing, but I've never, ever saw an adorable lion sing before either!"

It was then that Fluttershy began to take off, "I going to go say hello to them!"

"Fluttershy, dear," Kanga called out, "are you sure it's safe?"

"I'll be fine!" Fluttershy called back, merrily, as she continued flying towards the group.

It was then that Batman came up to the group.

"Where's the yellow Pegasus flying off to?" he asked.

"Oh, just to those lot, over there," Neptune pointed out, "just see those singing people, like that lion and that scarecrow guy…"

"The Scarecrow?!" Batman then said at an instant as Neptune mentioned the latter, "Here?!"

"Wait, who?" Knuckles asked.

"The Scarecrow is one of the most dangerous enemies I've ever faced, feds off the fear of others, and if he's here, then this place must be an illusion!" Batman explained.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash cried out, knowing her friend could be in trouble, "And Fluttershy is about go met him? Not on my watch!"

At that, she flew off after her animal-loving friend, ignoring the call outs from her friends.

Sonic then took a good look at the scarecrow in the group, then turned to Batman, "Are you sure that Scarecrow there is yours?"

"Possibly." Batman said, as he got out his binoculars, "But I don't understand, he was in Arkham the last time I saw him…"

As he looked through his binoculars, he saw the scarecrow, however, he began to notice that this one looked nothing like the scarecrow he know… a bit.

"Wait," he said, as he began to slowly realize, "that's not the Scarecrow…"

"Oh, horse apples!" Applejack said, as she trotted after Rainbow, before turning to Batman, "C'mon, Batman," she said, "We gotta stop Rainbow before she gets into trouble again!"

With that, the two rushed off.

As the group walked on to catch up, Donnie's scanner began to act wild again.

"Uh-oh…" Donnie gulped.

"What is it, Donnie?" Blanc asked.

Donnie then showed most of the group his scanner as he replied with one word: "Trouble!"

* * *

 **At the same time…**

" _We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oooooooooooooooooz!"_ the group finished singing, as Fluttershy then flew by to them.

"Oh, um, hello there," Fluttershy said, a little shy on meeting new faces, but a little excited to see the lion and the dog with them, "nice to meet you."

"Why, hello there, sweet one," the young girl said, "Are you wanting to koin us in our travels?"

"Um, maybe, I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said as she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss Fluttershy." Said the Scarecrow.

"Would you like to tell us what are you missing?" the Tin Man asked.

"Well-" Fluttershy was about to answer when she heard Rainbow's voice.

"Fluttershy, get back!" she cried, as she landed between the group and her friend.

"Alright, Scarecrow, get away from my friend!" she snarled, this caught the Lion by surprised, as he then ran behind the group, worried what Rainbow would do.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy said, admonished at what the fastest Pegasus was doing, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Rainbow Dash said, "This is all a trick by the scarecrow!"

"What?" Fluttershy cried out.

"Why is that?" the girl said confused.

"Because, he's a heartless villain!" Rainbow Dash said, getting a gasp from Fluttershy.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she said, angrily, "That is no way to treat this scarecrow like that!"

"That's right," the tin man then spoke up, "besides, I'm the one who's trying to get a heart," he then pointed to the scarecrow, "He's the one that doesn't have a brain."

"Am I still a villain, though?" the Scarecrow said in confusion.

"But Batman told me that this an arch-enemy of his back in his world!" Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy, as she tried to explain.

"But I don't think this scarecrow is bad, he seems like a nice guy!" Fluttershy argued back.

As the two Pegasi continued arguing, the Cowardly Lion suddenly spotted something appear behind the group: a strange hole in the sky!

"Uh, D-d-dorothy, fellas!" he said, as he pointed to the hole, "I t-t-think I s-s-s-see something scary!"

"If it's Toto again, I told you," the Tin Man explained, "there's nothing to be scared of."

But soon, the vortex's pull got the four and the dog by surprise, as they began to get pulled in, catching Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's attention.

"What the-?" cried the Scarecrow, as he lost his hat and then tried to hang on to the Tin Man.

"Oh-no! Not another tornado!" Dorothy cried out, as she caught her dog, Toto, and hugged on to him, as the group was instantly sucked into the rift, just as the rest of the team rushed in.

As the rift closed, a wicked laughed echoed all around them.

"What on Middle-Earth was that?" Gandalf asked, as the group caught up with the two pegasi.

"And who was that laughing?" Noire added.

"I don't know…" Rainbow said, as she looked around for the laughter's source.

"Well, I do know is that I'm disappointed in you and Batman!" Fluttershy said, sternly.

"Me?!" Batman said, confused.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "how could you call that nice scarecrow a heartless villain?"

"That's because he's one of Batman's enemies!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"I don't think so." Sonic said, getting Rainbow and Fluttershy's attention, "when Batman and I had a good look at that scarecrow, Batman noticed that it didn't look anything like the one he knew."

"Big misunderstanding." Batman said, "Sorry about that."

"Well, okay." Fluttershy said, before sternly added, "Just be careful next time!"

Just then, Knuckles spotted something shining not far from them, as he looked he instantly recognized it.

"Guys, look!" he cried, getting the others attention as he pointed to the direction to the city, allowing the others to look that way.

There, on a small broken part of the road, was a purple gem, which instantly Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Shade recognized too.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Shadow spoke up, though as he said that, it surprising got an unexpected feeling on the Mane 6 and the Crusaders as the saw the jewel.

"How do you think-a it wound up here?" Mario asked.

"I don't know," Shade replied, "and I thought all seven got sucked into the rift."

"For now, though, let's grab and then get out of here!" Knuckles stated, only to suddenly be stopped by Rainbow.

"Hold up, you said it's a Chaos Emerald, right?" she asked, resulting the echidna to nod.

"Then what if it goes all discord on us if we touch it?"

"You're right, Dashie!" cried Pinkie, "Could it be able to make chocolate milk rain like Discord did?!"

"What's this you're talking about?" Amy asked, a little confused as the other hedgehogs and echidnas were.

"Well, basically we're kind of known about chaotic magic, especially from a spirit of chaos," Twilight explained, "and since you said that this emerald there is a chaos emerald, then I'm unsure of the trouble it might cause."

"And why is it called a Chaos Emerald? It's even doesn't like an emerald, more like an amethyst." Rarity added.

"Well, I think it's best we get the emerald and we'll explain everything about them when we get back." Sonic stated.

"But what about that nice girl and her friends?" Fluttershy asked with worry.

"A-and who was it that l-laughed also?" Piglet added, feeling a little scared.

"We'll find a way to get them back soon," Donnie said, "and whoever did laughed sounded pretty wicked like-"

"A witch!" cried out Mikey.

"Mikey, that's just ridiculous," Raph groaned, "aside from talking animals, flying dragons and these magic girls, what makes you think that that was a witch?"

"Maybe, that?" Mikey said, as he pointed upwards to the sky.

As the group turned, they gasped in shock, as there, up in the sky, was indeed a witch, the Wicked Witch of the West to be exact.

As she flew on her broomstick, with her flying monkeys by her side, she let out another wicked cackle.

"Hahahahahaha! Now that that meddling girl is gone, all of Oz is now mine! So long, Dorothy, so long!" the Wicked Witch said with laugh.

Just then, one of her monkeys spotted the group and the emerald, and then called out to its master as it pointed them out.

"What's this?" the witch said as she saw the emerald, "Something magical?"

She then scented the power from within the Chaos Emerald, and grinned, "It looks so pretty, yet it feels so powerful!"

She then spotted the group, guessing that they were after the jewel as well, "They can't have it!"

"Oh boy, brace yourselves!" Sonic called out, as the others got into fighting positions, "We've got monkey dive bombers!"

"Get away from my property! What ever it is." The Witch sneered, though a little curious about the emerald.

"Whoa Nelly!" Applejack said as she saw the flying monkeys, "I've heard of flying pigs, but this is ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it!" Rainbow Dash said in agreement, "This could possible make Discord's chaos look normal!"

Soon many flying monkeys, all poised to attack surrounded the group.

"Keep them away from the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic cried out, seeing two of the monkeys getting close to the emerald, "Who knows what would happen if she gets her hands on it!"

The group understood, and they took on most of the monkeys, with Twilight and Gandalf using their magic to blast them away, while Toothless did several plasma blasts to scatter them.

Hiccup then got out his sword, then activated the compartment containing the Zippleback gas, spreading it to several monkeys that were surrounding them, he then ignited it with the spark and flying creatures were blasted away.

Most of the others used their own fighting styles and weapons as they took on several more, such as Knuckles, Shadow and Shade doing their Hard Line attack, Appljack and Rainbow using their bucking skills, and Pinkie using her party cannon.

For the others, the turtles gave those who couldn't fight, mainly the CMC, Fluttershy, Pooh and his friends, some cover as more enemies came closing in.

As the most of monkey army began to dwindle, the Witch decided it was time to step in.

"So you won't take a warning, eh?" she said, as raised her hands from her broom and up to the skies as she then cried out, "Then I'll take care of you now!"

At that, she brought her hands down, and a wave of green flames came down, forming a giant, green blazing circle, surrounding the group.

The witch then came down to them, firing away several magical blasts of fire, and there would have burned some of the group if Twilight, Rarity and Gandalf hadn't got up some magical shields to protect them.

Shadow then released some Chaos spear attacks, while several hit the monkeys while the witch herself dodged them, one or two managed to hit a bull's-eye.

"I make you pay for that, you pests!" the witch snarled, as she called up more of the monkey cavalry.

"Keep fighting," Knuckles shouted, "we can do thi-argh!"

Knuckles was instantly cut off as he then caught in magic grasp from witch, as she used a chain of red electric lighting.

"Hold on, Knuckles!" Rainbow Dash cried out, as she then rushed into the witch, causing her to loose concentration and freeing Knuckles.

This peeved off the witch, as she then gave chase to Ponyville's fastest Pegasus, though while Rainbow was fast, she was surprised to see the witch catching up on her broomstick, 'How is that broom even flying?!' she thought to herself, 'It's like it's defying gravity or something!'

Back below, the gang was doing well on beating several more of the witch's monkey henchmen, as they then saw the dog fight between the witch and Rainbow.

"All right, now's our chance!" Neptune shouted, as she turned to Amy and Sonic, "Ready to play ball?"

"You bet!" Sonic said, giving thumbs up, as he and Amy positioned themselves.

Once Rainbow Dash was out of the way, Sonic began to spin dash, and Amy used her Piko Piko hammer to launch Sonic, sending him up to the witch, in which resulted a direct hit!

Hit by the spin dash, the witch was sent flying into her minions, and oddly to everyone; a bowling sound effect was heard at the timing of collision.

Once back in position on her broom, the witch looked to the group, angrily.

"I'll get you, my pretties," she said, and then turned to Shadow, "and you're big dog, too!"

"Hey! I'm not a mutt, I'm a hedgehog!" Shadow shouted back.

As the witch looked on, she then thought up a wicked plan, as she saw where the group were nearby: the field of poppies.

"Now, take the jewel and fly!" she ordered some of her minions, "Fly back to the castle!"

At that, the monkeys began flying towards the group, distracting them as one monkey flew to the emerald, seeing this Luigi rushed into to stop.

"No you don't!" he cried, but to late, as the monkey grabbed the emerald before him, and gave it to the witch.

During the distraction, several of the monkeys then got a hold of the crusaders, Roo, Piglet and Lumpy.

"Help!" Piglet and Roo cried out, as the others screamed of what was happening, as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom screamed, while Scootaloo and Lumpy struggled to get out of their capture.

"Roo!" Kanga cried out.

"Piglet!" Pooh said in shock.

"They got the youn'ins!" cried out Applejack.

As they group charged after them, the witch, deciding to try out the emerald's power, pointed the object at them.

Soon, her magic combined with the emerald's, let out a powerful blast wave, sending the group flying into the fields.

"Such pure power…" the witch said in amazement, before turning to the others, "Better luck next time, fools, without my sister's ruby slippers, you are no match for me!"

She took off, with the emerald and the captives under her hood, as she called out to her monkeys, "Away, my pretties! Away! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

As Sonic got up, he saw the witch getting away with the others.

"C'mon!" he called out to his friends, "We gotta go after them!"

"Right," Twilight said, as she turned to Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, could you try and fly after them?"

"I (yawn) think so… Twilight…" Rainbow said, as she began to feel tired.

"Wait," Sonic said, as he began to sleepy himself, "what's (yawn) wrong…?"

"I don't know," Vert said, as she began to feel drowsy, "but I… think… these flowers… are…"

She fainted, until light snoring was heard from her.

Sonic and Twilight began to realize that the flowers, these poppies, were making the group feel sleepy.

"Oh no…" Twilight said, feeling the effects of the poppies, "Come on, Sonic…"

She tried to trot out of the fields, but with little success, "We… we have to… get… out of… here…"

Sonic rushed over as fast as he could, as he caught Twilight before she flopped to the ground, but the effects were taking over on him too.

"Don't sleep, now…" he said, as he looked back to the departing figures of the witch and her cronies.

"We… have… to… stop… her…"

With those last words, Sonic instantly fell to the ground, before looking one more time to see the villain escape.

Before the sleepiness took over, he began to think there was another figure appear out of no where.

Until finally…. Blackness took over.

* * *

 **Metropolis, DC Universe: Present Day**

Trouble was once again happening in streets of Metropolis, the city known to all where Superman protects.

While most would be panicking at the sight of alien invaders, tyrants or even super monsters, surprisingly, everyone was running scared by an army of toys.

Unfortunately, these toys were dangerous creations made by Toyman, who was using toy-based and/or toy-themed weapons of desctruction.

And the Toyman had just struck a bank with his army of armed toy soldiers.

"Don't run away, friends," he called out to the panicking citizens, "I just want someone to play with me and my toys!"

Just then a portal suddenly opened, and some unlikely group of heroes emerged.

"Alright, everyone," Captain America said after breaching the portal with the others, "prepare yourselves for anything! There's no telling what we might discover in this world."

As he saw these new heroes, Toyman giggled, "Oh goody!" he said, getting the group's attention, "Some new friends who would like to play with me! This is going to be fun!"

"What the heck? Is this like Small Soldiers, or what?" Spider-Man asked as he saw the killer toys come at them.

"How we break his toys first, ask questions later!" the Hulk declared, as he and the others charged at Toyman and his toys.

* * *

Minutes later, Toyman was now tied up on a lamppost (courtesy of Spider-Man) and all his toys were broken and smashed to bits.

"So much for the welcome commite." Iron Man said.

"That was pretty much too easy." White Tiger stated.

"Oh my gosh! Look!"

The voice caught the heroes unaware, as they turned to see a small crowd gathering in front of them.

"Those newbie heroes have taken down Toyman!" one person cried out.

"Could they be new members of the Justice League?" another asked.

"Dude, can we have your autographs?" the guy said for his pals.

Seeing the crowd coming closer and growing a little bigger, the heroes knew they had to leave right away.

"Alright, let's move! Quickly!" Captian America ordered.

At that, the heroes fled the scene, leaving behind some amazed citizens at what they saw.

Meanwhile, at top of a nearby building, two heroines, one in an outfit similar to Superman's, and the other wearing cloak, have been watching most of what had happened down on the streets.

"Supergirl?" Raven turned to the floating heroine.

"Yeah, Raven?" Supergirl asked.

"Contact the others."

* * *

After finding a spot on one of the tall buildings to take cover for a while, Spider-Man decided to look around, along with Iron Man, via incognito to avoid been recognized in their hero uniforms.

A-Bomb also did a bit of info gathering with his cameras, helping him to also show the others what was happening on this world.

Once the two got back, Spider-Man and Iron Man had a few papers with them.

"This is so bizarre!" Spidey was the first to explain, "No one here knows anything about the Avengers, but it seems that this world has it's own hero group, call themselves the Justice League."

"Justice League?" Thor asked.

"Well, according to these history guides I got," Iron Man stated, "the Justice League first came together when they battled that starfish creature that attacked our world."

"Well, that answers to where the thing came from." A-Bomb then spoke up, "And get this, while one of my cameras were looking around this new agency, called the Daily Planet, I think, there were some primary head clippings of events that happened, and that this Justice League were around to stop them!"

"Suppose that makes some sense…" Captain America said in thought.

"Perhaps it would be good to meet this Justice League, see if they have any info what had happened back on our world." Cloak suggested.

But then, a voice then caught their attention.

"Why wait, when you can meet them now!"

As they turned, the heroes were face to face with Supergirl and Raven, who brought with them, Starfire, Green Arrow, Beast Boy, Titans East, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Captain Atom.

"You lot better start talking," Green Arrow spoke, "'cause my trigger finger is feeling a little itchy."

* * *

 **New York, Marvel Universe: Present Day**

"So you find anything good?" Kid Flash asked, as he and Jinx had reached a park, meeting up with some of the others who returned from their exploration.

"This place does look peaceful," Green Lantarn explained, "much a little like our world, except about that one country that seems to be run by some dude in a mask."

"Does this world know about what's happening there?" Superboy said, knowing that he and Superman might find the ruling country of Latveria being ruled by a tyrant would make a bad vibe for the new world they had explored.

"If they do," Aquaman spoke, "then they do realize that they are doing nothing to stop it!"

"I think it would be best to get going and meet with the others," Miss Martian said, "then decide what to do… next?"

Her words then slowed for a moment, as she then detected something nearby, as she picked it up, it looked like a piece of broken glass, yet there was some strange energies coming from it.

"What did you find, Megan?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know," the female Martian replied, "but there's something very odd about this energy, that it doesn't belong in this world… or ours…"

Suddenly, an arrow shot pass, catching the piece from Miss Martian.

As the heroes turned, several heroes, including the archer who made the shot, cornered them.

"Okay you guys," Hawkeye spoke, "You better start talking on what's going on before someone accidentally does something they might regret, right guys?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, I know this might have took long, but don't forget that I have other stuff doing as well, and let's not forget about the other fanfics that I do as well.

But don't worry; these things take time, so remember to be patient.

Plus, I've been looking at the reviews on and (fanfic site for MLP fans), and I was surprised about some of the world requests that you asked… and it gives me an idea…

I will be doing the rest of the story, such as the main group looking for the keystones, as well as getting new members of the team, along with Sticks and her new allies getting into trouble, plus Mega Man's journey, following that, my planned upcoming parts of the story, then the encounter of Vortech.

But when seeing the requests and the foundation element ideas, and I may have plans for everyone… just keeping and wait and see… wait and see…

But for now, next time… MARVEL VS DC! Get ready to see who's in the fight and what's gonna happen to those when rift pop up!

Plus, what's to become of Sonic's team? And what about Mega Man? And Sticks and the Hunters?

Stay tuned!

Chapter Notes:

For those Deadpool fans out there, the merc with the mouth joins the adventure, and I've made some text ideas for his two voices in his head.

The text with the underline would be the sensitive voice of reason

The text that is _italic_ would the hyper voice that's ready to rock

Shadow telling Pinkie not to sing is a little similar to the Troll 2 Troll video clips for Dreamworks' Trolls (which is bit funny and perfect for Shadow's Branch to Pinkie's Poppy)

As you have noticed, there's a Wicked reference during the fight with the Wicked Witch.


	9. Avenging Justice

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Avenging Justice**

* * *

 **Central Park, New York, Marvel Universe: Present Day**

"Who the heck are these guys?!" Plastic Man cried out as his eyes popped (literally) as he and the others were in a bit of a tussle with most of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"I don't know," Cyborg said, as he and Plastic Man were trying to avoid most of Hawkeye's arrows, "but I know that we want to keep ourselves intact, we might need to kick butt!"

Things were definitely tense, as it was hero vs. hero from two different worlds.

Nova and Power Man had to go head to head against Superboy, Green Lantern and Miss Martian, while Scar and Falcon was using their sword and blade skills, competing against Wonder Woman and Aquaman's.

"Man, never taking down someone with these bracelets before," Falcon stated, as he struck Wonder Woman with his blades, only for his surprise that she was using them to deflect the strikes, without leaving a scratch on them either, "what are these things made of?! Some sort of new type of titanium?!"

"Scar slash fish man!" Scar cried out, as his sword and Aquaman's triton clashed with every swing.

"Fish man?!" Aquaman said, very peeved, "You dare speak to the king of Atlantis?!"

"Wait," Squirrel Girl then spoke up during her fight as she heard, "YOUR'E king of Atlantis?"

"I thought that Attuma guy that the S.H.E.I.L.D. files have on said he was the king?" Agent Venom said, doubtfully.

"Perhaps he's Attuma's good looking brother?" Hawkeye said, as he continued shooting several of his arrows.

Hawkeye tried to shoot Cyborg with an EMP arrow, however, just as it was about to strike the cybernetic hero, Kid Flash was able to catch it, Hawkeye grunted as he tried again and again, and each time, the young speedster was able to catch every arrow.

Just then, the archer got whistled at from behind, as he turned to see Kid Flash with some of his EMP arrows.

"You didn't see that coming?" Kid Flash asked, as he dropped the arrows then speeded back to the battle.

"How you holding up, She-Hulk?" Spider-Woman asked, as she was fighting Jinx while She-Hulk was taking on Superman.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," She-Hulk said, as she was almost in a scrunch with the Man of Steel, "Though I admit, this guy seems just as more muscle as my cousin!"

"Even if that big, ugly starfish took me on, I'm still standing!" Nova said, as he and Green Lantern were sending out blast after blast with each other.

But as he mentioned that, Green Lantern stopped for a second as he was in a quick bit of thought about Nova's description.

"What… big, ugly starfish…?" he said, until he spoke up in realization, "Starro?! You encountered Starro?!"

"So, you know that slimy sushi dish, do ya?" Red Hulk said, as he then got out his guns, "You better start talking! 'Cause if ya working with that Starro starfish, you gonna be green and red all over after what it did by making me a stupid puppet!"

Red Hulk then started firing several shots, as Green Lantern deflected them with a shield he conjured with his ring.

As the red version of the Hulk noticed this, he decided to turn his attention to Superman.

"Hey, you Hyperion wannabe!" Red Hulk shouted, getting Superman's attention.

"Let's see ya eat lead!" it was then that Red Hulk fired another round of bullets, however, as he did, he was shocked to see that, despite the bullets hitting their mark, Superman wasn't injured or didn't even felt anything… almost like he was made of steel.

"Head's up, guys!" Plastic Man cried out, as he wrapped himself around Red Hulk, then, in comic fashion, used his arms to control Red Hulk's arm and hitting him in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself! Why you hitting yourself? Quite hitting yourself!" Plastic Man joked as he continued the gag.

However, it didn't last, as the red bulk began instantly grabbed a hold of him by his plastic neck and pulled him se they were face to face, and the rubber hero began to look worried as Red Hulk said with gritted teeth, "Bad. Move. Rubberface."

While the two groups were fighting, Atom was able to shrink down to size while he approached the shard that Miss Martian discovered.

"By the microscopic particles, this thing is letting out such strange readings…" Atom said to himself, as he checked the radar, noticing how high the power level was, "bizarre how a shard have this much power, imagine it would be if it were whole."

As he continued studying the piece, a female voice came from behind him.

"Seems that he beat us to it, Hank."

As he turned, the Atom caught sight of Ant-Man and Wasp having landed by where he was.

"Whoa, steady there," Atom said, calmly to the other small heroes, "I don't want to hurt either of you."

"I guess so," Ant-Man said, and he then looked to the shard that Atom was looking at, "and I take it that it's not one of yours that brought Starro here."

"That's right," Atom replied, "I'm just surprised that Starro wound up in your dimension for some reason, but right now, this thing is containing a lot of energy, quite possibly completely unknown to both of us."

"Do you think that's what brought Starro here in the first place?" Wasp asked, pointing to the shard.

"Perhaps." Atom answered.

"Well, it's quite bizarre, but we had some of our friends find out where that giant starfish came from and sent them to its universe of origin," Ant-Man said, as he was in thought a bit, "my guess would be, knowing that your comrades know that alien, that our friends have wound up in your dimension."

"Guess so." Atom nodded in agreement.

"Then why were you lot here?" Wasp then asked.

"We were actually here looking for some friends of ours who suddenly vanished," the tiny hero of the DC universe explained, "one of our allies ended up here looking for them, though he had a bit of bad welcome committee, and we then journeyed here to see if our missing friends wound up here too, though my guess is it's a no."

"Then it looks like we better call truce for now." Wasp stated.

"Good idea, Janet," Ant-Man said, as he then looked to Atom "we better start with stop them fighting right now, and then we get this shard to the helicarrier and let Nick Fury know about this, and hopefully our friends and yours are doing all right."

* * *

 **Metropolis, DC Universe: Present Day**

Though it seemed that Ant-Man may have spoke to soon, as at the same time, back in the Justice League's home world, few of the League, the Teen Titans and Titans East were facing off most of the Avengers and Spider-Man's team.

A moment ago, Captain Atom ordered them to stand down and be taken in for questioning.

A moment ago, Hulk (accidentally) responded for the Avengers, as he slammed Captain Atom into a wall (all due to the guy giving him the stink eye).

That was a moment ago.

"Avengers, stand your ground!" Captain America called out to most of his group; as he was defending himself with his shield from Hawkman's strikes, "don't let these guys get you down, no matter what!"

"Steady on, Cap!" A-Bomb said, as his cameras were still recording everything that was happening, "these guys could possibly be this world's heroes!"

Spider-Man was able to dodge several of Green Arrow's… well… arrows, as he said, "Well, someone should tell these guys that we're good guys too, and that we're really sorry about what Hulk did!"

"That Atom guy talked too much," Hulk explained, as he threw Aqualad into Bumblebee, "and besides, I didn't like him anyway!"

Iron Man, meanwhile, was firing plasma blasts from his armor gloves at Supergirl, as she counterstriked with her laser vision, until she got into a headlock, holding her back from fighting.

"I do not wish to hurt you, fair lady," Thor said, "but I have no choice but to hold you down, quietly."

"Oh, you did not just call me 'fair lady'!" Supergirl said, as she kicked Thor in the chest and they began their muscle struggle, from blow to blow.

But soon, just as Thor threw his hammer at her… Supergirl was able to grab hold of it!

"By Odin's Ghost!" Thor exclaimed, as he couldn't believe what he saw.

Supergirl zoomed at Thor, his hammer in tow, as she then slammed Thor with his own hammer, causing him to crash into the road.

Most of the heroes saw this, and were amazed (and shocked in the Marvel heroes case) as Supergirl floated down to Thor, the hammer still in her grip.

"No way." White Tiger said, as she was trying to see if she was dreaming.

"Someone else was able to lift Thor's hammer?!" Spider-Man said in shock!

"Whoa!" A-Bomb said, as he then turned to one of his cameras, knowing that it was recording all of what was happening right now, (as well as know everyone watching this was going have loads of reaction remarks from seeing it) "Did you guys at home saw that?! That chick was able to lift the very hammer that Thor could lift!"

"Wait," Beast Boy said as he turned to Raven, Starfire and Speedy, "did that blue dude say that guy is Thor? As in the God of Thunder with the lightning and all that?"

"Alright, ma'am," Captain America said, getting Supergirl's attention, though she was still a little ticked on being called a 'fair lady', "stand down and put down the hammer gently."

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Supergirl said, as her twitched, which made Beast Boy gulped, knowing that when teaming with Supergirl, it's best not to call her lady names like 'ma'am' or 'missy', knowing that there would be trouble.

Supergirl then threw the hammer straight at Captain America, which caused many of his team to look in realization and shock as to what was about to happen.

"Head's up!" cried Cloak, as he used his powers to teleport most of his friends (including Dagger) to safety, just as Cap. America brought his shield up to protect him as the hammer made contact with it.

As the hammer struck the shield, a powerful sonic shock wave was released, as the shield acted like a gong, sending most of the heroes flying, and some of the glass of the buildings instantly shattered from it, most far off covered the ears from the loud sound as while they were far from the battle, they could still hear the loud sonic sound.

After the sound wave cleared, Cloak reappeared with his rescued few, as most of the heroes got up to recover from what had happened.

Once they stood up, they all looked to each other.

There was a moment of silence until Spider-Man broke it, "So… we good? Call it a time out?"

"Think we should listen to them!" Beast Boy spoke up, getting his team attention, "I mean, they do have the god of thunder here… right?"

"It would believe so," Martian Manhunter said, "their thoughts speak the truth, despite what has happened, they do not wish to hurt us, but seek to known how Starro came into their world from here!"

"Wait," White Tiger said, "did you just read our minds?!"

"And I take it you know about this Starro creature as well?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy explained, "I was told that the Justice League had a few encounters with that starfish from outer space, so how did it-"

Before the young shape shifter could continue asking the question, Iron Man's systems went off as it detected something.

"Hold that thought, kiddo," Iron Man said as he looked to Beast Boy, "JARVIS, what's happening?"

"Sir," JARVIS spoke, "I am detecting an anomaly up ahead, it's origin seems unknown."

"There!" Starfire called out, as she pointed to a rift that had opened up and suddenly, several giant robots appeared.

The robots were red giants, with a big wheel to ride on, round waist and a circular head. They had long arms and claws, with a big, red eye on their faces.

"Whoa!" Dagger gasped, "What are they?"

As the robots observed their surroundings, they began to chant, "DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!"

"Uh, did those robots say what I think they said?" A-Bomb said, with a worried look on his face.

"They wish to destroy all things flesh!" Starfire exclaimed, "And we are indeed flesh!"

"As well as everyone else in the city!" Captain America stated, before giving out the command, "All right, we take these things out, then we can have explanations later!"

"Alright then, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Iron Man shouted to some of the Avenger members, as the young heroes followed their lead, heading towards the giant metal menaces.

"Avengers?" Speedy asked, as he looked to his mentor.

"It must be the name of these heroes of their world." Martian Manhunter guessed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy spoke up, "We have to help them, I mean these robots are trying to destroy this city after all!"

"Then we must, Beast Boy!" Bumblebee said, as she flew with Beast Boy to join the other earth's mightiest heroes.

"Wait up!" Raven called out, as she went after her teammates.

Soon the other DC heroes decided to go ahead on what Captain America said, as they then hurried of to join in the fight.

"DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!" the robots repeated as they began to attack, sending everyone in panic, until the Marvel heroes approached them.

"Not on our watch, tin cans!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Ready, Hulk?" Thor asked his muscle partner.

"Always ready to smash!" Hulk said with a grin, as they leaped onto one of the robots and knocked it down hard from the eye stock.

"White Tiger, Iron Fist," Spider-Man called out to his team, "try and keep the citizens out of the way of the battle! We'll try and get the robots' attention!"

"Got it, Spider-Man!" Iron Fist said with a thumb up, as he and Tiger Claw hurried to the peoples' rescue.

While most of the were nervous and or confused about these new heroes, the citizens of Metropolis were brought to safety by the young teen heroes, who were protecting them from the new invaders they had never seen before.

Just then during the fight, Iron Man's team heard out a magic chant.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Following that, a wave of black energy struck one of the robots, until it was trapped in what looked like a black, wavy bubble, then it was crushed from inside like paper.

Most of the group looked back, and saw the other group of heroes coming into the fight, as Raven asked, "Mind if we join in?"

"More the merrier, I would say." Iron Man replied, as both teams took on the robot invaders.

During the fight, as Spider-Man manage to take down one robot, he saw another come at him, until a arrow shot a bulls eye onto the robot's eye, causing it to explode.

"All right! Good aim, Hawkeye!" Spider-Man said as he turned… only to face Green Arrow.

"Hawkeye?" Green Arrow asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," Spider-Man said, a little embarrassed, "wrong archer."

As the fight raged on, Thor was suddenly next to Supergirl once more.

"You are the one they call 'Supergirl', is that correct?" Thor asked.

"That's right," Supergirl said, as she then confessed, "I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened with your hammer."

"It is alright," Thor said, "if you are able to weld Mjolnir, then you are worthy to be a true ally."

"Ah, thanks." Supergirl said, until she saw one of the robots about to strike Thor with it's arm, the God of Thunder noticing another robot doing the same for Supergirl.

"Behind you!" they both shouted, as Supergirl used her laservision while Thor used his thunder powers, striking the arms down.

Once they saw that the other had helped them, silence went down on them until they both said, "Thanks."

Despite that several more of the robots appeared, the heroes did their best to keep them from destroying the whole city.

* * *

 **Central Park, New York, Marvel Universe: Present Day**

As Atom, Ant-Man and Wasp were about to call off the fight between their teammates, the shard suddenly sparked up, as Atom's device began to alert them.

"What is it, Atom?" Ant-Man asked.

"It's the shard," Atom explained, as he grew worried and concerned, "it's sparking up a lot of energy!"

Just then, the shard instantly let out sparks of energy, causing the small heroes to fall back and return to normal, while it got the attention of those fighting.

As the shard lifted up for a few seconds, one bolt of energy caused a rift to appear, and a pack of what looked like vicious wolves appear… the strangest thing about them was, they were all made of wood!

"Whoa! What are those things!" Squirrel-Girl said in shock.

"I don't know," Falcon replied, "but I think they look like… wolves!"

The pack of wolves were little curious of where they were, until they sniffed out the heroes, as well as several citizens that were watching what was happening, and let out vicious growls before they let out a howl from each of them.

The citizens began to panic as they saw the beasts coming at them, making the heroes realize what was happening.

"Now may not be the time to know what they are," Aquaman said, getting most of both teams' attention, "right now we have to stop them before they cause harm to the people here!"

"Easier said than done," Red Hulk said, as he grinned at the ball that he made out of a nervous Plastic Man, "I hope they like rubber annoyance here as I do."

One of the wolves were about to strike Spider-Woman, until Jinx jumped in and used her magic, as the beast collided into it, causing it to break apart, stunning those who saw it happen.

"Hey, not bad." Spider-Woman said.

"Thanks." Jinx replied back.

Kid Flash was able to avoid getting trampled by one of the wolves, and then he managed to jump onto one of them, riding it like how a cowboy did on a bull in a rodeo.

Meanwhile, the fight against the wolves made of wood looked pretty much easy, as following Jinx's example, they were able to destroy them with ease, taking them down one by one.

Unfortunately, it turned out quite the opposite, as soon as one of was broken to pieces, another would instantly, for some reason due to the possibility of magic, fix itself back to before it was broken by one of the heroes.

"Man, that's what I call pulling yourself together!" Plastic Man said with a chuckle.

"Good grief," Red Hulk groaned in annoyance, "can we throw this rubber nuisance to them, play with him like a squeaky toy?"

"Easy, Red," She-Hulk said, trying to calm her hot-headed team mate down, "let the plastic dude go, and let's try and get along and beat these woodchuck hounds."

Meanwhile, not far from where the fight was, Deadpool was watching the excitement from his hiding spot in one of the tall trees.

"Oh, this is so good!" Deadpool said to himself.

"Shouldn't we help them out right now?"

"Not yet," Deadpool said, "when the time is right… any second now…"

At that moment, another spark from the shard another rift to appear, catching most of the beasts' attention.

They then began to charge towards the rift, but as they did, during her fight, Jinx was suddenly rammed up by one of them, causing her land on one of them and holding on for her life.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried out, as he rushed after them.

"Aaaand that's our queue!" Deadpool said, as he jumped out of his hiding spot, crying out "Banzi!"

He bounced off Red Hulk's head and then landed onto the wooden wolf that Jinx was holding onto.

"What th-Deadpool?!" Squirrel-Girl spoke out, surprised to see the merc of the mouth as the others.

"How did he get there?!" Hawkeye asked.

"Fear not, fair maiden!" Deadpool said to Jinx, acting like a knight, "I, Sir Deadpool, am here to save ya!"

"Fair Maiden?" Jinx said, not very amused, "Serious? I could take you on if I wanted to."

The pack (along with Deadpool and Jinx) had reached the rift and pounced into it, with Kid Flash catching up behind, Nova and Miss Martian tried to catch up, but the rift closed up on them.

"Dang!" cried Nova, "They're gone!"

"There's no telling where they could have gone." Wonder Woman said, as she joined up with the others and the heroes from this world.

The two groups approached the shard, as Green Lantern took a hold of it via the power of his ring.

"Right now, though," he said, "it would be best to keep this shard under tight security. Make sure that nothing else pops up."

"I suppose so… Green Lantern, is it?" Falcon said, as the Green Lantern nodded in agreement to the Avenger's question, before he continued, "We should take an analysis on this, right Ant-Man?"

That question, however, came with no answer, as Ant-Man seemed to not have replied.

"Uh, Ant-Man?" Falcon called again, still nothing.

"Where do you think he went?" She-Hulk asked.

"Strange," Miss Martian said, "I seem to can't sense the Atom anywhere either."

"I suppose it would be best to head to these guys' base for now," Cyborg suggested, "and from there, we'll ask questions when we get there and know who's who."

The others nodded in agreement, as they headed off, Falcon contacting Nick Fury about some new arrivals that would need some briefing, while the heroes of the other world were wondering what happened to the two Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Metropolis, DC Universe: Present Day (at the same time as when the wolves entered the rift)**

As the two teams were nearly done on finishing off the invading robots, a rift suddenly opened up, catching their attention.

As they looked they saw the pack of wooden wolves stampeding throught the streets, and most of the team spotted their respective teammates (though Deadpool isn't really a teammate, those of their world recognized him on one of the beasts).

"What the heck?" Spider-Man said, "Where did these bozos come from?"

Supergirl then spotted Jinx on one of the creatures, guessing that there was trouble, then another rift popped up in front of the pack, despite that they were still rampaging towards it!

"Hang on!" she cried out, as she flew after the pack, flying along side Kid Flash.

"Hey, wait up!" Spider-Man called out, as he used his webbing to tag along with Supergirl, grabbing her by the cape (though she didn't notice), before being pulled after her.

The pack then entered the next rift to who know's where, as Kid Flash, Supergirl and Spider-Man followed after them to help Jinx and Deadpool (though mainly help Jinx and find out why Deadpool was there), until the rift snapped shut.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "did you just see what I saw?"

"You mean those strange wooden animal carvings that almost look like a pack of wolves?" Iron Man asked as he landed next to him, "Yes, yes we did?"

"Have you seen anything like this where you came from, Thor?" Captain America asked the God of Thunder, who replied by shaking his head.

"Neigh," he said, "those beasts are nothing from Asgard, nor from any other of the nine realms I have been to."

"Then how do you suppose we figure out-" before Aqualad could finish, another rift suddenly appear above Starfire, catching his attention as she saw the rift herself, and was getting sucked into it.

"Starfire!" he cried, getting the others attention, but too late as she was pulled straight in.

"She's gone!" Bumblebee spoke out.

"Dude, first Robin vanishes, and now Starfire is sucked up in that rift thingy!" Beast Boy cried out, "What next?!"

"I believe some answers would be next right now." Green Arrow said, as he looked to the heroes of the other world, "Right now, we should head back to Watchtower and learn a thing or two about you guys."

"And please no mind reading," White Tiger said, as she looked to Martian Manhunter "I think it be best that speak from our lips, thank you."

"As you wish." Martian Manhunter said, before speaking through a communicator, saying, "Transport us back."

Before the visitors could asked what that was, they were instantly teleported away to the Justice League's Watchtower, where all their questions, as well as the heroes of this world's, would be answered.

* * *

 **Canterlot High: Human World: Present Day**

"What the heck happened?!"

That was question that Sunset Shimmer asked as she, Sci-Twi and their friends had returned, only to discover a small crowd looking to where their study lab was, and as looked they discovered papers were scattered a little and the room looked a little messy.

"I have no idea," one of the students, Sandalwood, said as he explained, "we were sorting things out with an up coming cake sale, when we heard a noise, next thing we knew, we saw that someone had came into the room, and seemed to have tried to take something."

Sunset and Sci-Twi took a look around, checking most of the draws and cupboards, when most of their friends, as well as Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna came in as well.

"I'm sure who came in here didn't take anything important," Rainbow Dash's human counterpart thought aloud, "it's probably all just egghead stuff around here."

After a few minutes of searching, Sci-Twi turned to her friends with worry, "Though, they did take something important… the blueprints for the device are gone!"

"Who the heck would want the plans for that do-hicky?" Human Applejack asked.

"To probably try and collect magic for something big…" Sunset explained, getting a nervous as Sci-Twi was, "if that person were to do something like that, then…"

"It would be like what happened at the Friendship Games all over again." Sci-Twi said, as she too was equally worried.

"You don't think it could have been that new art teacher, do you?" Spike asked.

The question instantly got Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna as they looked to Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike.

"New art teacher?" Celestia asked.

"That's right," Sci-Twi explained, "we saw him on our way to meet up with the others, he was quite rude… and a little creepy."

The two sisters looked to each other with confusion and concern, as they looked back to the three.

"I'm sorry," Luna said, "but I don't my sister and I remember hiring a new art teacher for you unless we announced it."

Surprised by this, Sunset began sinking in to what the vice principal had said, until Flash spoke up.

"And what about those pendants?" he asked, "It could be possible that he might have scavenged the whole room looking for them besides those blueprints as well."

"Well, it's all right," Sunset said, as she and the others showed him the necklaces that they got back from Camp Everfree, "we had them with us the whole time, but still, something seems off, an unknown person who claimed to be an art teacher, as well as the blueprints missing… something is definitely going on."

"Do you think we should contact the other me?" Sci-Twi asked Sunset.

"That could be a good idea," Sunset nodded in agreement, "we should get my book and contact Twilight back in Equestria ASAP."

As she and her friends headed to get her diary, Sunset was in deep thought to herself, 'I just hope that Twilight isn't having a problem quite similar to this…'

* * *

Author's Note:

There you have it!

Hope you lot enjoyed that little DC vs. Marvel moment!

Before we continue, letting you know that there are several little elements from different TV series from the respective universes of heroes that I thought of putting into the story, some of them as follows:

Kid Flash and Jinx are a couple as shown from the original 2003 Teen Titans TV Series and Comics.

We have some of the characters from the current Marvel TV series, like Agent Venom and Spider-Woman (who are Flash and Mary-Jane respectfully, though I have plans for the origin of the latter soon) and the Agents of S.M. .

Ant-Man and Wasp are from the previous Avengers TV show, Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes (I remember that cool song during the intro and outro, "Fight as One")

Some of the young heroes from Young Justice are in the story, like Superboy, Miss Martian and the TV series' incarnation of Beast Boy (letting you know that while Robin, Starfire and Raven will remain that from the 2003 series, Cyborg will be a member of the Justice League, like that from the current comic series and latest DC animated films, plus, sorry for all those who ship Beast Boy and Raven, please don't be made, I still keep the Robin x Starfire ship alive)

A bit more info on the Marvel and DC universes that I've created will be revealed soon, maybe in a side-story…

For now though, let's check out some of the Chapter Notes:

As you probably guessed, the star invaders I brought in to interrupt the fight were none other than Computron's Robot minions from Ben 10 and the terrifying Timber Wolves from the MLP series!

Supergirl takes Thor's role on putting the hammer down on Captian America's shield from the first Avengers film

Supergirl's ability to hold Thor's hammer is a bit of a shout out from the JLA/Avengers crossover comic, in which during the fight between teams, Superman was able to lift mjolnir to fight Thor, also much to the shock of the God of Thunder's teammates

White Tiger feeling disturbed on Martian Manhunter's ability to use telepathy and telling him not to do that again is a bit of a callback to the third episode of Young Justice, when Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin suggested to Miss Martian not to do the speaking through thoughts during the first half of the episode

That's all for now, and we'll be getting back to the main team's adventure very soon, with a few more new teammates to boot!

Until next time, True Believers!


	10. Witch Trail?

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Witch Trail?**

* * *

 **Oz, somewhere…**

"Sonic… can you hear me?"

That was all that Sonic could hear at the moment, as whatever was in the poppies surely packed a punch, sending him and his team to snoozeville.

The voice, meanwhile, sounded a little familiar…

"He's probably still sleeping, let's just leave him and the others and go on without them," another voice, which sounded like the first, yet a little gruff, said, "they'll be deadweight.

"Hey, he's a good friend of mine!" the first voice said, "Can't you be nice for once, man?"

Sonic noticed that his sight was coming back to him, as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing things look a little blurry, and two figures standing in front of him, one white and one black.

"Hey there, buddy, great seeing ya again." The first voice from the white figure said.

As his sight was fully back to normal, Sonic noticed who was standing there.

There were two young angels, both of them boys, almost like twins, though the first one was wearing white robes, while the other, who was looking like a moody version of the first angel, was wearing black robes.

"Pit?" he asked.

"Long time, no see." Pit said, leading Sonic his hand, which he accepted as Palutena's top angel helped him up.

Sonic then looked to other angel as he smirked, "Nice to see you as well, Pittoo."

"Will you PLEASE stop CALLING ME THAT!" Dark Pit said to the hedgehog.

"Ah, lighten up, Pittoo," Pit said to his gruff counterpart, "you know we're just messing with ya!"

"I know," Dark Pit said, "and I hate every moment of it…"

It was then that the trio noticed the others regaining conscious, as each of them got up one at a time.

"Twilight, Hiccup, are you guys okay?" Sonic asked, as Twilight and the others got up.

"We're fine, Sonic," Twilight said, before looking to the others, "is everyone else alright?"

"I suppose so." Rabbit replied.

"No, we're not alright!" Applejack said, minutes after gaining conscious, "Them flying varmints took Apple Bloom!"

"And dear Sweetie Belle!" Rarity exclaimed.

"And Roo, Piglet and Lumpy too." Kanga added, completely worried of what would happen to her child.

Hiccup looked to Kanga, as he then came up to her for comforting as he said, "Don't worry, Miss Kanga, we'll find a way to get your son back. I promise."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added, "as soon as we find that Wicked Witch and her cronies, we're gonna take them down, rescue Scootaloo and the others and then get out of here ASAP!"

At that, Pit got excited as he looked to Rainbow, "I still can't believe that I'll be teaming with Rainbow Dash!" he said, "I'm such a huge fan!"

It was then that Rainbow, Twilight and the others looked to Pit with a bit of confusion.

"Uh… and you are…?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Guys," Sonic said, as he, Mario and Luigi came up the winged boys, "I like you to meet one of our other worldly friends, Pit."

"Captain of Lady Palutena's guards, at your service!" Pit said, as he did a salute with his fingers.

"It's-a great seeing you again, Pit." Mario said, giving Pit a fist bump.

"Yeah," Luigi nodded in agreement, "we haven't seen you in a while since our Smash battles together."

"So, you're a captain of the royal guard in service to a princess as well?" Rarity asked, as she was amazed to meet another captain of the guard, the first being Twilight's brother.

"Actually," Luigi said, "he works for a Goddess."

"A GODDESS?!" Twilight and her friends were shocked about this, as Rarity even fainted about someone working for a lady on an even higher rank than either a princess, or a queen in that matter.

"Now this is something you don't know everyday…" Hiccup said to his girlfriend, who nodded in reply as they were both amazed at what they saw and heard.

As the others about whom Pit worked for, the angel stated, "It's okay, while she's my boss, she's also my closet friend as well."

"And who's the fella that looks like ya, all in black?" Applejack asked, as she pointed to Dark Pit.

"I say," Gandalf spoke, "I suppose that you would say that he is your dark twin?"

"You could say that," Pit explained, "that there's Dark Pit, my mirror version of me, also known as Pittoo."

Dark Pit grumbled at that.

"Does he work for this Palutena person too?" Astrid asked.

"Well, no," Pit said as he explained, "basically, he was created by a magic mirror, and he kinda works for the Goddess of Nature, Viridi."

"Goddess of Nature?!" Fluttershy said, looking quite excited, "Oh, that sound's lovely, and I'm sure that with someone who is so kind to all the sweet animals, she must know the goodness deep in Dark Pit's heart."

Pit and Dark Pit secretly sweat dropped, hearing what Fluttershy said (as well as guessing she was an animal lover), 'Sorry to say that I wouldn't quite count on that…' Pit thought to himself, knowing very well about Viridi, who has an on-off rivalry with him and Palutena, especially since Dark Pit works for her, though she does a little bit count as a friend from time to time.

"Anyways," Sonic then spoke up, "Pit, Dark Pit, I would like you to meet the rest of our friends."

"Hi, so you must be the Angel boys Sonic told us about," Amy said as she introduced herself, "my name is Amy Rose."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, but just call me Knuckles," Knuckles said, he then pointed to Shadow, "this here is Shadow."

"You know, I think we've met before," Pit stated, as he looked to Shadow, "didn't you pop during some of our battles?"

"Maybe…" Shadow mumbled.

"And I believe that we haven't been introduced yet," said Shade, as she came to them, "I am Shade the Echidna, a former member of the Nocturnas Clan, now ally to Knuckles and his friends."

"Pleasure." Pit said, shaking her hand.

"And these guys here are Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless the dragon," Sonic said as he introduced the dragon riders of Berk.

"Gandalf," the wizard tipped his hat in response.

"The Dark Knight himself, Batman," Batman gave small nod in response.

"Those lot are Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga and Eeyore." Sonic gestured to the toys as they waved hello.

"Thanks for noticing…" Eeyore said, in his gloomy self.

"And these guys here are the ninja turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael," the turtles each greeted them, Leo doing a small bow, Donnie and Mikey waving and Raph also nodding his head a little as well.

"These ponies here are-" Sonic was about to introduce the Mane 6 until Pit cut in.

"Oh, I know, they're Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy!" Pit said excitedly.

"Er, yes," Twilight said, both nervous and awkwardly, "how do you know us?"

"Heh, Palutena and I watch your adventures on TV, I just didn't expect you guys to be real… I'm a big fan, by the way." Pit confessed, brining out confusion to the ponies.

"Okay, moving on." Dark Pit said.

"Nice to meet you, Pit," Neptune spoke, as she introduced herself and her teammates, "I'm Neptune, and this my sister Nepgear, Noire and her sister, Uni, Blanc and her sisters, Rom and Ram, Vert, Plutia and Peashy."

"Nice to meet you as well." Pit said, as he shoke her hand, until she spoke up.

"And just for the record, we're Goddesses ourselves." Neptune said with a grin.

"Wait, what?!" both angels cried out in surprise.

"It's true," Sonic explained, "they don't look like it for now, but they've surprised us when they took on their own Goddess forms."

"I f we're kinda done with the intros," Raph spoke, "we should probably focus on finding out where the witch took those kids and that emerald."

"You mean that green-skinned hag that we saw flying with those… flying monkeys?" Pit asked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash explained, "You saw them?"

"We spotted them as we arrived here," Dark Pit explained, "they were heading out into the dark forest, which we're here in the outskirts of it."

"D-d-d-dark forest?" Fluttershy asked, feeling a little scared.

"Seems like it." Sonic said, before looking to Fluttershy, "Don't worry, Fluttershy, I understand if you're scared, it's okay to be scared, just remember to do this the Crusaders, Roo, Piglet and Lumpy too."

Fluttershy still felt a little nervous, but then nodded a little as she said, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay, angel boys," Sonic said to the look-a-like duo, "Lead the way."

So Pit and his double lead them to where they saw the Wicked Witch take their friends.

A minute later, as they walked into the dark forest, Mario spoke.

"So," Mario asked, "how did you and your double get here?"

"Well," said Pit, "it's kinda like this…"

* * *

 **Skyworld, Kid Icarus universe: Several Hours ago**

 _In her palace, Lady Palutena was looking concerned at the moment._

 _What would have been a nice quiet morning today had suddenly ended as the Goddess of Skyworld sensed an unknown disturbance in the world._

 _Just then, the magic fountain nearby where she was lit up, and the image of Viridi appeared from it._

" _I'm glad you've received my message." Palutena said, as she looked to the Goddess of Nature._

" _There better be a good reason," Viridi said in a small huff, "I was busy checking into my nature squads."_

" _I've called you here, because I have sensed an unknown disturbance here," the Goddess of Light explained, "have you felt it too?"_

" _Well, yeah," Viridi said, a little confused (with a tiny bit of concern), "though I just shook it off, thinking it was like a breeze in the wind."_

" _I'm fear it something far more than that," Palutena said, "there is something amidst within the reaches of Space and Time. One that could be originated from somewhere else… probably even another dimension."_

" _Another dimension? You mean something like when you, Pit and Pittoo were comepeting in that fighting stuff with those other worlders?" Vidiri asked._

" _Of course," Palutena nodded, "in order to find out more on what's happening, we'll need to send our best flyers to investigate these anomalies, wouldn't you agree?"_

" _Oh, you bet," Viridi exclaimed, "I'll sort out Pittoo to have him work with Pit, it would be nice to have them try and get along working together again since that fiasco with Hades."_

" _Very well," Palutena said, as she left for Pit, while Viridi went to get Pit's double, "I am sure that Pit would be getting ready for this mission right about now."_

* * *

 _Cut to Palutena, now in Pit's room, only to see the young angel snoring on his beanbag chair, holding his 3DS in his hand, a game of Pokemon playing on both screens._

 _The Goddess huffed a small sigh, before looking to the readers, "And you people wonder why I'm "cruel" to him…"_

 _Letting out a small, deep breath, the Goddess of Light called out to Pit, quite loudly, "GOOD MORNING, PIT!"_

 _That got Pit up with a startle._

" _Gah! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" he cried out, until he realized who was standing in front of him._

" _Oh, uh, 'ahem' good morning," Pit said, giving away a small yawn, "ready for duty, Lady Palutena."_

" _I believe you… which is what I WOULD say if didn't have bed hair." Palutena said with a small chuckle._

" _Ohh, man…" Pit said, as he sorted out his hair, "Busted."_

" _Oh, it's alright, Pit," Palutena said, "I suppose I'll let that go for… as usual, sometimes."_

" _Heh, heh," Pit nervously chuckled, until he asked, "Sooo…. What is it, that you called for me this early."_

" _Wash up first, Pit, then Viridi and I will explain." Palutena stated as she left, with Pit wondering what the problem was that also involved the Goddess of Nature._

* * *

 _Once Pit was all done getting ready, he was brought to Palutena, as well as seeing Viridi and his double through the magic water fountain for communication._

" _So, Lady Palutena… what seems to be problem?" Pit asked._

" _Pit… there is something amidst that is causing a strange anomaly around this world." Palutena explained._

" _An anomaly?" Pit asked, a bit stunned, "Like something tampering between time and space?"_

" _That's right," said Palutena, "and right now, I've just sensed several small rifts that seem to appear and disappear for small periods of time."_

" _And I'm guessing you going to send me to investigate and find out what's happening, right?" Pit said, with determination._

" _That's right," Viridi spoke up, getting Pit's attention, "and I'll be sending my proud new recruit to assist you on your journey."_

" _You mean Dark Pit?" Pit asked._

" _That's right, he'll be there shortly to meet up with you," Viridi then said, eyeing him with a grin, "so you too better get along and work on this situation together, got it?"_

" _Sure thing…" Pit said, a little nervous._

" _And not to worry, Pit," Palutena spoke up, "like in the past, Viridi and I will be there to guide you."_

" _Right!" Pit said, bringing out his gear as he headed out of the temple._

" _Good luck, Pit!" Palutena called out to him, as he jumped out of the temple, flying to his destination._

" _Woo!" Pit cried with excitement, "It's great to be flying with my wings!"_

 _He then sweat dropped a little as he said, "With, uh, with your help, of course, Lady Palutena."_

" _That's right," Palutena said with a grin, as she and Pit communicated through the telepathy guidance, "and don't you forget it."_

" _If you're done enjoying your flight," Dark Pit then spoke up through to Pit, "Viridi has just told me that there is a rift that has opened up nearby."_

" _Alright, on my way, Pittoo," Pit said as he soared, "then lead the way."_

" _Alright," Dark Pit said, only to mumble, "I wish you guys quite calling me Pittoo…"_

* * *

 **Oz, Dark Forest: Present Day**

"We then managed to find the rift and traveled through it, and that was when we spotted the Witch flying off and saw you guys snoozing in those poppies." Pit said as he was near finished explaining, "Luckily, Palutena noticed that those flowers were poisonous, giving out a sleepy effect, so we managed to get you out and that pretty much brings us up to date."

"I must say, that's quite interesting," Twilight said with fascination, before turning to Pooh and Peashy, "I'm guessing that's why Peashy acted protestive when the trek through the poppies was suggested."

"Uh-huh!" Peashy nodded in agreement, "Poppies bad!"

"Anyhow, since you're here, you two," Mario spoke, "would you help us in finding the witch, as what we said, she captured the little friends of ours that we mentioned."

"The witch mentioned something about a castle," Astrid suggested, "I bet that's where they are."

"And since we're heading in the direction the Witch went, we'll be able to save those kiddos and get back the Chaos Emerald from the witch too." Sonic said.

As he said, Twilight looked to Sonic.

"Sonic," she said, "you said something about that these 'Chaos Emeralds' don't do the chaos that me and my friends told you about, remember?"

"That's right." Sonic nodded.

"Then, since you were going to explain, I must asked," Twilight said, "why are they called 'Chaos Emeralds'?"

Sonic looked to Twilight, "Well, you see-"

It was then that a wolf's howl cut in, interrupting Sonic's explanation.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"Sound's like a wolf not far from here." Knuckles stated.

Suddenly, a cry came out to their attention.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Now that sound's like someone's in trouble!" Leo said, as he pointed to where scream came from, "Let's move!"

As the group reached where the cry came from, they saw, to their surprise, a pack of wolves, but the oddest thing that the gang (with the exception of the Mane 6) noticed, was that they were made of wood.

"Timberwolves!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No offence, Dude, but the naming thing is kinda my thing." Mikey stated.

"No, that's their actual name where we're from!" Rainbow Dash said.

Mikey then a little bit understood what they said, with an 'Oh.'

He then looked back as he grinned a little, "I kinda see it," he said, "Since they're wolves made of timberwood, so-"

"Don't worry, Mikey," Raph cut in, "we get it."

Soon, another cry for help caught everyone's attention as they looked to the tree that the Timberwolves were surrounding.

Up in the tree, were group of terrified animals, who almost look similar to Pooh and his friends, only different, for there was a shaggy dog that looked like a bad hair day on legs (if it did had any, duo to the legs unseen) with a big black nose, the other was a snail wearing a straw hat and scarf, a cow with a blue, sunny hat and a rabbit, who seemed to be a little droopy at the moment.

But the fifth member trapped in the tree, the others instantly recognized, was a familiar munchkin trying to stay up from the wolves, but struggling as he might fall.

"Hey, we know that guy!" Hiccup spoke up, "That's Marvin!"

"But who the heck are those guys?" Shade asked, referring to the other animals in the trees.

"I say fight first, ask questions later!" Knuckles said, as he, Sonic, Shadow and the turtles charged in.

The pack saw the incoming enemies, and the first few charged at them.

As both sides charged at each other, Shadow was the first to send out the first shot, taking off the head of one of the wild wooden creatures, while Leo and Raph tried breaking them down from the legs.

"Head's up!" cried Dark Pit, as he and Pit jumped in and joined the fight.

Sonic then did a spin dash, causing one of the wolves to break instantly.

"Man," he said, "these guys seem easy to beat as the Badniks."

But then, as they were almost done, even when the next wave of wolves charged in, the previous wolves that were taken down reassembled themselves.

"Ok," Sonic spoke up, seeing one of the wolves reassemble itself after he knocked it down, "I am most certain the Badniks never did that."

"They must be using some kind of spell to fix them back up like nothing happened!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Palutena said, communicating to Pit, "I'm sure you'll defeat them as long as you and Dark Pit 'stick' together!"

"Are you seriously making jokes right now?!" Pit exclaimed, leaving confused looks to Mikey and Donnie (who were fighting next to him), wondering who that was speaking to Pit, and whom he was talking to.

Pit then spotted a small, rocky hill, which had a big amount of boulders on the top, getting an idea, he rushed to the top of the hill, picked a branch off a nearby tree and pressed the branch down, causing the boulders to tumble down.

"Incoming!" he called out to the others, as the group saw what he did and got out of the way, as the boulders struck the Timberwolves down, breaking them to pieces.

"And that's a strike for Team Skyworld!" Pit said with a grin.

But his brilliant glory was short lived, as an apple hit him on the back of the head… hard.

"Ow! What the-?" Pit cried, looking to see who hit him.

"What's the big idea, bub?" the rude question came to a surprise to Pit, as what he saw was a grumpy tree shaking his wooden fist at him, and started throwing apples and other loose branches at him.

"Get outahere, Feathers!" the tree grumbled, causing Pit to run off back to his friends.

"Sheesh, that guy's such a sap." Dark Pit said as Pit returned, forming a grin.

"Seriously, Pittoo?" Pit said, "While it's good that you have a bit of humor, that joke's terrible!"

Meanwhile, the others reached the tree where the others were.

"It's okay, you lot," Leo called out, "you can come down now!"

"Really?" the shaggy dog asked.

"If they say it's alright, then I believe them." Marvin said, as he started to come down the tree.

"It's so good to see again, friends," Marvin said, happy to see them, "I didn't expect to see you lot here in the woods."

"You too, Marvin." Knuckles said with a smile.

The other animals followed the Munchkin down, as the group was all together again.

"Thanks so much!" the dog said in relief, "Usually, it's dogs that go after sticks, not the other way around."

"Your welcome on the saving your fur thing," Sonic said as he looked to the four newcomers, "who are you, anyways?"

"Well, darling," the cow said, graciously, as she introduced herself, the dog, snail and rabbit respectfully, "I'm Ermintrude, and these are my friends, Dougal the Dog, dear Brian the Snail and our droopy Rabbit here is Dylan."

"Hi!" Dougal said.

"Nice to meet you." Brian replied.

"Groovy, man." Said Dylan, giving a peace sign with his fingures.

"Nice to meet you all, too." Pit said, before turning to the Munchkin.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Pit asked.

"Indeed," Gandalf said, as he introduced him, "this is Marvin the Munchkin, for it is he who set us on our journey, only for us to encounter the wicked witch."

"Did you say you saw the Wicked Witch of the West?" Marvin said, looking a little concerned.

"That's right," Twilight said, "and she has taken some of our friends, possibly to her castle around here."

"Hold up," Rainbow Dash said, "you know that green skinned creep?"

"Indeed," Marvin said as he explained, "the Wicked Witch is a terrible and malicious being who resides here in the dark woods of Oz. With her terrible flying monkeys and her loyal Winkie soldiers, she would not rest until Oz is under her rule."

"And that doesn't sound good," Sonic spoke up, "you see, she also took with her a powerful gem that's from… well… my 'star', and that if she were use it, I guaranty that no good would come from it."

"I see…" Marvin said, concerned at what he heard.

"So right now, we need to find a way into-" Leo could muster, before smelling something fowl, feeling a little disgusted, "Ugh! Mikey was that you?!"

Mikey sniffed himself for a second, and then looked to his brother as he said, "It wasn't me! I swear it!"

As she sniffed the smell, Applejack's eyes widened in realization, "Uh oh!" she welped.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, as the Apple pony turned back to where the timberwolf rubble was… only the rubble was starting to shake and glow a green color.

"Ah get the feeling that we're about to get BIG trouble!" Applejack replied, as the others looked to her direction.

As they looked, they were shocked as the bits and pieces of the timberwolves started to float up, even collecting pieces of wood and rock from everywhere, until they all reassembled into what looked like a giant version of a timberwolf!

"Oh, come on!" Raph cried out, as the giant Timberwolf king roared at them, causing the group to scatter as it chased after them.

It then caught eyes on Fluttershy, who was scared stiff, and sensing her fear, it charged at her!

"Fluttershy, look out!" cried Twilight.

Before the beast could strike, however, something red and yellow speed up and grabbed hold of Fluttershy, and as it stopped, it revealed to be a young speedster, who had now just put Fluttershy, who was stunned to see him, down.

"You okay, little pony?" Kid Flash asked, resulting Fluttershy to be speechless, but nodding in response.

"Woah," Pit said in surprise, "who's that?"

Batman, hearing Pit, looked as he then recognized the young speedster.

"Wally?!" he called out.

Kid Flash looked and spotted Batman as he then said, "Glad to see me, Batman?"

The Timberwolf king noticed where it's prey went, and was about to swipe Kid Flash, until something sticky roped around it's arm, stopping it in it's tracks.

The big wolf and the heroes looked to see Spider-Man, using his web strings to keep hold of the wolf from making a slice.

"Sorry, you big, bad wolf," Spider-Man said, struggling, "but eating up little horses is so off the menu!"

The Timberwolf king snarled as it gained the upper hand and swung Spider-Man into the air, before wanting to eat the wall crawler in one gulp.

Luckily, Twilight saw what was about to happen, and used her magic to rescue him, teleporting him away from the wolf's teeth and next her and her friends.

"Huh, thanks, miss winged unicorn." Spider-Man said in a kind, calm matter, as Sonic came up to him next to Twilight.

"Uh… you aren't weird out by her and me?" the blue speedster said.

"Nah, I'm good," said Spider-Man, "besides, I've seen a talking pig version of me, so that's cool."

That comment really baffled the two.

Just then, a shout came from behind the Timberwolf king, crying out, "Yipee ki yay!"

Landing on the back of the wolf, Deadpool was saddled and holding on tight to the wooden beast, as the Timberwolf king, having spotted him, tried shaking him off.

"This is much more fun than since that dino rodeo in the Savage Lands!" Deadpool cried in happiness.

As the Merc with the Mouth was enjoying himself, the others had to clear the way as the Timberwolf king tried to get rid of him, until two girls pop, two which Batman instantly recognized.

The first was flying and shot a laser vision with her eyes, and the other send a magical wave from her hands, which in contact, struck the legs of the beast, causing it to tumble over and crash into pieces again.

Deadpool, having jumped out of the way, did a simple somersault and made the perfect landing.

"Ta-daa!" he cried, "Just like in rehersal!"

"Wow," Sonic said, as he approached the gathering foursome, "that was kinda cool."

Everyone gathered around as they looked to the new group that showed up.

"Take that you wild wooden splinter," Deadpool called out to the remains, "may you rest in pieces!"

"Ugh, enough with these wood jokes." Raph groaned.

"But still, we should at least thank you," Leo spoke, "you really helped us out there."

"Anytime." Kid Flash said with thumbs up.

Supergirl then looked to see the dark knight as she floated down towards him and his team.

"Great to see you again, Batman. I hope those wooden beasts we were after weren't too much trouble." Supergirl said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jinx spoke up, "when you and Robin disappeared during that heist, we were trying to figure out where you ended up."

"Though we didn't expect you to be with some… odd talking animals… some teens, a wizard and… a dragon?" Supergirl said, pointing to the odd company that Batman was with.

"There don't look like much," Batman explained, "but this lot are capable of saving their homes as we do ours."

"Wow, that's nice… coming from a bit of a brooder." Raph said with a smirk.

"So, who are you dudes, anyway?" Mikey asked.

"Name's Kid Flash," Kid Flash introduced himself, showing off his speed a little, "fastest boy alive."

"Hmm, really," Sonic said with a smirk, "well, you aren't the only one!"

He then proved that as he then did some speeding tricks himself.

"Never mind my boyfriend," Jinx said, as she stepped in, "my name's Jinx, by the way."

"When you say Jinx, as in you do bad luck and stuff like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just because I have powers that do Bad Luck, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Jinx explained, remembering about what Kid Flash said to her during their first encounter.

"I like to thank you again for saving my bacon earlier," Spider-Man said, as he looked to Twilight before introducing himself, "the name's Peter Parker, AKA, your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man."

Supergirl then stepped up as she introduced herself, "It's great seeing you guys, any friends of Batman are friends of mine, my name is Kara, but you can call me Supergirl."

"And I have guess you tracked us down here." Batman stated, knowing that Supergirl would have the usual powers as her cousin, Superman, along with Superboy, would have.

"You bet, this chick with the cloak showed us where to go!" Deadpool jumped into the conversation, "anyways, I'm Deadpool! Rhythms with too cool, no school, ain't no fool and I'm best there is at what I do-ool!" the last statement, he got a eye mask similar to that of Wolverine's.

He then gave out a business card to Shadow as he stated, "I'm available for missions, black ops, assassinations and birthday parties! Remember to call me!"

As Shadow discarded the card, Sonic looked to the Merc with the Mouth as he asked Spider-Man, "Is he a friend of yours or…?"

"Actuallly, Sonic," Deadpool said as he cut in, getting out a script book, "according to my script to the Marvel Comics series, my job role is being an anti-hero who's job is to be a cool, butt-kicking action dude who loves money, ladies, action, money, pizza, ladies, money, bullets, swords, money…"

"Didn't you already say money once?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, money means a lot to me," Deadpool said, as he started to draw his arm around Supergirl, "especially the ladies, like cutie Kara here is my-"

"Have your arm around me or call me your angel, and you'll kicked to the far ends of this world." Supergirl said, in a threatening tone, while keeping the grin on her face.

"Good acquaintance!" Deadpool said in what looked like a nervous tone, moving his arm away from the Girl of Steel.

"Okay," Pit said, "but how did you five ended up here?"

"And why were y'all after them Timberwolves?" Applejack added.

"Oh that's simple," Pinkie said as she popped up with a script book of her own, "how they got here can be a little bit explained from the previous chapter, "Avenging Justice", which featured their friends from both Marvel and DC, and-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Deadpool cut in, "Did you just break the 4th wall too?!"

"Well duh!" Pinkie said with a smile, "It's part of my job description like yours, and Neptune and her friends, even Pit and his friends, too! It does seem weird to everypony, but the fans do love how I do that."

"Say no more, cute pink horse," Deadpool said, "on the count of three, say what your fav food is."

"1, 2, 3…"

"Chimichangas/Cherrychangas!" both of them shouted their favourite food.

"…The heck's a Cherrychanga?!" Deadpool asked Pinkie.

"Only the most delicious and most tastiest thing you've ever tasted!" Pinkie said, as she then slapped Deadpool with a cherrychunga on the face.

After a small taste, Deadpool was then stunned, "It's so amazing…"

"Does that mean we're friends, now?" Pinkie asked, as Deadpool cleaned the stuff off his face.

"Uh, yeah we're gonna be friends!" Deadpool said, giving her a side hug, as he said, "I tell you we're gonna have so much fun like we did in that-"

"Death Battle episode?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

"You saw that episode too?!" Deadpool said, also gleefully.

As the two shared notes, the others looked to them with utter confusion, then back to each other.

"Tell me that this guy is not completely weird as Pinkie Pie…" Rainbow asked, a little worried.

"Yep," Spider-Man replied, "he most is…"

"Great…" Rainbow groaned, "this is gonna be a long time…"

After getting the two new buddies back on track, Sonic explained a bit to their new allies about what has happened, with Batman explaining to those from his world about what happened with him and Robin after they vanished from Gotham.

"So you're saying is that Robin and the others are in trouble?" Supergirl asked, taking most of what was said in.

"That's right," Sonic replied, "so the only way to find out where they are, is to try and find the keystones that had scattered from the gateway."

"And for some reason," Shadow then added, "one of the Chaos Emeralds have wound up here and is under the Witch's possession, along with the kids that have been captured by her."

"And you mentioned something about these rifts, right?" Dougal asked.

"Indeed, dear Dougal." Owl answered.

"Well, one of those rifts that you talked about popped up back in our village, and Florence was sucked right into it," Dougal explained, "we followed, but then ended up here instead."

"Another reason why we have to get the keystones." Knuckles stated.

"For now though, our priority is to find the witch and our friends." Shade said as she then turned to Marvin, "Do you know where the Witch's castle is?"

"Of course, my dear," Marvin said, as he pointed south, "that way would be where the witch resides at."

"Then maybe you can come with us and help show us the way there." Donnie suggested.

Hearing that, however, Marvin got a little scared, "Me?! Head to the Wicked Witch's castle?! I'm sorry, I just can't!"

As he then zoomed out to reach the haunted wood's exit, he cried out, "I'm sorry! I may not be very brave as you lot, but I'm not crazy!"

"Should we go after them?" Raph asked, only for Twilight to respond with a shaking of her head.

"Let him go." She replied, "It's alright for him to make his decision."

"So what now?" Mikey asked.

"As Marvin pointed out," Sonic said, pointing in the direction Marvin gave him before he left, "we head that way to the castle, c'mon!"

As the group headed in that direction, Kanga looked a little worried, "I just hope Roo and the other dears are alright… being held by that terrible person."

"Don't worry, miss Kanga," Rainbow Dash explained to her, "I'm sure that with Scootaloo and the others, they'll be alright until we get there."

* * *

 **Castle of the Wicked Witch: Present Day**

While Rainbow was a little right about the young captives being all right as long as they were together, unaware to her, that the Witch was observing them from her chambers, as she, her monkeys and the prisoners (who were trapped in cages) watched through her crystal ball.

"So they think that they'll try to rescue you pretties as soon as they get here, do they?" the Witch snickered as she looked to her captive kids.

"Well yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "and they're not afraid of a mean witch like you!"

"How sweet…" the witch grinned, as she then said, "well, they've got another thing coming."

She then looked to the emerald that she swiped from the party as she thought to herself, "So, the blue hedgehog said something about this… 'Chaos Emerald', being a powerful gem… if I could learn to harness this power, then I would have the power to rule Oz!"

"That emerald doesn't belong to you!" Lumpy stated, gaining the Witch's attention.

"Oh it will, my trumpity trunk child," the witch gleaned with a sneering grin, "just as you will be when your little rescue fall into my grasp."

At the moment, as she spoke, one of the monkeys was busy doing some tidying up, only to spill a bucket of water on the floor, which caught the witch's attention.

Seeing this, the witch panicked as she stepped back from the spilled water, though a small bit touched the tip of her feet, setting off a small sizzle as she then stepped back in the small pain before snarling to the nervous monkey minion.

"You clumsy brat!" she barked, "I told you to never clean in my presence! Is that clear?!"

The monkey nervously nodded, as it picked up the bucket and the mop, and hovered out the window.

Seeing this, Roo got into some thought, until the witch spoke up.

"For now my lovelies," she said, regaining her control on her anger, "I must get ready to greet our guests. Stay comfortable, my pretties, because you'll be staying here for the rest of your miserable lives!"

As soon as she left, the young group looked to each other with a bit of worry.

"So what are we gonna do?" Piglet said, "If Pooh and the others do get in, they could fall into a trap!"

"We have to do something." Scootaloo perked up, "Rainbow Dash would find a way to stop the witch!"

"There may be a way…" Roo spoke up, getting the others attention.

"Did you see how she reacted from that spilled water?" he asked, in which the others noticed what he meant.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom said, "she seemed pretty scared of the water as Winona would be for her bath."

"There maybe something about the water that the witch doesn't like about it." Piglet suggested.

"There must be a way to use that against her…" Roo said, as he looked to the others, "and I think that could help us help the others beat her."

* * *

 **Outside the Witch's Castle: Present Day**

So the group arrived outside the castle of the Wicked Witch of the West.

As they looked, they saw the routine changing of the Winkie Guards, as they did their known chant.

"Oeo-oeo-oeo-oeo…" the chant went, as the winkies marched around the courtyard of the castle.

"Man, never seen so many guards here." Sonic said, as he looked.

"Are you sure we going to do this?" Fluttershy asked, a little nervous, "What with those scary flying monkeys and the witch inside?"

"We have to, Fluttershy," Applejack said, "Just think of how Apple Bloom and her friends are feeling right now, they'd be worried to the bone."

"Alright," said Sonic, "I've got an idea."

"That's good." Fluttershy said.

Sonic then turned to her as he said, "And you're going to be part of it with me."

"That's goo-WHAT?!" Fluttershy said, as she suddenly looked worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Sonic stated, "and I'll be there with you, so don't you worry."

Fluttershy had a small thought on that, until she perked up.

"Alright, I'll do it," Fluttershy said, with confidence, "I'll go in with you to save those dear little ones. Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch, guards or no guards, I'll take them all down!"

"That's it, Fluttershy!" Rainbow said, proudly.

"Most of us may not come out alive, but we're going in!" said Fluttershy, "There's one thing I want you guys to do."

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

Fluttershy's confidence instantly shrank as she said with worry, "Talk me out of it."

As she started to tip-toe away, Rainbow Dash stopped her in her tracks by grabbing hold of her tail, "Oh no, you don't!"

A minute after getting Fluttershy under control, Sonic explained his plan.

"Okay, listen up," he said, "We need to get inside the castle without alerting any of the guards. Fluttershy and me can try sneak in while one of you try and distract them."

"There's no time for that!" Shadow said, as he started heading off, "If the witch does find a way to harness the power of the emerald, then this world would be in serious danger because of us."

"Wait!" Twilight called out, "Shadow, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan – attack." Shadow said, as he charged in.

"My kinda plan!" Deadpool said, as he raced after him, crying out, "Hey, blacky, wait up! I want in on your plan too!"

Unfortunately, for the team, the guards head Deadpool's shout, causing them to stand by for attack as they saw him and Shadow coming at them.

As they saw the two starting the fight, the rest soon went after them.

"Doesn't your pal ever stay put and be part of the plan?" Twilight asked Spider-Man.

"Sadly, he's not quite my buddy," Spider-Man confesed, "he just like to do his take down first, get paid next and ask question later… if there are any questions."

Soon, several more of the Winkie guards arrived to fight back the intruders, but Sonic's team were able to fight back, such as Gandalf was able to use his magic to send most of them flying backwards, while Sonic and Shadow did their spin attacks to knock them down, aided by Amy's Piko Piko hammer.

Hiccup and Astrid, using their weapons, especially from all their past training, had the upper on thaking the guards down, while Toothless used both his wings and plasma blasts as an advantage.

Twilight and her friends were able to take them down with their skills, while the heroes from both DC and Marvel universe had it in the bag. Even the Goddesses were putting up a fight as they took on the guards.

Those of the group who didn't fight, were under the protection of Pit and his dark double.

"This is ridiculous," Dark Pit grumbled, "we should be there helping them out, not babysitting some toy like animals!"

"I know," Pit said, "but it's not nice to speak about them, it's not their fault that neither of them can fight, so we have to do what we can to help them."

"Actually," Dylan spoke up, getting both angels attention, "I've been known for a few martial arts basics, like Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Anything-You-Can-Do… and Tai-chi."

"Ooh, cool!" said an amazed Pit, "Does it come with egg fried rice?"

"Focus, Pit." Dark Pit said, as he turned back to Dylan, "Can you help beat those creeps up?"

"Only in self-defense." Dylan said, as he then got up to one of the guards, giving him a karate kick, knocking him out.

"Wow, so cool!" an even more amazed Pit said, as he saw Dylan taking part in the fight with his martial art skills.

"You're right, Pit," Palutena said, "I've never seen a rabbit do such great moves before…"

"Just wait until you've seen the moves I can do on the dancefloor… or in the bedroom." Deadpool said to Palutena as he… wait, what?!

"Wait?! You can hear Lady Palutena?!" Pit asked, surpising him, Dark Pit and their two Goddesses.

"Well, duh," Deadpool said, "you're not the only guy who has voices in his head!"

 _(Aw, that's so nice of ya to say that!)_

(I suppose we'll take that as a compliment.)

"Hang on," Dark Pit butted in, "were you just… trying to seductively flirt on Palutena?"

"That… is just wrong… also creepy…" Pit said, a little uneasy.

"Dudes," Mikey spoke up, getting their attention, "if you guys are done with the talking to… whoever it is you guys are talking to, we gotta fight to-whoa!"

Mikey was struck, mid-sentence, as one of the flying monkeys came to help, kicking him in the face and knocked him down.

But as he landed to the ground, Mikey's wristband, having hitten the ground, suddenly went 'Bleep-bloop' as it appeared to activate.

* * *

 **Vorton**

Back on the mysterious planet, the vehicle that Mikey had found earlier suddenly came to life, and sensing it was needed, activated the prtal from it's controls, before charging straight through it.

* * *

 **Outside the Witch's Castle: Land of Oz**

As several more guards came into fight, the group was just about near to being cornered by them.

Suddenly, a small rift opened up, and the vehicle rolled out of the portal and caught them enemy by surprise.

Once the kart had Parallel Parked, the others were surpised to see their unexpected help.

"Dude!" Mikey cried out with excitement, as he approached the kart, "I told you guys that this kart would be awesome!"

"I've never seen a strange mechanical stallion like this before." Said Gandalf.

"It's actually called a car, or a kart, either way," Donnie explained, "how did it get here anyway?!"

Hiccup walked up to Mikey, and observed the wristband that he was wearing, as he then said; "I think that this device is what brought it here in the first place."

"Like a remote control?" Sonic asked.

"Probably so." Donnie suggested.

"Dude, that is so cool!" Mikey said with excitement, until the coming guards brought everyone's attention back.

"Well, guess for now, since we've got it, we can use it!" Sonic stated, readying himself for battle.

"Alright!" said Mikey, as he got into the buggy then turned to Gandalf, "Care to step in, wizard man?"

Gandalf did just that, then Mikey switched on the steering, accelerating the car to the guards, who, at seeing the kart coming towards them, got startled and ran back into the castle, the duo chasing them inside.

"Give them a taste of your zappy stick!" Mikey suggested to the wizard.

Gandalf huffed as he replied; "It's called a staff!" before using his staff to fire several bolts of magic on most of the retreating Winkie guards.

"Quite an interesting contraption!" Hiccup stated, as he and the others were catching up with the two in the kart.

"Well, much like our 'welcome committee', you haven't seen a vehicle like that before." Sonic said.

Once inside, as soon as they reached the main hallway, Mikey stopped the kart, seeing as there were no more guards to chase off.

As soon as the others arrived, Astrid looked to Gandalf as she asked, "You okay, Gandalf?"

"How was your first time in a car?" Raph added with a grin.

"Quite extraordinary," Gandalf stated, "I think this contraption could almost give Shadowfax a run for his money."

"While this is great and all," Dark Pit stepped in, "we need to find the witch, get that emerald back and save those kids!"

It was then that the group heard a cackle of laughter, as they looked up to see the Wicked Witch, giving out a sneering grin as she looked down to them like they were ants.

"So, I see you managed to show yourselves the way in," she said, in that sly, cunning voice that most witchs would use in their schemes, "but you are far too late!"

She then held up the Chaos Emerald as she said, "I have been studying the magic of this gem, and with it, no one, not even my goodie-two shoes sister can stand in the way of my power!"

With lots of focus, the witch watched as the emerald glowed, and sparks of purple lightning came from it, forming around her arms.

"That… is not good." Applejack stated, wide-eyed as her friends.

The witch then turned back to the heroes as she said, "What better way to test this might than to you fools, but don't worry about the little pretties, they will be perfectly safe for now… until they are dealt with, the same way as I will to you!"

That said, the witch fired a huge bolt of purple electricity at the heroes, until a bright light zoomed in and blocked the lightning strike, causing a bright flash around the castle hall as both sides of heroes and villains shielded their eyes for the moment.

As the flash faded, the two sides looked to what… or who it was.

In between them, was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, wearing a lovely blue dress and a silver crown, next to her was a plushy like star with cute eyes, as they stood to look to their allies.

"Whoa! Neat-o!" Neptune and most of digital Goddesses responded.

"Princess Rosalina?!" Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena (through telepathy) exclaimed in surprise, as they last met the princess of the galaxy since their smash battle adventures.

"Hello, my friends," Princess Rosalina said, "it has been a while."

The Luma that was by her side squeaked as a way of saying hello, before the moment was a little broken as the Wicked Witch looked in a mix of shock, confusion and anger.

"ANOTHER good witch?!" she cried, "Curses! CURSES!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here we go, folks! More help has arrived, and the team's adventure in Oz will end next chapter!

Plus, what had happened to Tails, Spike and the others who are captured, next time!

But for now… Chapter notes time!

So yeah, I had a small idea of having the events of the Super Smash Bros game for 3DS and Wii U to have happened before the events of this fanfic, such as Sonic and the Mario Bros knowing Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena and Princess Rosalina

During the thoughts of the start of the game, I was originally going to have the team wake up to see Rosalina be there after she helped them out of the poppies, but I then decided to change that to have her appear to help the team at the Witch's castle instead, with the rescue done by Pit and Dark Pit (AKA Pittoo)

Two quotes from Lego Dimenions were used, the first being Gandalf's reaction when he gets into the kart is based of that when he gets into the batmobile

The second was from when, in the game the Wicked Witch interacts with Wonder Woman, believing her to be another good witch


	11. Bring on the Bad Guys

**When Dimensions Unite**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Bring On the Bad Guys**

* * *

 **Oz, Wicked Witch's Castle: Present Day**

Sonic guessed that Pooh, Dougal and their friends, and Fluttershy were relieved on the perfect timing on Rosalina's entrance, a few seconds late, and the Wicked Witch would have fried them to a crisp.

But a growing concern started to appear on his face, as the Witch seemed to have gained a bit of power from the Chaos Emerald, and it was their responsibilities to get it back before the witch could do more damage to this world.

"Guards!" he heard the Wicked Witch cry out to her troops, "Take care of these pests! I refuse to have them interfere with my work!"

As she ran back to her courters, she mumbled to herself, "I cannot believe that this new good witch had to come, if my sister were to join those fools, then, once again, my good-for-nothing sister will ruin everything as always!"

After the witch left, the fight against the castle guards continued, as the Winkie guards approached the heroes, spears pointing to them.

Rosalina then turned to the Luma as she said, "Are you ready, my child?"

The Luma then chirped as a response, as it then did several twirls as it somersaulted over the guards, getting their attention, until Rosalina did some combat fight skills on the guards one side, while the Luma mirrored her moves on the other.

The princess then used her Luma shot at another bunch of guards who were coming at them, allowing the star creature to do serious damage with moves that impressed most of the group.

"Whoa," Rainbow Dash said, "that was awesome!"

"I know," Pinkie agreed, "that cute little star is one sweet fighting star! If you get what I'm saying!"

"Who's your new friend?" Vert asked.

Sonic turned to her as he explained to the others, "Introductions later, right now, we need to focus on getting back the emerald!"

"Right," Pit said, as he went on ahead while the others followed him, "come on guys!"

Mikey then started up the car, as he and Gandalf drove along the group, "Wait up you guys!" he said, "Space Buggy coming through!"

Supergirl, meanwhile, noticed several guards coming from behind them, as she stopped, she turned to the others as she called out, "Go ahead! I'll cover you!"

As the guards closed in, Supergirl said, "Time to huff and puff and…" before taking a deep breath and letting out a super blow, sending the guards tumbling back like wind against leaves.

She then used her laser vision to bring down parts of the ceiling, blocking the way between her and the guards, until Supergirl rushed back to the others.

As the group rushed off to catch the witch, Sonic and Mario looked to Rosalina as the latter asked, "How did you get here, anyway?"

Rosalina looked to him as she said, "I had been sensing some strange disturbances… even visions of what may or may not come upon the fabric of space and time. Most of this info was shared with me from… some personal Intel, the same Intel that helped me get started on tracking you down."

"And this personal Intel?" Shadow asked as he stepped into the conversation.

"That… I'm afraid to say is sorry, but it is personal beyond yours." Rosalina said in an apologetic tone, as she looked away before looking forward towards where the Wicked Witch would be, leaving Sonic and the Mario Bros with a mixture of concern, curiosity and worry for the princess of the stars.

* * *

The witch succeeded in reaching her tower chambers before the others could catch her, as she closed the doors to her chamber room, she took a good look at the emerald in her hand.

"I have no idea who that was that dared interfered with that demonstration," the Witch grumbled, "but she won't deny my might once I gain full control of this jewel. What do you little sweeties think of that?"

She turned to where the caged kids were as she asked the question… however, her face turned to shock, as the prisoners were suddenly gone!

"What?!" she cried, as she searched around the room, "Where are they?!"

She looked high and low, to make sure if they were hiding around, but no luck.

"Drat it all!" the witch grumbled, but shrugged it off as she said, "No matter, by the time they find the ones rescuing them, it will be too late."

Just then, the door to her chamber burst open, revealing the heroes had arrived, Sonic standing in front in a dramatic pose of heroicness.

"Room Service!" he cried, "Did anyone order a serving of butt whooping?"

The Witch smirked as she turned to her uninvited guests, Chaos Emerald in hand, and then raised her free hand to bring forth her broom.

"So, you've come to steal my new little treasure, have you?" she asked, as she sat in her broom, as it raised up, then she began summoning up the emerald's power in the palm of her hands.

"And you think you'll escape with it, do you?" the witch then asked, before cackling, "You won't even escape with your lives! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

The others were a little shocked on seeing this, until Knuckles turned to Gandalf, "Why can't you do that kind of magic?"

"I'm pretty sure that he can," Spider-Man said to the guardian of Angel Island, "she's just doing it quite faster and power fuller," the web-crawler looked to Gandalf, who was looking at him with a small frown, as he quickly said, "no offence."

"Well, let's find a way to stop her!" Amy said, Piko Piko hammer at the ready.

The witch cackled some more, as she then used the emerald's power to conjure up powerful lightning, which in turn, struck several gargoyle statues nearby, following being hit by them, the statues instantly came to live, before turning to the heroes with sinister eyes.

"Interesting," the witch grinned before calling out, "GUARDS!"

Soon, more flying monkeys and Winkie guards, weapons at the ready, blocked the door to the witch's chamber and the heroes knew that they had to fight they way once more to get the emerald.

The gargoyles pounced towards the group, as those who couldn't fight darted for shelter, while the others who can fight battled both guards and the statues.

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Jinx, Spider-Man, Mario, Toothless, Pinkie, Pit, Shade, Twilight and Supergirl did their best on breaking the gargoyles, but the trouble was that everytime they took one or two down, the witch's magic kept brining them back together.

"Oh, come on!" Jinx groaned, "They're just as bad as those Timberwolves!"

"I'll try and get to emerald!" Supergirl said, as she flew towards the witch.

But the Witch saw her coming, and combined the emerald's power with her own, making powerful wave on magic energy that struck her down hard!

"You okay, sugar?" Applejack asked, as she and Pit helped the girl of steel up.

"I'm fine," Supergirl said, trying to get her focus back a bit, while a little annoyed, "but of coarse, it had to be a magical witch."

"What's wrong about that?" asked Applejack.

"Well, hate to break it to you," Supergirl said as she looked to the apple farmer pony, "but, while Kryptonians may be faster than a bullet, powerful than a locomotive and able to leap the tallest building, we have a bad rep with magic."

Pit looked to the witch as he asked Palutena, "Any info you got on beating this lady?"

"I'm afraid not," Palutena stated, "The only info I seem to know at the moment is that from our world back during your adventures and from our fighting days during the 'Super Bash Sisters' series."

Pit looked deadpanned as he said, "Yeah, still not the name…"

"Really?" Palutena asked, "I felt sure that it was…"

"Just focus on that hag right now, Palutena!" Viridi spoke up.

Meanwhile, while helping Dylan, Hiccup, Astrid, Rarity, Kid Flash, Knuckles, Dark Pit, Luigi, Batman, Gandalf, the Turtles, Rainbow and the Goddesses take on the monkeys, guards and few of the other gargoyles, Deadpool stepped in a bit.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"We're a little busy at the moment, Deadpool." Pit grumbled, still a little peeved from him trying to seduce Palutena in a creepy way (especially since he can speak to the goddesses for some reason as he and Dark Pit can), "Shouldn't you be helping the others?".

"I like to continue my little sword fights," Deadpool explained, "but it's seems odd that everytime I strike on of those troops, I don't see a single bit of blood and all that, I mean, I've killed them for pitty's sake! Shouldn't there be a sign that that says 'Hey, I'm dead!'?"

"Well, it is a fanfic," Pit stated, "and besides, there could be young readers reading this, they probably don't want to read a bit of gore on this story! The author does want to make this a rated E for Everyone."

"If you say so," Deadpool shrugged, "'sides, I was just coming by to give you a tip beating the witch."

"You know how to?" Applejack asked.

"Of course," Deadpool said as he explained, "if this is the Lnad of Oz, and if my knowledge is correct (which it is), we need to take her down wi-"

"ENOUGH!" the witch shouted out, as she blasted the Merc with a mouth away with a magical blast, sending him flying into a bookshelf.

"Deadpool!" cried out Pit.

Deadpool got sat up a little, dusting off the books that fell on him when he crashed into the bookshelf, as he said in a little dizzy state, "I'm fine, but could you tell me why there are two of you I'm looking at?"

"Darn it!" said Applejack, "And he was just about to tell us how to beat her!"

"You might as well give up," the witch spoke, "with this gem, you are no match for!"

"The try me on for size!" Twilight spoke up, as she flew in, horn glowing with magic at the ready.

Soon the two soared across the room, blasting beams of magic at each other, while dodging the other's attacks, but as the witch's broom flew, it left behind black smog, which tried to blind Twilight's flight path.

"Try and catch what you can't see, my dear." The witch cackled, only to be struck by a wave of magic (though stayed her ground on the broom while holding a firm grip on the emerald), as she looked to see Jinx responsible for it.

"Mind if I tagged in, Twilight?" she asked with a smirk.

Rosalina landed next to her as she added, "Room for one more?"

Twilight, getting rid of the smoke that blinded her a little, smiled as she said, "More the merrier!"

"We see about that, my pretties!" the witch snarled, as the magic fest continued.

While the witch was distracted a little, Sonic's group were able to make several dents (and chips) on the gargoyle statues, as witch was occupied on fighting the three girls, she couldn't be able to have time resurrected more than one of the statues.

"Keep it up, you girls!" Knuckles called out, as he and Shade gave another guard a good punch down.

Jinx fired another wave of energy at the witch, who tried blocking it with a shield she conjured up, only to be blasted by another wave of magic casted by Rosalina.

"Incoming!" Mikey called out, as he used the buggy to finish off the gargoyles, and Raph, now riding with his brother, used several throwing stars at a chandelier, breaking the rope and sending it down, crashing onto the remaining guards, knocking them out cold.

Pinkie, meanwhile, used her party cannon to fire some odd pink ooze on the monkeys, causing most of them to get stuck, and others to retreat in fear of getting in the crossfire of the cannon.

"The bubblegum cake frosting is always in handy for big battles!" Pinkie said with a smile, as she fired another shot.

"Come back here, you cowards!" the witch snarled at the fleeing monkeys, while protecting herself from several more attacks from the magic trio.

"Time to finish this!" Dark Pit shouted, as he swooped up and kicked the witch in stomach, causing her to drop the emerald and fall off her broom.

Sonic then did a spin dash jump, catching the emerald in his hand as he landed and said, "We'll be taking that thank you."

Pit looked to his dark double as he said, "Must you always have to give the bosses a good kick to beat them?"

"Yeah," Dark Pit smirked, "it's also to speed things up when we're wasting time."

"But where's the fun in an epic battle for the fans to read?" Neptune asked as she stepped into the conversation.

However, the conversation was cut off as they heard the witch speak, "Curses! Curses! My new found powers, gone!"

She looked to the group as she snarled; "You shall pay dearly for this, fools!"

"Not until you give back our little ones, you repulsive fiend!" Rarity huffed.

"They are not here at the moment anyway," the witch said darkly as she let out a sinister grin, and then she summoned up balls of fire from the palm of her hand as she said, "even if they escaped, when they find you it would be too late, and they would spend the rest of their lives in my dungeons, while you will be gone from my site forever!"

"Don't count on that just yet!"

The voice of Scootaloo caught everyone's attention, as she and others, followed by Lumpy with what looked like a swelled up trunk, rushed into the room.

"Apple Bloom! You're alright!" Applejack said, bit relived.

"You bet, sis!" Apple Bloom replied.

"And we're here to take that mean witch down!" Roo spoke up.

Kanga grew a little nervous at what her son said, until the witch chuckled at that.

"And how," she asked, "are you little pipsqueaks suppose t-?"

"Now, Lumpy! Fire!" Sweetie Belle shouted, as Lumpy used his trunk to shoot out a gallon of water.

Seeing this a little too late, the wicked witch realized what was happening and reacted.

"NO! Don't yo-!" she cried, before screaming as the water guzzled over her.

"You accursed brats!" she shouted to the kids, before the group was surprised to see her suddenly… beginning to melt!

"Whoa… what the heck?" Sonic asked.

"Nooo!" the witch cried out in agony, as her skin started dripping, like she was an ice cream lolly, "I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world!"

Even as she continued melting, she looked to the group as she said, "How could your miserable brats found out the one thing to defeat me?!"

"Just lucky, I guess." Scootaloo shrugged.

"Way a go, squirt." Rainbow said, as she wrapped her little sister figure with her wing for a hug.

"Well, that is her weakness," Deadpool explained, "as I tried to tell you before she interrupted. Rude!"

"You will regret this fools! You will regret on defeating me!" the witch angrily said, as she was finally melted to a puddle of green and black goop, with her black witch hat remaining and her last words echoed a little in the room.

"Man, with water as her weakness, how do you suppose she took a bath?" Noire asked.

Astrid then smelt something, and then had a look of disgust as she stated, "Sure, maybe it's not monkeys you smell?"

Just then, Donnie's device buzzed to life, getting the techie turtle's attention.

"Guys," he said, "I think another rift's opening up!"

Sure enough, the said rift opened up above where the witch melted, as it sucked the hat into it (followed by a few furniture like the witch's chair).

"Whoa, where do you think this will lead?" Spider-Man asked.

"My guess would be probably back to Vorton." Donnie explained.

"Or maybe somewhere less dangerous and scary than this place?" Fluttershy suggested.

Sonic looked to the timid pegasus as he said, "I'm sorry to say that I wouldn't be to sure about that last part."

"Vorton?" Dougal asked, "What's that?"

"Maybe their base of operations." Pit stated.

"That's right," said Blanc, "we'll tell you everything when we get back there."

The group then heard some groans behind them, as the Winkie guards were slowly coming around from under the chandelier, "Then we better hurry!" Brain said, "I'm sure we don't all want to be here when find out what's happened."

"The snail's right," Dark Pit said, "C'mon!"

As most of the group jumped into the rift, most of the newbies were a little nervous about it.

"Are you certain it's safe?" Dougal asked.

"Don't-a worry." Mario explained, "It's not-a so bad once you get use to it."

"That's right." Luigi nodded in agreement, as the brothers jumped in, Dougal and his friends following afterwards.

"Dudes!" Mikey cried out, pointing to the space buggy, "We can't leave our ride here!"

"I got it!" Supergirl said, as she used her strengh to lift the buggy, and flew into the rift, and Mikey followed behind.

"Cannonball!" shouted Deadpool, as he dived in, while Pit and Dark Pit were the last to jump into the rift, just in time as it closed before the guards spotted them.

As they traveled through the rift once more, Sonic got a little worried and concerend about the young girl, gone by the name Dorothy, and her friends that Fluttershy mentioned about, before they too vanished by the randomly popped up rifts.

As they traveled he hoped that somehow they would be alright as Tails and the others were… where (and/or when) ether they are now.

* * *

 **Foundation Prime**

 _Dr. Eggman's Log of Glorious Conquest_

 _Entry: A113_

 _What was believed to have been another failed effort in beating Sonic and his do-gooder friends turned out to be quite a number of mixed results._

 _When attempting to escape with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, my robot minions, Orbot and Cubot, Metal Sonic and I were frisked into an unexpected portal that popped up out of nowhere._

 _As we traveled across the vortex to who knows where, an unexpected interference a cured, as a small group of robots crossed our path, and during which the Emeralds in the capsule suddenly began to fight back the hold of the vortex, resulting in a big flash._

 _The next thing I knew, my minions and I somehow ended up in another dimension of sorts… and to my surprise, so was my old partner in crime, Bowser, his son, and several of his minions too!_

 _While figuring out where we were, we were confronted by the one responsible for bringing us here (against our will, no doubt probably), a being who went by the name of Lord Vortech, who explained that we were in a universe at the centre of the entire Multiverse, known as Foundation Prime, the so-called source dimension._

 _During that time, and that to follow, my comrade and I learned much from him, a few key things._

 _First, aside from the dimension we were currently on, Bowser and I had come to learn that the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and even the magical artifacts and power items from Bowser's world are mealy few of several important items that Vortech calls… "Foundation Elements", basically important items that were created through the power of imagination and whatnot along with our respective worlds at the beginning of Life, the Multiverse and everything._

 _Unfortunately, as we were brought here, it seemed that the Chaos Emeralds and another bunch elements, these so called 'Elements of Harmony', almost have a mind of their own, as it seemed like they were trying to fight back being brought to Vortech, resulting the six emeralds and the five elements of harmony to be scattered, but at least we managed to bag hold of one of each, as well as the Master Emerald, so we'll find the others when we do so._

 _Second, Lord Vortech himself is from an alternate reality of his own, of far superior technology and magic of sorts, which we'd love to steal for our own… though he seems to not mention anything else about his home dimension… probably the best not to ask._

 _He even has several robotic minions to help him on a mission of his as they travel across the Multiverse, though there is small number on them a bit, but with, perhaps, a little help of yours truelly, I'm sure there will be enough for a huge army of them to attack all worlds._

 _Third, he has the master ability to controlling rifts as he pleases, as the dimensional rifts open between the universes, sending and bring forth anything… and anyone beyond time and space. More research I'd like for myself, which Vortech generously accepted, opening up a rift for me to study on in his castle, until a base of operations is prepared._

 _Fourth, Foundation Prime is basically out of sync from everything else, as a second here could be minutes in another dimension, hours in another, and days, weeks, months or years in the other universes, the workings are the same for most of rifts that open up, explaining how me and my associates were brought here, followed by our… new guests._

 _Tails was the first to arrive, followed by Peach (who was brought here by one of Vortech's robots), several young kids, a boy by the name of Christopher Robin, and four girls by the name of Florence, April, Starfire and Compa, and interestingly a young dragon by the name of Spike._

 _Interesting enough, most of our… captured guests had unwittingly brought several of the Foundation Elements to us, such as odd little lad with pointy ears dropped in, holding a ring, young miss April had in her hands a canister of mutagen and a young super hero boy arrived with an odd crystal, calls it 'Kryptonite', such an odd name._

 _Heck, even that friend of Blaze, Marine, had popped up along with the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter, been a while since I last saw them._

 _We would later on place our guests in their 'special guest' cells, maybe, perhaps, in Vortech's fortress or our special base of operations sometime in future, a perfect place for them… and any other future guests who might pop up here or brought here by our troops as punishment for getting in our way, either way works._

 _For the fifth, Vortech has been recruiting others to help him on his quest on finding the Foundation Elements, such as me and Bowser, and in return, we are all allowed any number of worlds for us to rule, conquer and study over to our hearts' desire._

 _Besides Bowser and I, we have been introduced to others, such as an otherworldly virus going by the name of Sigma, who introduced himself through my Metal Sonic (though I'm not sure Metal was happy to be possessed by him as I am having him control my creation), until a new body was done for him._

 _I was also introduced to another fascinating scientist, known as Dr. Albert W. Wily, whom Bowser surprisingly knows of since he went toe-to-toe with Wily's arch enemy, Mega Man, during his Smash battles that I've heard so much about._

 _I really took a liking of Dr. Wily, despite being from different worlds – different timelines, even – we both have something in common, besides Bowser: we both have visions on world conquest, only to be stopped by meddlesome blue bozos who dare get in our way._

 _I believe that Wily and I will be sorting out a brain trust group of intelligent villains for Vortech to help him and other baddies we'll be meeting in our ultimate conquest._

 _Though some of those Vortech has recruited I am not sure of, the first example being a former Changeling Queen, gone by the name of Chrysalis, that while we'll be working with her, it would be the element of trust that would be a bit difficult to hold around her, especially around my cohorts since she can take form of others._

 _And the second is that, of most of those I team up with, he had to pick the Deadly Six, the very Zeti that want a piece of me, dead or alive, and I very well hope that Vortech knows what he is doing._

 _And sixth, Lord Vortech's staggeringly egotistical. I'll have to use that to our advantage, after all, from being double crossed for sometime, I know that he may be up to something big here, after letting Bowser and Wily know about this during our discussions, we'll stick to our client's good side for now… then take the Multiverse for our own, once we have enough data on the ultimate power that Vortech seeks._

At Lord Vortech's castle, as it continues to expand, the tyrant was watching over his work from his newly constructed throne.

Next to him, on his left of the castle, were several cages, each one containing a different number of prisoners, who were the friends that Sonic and the others were looking for.

Around the room, several minions, celestial like bodies like his own, but without the extra details like eyes, mouths or other features, were bringing to the centre several of the Foundation Elements together, while nearby, Eggman, Bowser and Wily were minding their own business a bit.

"And you say that he could fly with those tails?" Dr. Wily asked Dr. Eggman, as he was looking with fascination at Tails.

"Indubitably." Dr. Eggman replied.

"Fascinating." Wily stated, intrigued about the evolved animal species that lived in Eggman's world.

Eggman looked back to the stuff that were on the floor at the moment, and then looked to the Jeweled Scepter, as he then looked to Vortech.

"Tell me, Lord Vortech," he said, getting the latter's attention, "why is it you need the Jeweled Scepter when you've got a staff of your own, especially if the Scepter is a Foundation Element."

"That is for me to know and you to find out, Doctor." Vortech said, earning a raised eyebrow from Eggman.

Just then, a rift opened up, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, here comes another one." A small gargoyle said, who was standing next to Vortech.

It was then that the rift spit out four unlikely visitors (five including the dog) as Dorothy and her friends landed in front of Vortech with a tumble, as her friends regain a bit site, feeling dizzy and all, Dorothy was the first to see the evil lord, as Toto growled a little as she picked her up.

"Ah, hello," Lord Vortech said with a sniff as he looked to the group as he then asked, "Good Guys?"

"I might be a villain?" Scarecrow said, a little confused following what Rainbow Dash described him.

"Just ignore him." Tin Man groaned.

"Thank you – to the left please," Lord Vortech said, as his Vortech minions took hold of the new prisoners, taking them to the cages, as he then looked to Dorothy while one of the minions took off her slippers (much to the girl's shock, as she was told no one, not even the witch could take them off) as he said with an evil chuckle, "Oh, and you won't be needing those lovely ruby slippers anymore, my dear."

Soon, Dorothy and her friends were locked up in the cages, along side with Tails, Spike and the others.

"You okay there, miss?" Tails asked, as he helped Dorothy up.

"I'm fine," Dorothy said, as she looked to the young fox, "Goodness, I wish it was a nice surprise to see you."

"Yeah, me too." Tails replied, until Robin spoke up from one of the cages.

"Hey there, have you got any idea on where we are or what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's not Kansas." Dorothy replied, as she let out a sad sigh as she added, "They took my slippers."

"They took my ring, too." Frodo stated.

"And the Kryptonite I was holding." Robin added.

"I was holding on to that canister of mutagen until those guys snatch it." April explained, as she was not at all happy being a damsel in distress, before turning to look at the mad doctors as she asked, "What do you need those things for anyway?"

"Well you see, my dear," a voice came up from above, revealing to be a mischievous jester with a creepy, twisted grin, he had a red and yellow striped jester's outfit that was a bit tattered, with his jester hat flairs pointing up to resemble horns, he also had yellow eyes, a skull necklace, and even had a bit of lipstick on his twisted lips, looking to the girl from up on the cage, hanging upside down, "it is basically for a surprise that Master Vortech has planned."

"Would you mind telling us?" April asked with a glare.

"And ruin the surprise? Where's the fun in that?" the jester said.

"So, Presto, that canister of mutagen is basically a Foundation Element also?" Dr. Wily asked the jester by his name.

"But of course," Presto stated, as he got off the cage and landed back to the ground, "as the master said, anything could be important to any world, much like the slippers…"

He then looked back to April, as he then eyed the crystal necklace that was around her neck, "maybe even this lovely piece of jewelry could be quite a good Foundation-"

"Don't touch it!" April said, as she back away, hands on the crystal, "It's mine!"

Presto looked at April, and grinned seeing something in her, something that was sure to grow in time…

"If you say so…" Presto said walking away.

"Excellent," Vortech said, as he then looked to one of the Vortech minions, who was holding on to the slippers, "place them with the other elements."

The minion nodded and did what it was told, placing the ruby slippers with the others that were in the centre, before Vortech used his powers to levitate them.

For while the elements were on the floor, the floor was quite transparent, as it showed the floored tapestry that Vortech found when he arrived on Foundation Prime, and using his powers, he placed each element to it's matching picture, such as the slippers on the picture that matched it's description (it even clicked it's heels three times).

Vortech chuckled at how well things were going, and was only going to get better with time.

"You won't get away with this, Vortez!" Spike cried out from one of the cages.

"That's Vortech, to you, my little reptile!" Vortech said, as he eyed Spike with venom, "And while I have one of the Elements of Harmony with me, your little pony pals won't be able to stop me, especially as those little trinkets are the key to the almighty secret of reality."

"Twilight and the others will stop you!" Spike snarled, "with or without the Elements!"

"Oh, let them try."

A wicked feminine voice said, getting Spike's attention, as he saw Chrysalis, entering with Drago Bludvist, the Dragon hunter that vanished from Berk by one of the rifts.

"But I would have you know, little Spike," Chrysalis said with a sinister grin, "that it would be too late before they even start to fight back, and soon I will be back to the throne of power and control!"

Spike smirked, as he doubted, "Thorax will always be a better ruler than you were!"

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Chrysalis shouted, which startled most of the prisoners a bit (the Cowardly Lion even fainted from that shout), "I am 10 times the ruler than he ever will be!"

Before the argument could continue, another rift opened… revealing the art teacher that came to Canterlot High!

"Ah, Rippen, you're back," Eggman said with glee, "did you get it?"

"Oh, yes," Rippen said with a creepy grin, "I have all the blueprints for the device right here."

He handed Sci-Twi's blueprints and plans to Eggman, who had a good look at them with Wily, as both scientists let out a smile of scheming as they looked back to Rippen.

"Yes, this will do brilliantly!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Just what we need to continue our research on the rifts." Dr. Wily added as he looked to Rippen, "Brilliant work."

"Why, thanks." Rippen said, as he headed off inside.

As he left, another rift opened, and several villains stepped out, each of them representing a different world.

The first was a wise man with a long grey/white beard dressed in white robes, holding a staff, he was Saruman the White, once an old friend to Gandalf, but now servant to the dark Lord Sauron.

Another had on metal protection wear on his shoulders, front arms and feet, armed with sharp blades, with a metal mask covering his face, aided with him were several mutants, one a skeleton-like dog, a tiger, a warthog, rhino, a human fly and a fish with robotic legs, he was none other than the Shredder, the turtles' archenemy, along with his minions, Razor, Fishface, Beebop, Rocksteady, Tiger Claw and Baxter Fly.

On Saruman's right, was a man who was being carried by four robotic arms, he wore a yellow and green outfit, and had red shades that hid his eyes, this was one of the deadliest enemies known from the S.H.E.I.L.D. archives, known as Doctor Otto Octavias, AKA Doctor Octopus.

While on Saruman's left, were two clowns, one male with green hair and a lovely purple suit, with a sinister grin, while the other was female, wearing a black and red patterned jester's outfit with white makeup and a black domino mask on her face, they were the Joker and Harley Quinn, who previous being the most dangerous clown criminal of Gotham, along with him was Harley Quinn, the Joker's love and partner in crime.

"Bad guys?" Vortech asked, getting their attention, "Excellent, to the right, please."

"So, you're the one who summoned us?" Tiger Claw asked, getting Vortech's attention.

"Indeed I am." Vortech replied.

"As I explained," Shredder said to his minions, "that 'Lord Vortech' says that he holds the key on defeating the turtles, as long as we co-operate with this being."

Doc Octopus took a good look at the mutanted henchmen, as he grinned with interest, "I must say, this selection of troops of yours are quite the specimen, Shredder."

"You can feel free to examine them when ether you like, Octavious," Vortech said the tentacle armed scientice, "right now, my new subjects, you would be so kind to get comfortable, so I may bring you all up to speed on why-"

"Just a moment," Saruman spoke up, sternly, "I want to have you know that I am Saruman the White! And I am no one's servant."

"Please…" Joker muttered, rolling his eyes.

"If you say so-" Vortech said, only to stop midway, as he suddenly got startled as he said, "Look! It is Lord Sauron!"

Turning to realize that Vortech was right, as he saw a giant floating eye appear behind him, Saruman kneeled before it saying, "My Lord Sauron! It's I, your faithful servant, Saruman. What bidding does thy master wish to be fulfilled?"

The eye of Sauron glared to Saruman with the kind that could strike fear to all to all… until it surprisingly spoke, "Well, since you've kindly asked, I would like a Grilled Cheese Deluxe, some of those peanut butter oreos, a Buzz Cola and maybe some fuzzy kitten slippers if that would be alright?"

The white wizard was a little stunned and confused about what he just heard, until the eye suddenly shrank, and the black mist that was surrounding it formed into the body of Presto, as the eye shrank back into his face and back to normal, as the jester laughed at the prank he pulled on Saruman, while Joker and Harley laughed along with him.

"That was so funny!" Harley laughed.

"Yeah, 'eye' got you good!" Presto chuckled.

"Got you there, didn't he beardy?" Joker said to Saruman, who turned back to Vortech, who slowly shook his head a little, with a small smirk (even if it was not shown).

With a grumble of anger and humiliation, Saruman asked, "To the right, you say?"

"If you don't mind." Vortech said, as he gestured to villains to where he was pointing, showing a large pile of various weapons, some basically slapstick like a frying pan and both a boxer glove and plunger gun, to the lethal like laser swords, crossbows, laser guns and even medieval weaponry, as well as various robotic creatures, like the badniks, and other weapons of destruction, as the vortech minions were giving out small demonstrations on them, "You'll find lots of fun weapons and we can offer you some excellent opportunities to use them."

"Well, well," Joker said, intrigued, as he looked back to Vortech, "We have to be crazy to refuse that offer!"

Vortech looked to him a little oddly as the clown prince of crime hold the smiling pose he had on… until the Joker stated, "That means we're in."

"Dibs on one of that crossbow!" Bebop said, as he and some of the others approached the weapons, the Joker making a dive into them.

"That will keep them occupied for the moment," Vortech said, as he summoned another rift as he said, "While I call up on our next recruit."

Spike managed to have a good small at the image that was popping up, only to gasp horror that Vortech was opening a rift to Tartarus, and the one face that he and his wished to never see again: Lord Tirek.

'Tell me he's not crazy?' though Spike and, surprisingly, an alarmed Chrysalis, as she too knew a lot about what Tirek can do.

* * *

 **The Realms of Tartarus, Equestria: At that moment…**

Tartarus, the very mention of that name would bring anypony a shiver down their spine.

It was the dark prison realm, also at times known as the Underworld, where, while the heavens would be where all good souls of the departed go, anypony who had darkness in their hearts, with records of crimes against all of Equestria, their souls would be punished here.

It is also the prison of the most dangerous beings in Equestria, as they share the prison realm with the dark souls of those who died, as these monsters were sentenced for attempts to rule of Equestria, and the whole world if possible.

One of the inmates was the centaur Tirek, who originated from the Bad Lands, and was one of the sons of King Norak and Queen Haydon, despite the two being different species, and were a family.

The other son was Scorpan, Tirek's brother who feared about his older brother's actions, which lead to consequences.

For long ago, the centaur sage, Sendak, who was Tirek's teacher in the Dark Arts, returned from the land of Equestria with a captive pony in secrecy, and explained to his student that if they were able to absorb the magic of any pony, be it Earth Pony, Pegasus, Unicorn or even an Alicorn, they would become powerful.

Tirek, in his thirst for power, tried to take the magic from the struggling pony, but it resulted in an explosion that would later on result Sendak being exiled to the mines and Tirek to be sentenced to his room, while the pony would brought back to his home.

Sometime later, he would venture off to Equestria with his brother, in hopes to steal the magic that flourished there, but Scorpan would then see the beauty of the Pony society and even befriend them, along with Star Swirl the Bearded.

Scorpan would try to reason with his brother, but it fell on deaf ears, and he had no choice but to warn Princesses Celestia and Luna of the crisis on what was about to happen.

Soon Tirek was banished to Tartarus for his crimes, and Scorpan returned to the Bad Lands, but not before Scorpan gave his brothe his medallion, hoping that his brother would see the error of his ways… but sadly, it never came to be, and Tirek was trapped forever…

Until Cerberus left his post…

It seemed that the three headed dog got distracted by a butterfly that accidentally flew into the realm, getting the creature's attention and chased it off to who knows where.

That was the sign for Tirek to make his escape.

Tirek would journey through Equestria to regain his power, as being in Tartarus for so long weakened him, he started slow and absorbed the magic of any creature, be it a lost breezie to even a small group of puppy Timberwolves, before going big on absorbing the magic of the ponies of Equestria.

He tricked Discord, who had befriended them like his brother did, in giving him freedom to doing his true nature, in exchange on helping him grow stronger.

After absorbing just about almost everypony, he planned to go after Alicorn magic, as he learned in his travels that there were three Alicorns ruling over, but once arriving in Canterlot, not only did the princesses didn't have the Alicon magic, but there was a FOURTH princess, Twilight Sparkle, whom the other princesses gave her their magic for safety.

Tirek then betrayed Discord and, after a powerful battle, stole the magic from Twilight, but his victory was short-lived, as Twiligth was able to defeat him with the help of her friends, and taking back the magic he stole and returning them to their rightful owners and sending him back to Tartarus.

And now, there he was, withered once more, powerless and caged, planning revenge once more from his prison.

"Those fools will pay for this," he muttered, as he looked to see Cerbarus keeping an eye on him from his post, growling as he did so, "if only for a miracle to free me from this infernal prison once more…"

Suddenly, the sound of dog growls stopped, catching the centaur's attention, as he looked to see that the three-headed dog was frozen in place.

"Odd…" he said to himself, "what is this?"

Just then a rift opened up outside of his cage, as he looked to see Vortech on his throne, looking to him with glee as he said, "I believe it is your one-way ticket to freedom."

Tirek looked to the being as he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Vortech," the inter-dimensional being said, "and I am here to give you a proposal."

"Of what kind?" Tirek asked, a little suspicious with a raised eyebrow.

"One that will give you power beyond your wildest dreams," Vortech explained, "for if you were to help me out on a… little scavenger hunt, I will allow you the freedom you so dearly wish, for you to rule over all with unlimited power."

Tirek looked a little interested on that last part, "Freedom…" he said, "and all the magic know in Equestria."

"If you like." Vortech shrugged, "But what if I tell you that you can even gain other kinds of magic from other worlds?"

"Really?" Tirek asked.

"Indeed, once you've joined us." Vortech nodded, "So… care to come over to join the team."

"Well, I think I might," Tirek said, seemingly cheerful, "I'll just trot along over and-oh what's this?"

He gestured to his chained hooves that were made in the cage, even if he were to step out, he still wouldn't go anywhere, as he then said as he voice started to grow loud and angry, "Good gracious, look… I'm BOLTED TO THE FLOOR!"

Still calm, Vortech looked to Tirek as he said, "I think I could sort that."

Before the centaur could ask how, Vortech used his power to bring up the cage and through the portal to Foundation Prime, before time in Tartarus started back up.

Cerbarus looked to the empty spot where Tirek was, then did a double take as he looked again, wided eyed.

He then let out a worried groan, wondering where the prisoner go… again?

* * *

 **Foundation Prime**

Tirek looked astonished as his cage was brought out of Tartarus, he then looked to see Vortech use his power to do something to the cage, until it suddenly ripped apart, molecule-by-molecule, along with the chains to his hooves.

He then landed on the floor, and then looked to his savior, who smugly asked, "Better?"

Tirek grinned as he replied, "Much better. Though I could maybe perhaps… have a few ponies to feed off they magic later on, and we'll see how it goes."

"Perhaps," Vortech said, "to the right, if you please, and then I will get you up to speed."

Tirek did just that, and while he headed off, Vortech began to think to himself, "Now, to find out the whereabouts on the Storm King…"

Soon, one of the Deadly Six, Zavok, approached him.

Zavok had on him a special suit of armor, which was designed to increase the abilities of him and the other Deadly Six members, however, his eyes were a little different as they showed a sign of purple, which was part of how the suit works when powering up the six Zeti.

"Doctors, Lord Vortech," he said to Vortech, as well as Eggman and Wily, "your 'guests' are all set up and ready for you."

"Perfect!" Wily said, as he and Eggman smiled with wicked glee, before looking to Vortech "Lord Vortech, would you kindly follow us this way, please?"

Vortech nodded in reply, got up from his thrown and followed the two doctors and the Zeti, along with Bowser, to where they were taking them, which was one of the main engineering rooms, used for Eggman and Wily's soon to form Brain Trust while the work on the special base of operations for them was made.

Inside were the other members of the Six, and much like Zavok, they too had their own power suits, and their eyes matching Zavok's current purpleness.

Also inside, was the scarf-wearing robot, next to him, another robot who looked like him, but black with gold fins on his head, with a robotic wolf by his side.

Soon the arriving group came to a stop (Zavok joining up with his group), as Vortech had a good at the six testing tubes standing in front of them, three on the left and three on the right, with the 'guests' as mentioned inside.

"I must say, I am quite intrigued," Lord Vortech said to the two scientists, "and now, I'm rather excited for this to work, doctors. Are our subjects all set?"

Inside the test tubes, were six unconscious prisoners held in stasis, four of them were grown teen girls, each of them wearing the same sort of sailor fuku, in a different color for each girl, being blue (for the blue haired teen), red (for the raven haired), green (for the brown haired girl) and orange (for the blonde).

The test tubes revealed their names as 'Sailor Mercury', 'Sailor Mars' (for the girls in the left tubes), 'Sailor Jupiter' and 'Sailor Venus' (for the girls in the tubes on the right).

And in between the two girls on each side, were two animal heroes, also unconscious and in stasis, one a purple cat on the left, while a white hedgehog was held on the right.

They were none other than Silver and Blaze, who had vanished during the attack by the Balrog.

The two mad doctors turned to Vortech, as Wily spoke up first, "Oh, they're ready, and preparations are nearly complete."

"Just wait until you see what we turn them into!" Eggman added.

As the villains continued talking, unaware to them that there were ears listening in… very small ears.

Not far from the entrance of the maintenance chambers, three small heroes were listening into the conversation, upon having entered one of the rifts back in New York and succeeded in arriving to where they were undetected, and they were looking a little uneasy at what they were hearing.

"This doesn't look good, guys." Wasp said, a little nervous.

"I know, Wasp." Atom said, before turning to look at his new comrades, "I hope you two have idea on how to help, cause whatever's going on sure won't be good for our pals back home."

Ant-Man and Wasp looked to each other for the moment, a little unsure on what to do, before looking back with Atom to what was going.

So all they had to do is to find a way safe those that were captured, find out what that Vortech character is up to, safe the ones who were about to become guinea pigs for… what kind of thing the scientists were planning, get back home, warn their friends and find a way to stop the bad guys.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So here we have it folks!

New recruits are coming in by the boatload for both heroes and villains!

How will our small-sized super heroes find a way to safe Silver, Blaze and the Sailor Scouts?

And what other craziness will there be to come?

Well, to first point out, I understand that our main team of heroes may be starting to get a little crowded, but don't worry, True Believers, I understand about it and I'm going to have that sorted out the next time we come back to them, as they will be going in teams to journey to the other worlds, all the while as they will be finding the keystones and even recruit a new member or two for the heroes' team.

Second, since this is going to be quite a big adventure, how do you think I'm going to cover so much craziness? With TWO stories!

That's right, for I'll be working on a special side story for the main story, as it will feature a few moments that take place before, during and/or after the events on some of the chapters of the main story, it will also feature some special battle chapter I might work on that fill in battles that had happened, and even do several PSAs too!

So that's all on the big news, now for the chapter notes:

Palutena is still mistaking Super Smash Bros as Super Bash Sisters, much like in Kid Icarus: Uprising

Eggman explaining how Sigma possessed Metal Sonic is almost similar to how the virus villain took over Orbot in Worlds Unite

I've created some special henchmen for Lord Vortech in this story, more info on who they are will be revealed in future

For those of you who may or may not have guessed, the mysterious art teacher from Chapter 2 is none other than Rippen from Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero!

I had been wondering how Cerbarus left his post, so I thought of being a butterfly that distracted him, it's just my thoughts, that's all…

Lord Tirek is the new Forte, Disney Fans

The deadly six's armor is based off that from Worlds Unite, only not being controlled by Sigma

That's all for now, until next time, True Believers!


End file.
